


好事多磨

by ocragon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 127,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocragon/pseuds/ocragon
Summary: 柯尔的老师很烦人，他也很有魅力。对于汉克·安德森来说，这个组合可不怎么样。





	1. 自寻烦恼

**Author's Note:**

> A Chinese translation of the other way to someday

    今年夏天热得反常。夏天从来没这么热过。或者也许当你年轻时高温就感觉不一样了，不那么闷，更加讨人喜欢。

    即使在傍晚，教室里的陈旧空调吹着带有霉味的凉风，往外喷溅着水雾，康纳也得开好几个风扇来让屋里能够呆人：一个放在他的桌角，另一个放在书架上，还有个大的摆在窗台上的箱子里。他得自己买电风扇，要么就从家里带过来；它们不在预算内。康纳自己并不觉得热，但当学生们来后屋里只会越来越热，他希望家长们在今晚能感到舒心，所以他们就能知道自家孩子同样被照料得很好。

    即使在今晚这种时候，他也并不紧张，因为他一直都有点在某种程度上的紧张，当你的脑子一直卡在二档时，处理这些就会变得足够简单。他早已习惯了神经质所以这根本不算什么。他仔细检查自己的工作来度过这段时间：教室后面桌子上纸杯和柠檬水的摆放； **欢迎二年级** 的标语，每一个字母都从蓝色硬卡纸上剪下来并在软木板上以完美直线钉成一排；桌子以四张为一组整洁地摆放为七组。康纳把每组都以一个大洲命名，然后将相关标志封膜挂在天花板上——每次风扇扫过它们时这些玩意都抖成一团，但抖得很平静，很赏心悦目。

    在检查再检查之后，离家长会开始还有十五分钟。他将教室门支开然后在他的位置落座。来自他同事们的纷乱声响——不满的叹气，疲惫的笑声以及偶尔几声叫喊——传进了走廊。他在膝盖上交叠双手。即使在风扇声中，黑板上时钟的滴答声也清晰可闻。

    他脑后轻轻一响，他瞬间想起了一个漏网之鱼。他打开桌子最底下右边的抽屉（必需品，急救箱，洗漱用品）然后拿出了一个小手镜。

    如他所料：一缕乱毛。他尝试把它捋回原位，然后用点唾液浸湿手指再试了一次，这回好了点但还没完全好。完全不必要为此生气，他告诉自己，然后冲镜子里的倒影皱眉。

    走廊里喧闹起来。康纳合上镜子，关上抽屉，站起身，然后挂上笑容。

    康纳已经在家长面前讲过五次。这对他轻而易举。他很清楚会发生什么。眼神疲倦的人，永远不从手机上抬头的人，在来这的车上争吵的夫妇。好奇地盯着他看的人因为他们没想到一个外表整洁，穿戴得体的三十出头的男人会是他们孩子的二年级老师——有一次一位母亲直言不讳地告诉他说他看上去“根本不像会和孩子们打成一片的类型”。

    还有迟到的人。他最不喜欢的。

    今年，这位迟到的家长是一个中年的银发男人，穿着一件对于他来说过大的外套。他难为情地举起双手，似乎在道歉。他迟到了十四分钟，康纳知道这点因为他停下正在关于作业准则的讲话然后转身去看表。一位坐在前排的妈妈轻声笑了起来。迟到先生，十分尴尬地，在教室后面坐下。

    康纳继续开始关于作业准则的讲话。接下来时间的进行完全吻合预期计划，他便能在九点准时放家长们回家。他们逐渐离开，有一些过来介绍自己或者问问题，在他桌子前稀稀拉拉排成一队。他带着职业性的耐心，一如既往。

    康纳在十五分钟后见到了最后一位等待的家长，然后发现他正盯着那位迟到先生的脸。迟到先生留着胡子，有一双浅色的眼睛；他离近了看没那么憔悴，也年轻了些，虽然他满头银发。

    他径直把手伸过桌子，戳向康纳。这个举动里有一种男人的自信，如同他笃定康纳会跟他握手，因为他是个男人，康纳也是个男人，他们都是男人，然后男人就应该这么做。或者看起来是这样。

    他自信到在康纳回礼之前就开始自顾自说起来：“想为了迟到来道个歉。工作原因，你懂。我是汉克·安德森。”

    康纳仍然注视着那只手。他意识到他已经过了两秒钟没有回应了，然后他会把事情变得 _奇怪_ ；他并不介意，但他也能意识到他最好不要用这个词来形容他跟学生家长的会面。

    康纳将他的手滑进汉克·安德森先生粗大厚实的手掌中，然后起劲握了一下。他思考着握手的起源。他思考着是否有别人觉得这是个奇怪的仪式。他感觉通过短短一次握手就从中得知了太多有关安德森先生的东西，他不该对一个陌生人的手掌感到如此似曾相识。“你是柯尔的父亲，”他说。他已经背下了花名册。

    “对。我填了这玩意——”安德森先生在指康纳之前分发给家长们的调查问卷。其余的问卷在康纳桌上整齐地叠成一摞。安德森先生的问卷不知怎么在四十五分钟内就变得皱皱巴巴，还丢了一个角。“但是，呃，”汉克继续，“关于能否家校互动的这个……我会在晚上看着柯尔。没别人能做这个，真的……所以我们能打电话吗？”

    “打电话？”康纳不是第一次听到这个要求了。他曾在紧急情况下在电话里给几位家长说明情况，但当一个家长立刻提出这个要求，他将其视为一个警告。“大多数家长雇保姆来进行傍晚的家校互动。”

    “保姆，”安德森先生点头，“是，这主意不错。我没有，也不知道。”康纳眨了一下，然后两下。他没想说三道四，但安德森先生肯定这么理解的，因为他立刻慌张地开始辩解，“我们差不多一个月前搬来，然后，我开始新工作——我的搭档现在正看着柯尔，因为我还没在街坊里交到多少朋友——不好意思，你在写什么？”

    康纳从便笺簿上撕下一张纸然后将它推到桌子那头。“打这个电话。我知道过去有几个家长雇过他。他的名字是马库斯。”

    安德森先生盯着这张便条，康纳只能想到他在 _拖延时间_ 。他不明白为何一个名字和一个号码会困扰他这么久，直到他问。“你全凭记忆写的这东西？”

    哦。好吧。“我有超忆症。自身系统极度超常的记忆。”

    汉克嘴巴张开。他不知道这是什么。这很滑稽，但康纳没笑。他从来没真正笑过。

    当然，柯尔的父亲也不是第一个需要他再解释几句的人。“我能记下生活中不同寻常的种种细节。我可以告诉你我换掉最后一颗乳牙是几月几号，类似这种。电话号码很简单。”

    “嗯，”安德森先生说，“哇哦，好吧。”

    康纳垂下眼，盯着桌子木头的纹理。“我经常告诫我的学生在年轻时学会准时是未来成功的基础，”他扬起下巴再次迎上安德森先生的目光，“所以你知道，柯尔也会听到类似的话。”

    安德森先生沉默了很久，一直保持着目瞪口呆的表情。然后他从鼻子里响亮地哼了一声，康纳被吓了一跳。“老天，你永远不会忘记我迟到的这次，对吗？你不会忘事。”

    “你迟到的这次也是我见你的这次，安德森先生。”

    “事实上，是副队长，如果你要……”安德森先生漫不经心地比划着。安德森副队长漫不经心地比划着，“谢谢你的建议。”

    “不用客气。我期待着见到柯尔。”

    “对，他随了他妈妈，你会喜欢他的。”

    康纳笑了。这是个真心的微笑，它在康纳胸口中带起了近乎快乐或是喜悦的轻快感。康纳看着安德森副队长被这个笑容袭击得猝不及防。他几乎被吓得大惊失色。至少，这是个有趣的反应。

    康纳在他的桌子后落座然后翻阅着家长调查。“很高兴见到你，安德森副队长，几周后的会面上再见。”

    安德森副队长挠着胡子，深深地看了康纳一眼，然后开始点头，好像这样就能把某些思绪从他脑子里甩出来。“对。几周后。我会给这位马库斯打电话的。”

    康纳没再说什么——他还能说什么？——当他再次从问卷中抬头时，教室里便只剩他一个人。

 

    汉克从屋里出来，下到门口，穿过学校正门，然后坐进车里——然后他怔怔失神。

    “什么鬼？”他把额头靠在方向盘上，从喉间扯出一声粗哑的呻吟，“操。”

    他根本他妈不明白刚才那会发生了什么，这只会让事情更糟。当那家伙 _笑_ 的时候，羞耻、不满、恼火还有其他什么从四面八方雨点般向他砸落。显然当这世界上最不苟言笑的二年级老师向你微笑时，你的肚子就会爆炸？或是干出其他什么蠢事？

    今天在局子里很糟，所以他不知道为什么他还在设想着晚上去学校可能会变好点。柯尔是他唯一活着的理由，但这并不能让他周遭的一切变得可以忍受，其中包括在一根裹着毛衣的牙签面前低头。

    他把脑袋狠狠撞在方向盘上然后用气音嘟囔出一串脏话，接着发动汽车。

    那根牙签。那个微笑。他叫什么？汉克冥思苦想然后记起他看到黑板上什么地方用工整到有点傻的花体写着 _康纳老师_ 。康纳——名还是姓？为什么他使尽浑身解数让汉克觉得自己是个糟透了的爹，然后再一转态度笑成这样？

    “这样”。汉克利用开车回家的时间将自己拽回现实：康纳对他的笑容里没什么特别的，尤其是这在同时唤起了他某种下流的老流氓思想，对那个只有他一半年纪的男人打主意——真的，还他妈只是个 _孩子_ ，还是他儿子的老师。冷静下来，要点逼脸，汉克。

    是啊，只要他想他就能把那根牙签掰成两半，在他停车的时候告诉自己。通过这次见面他吸取到的最大教训是1）别在家长会上迟到，你个傻逼以及2）下个约炮软件。

    哦，还有——他从兜里掏出康纳给他的那张纸。给保姆打电话。上面的字和黑板上的名字一样，是漂亮得要命的花体。汉克自己的花体字看上去就是一坨狗屎。他总是想人越年轻，写字越丑，但康纳显然是个例外。他是个奇怪的小家伙，带着奇怪的吸引力，如果不是他在自己面前展示出了对于教育孩子能力的优越感，汉克可能会不放心把柯尔交给他。也不是说他定了多高标准。

    如果盖文要再多照看柯尔十五分钟他估计就要逼逼个没完，汉克没工夫继续呆在车里自怨自艾，反思着他作为一个男人和一个父亲的失败，因此他从车里出来然后进家门。今年，他和柯尔搬进了新城市里的新家，汉克有了个新工作和一个新搭档——事情现在应该变得不同了，不是吗？也许好事正在前方等着他，即使他闭上眼只能看到一片漆黑。

 

    “你把我的电话给了一个家长？”

    康纳从晨报中抬眼，越过屋子看向马库斯所在的厨房门口。“是的。”

    “所以这就是为什么有个人刚才给我打电话问我是否能在今晚照看他家孩子。”

    安德森副队长，等到最后一刻才行动。意料之中。“……可以吗？”

    “我已经三年没干这活了，康纳。”

    “他似乎很绝望，”康纳搜寻着马库斯表情上同情的痕迹，“如果你去做，我就洗一星期你的碗。”

    “你在我有机会之前已经把我的碗给洗了。”马库斯叹气，在胸前抱起胳膊，“今晚不行。我要工作。然后我不再是那个穷画家，为了填饱肚子找兼职做。”他转身要走，然后又坚定地加了一句，“但你让他们来找我，我很开心。我知道这是因为你在乎。”

    康纳不温不火地点头。这不是他期待的结果。

    早上，在接送学生的地方，他等待着那辆会装着柯尔·安德森和他的鲜红书包过来的深蓝色SUV，然后向另一位老师示意 _我会马上回来_ ，在柯尔下车和他老爸开走前小跑着追过来。他刚好在后门打开，柯尔跳下来之前赶到。

    “早上好，柯尔。我要跟你爸爸说两句话。”

    “早上好，康纳老师！”柯尔说完，连蹦带跳地去与他的朋友会合。

    康纳接着把他的脑袋探进副驾驶摇下的窗户然后说。“安德森副队长。”

    显然带着墨镜拿着咖啡的安德森副队长没看见康纳过来，因为他叫道。“妈的我操！”

    “我们在小学，副队长。”

    副队长向康纳靠过来。“天啊我靠。好点没？”

    康纳考虑着，决定以不回答以及安德森车后水泄不通堵着的那堆车来作为委婉的反驳。“我想跟你谈谈今晚我们的会面。我知道我给你推荐的保姆不能做。你找到其他人了吗？”

    “我没有。你准备向我说的那样给我打个电话吗？”

    “事实上，我在想你是否能把柯尔带过来。”安德森副队长的表情大半被墨镜挡住，所以康纳没法看出他的反应，“我想他可以在教工休息室读会书，你觉得呢？”

    “可以。就这么着。”

    “好的。那么我们今晚见。”

    “行，行。”

    康纳从窗户处起身，离开车，然后看着安德森副队长绝尘而去。

 

    柯尔问了很多问题。他是个聪明的孩子，至少比汉克小时候聪明，这便是部分问题原因。这很棒，他也很骄傲，他将会鼓励柯尔继续进行这种思维跳跃直到有朝一日他能以此干出点大事。

    但是有时这些问题太他妈难回答了。

    “你和康纳老师要说我的事吗？”

    汉克想闭眼，但他在开车，所以他选择叹气。出声版本的闭眼，他想。“对，是啊。”

    “你们要说什么？”

    “更像是， _他_ 要说什么。他要告诉我你在学校表现得怎么样。”

    “可是我跟你说了好多学校的事。”

    “有时……成年人得和成年人聊孩子的事。只是为了确认。”汉克往后座探身，向柯尔伸出他的手掌。

    “击掌，”柯尔说，然后拍了下汉克的手指。够近了。

    “你继续跟我讲学校的事，好吗，伙计？我不能只听康纳老师讲，还要听你讲。”

    “好。”

    汉克从后视镜瞟了他儿子一眼。“你喜欢康纳老师吗？”柯尔点头，“你更喜欢谁，是他还是阿特尔老师？”

    柯尔摆出一副“思考的表情”，这就等于他会皱起鼻子然后皱眉然后敲着下巴。他说他这么做是因为这看起来很像老爸“使劲想”的时候。汉克不知道柯尔从哪学来的。“这得看康纳老师今天说我什么了，”柯尔宣布道，汉克大笑。

    在他们从停车场走向学校时柯尔牵着汉克的手。牵手这事仍然会深深打击到汉克，因为他还不太习惯——在他们还是三个人过街时柯尔喜欢牵他妈妈的手。现在他去牵汉克的，因为他只有这个选择。

    “学校晚上好可怕，”柯尔说着向空荡荡的漆黑教室里张望。

    “带我去你的教室，柯尔。”

    柯尔带他去了，然后门开着。汉克把脑袋探进去，很像康纳今天早上把脑袋探进汉克车里，那根该死的牙签。今晚这里没几周前家长会那么热。

    “安德森副队长。”他在这，还是那样五官端正，身材挺拔。他穿得好像一个行走的J.Crew橱窗假人：他身穿一件白领衬衫，外套一件海军蓝的毛衣，配一条同样颜色的领带，他的黑色灯芯绒便裤上没有粉笔灰，没有亮片，没有胶水。他的头发完美地梳向一边，只有一撮毛还飞着，他在迎接汉克和柯尔时试图把它抚平。他的肤质很奇怪，白到发光，但是有一些细小的雀斑自鼻梁播撒而下，脸上和颈部还有黑痣。他完美的外表带上了瑕疵——哦，好吧，没有 _瑕疵_ ，只有不协调。他们肯定会把这些从演员或者模特脸上P掉，但这样就好，因为说康纳很性感甚至迷人并不合适——他很有魅力。有些吸引人。他让你想要去看他。

    “我说，我们要带柯尔去休息室吗？”

    康纳和柯尔都看着他就好像汉克刚刚不合时宜地走神了很久，他可能确实是这样，他刚刚盯着他儿子那位相当年轻的老师看个没完，他因这想法感到不舒服。这可不妙。

    汉克呆呆地开口，如同一个巨大的傻瓜。“好。”

    “好的。就在走廊那边。跟我来，柯尔。”

    他们带柯尔坐在休息室的沙发上，给了他汉克的iPad和一副耳机。这孩子立刻开始玩游戏，忽视了汉克离开时在他头顶的一吻。

    “二十分钟后见，孩子，”汉克嘟囔着。

    他跟着康纳从走廊回到教室，全神贯注地盯着康纳的后脑勺，以免他禁不住诱惑去检查康纳的屁股长什么样。

    “请坐，安德森副队长。”

    “我开始讨厌听到你这么叫我了。”

    康纳坐在他的办公椅上，快速眨着眼。“你要求我这么叫你的。”

    “对，结果发现我就是个傻瓜。汉克就好。”

    康纳没说话，可能是个默许，至少也可能是他懒得争辩，这样也挺好。汉克照他说的在他对面坐下。

    他发现回到教室让他紧张。学校不是他的菜。他想着康纳是否能看出来。这人从一开始就他妈清楚他的老底。不会让他惊讶。

    问题又来了，如果康纳能察觉到这个，谁又能说他不会察觉到汉克的，呃，对他的欣赏？ _难怪他讨厌我_ ，汉克在内心里咕哝，痛恨着眼前的局势比预先想象得还要可笑。

    “副队长，”康纳开口。他似乎并不在意汉克相应的拉下脸，“我希望我们能谈谈关于柯尔转学的适应期。搬家后环境的改变，他对此作何感受。如果你有注意到他行为里的任何变化。”

    汉克倾身，手肘支在膝盖上，双手握在一起晃悠着。“他……我不知道，我觉得他感觉还好。”

    “你觉得，”康纳用一种令人恼火的平淡声音重复。

    “对啊，我觉得。你要说点什么让我改主意？”

    “我们有每日一问，”康纳伸手从抽屉里拉出一个文件夹，“我让学生写下我在黑板上提出的问题答案，然后我进行收集评估。这是能辅助我对于他们书写与自我汇报环节的进步进行评价的另一种途径。”

    “你说话真的不像个小学二年级老师，你知道，”汉克眯起了眼。

    康纳对这句评价不为所动。“你愿意让我像对小孩一样对你说话吗？”

    不用在意汉克的真实答案其实是， _对，有点_ ——他只是嘟囔了一句。

    康纳继续。“今天的问题是，‘你最想去的地方是哪里？’这是柯尔的答案。”他从桌子那头递给汉克一张纸。

    汉克一看就知道是柯尔的字，因为他帮他做过作业。他马上就认出了柯尔写的是什么，歪歪斜斜的字体写着：我们以前的家。

    汉克立刻把纸推回康纳那边。他不想再看了。

    “有时家长会对孩子面对重大改变时的感受做出乐观看法，”康纳说着把柯尔的作业塞回文件夹里，“我想我的一部分工作就是向他们展示出完整的一面。”

    “是啊，当然，这不是你的错。”

    康纳往下瞄了一眼，稍微耸了耸肩。这足矣让汉克不去想他脑子里搅成一团的浆糊。他不知道康纳想听什么，真的，但他肯定看着汉克如同期待着 _什么_ 。他想要听到什么。汉克努力将从康纳刚刚跟他讲的，从摆在他眼前的每样东西中串字成句，这便是那一长串屎到不能再屎的多米诺骨牌中的最新一块。

    “他想那个房子因为他和他妈妈住在那。我们三个住在一起。她现在已经去世了，所以我猜他永远都不会喜欢新家。”这就是他要跟康纳交代的全部了，汉克决定。

    “柯尔的母亲去世多久了？”康纳问。他开始写东西，但还保持着和汉克的眼神接触。怪人。

    “一年半了。”

    “但你最近才搬来。”

    “对。终于意识到我没法再继续睡在过去和我死去的妻子同床共枕的屋子了，所以。”

    康纳的手在他的笔记上方停下。动作戛然而止——至少汉克控制住了自己的饮酒。不管怎样，他几周没喝了。这不算个问题。

    一段沉默后，康纳草草写完了笔下的东西。“副队长，你的工作是什么？”

    哦，很好。老生常谈。“我是个调查谋杀案的警探。”

    汉克已经习惯了告诉别人他的工作后各种各样的反应。激动，恐慌，厌恶。很多人不喜欢条子。汉克，这个对条子了如指掌的人，根本不能他妈指责什么。

    他还不习惯 _没有_ 反应。康纳便给了他这个。难以置信这个身上矛盾重重的奇怪小基佬总是能找到新方法压过他一头。

    “所以柯尔对于死亡这个概念很熟悉，”康纳说。

    “那个，我是说，对，如果你非要他妈这么说的话，这是实话。”

    “我很高兴知道这点。”

    这是实话，康纳是对的，并且也许汉克应该发现自己迟钝得像块木头，在他意识到他忘了大多数六岁的孩子不知道谋杀、葬礼，以及癌症时。柯尔是汉克唯一的孩子——他实在没法去觉得那孩子哪里不正常。这就是 _他的孩子_ 。他也不会把犯罪现场的照片扔在厨房餐桌或者其他什么地方。“对，”汉克叹气，“是啊，得知道这个。”

    “他是个聪明的孩子。我不觉得他会在学习上遇到什么困难，但我会除了每学期的正式报告外每月往家里送一张笼统的汇报卡片。我喜欢做这个。”

    “好吧。很高兴他适应得很好。”这位康纳同学做的比他工作要求得更多。汉克想用同样的动作抽他并且在他后背上轻拍，因为他很熟悉这套流程。他以此为生。

    “柯尔再过几周就要七岁了。”康纳放下了他的笔，至少现在，不再猛写一气了，“你为他的生日做了什么特别准备吗？”他给了汉克一个微笑——一个跟上次把汉克搞得人仰马翻的微笑不同，但效果差不多。汉克注意到康纳微笑时很明显，因为他不怎么笑。康纳要么就无精打采地板着脸，要么就为了显得平易近人挂上一副礼貌的假笑，但是真心微笑的情况很少。汉克想不到小学老师也会有这种性格。

    “我会给他带只小狗。”

    “一只狗。这意味着很大的责任。”

    “对我们俩人来说都是。”

    康纳点点头然后移开目光。汉克往后一靠，眼神飘向天花板。这些会就是这么开的？他只在以前开过一次，那份隔夜屎虽已印象不深，但足以恶心到他。

    “什么种类？”康纳的声音奇怪地轻，几乎是——羞怯的。

    汉克的眼睛立马盯回他的脸，那张因不完美而完美的脸。“什么种类的啥？”康纳没有从桌上抬眼，他把玩着一枚二十五美分硬币，从一个指节传到另一个指节。

    “那只小狗。是种什么狗？”

    “圣伯纳犬。”

    终于地，古怪地，康纳做出回应：他挑高眉毛。“一种非常大的狗。”

    “我在我年轻时候养过一只。我特别喜欢它们。”

    “噢，”康纳用同样怪异，安静的声音回答。他又笑了。

    这很——让他心烦意乱。汉克只能对此生气。他沉重地叹了口气，然后拍了下大腿。“你还有什么要跟我说的吗？还有什么想听的？因为柯尔在等，我明天还要上班——”

    “当然。”康纳一跃而起，汉克也借机起身。他想象着当他审的嫌犯知道自己能出狱的时候估计也是这个感受。

    然后康纳没从桌子后面出来，接下来本应该汉克出门，康纳跟着，然后他们两个接回柯尔，然后汉克就能摆脱这个鬼地方，康纳的行为却没让事情这么顺利进行。不，康纳似乎——僵住了。

    他开始越过桌子，然后汉克想着， _什么他妈情况_ ，直到他意识到了这个姿势：康纳想跟他握手。他伸手的方式让汉克感觉他可能就是一个他妈的外星人，不过是啊，康纳肯定想试着握他的手。 _这没什么奇怪的，嗯_ ，汉克告诉自己，然后他的手和康纳的手碰到一起握着。康纳脸上的神情体现为一种极端专注；几乎都能听到他脑中的齿轮吱呀作响。 _非常他妈的正常_ ，汉克坚持。

    当握手事件（真的，这他妈到底怎么回事？）告一段落，康纳从桌子后面绕过来，然后汉克加快脚步向门口走去。

    “我们提供了一些家长陪同参加学校出游的机会，如果你能在平时抽空的话，副队长。”

    “嗯。可能吧。”不知道为什么，在他们的会面中，汉克的注意力从康纳那堆屁事转移到他可能的陪同机会上。唯一的解释就是他挺可怜，这足以让汉克——脾气变坏。坏到让他口不择言。“如果你有那种什么记忆症，为什么把我跟你说的每件关于柯尔的事都写下来？你不是都能记住吗？”

    康纳停在门口，汉克站在走廊里隔着教室门框和康纳相对。“我一直都会把学生家长告诉我的事情写下来。”

    汉克差点乐了。“所以是为了我，不是为了你。”

    “我相信有备用总是好的，”康纳说着点了点太阳穴，“给这里在复印一份。以防万一。”

    “对，我能看出来你是那种心细的人。”康纳脸上露出一种汉克从来没见过的表情，变得面无血色，一片空白。不是很明显，但他知道他得说点什么挽回气氛：“我的工作就是注意到别人身上这些玩意。别因为这个烦恼。”

    “我不会……为此烦恼。”

    “那就好。以及抱歉我在这学习的场所，还是其他什么地儿，一直骂骂咧咧。”

    康纳再次笑了。也许没汉克想得那么少见。“别自寻烦恼，副队长。”

 

    柯尔一上车就睡了，意味着汉克得一路独自揣着他那些思绪开车回家。

    这就变得……不幸。他有很多思绪。太多思绪。

    他在某种程度上感到惊讶。他以为他会跟这个奇怪性感的基佬老师开完会然后觉得尴尬——因为他的举止，因为他的外表，因为那些最好晚些时候再想的那些非常生动具体的黄暴场面。然后事实上确实有一些。但是一个更大的声音盖过了它，那就是他喜欢跟这个奇怪性感的基佬老师说话，他还想说更多。期待你孩子搞砸更多事来让你获得和他老师面对面聊天的机会，这么想是不是不太好？似乎很不好。

    汉克瞥了眼后视镜里柯尔的睡颜。他从来不会在柯尔身上期待任何不好的事，当然了，除了在自己损自己的时候。不管怎样，他都会在学校里表现得很好，因为他是地球上最棒的小孩。汉克只是有点嫉妒他能和康纳呆上很久，用硬卡纸剪出各种玩意，再学学读书写字什么的。

    不过，汉克最好还是保持一定距离。一段不切实际的春心荡漾就是他脑子可能想出的某种折磨方式，来让他从痛苦的现实生活中分心。将它想成分心有助于让他将其挥开然后抛在脑后一个在他清醒时永远不会惦记的角落。这便是他不喝酒的原因。

 

    康纳刚窝在床上——一本书摊在膝头，一杯茶搁在床头柜上等着晾凉，一段在他每日必须七小时睡眠之前的小憩时光——然后他房门被敲响，马库斯走进来。

    他举起手机。“有一个喝多了的人给我打电话。他要找你。”


	2. 信息

    康纳并不太懂多少社交场上的规矩，但他很确定马库斯描述的场景中 _有什么不对_ 。

    “只是个……随便打进来的电话？”

    马库斯叹气。“根据号码来看，他就是几个星期前打电话叫我给他看孩子那位。”

    嗯。所以这就意味着……“一个家长？”

    “他点名要找‘康纳老师’。这事你经常有？”

    “从来没有。”马库斯往里走进几步递给他电话，然后康纳把书放在一边，犹豫着伸手接过来。

    “你打完以后能还给我吗？”马库斯问，“最好还能叫他把我电话删了。”

    康纳点头。即使在马库斯离开之后，他也迟疑着要不要把电话贴在耳旁。最后他按下了扬声器按钮，就好像这是个更安全的选择。“喂？”

    电话那头的人在嘈杂的背景音下叫喊——说话声，模糊的音乐声，刀叉与餐盘碰撞的声音。“嘿！嘿，是康纳吗？你是康纳吗？”他认出了汉克·安德森比平时更粗哑的声音。他口齿不清。“我要跟康纳说话。”

    “我是康纳。”

    “ **哈！** ”康纳怒气冲冲地从电话旁躲开。“康纳，”安德森副队长说，“我有个问题！我有个要问你的问题。”

    “安德森副队长，你喝酒了吗？”康纳问。他立刻感到难堪，不仅因为答案很明显，还因为副队长狂笑起来。

    “我喝了点，对！我喝了点。但我有个问题，康纳。你要回答我的问题？”

    “安德森副队长，我很抱歉，但这不合适——”

    “ **我的问题** ，”汉克大喊。他不笑了。

    康纳用手掌根部抵着额头。“什么问题？”

    “就是——”安德森副队长停下来咯咯笑着。康纳的胃因为某种原因疼了起来。“就是康纳是你的名还是姓？”

    康纳根本没料到这个，所以他不能说这是他最意想不到的问题，因为他根本没意想到任何问题。但是如果你把这个情形抛给一天之前的他并让他举出所有可能性，他也想不到这个。“我的名字，”他说，“学生们发不准我的姓，我也更喜欢被叫康纳。”

    “康纳，”安德森副队长含糊地念着。

    “我在……？”

    “康纳。 _康纳_ 。”康纳的脸颊发烫。“我念得越多，这听起来越像个假名。 _康纳_ 是种什么词？可能是个假的，编出来的名字……你就是跟那种假人似的，你知道。”

    “我不清楚你这话什么意思，副队长。”

    “ _汉克。_ 我跟你说了叫我汉克。”

    “这——你在家里给我打电话并不合适。”

    “我想听你说出来。”副队长的声音疲惫。他说漏了嘴。康纳的脸在发烧——红晕蔓延到了他的脖子上。“叫我 _汉克。_ 听话。拜托。”

    康纳艰难地咽了口唾沫，眼睛黏在床脚上，他动弹不得，即使逃跑在欢快地向他招手。他的拇指悬在终止通话的红色按钮上。“汉克。”汉克发出了一个——声音。这是康纳能想到的唯一一个词。不是呻吟，哼哼或者叹气，也不是笑，但是所有这些声音混在一起的集合体。康纳从来没听过这种声音。他的舌头在嘴里发木。他挣扎着开口。“你不能在家给我打电话。”

    “所以我能在哪给你打？”

    “学校，当你需要跟我谈柯尔的时候。”

    汉克嗤笑。“你要是不喜欢我打电话你就早给我挂了。”

    电话从康纳手中滑落。他在它摔在地板上前接住了它。

    “嘿，”汉克缓慢地说，几乎能听到他咧开嘴角，“我敢说我还能给你看点别的你喜欢的。”

    康纳一巴掌呼上了挂断键。

    他沉默着坐了许久，试图把脸上和脖子上的红晕赶出去。他失败了。

    他最终把电话还给了马库斯，后者正在他的工作室里被一圈素描包围着。“谢了，”马库斯说。然后他看了眼康纳。“你脸红了。有那么糟？”

    “我没事，”康纳说。他觉得他没事。他大概没事。“那个……我不确定。”

    “他想干嘛？”

    “他问了我的姓。然后……”他不想说。那些话让他嘴巴发麻。“我觉得他在调戏我。”

    马库斯抬起一边眉毛。“真的假的？”

    康纳把手放在脖子后面，想要降下一些温度，但是他的手心也是热的。“这很难受。以前从来没有家长跟我说过这种轻浮话。”

    “他也特意给你打电话耍流氓，”马库斯沉思着，“一开始他只想要你的电话号码，然后我肯定跟他提了我们只是室友……我猜有些人根本不懂什么叫界线。”

    界线。马库斯说着 _界线_ 就好像这解释了刚才发生的问题，但是康纳——他不确定。对。汉克的举动是越界了，这很明显，但康纳胃里那股可怕的感觉又告诉他这其中还另有深意。这可能是第一次有家长调戏他，但不是第一次有人挑战他的底线。他从没感觉像这样，从来没觉得这么温暖。

    “所以，”马库斯拿起一张素描，“你接下来要怎么办？”

    康纳诚实地回答，“我不知道。”他有选择。他可以跟学校管理层沟通。可以投诉。他可以直面汉克然后痛骂他一顿。但是他眼前这些选择都不是最佳答案。他脑子无法思索——他耳边一直回荡着汉克用低哑、放肆的声音说出的那句 _给你看点别的你喜欢的_ ，在脑中如同一首挥之不去的旋律。

    “我会想办法，”他告诉马库斯，“我要睡觉了。”

 

    柯尔要去佛罗里达陪祖母度过一个漫长的周末，汉克把他送到机场。他从来没想过不和柯尔一起共度周末，自从——一年前。他从来没想过这会是什么样子，在工作了一整天侦破一起残忍的双重谋杀案后回家，然后不得不一个人睡在空屋子里。

    所以汉克去了一家酒吧，他在那儿认识几个常客。一开始他觉得他不会喝，因为他挺久没喝，因为他在照顾柯尔。现在他没在照顾柯尔，他实在不知道怎么在清醒情况下面对这一片死寂。

    一开始只有一杯啤酒，然后是第二杯，因为微醺并没有什么坏处，不是吗？第五杯的时候他就已经神志不清了，因为他几个月以来都滴酒不沾，这便让他顺水推舟地点了第六第七杯。

    他只在必要的时候跟旁边人说说话让自己继续喝下去。其中一个常客是个银行家或者是其他什么狗屁职业。这种小酒馆配不上他的钱，他自己的讨厌性格也配不上其他地方。他开始大谈特谈他的保姆，他的保姆有多么多么辣，以及他想操他的保姆因为他讨厌他老婆（或者别的什么）。“你有操过保姆或者女仆或者其他什么吗？”他问另一个常客，汉克沉默地坐在一旁腹诽。

    “看孩子那种临时保姆怎么样？”另一个常客大笑。

    “对，那玩意……那玩意很牛逼。”

    汉克的胃部下坠。他往前倾身，俯在他的啤酒上，因为他刚刚 _想起了_ 康纳。想起还存在这么个康纳。汉克就是那种人，那些孤零零醉醺醺的变态，宁愿坐在这喝酒聊怎么操护工也不愿晚上回家陪他们的家人。这就是他，他不能与事实对抗，不是吗？

    _那玩意很牛逼。_ 汉克也想要那个牛逼玩意。他的脑子开始转圈。他掏出了手机。操。

    关于保姆的对话成为了他今晚最后一道清晰的记忆。当他第二天早上睁开眼，昨晚发生的事潮水般向他袭来。他依然不知道他的车是不是还停在酒吧，还是什么人给他打了车送他回来。

    他想起了手机。他给谁打电话了。谢天谢地，他在床头柜摸到了它，然后查看通话记录。在晚上11：38，他给了一个名叫 **我猜根本不是他妈的什么保姆** 的联系人打电话。这足以让他想起他干了什么。他 _说了_ 什么。

 

    康纳思考着该怎么办。他在周六想着这事，周日还在想，周一继续在空闲时间想。

    到了周二他还没想出来。他在讲课的时候没法想这事，这很好。他挺乐意让自己的脑子歇一会儿。他想着如果自己能清空头脑，翻回头再想这个问题可能会变得更简单。

    在放学时，他领着班里同学从学校出去然后站在校门口，注视孩子们一窝蜂挤上公交车和汽车。看着他的学生来来往往总是让他感觉很佛系；这提醒了他学校外面还有一个世界，如果孩子们在长大以后忘了他的名字，但他所做的一切还是能让他们受益，那么这就足够了。

    “康纳老师！”

    康纳有点害怕，他一开始就是有点害怕。他的脑子不太能处理目前发生了什么。似乎是汉克·安德森正站在他面前，但是这个可能性很恐怖，康纳实在不想思索这种恐怖的可能。

    “我在想我能不能找你聊一下——我是说，我们能不能私下谈谈，你懂。”

    当康纳没有立刻做出反应时汉克也没消失，这就意味着他不是幻觉。遗憾。“柯尔在哪？”他躲避着汉克的眼睛设法开口。水泥地不是很吸引人，但也没吓到他。

    “他在车里——我把空调开开然后他手里有iPad，什么都有——我就占用你一小会儿。拜托。”

    康纳脑子闪现出上一次汉克跟他说出 _拜托_ 时的记忆，他在这种时候无比痛恨为何自己能生动地回忆出过去的细节。他并不介意如果这个回忆能有那么一点点模糊。“好吧。我们去教室。”

    康纳转身往里走，他就差一路小跑了，根本没为身后跟着他的人着想。他曾经期待能有更多时间。他就能做出决定。现在他不知道自己要干什么。

    康纳在进教室后就立马停住脚步，而没往他的讲台走去；他不想给汉克留下个他想跟对方聊很久的印象。汉克跟着他进来然后关上门。康纳从来没有因为紧张而出过汗，但他突然明白了为什么有些人会这样。

    他们站了片刻，看着彼此。康纳一不小心对上了汉克的眼睛，他们的眼睛一旦对上他就不知道该怎么别开眼。他的脖子又开始升起热度。

    “听着，”让康纳松了口气的是，汉克清了清嗓子然后移开目光，“柯尔和我母亲在一起。我很孤独然后我喝多了。我到了第二天早上才想起我干了什么。”

    康纳不知道该如何回答。他一动不动，他的手在背后紧紧握在一起以至于他指关节的皮肤隐隐作痛。

    “我很抱歉，”汉克深深地，沉重地叹了口气，“我很抱歉当了个——老天，我不知道。你可能觉得我是个喝多了的老变态，然后……你大概他妈的是对的，嘿。但是我想让你知道这件事完了，过去了。然后我 _永远_ ，不会喝酒了。”

    “我觉得这样最好，”康纳说。汉克说的这部分他能理解。另外关于喝多了的老变态那部分，他还在挣扎着思考。

    “所以我就是想道个歉，”汉克说着举起手，“这就是为什么我把你拉到这儿。就为了说句我很抱歉。不是想把事情弄尴尬。我知道我已经干了，但我不是故意的。”

    康纳强迫自己微笑。他伪装得不太好，汉克可能看出来了。

    “如果你愿意你可以跟你老大投诉。这是你的权利。”

    “我知道。”

    “或者我们就可以同意永远不再讨论这个。我觉得这样也不错。”

    就好像他们俩正在各说各的。汉克一直在说他想说的和需要说的，然后康纳不知道该如何回应，因为他再次遗失了拼图的一块，再次他们没在同一个频道上交流。他可以尝试着说出他的想法——他的 _感受_ ，真的，因为他能够逻辑清晰进行表达——但是对于汉克来说可能就是离题千里的胡言乱语。

    但他还是要试试。这值得一试。

    “汉克。”叫对方名字立刻夺回了汉克的全部注意力，“老师与学生的家庭成员发展亲密关系并不合适。”

    汉克等待着，等着康纳再说点什么，然后在没有得到后续后皱眉。“这个……我是说，我知道这个？这难道没写在手册上的什么地方？好像大家都知道这个。”

    “这不合适，”康纳再次说，声音里带上点绝望，“你对我说的话是不可容忍的。”

    “我——我知道，我道歉了？那些话都是在放屁。”

    汉克没有理解。康纳分开双唇，声音几乎在乞求。“汉克。我们不能发展关系。”

    “对，好，我懂了。”汉克后退一步，手搭上门把手，“我们永远别再提这个了，好吗？从今往后我们就只谈皮影戏以及拼写考试以及其他玩意。”

    康纳感到一阵空虚，一阵无能，只能让自己点点头。

    “很好。所以我们就说好了，”汉克咕哝着一把拉开教室门，“下次烘焙拍卖会或者其他什么上我们再见。”

 

    这不是第一次康纳关于自我表达上的困难伤到他了。这也不是第二第三第四次。但每次的疼痛都刻骨铭心，随之而来的便是无边的孤独兜头将他淹没。康纳很无助，也很寂寞，他躺在床上盯着天花板，想着他多么希望他能干净利落地解决问题，如同填字游戏。他在周六花了几个钟头，用一根铅笔和一杯茶将其解开。

    他睡得并不安稳，然后第二天起得很早出门跑步。康纳并不是喜欢跑步的那种人，但他希望他是，不管怎样他也在坚持因为他觉得这有必要。而且他确实喜欢这个小小中西部城市郊区在破晓前的气氛，这份安逸只被他鞋子落在地上的声音以及偶尔的车辆经过而打破。

    他基本上每次都是相同的路线，除非路上有施工，或者他有什么想去的地方。今天就是其中的一天，他意识到，然后他的脚步转向了一条他通常只会路过的街。

    他的记忆是他自身的一个不幸的副作用。他有些时候会感到高兴，当然，但是很少有人愿意记住在他们身上发生的每一件事，因为很少有人没有他们想忘记的事。康纳宁愿擦掉扎根在他脑中的事物，然而他的潜意识拒绝将它们埋葬，所以生活中各种难过的细节永远生龙活虎地伴他左右。

    也有些零星信息——并非事实，而是一些私密的知识，比如他高中杂物柜的密码，以及他学生档案上列出的地址。他一般都能立刻认出街道名——这城市并不大——然后这只会让他更难去忘记具体门牌号。

    种种事件交汇在一起最终让他在晨跑时来到了安德森家门口。当他意识到自己做了什么时他慢下脚步，直到停下。外面没停着蓝色的SUV，但它可能停在那个车库里。窗户里仍然一片漆黑。

    康纳听到自己的呼吸急促而轻浅。他站在汉克家门口想要甩脱这种感觉，他知道汉克和柯尔正在屋里某处睡得正香，知道再过一天他就能至少见到其中的一个。他想知道他是不是在做什么奇怪的事——不，他确定这很奇怪，但是有没有太奇怪？他该感到愧疚吗？他是不是在这种情况下占了什么便宜？

    但是最终他还是继续慢跑，这就是个房子，可能他记错了地址，柯尔和汉克根本不在这里，即使这种可能性微乎其微。

    康纳擦去额头一层薄汗然后把头发从眼前拂开。他加快了脚步，加快了速度，加快了他日常路线的进程。

    当你对你想要的东西求之不得时，最聪明的做法就是找个说得过去的替代品。康纳有几个主意；他得去做这个，现在。

 

    汉克知道他上次教小狗上厕所的时候自己还很年轻，但是每次当他上床躺好后屋子一角的纸箱开始哼哼唧唧时他严重意识到了岁月是把杀猪刀。更糟的情况是在他睡着的时候。外面开始越来越冷，然后狗还很喜欢凌晨四点拉屎。

    至少他还没昏过去，但是汉克还是很累。“好了，好了，”他冲那个哼唧的纸箱说，很清楚相扑不会理解他的苦衷。他一手拿着手机上下滑动另一只手一把捞起小狗。“别尿我手上。”

    谢天谢地，相扑坚持到了出门。他解决了大事然后钻进后院几丛灌木里去探索新世界。

    “我可能一晚上都得呆在这，嗯？”汉克对着空气说。他转回手机，他一直在——浏览。

    他在第一周的最后下了这个愚蠢的app，然后目前为止他跟几个人半真半假的通过即时消息聊了几句天，还有一张屌的照片不请自来。

    如果他不喜欢看那些个人资料他早就把软件卸了。男人的照片，还带着名字和年龄。这让他有点，不是性那方面——好吧，不完全是性那方面——因为想象着那些他可以发展关系的男人是真实存在的这点挺有意思。他并不太懂这些约炮软件是怎么运行的，但他知道如果有个男的出现在他的列表，这就意味着他符合自己寻找的特征。汉克也知道他在自己的个人资料上没说多少实话，以及没人会看上一个正在戒酒的还带着个孩子的单身老爸，但想想总是没坏处的。

    汉克根据他看到的第一张图来右滑。他往右滑了很多次，就像个下流的老流氓，然后有时一个信息弹出来提示他们匹配了。意味着这帮人里的其中一个看到汉克瞪着他手机的劣质前置摄像头的自拍然后想着， _对，我就想要 **这个** 。_他等着收信息以防是别人手滑。

    当他在寒风中缩成一团时，他眯着眼看着张自拍——棕发白肤，三十出头，性感——然后没再多看就往右一滑。

    _你喜欢了康纳！现在跟TA聊聊吧。_

一个古怪的巧合，他告诉自己，但这个古怪的巧合足以让他想着他应该再瞅一眼这位康纳的资料，只是以防万一——

    “日了狗了。”

    日了狗了？日了狗了。

    如果汉克再多花两秒看一眼第一张图，他就能认出这张奇怪的蠢脸。在照片里康纳穿着一件T恤，戴着眼镜然后挂着一丝微笑，所以汉克没想到——眼镜，他从来没见过康纳戴眼镜，妈的他怎么可能认出来？

    他的心砰砰直跳。汉克右滑了康纳，意味着康纳看到他那个愚蠢的狗屎个人资料冒出来的可能。他愚蠢的狗屎个人资料上写着， _我是个条子所以我没那么多钱来当你的甜心爹地_ ，然后没了。

    他翻着康纳剩下的个人资料。恐怖的是，他还有几张照片。康纳的照片，好吧，想想看。汉克的手痒痒——他最后让自己存了几张照片到手机里，并对自己发誓他不会用它们干任何奇怪的事，它们只是一些很棒的图片，他可能不是个艺术鉴赏家但他还是可以欣赏好照片的，你说对吧？

    简介的文字部分体现了康纳的说话风格，并不太丰富多彩。他说他是个小学老师然后他喜欢解谜。在资料的最底部，他列出了 _喜欢男人，45到65岁之间，约炮，谈恋爱，谈长谈短都可以。_

“日了狗了，”汉克再次轻声说。这句话里可藏着重磅炸弹。“相扑！相扑，过来，我们该回家了。”

    回到床上，汉克把康纳的六张照片翻了一遍又一遍，试图消化他获得的信息。他的直觉相当准确地告诉他康纳是弯的，这一般不太难察觉，但现在得到了确认。更重要的是——重要？惊人？ _刺激？_ 汉克真他妈不知道—— _在年龄45到65之间。_ 康纳的年龄在上面写着是31.所以他的基本意思就是，如果你没比我大15岁，我就对你没兴趣。汉克那位禁忌的年轻暗恋对象 _喜欢跟老男人搞。_

    汉克正好戳在那份年龄范围的正中。康纳可能注意到了，对吗？就是汉克是个老男人。

    他不管是喝多了还是醒着都没考虑过康纳可能会对他感兴趣。汉克去年约过的唯一一个男人还把跟他约炮当成了种特殊爱好，然后他长得也不像康纳。没人长得像康纳。

    汉克把头往后一撅，瞪着天花板上的电扇。他三十年前就知道自己不是直的，但是除了几次酒后乱性，他只在柯尔的母亲死后和男人发展过关系。一开始只是因为他需要有人陪他以及他根本没法让自己跟除了她之外的女人在一起。

    然后他开始博览众多钙片，意识到他已经没法回头了。他仍在在某些方面觉得自己像半个处男。一切都很新鲜。他不知道该期待什么。他不知道这些到底正不正常。

    以及他不知道在他右滑了康纳以后他该干啥。那些照片，康纳喜欢的类型，在他记起他已经因为冒犯的行为跟康纳道过歉后灰飞烟灭。如果他什么都不做，康纳可能突然想起来看看他自己的简介然后发现他喜欢了康纳，然后他不会知道这是个意外。他可能会被吓坏。他可能会生气。

    另一个选择就是告诉康纳发生了什么然后道歉，但这意味着坦白。还有一种情况就是康纳根本不再用这个app，或者他没怎么注意就左滑了汉克，然后就皆大欢喜。或者，靠，如果他对此什么也不说的话他可以注意到任何他想看的。

    事情已经进入了死局，他知道如果自己不是个满脑子黄色废料并且眼睛还不怎么好使的老混蛋，他就根本不会陷入这种局面，然而知道这点屁用没有。

    他又往被单下滑了滑，心情抑郁。相扑的箱子又开始哼唧了。

 

    马库斯在傍晚和他的朋友出去了，他们试图让康纳一起去。这是个礼拜五的夜晚，所以明天不用担心上班，然后他们说他的生活一点乐子也没有。“这会对你有好处，”马库斯告诉他，然后可能他是对的。可能康纳的生活没有一点乐子。

    但他也知道跟着马库斯、赛门和诺丝去夜店也不会找到什么乐子，然后在嘈杂声和每个人都变得很——嗨时，他会变得很难过。他不喜欢在公共场所嗨，这让他不舒服。“下次再说吧，”他说，然后挥手跟他们告别。

    一等到他一个人在家，他就给自己倒了一杯红酒。这就是他的 _乐子_ 。看吧，他知道怎么找折中方法。这样就好，他告诉自己，然后坐在沙发上，手边放着书和红酒。

    他看着书，然后又喝了一杯红酒，然后他继续看。他没注意不知不觉已经过了午夜——这书很吸引人。

    寂静的客厅里突然冒出了个奇怪的声音。康纳一开始不知道是什么，他被猛然从书中惊醒，疲惫又稍有醉意。他最终意识到是他的手机在厨房料理台上震动。

    信息提示是来自——他几个月前下回的那些软件之一。即使看一眼那个图标都让他心头轻颤。图标其下的信息写着， _汉克喜欢并且给你发了消息。_

    那个名字，一个不幸的巧合。康纳保证自己不会让这个影响他对那男人的观点，后者在甚至不知道自己其实和康纳挺配的情况下先跑过来撩他。他喜欢这个巧合；这很舒服。

    他点开提示去读消息，然后……说实话，纠结着眼前的画面。

    首先，在名字旁边的自拍看起来非常像汉克·安德森。事实上，这 _就是_ 汉克·安德森。

（12：14 AM）嘿，所以我不小心在这个该死的傻逼操蛋软件上喜欢了你然后我想让你知道这是个意外。我没认出来是你，因为你戴着眼镜。

    康纳的手带着电话微微发抖。他把鼻梁上的眼镜往上推了推，然后呼气。他总是在上班时戴隐形。

    一个省略号表明汉克还在打字。

（12：15 AM）我不想让这破事变得更糟所以我过来澄清一下

（12：15 AM）你甚至都不用回这个

（12：16 AM）我希望我们能把这事忘了

（12：16 AM）还有

（12：16 AM）我真他妈很 **抱歉** 一直在惹事

    康纳向房间四周看去，想要求救，没人理他。他点开汉克的简介然后审视着，只是为了确认。只有两张照片——主页那张模糊不清，第二张康纳能看出来柯尔被裁掉了。所以这些信息就是来自汉克。

    他切换回聊天界面。汉克显然不再打字了，但他名字旁边的绿圈表明他还在线。康纳艰难地咽了口唾沫。红酒就在手边不远；他拿过来重新倒满杯子，然后举着杯子和手机回到沙发上。

（12：18 AM）没事

    康纳浏览着自己的个人资料并尝试着以陌生人的眼光来看，就像汉克那样。其中一张是他没穿上衣对着镜子的自拍，诺丝坚持他必须把这张放进他的相册里，出于某种原因——然后她也开玩笑说如果家长看到他的简介会怎么样。“至少说明你们俩还看对眼了，”赛门大笑。康纳的胃里翻江倒海。他想起了简介最下方提到的年龄，然后长长地抽了口气。

（12：19 AM） **确定** 没事？

（12：19 AM）是的

（12：19 AM）那就听你的……

（12：19 AM）你不说我就不说

    康纳感觉到红晕攀上了他的脖颈。他痛饮一口红酒。

（12：20 AM）好的。我答应

（12：20 AM）谢了

（12：21 AM）是只有我还是整件事都很他妈搞笑

    康纳冲他的手机微笑。他不确定他以前有没有冲手机笑过，但这是个独特的瞬间。

（12：21 AM）这很搞笑。你说得对

    康纳盯着聊天界面，等待着回应，但是汉克没在打字。他通过查看邮件和继续喝酒来让自己分心。几分钟之后他收到了另一条提示。

（12：26 AM）多谢你的认可

（12：26 AM）我们继续聊的话可能不太合法 嗯

    康纳迅速回答。

（12：26 AM）不

（12：26 AM）我们可以聊

（12：27 AM）哈

（12：27 AM）所以我能问问你在这上写的兴趣吗

（12：27 AM）因为 哇哦

    康纳把脸埋进臂弯。至少汉克看不见他，看不见他脸变成了什么颜色。

（12：28 AM）请不要告诉别人

（12：28 AM）当然不会

（12：28 AM）天啊，孩子

（12：28 AM）我不会出卖你

（12：29 AM）谢谢你

（12：29 AM）不用为这事谢我

    他盯了很久这条回复，在脑海里反复掂量。他退出聊天然后再次打开汉克的简介，在名字旁边的空白爱心里点了一下。

    _匹配成功！你和汉克喜欢了彼此_

当他返回聊天界面，汉克的绿点已经消失了——他下线了。他们聊天的最后一条就是那条关于他们匹配成功的提示。

    他的手还在抖，康纳把手机放在茶几上然后寻找一枚用来把玩的硬币。他找到了一个然后让其在指关节间移动着，他用另一只手拿起书，等待着手机的提示音。当他意识到自己已经盯着这页盯了一个小时的时候，他已经困得睁不开眼，然后他倒头睡在沙发上，半杯红酒放在一旁。


	3. 刺鳐

_匹配成功！你和康纳喜欢了彼此。_

汉克关掉app然后把手机放在一边。这轻而易举地就让他思索起来。

    该死的傻小子。他不知道他在干什么。他不会知道，除非——除非他有点可怜这个又老又可悲的男人。

    汉克带着关于康纳的思绪睡着了，然后你就知道他都梦见了什么。从这种梦里醒来挺滑稽。就好像他又变回了毛头小子。

    第二天早上，当他在喝咖啡，柯尔在看关于一堆小熊的动画片时，他想着他的自制力已经得到了提高。你会觉得了解康纳——回应他的兴趣——你会觉得这会让他好受点，但恰恰相反。他还是那么痛苦，知道如果他们不是在小学而是在gay吧碰面那么他们估计早就开始搞一些见不得人的勾当了。

    在这事上汉克理应更成熟，因为他比康纳大了二十岁。但考虑到汉克的黑历史，这理由可不怎么充分。

    话又说回来，现在已经十月了。十一月，十二月，一月，二月，三月，四月，五月，然后六月学校就放假了。就七个月，然后事情就迎来了转机。任何一个没白活那么大岁数的成年人都能等到那时候，对吧？

    他几天后开车送科尔上学然后偷窥康纳和另一个老师在接送点谈话。他眼睛一眨不眨，因为那六张他从约炮软件上下的照片已经不能满足他了，然后他后面的车开始按喇叭，尖叫着催促他别再看了，赶紧滚蛋。

    汉克没法找人说这个。在葬礼之后的几个月他看了个心理医生，但过了段时间他就感觉自己受够了，并且他不认为她会想听自己在看到他孩子的老师时小帐篷能搭起多高。警局里那帮人是他在城里唯一的“朋友”。他不知道盖文在私下里都干啥，他也不想知道，因为他已经不得不隔段时间就得知道那人的工作习惯，然后如果汉克敞开大门让他们随便谈自己的私生活那就会没完没了。

    唯一一个他能与之分享这事的人，唯一一个可能会产生共鸣的人——就是另一个当事人。

    他和康纳最后一次在约炮软件上聊天后又过了三天，他发了条信息。

（7：49 PM）你确定我们可以聊天？

    虽然离他们上次聊天隔了挺久，康纳还是很快就回复了。

（7：55 PM）是的。

    他没有细说，这让汉克感觉他可能在说谎，但他无法责备对方。他们俩人都在假装无事发生。

（7：56 PM）那么，我们换个地儿聊怎么样

（7：57 PM）好的。

    康纳的下一条信息是一串电话号码。这个场面让汉克觉得——他不知道这种感觉有没有名字，但这让他想起了在操场上，第一次有女孩冲他表白的时候。他的胃部和胸膛里充斥着这种特别的轻盈感。这很幼稚，也很美妙。

    “嘿，小虫，”他说着把柯尔从沙发上拉起来，“该睡觉了。你想看什么书？”

    柯尔挑了一本《神奇树屋》系列，他们一起看了一章然后他睡着了。汉克尽可能给他掖好被子。他可能做得不对，他一直都做不好这种事——他没法把柯尔的三明治切成有趣的形状。有时他完全忘了给他带午饭然后只能塞给他钱让他去食堂吃。

    但是事情还能更糟。他依然比他爹做得好。

    柯尔睡着了，他回身下楼然后瘫在他最喜欢的扶手椅里。他酝酿了几分钟该给康纳发条什么——他想要做 _好，_ 懂吧？他一直对分享自己的问题这事难以启齿，但他心理医生说过的一句话，他在这段疗程里学到的唯一一句话，就是写下来会有帮助。把它组织成语言， _有帮助_ 。所以他尝试着组织语言。

（8：26 PM）不能约你出来快他妈把我憋死了

（8：27 PM）我很抱歉

（8：27 PM）不是你的错

（8：27 PM）是因为我的工作

    汉克叹气。

（8：28 PM）并且你喜欢你的工作，对吧

（8：28 PM）我热爱它

（8：28 PM）所以我们别因为你做自己喜欢做的事就责怪你，好吗？

（8：28 PM）谁也没做错

（8：29 PM）情况就是这么糟，我们只能面对

（8：29 PM）好的

（8：30 PM）如果你约我我会同意

    汉克知道这个，他 _知道_ 这个，然而这句话这么直白地蹦到他眼前还是让他目瞪口呆。

（8：31 PM）你能坚持到六月吗

（8：31 PM）可以。

    汉克对他的手机微笑。他又有了那种看到康纳的电话号码出现在聊天界面时的感觉。

    他不知道该说什么。此时气氛正好。他希望当他们两个共处一室时也会这样。

（8：32 PM）所以在那之前我他妈该干嘛

（8：32 PM）我该怎么看你

（8：32 PM）才能不爆发

（8：33 PM）不要爆发。那样不好

（8：33 PM）你想聊什么我们就可以聊什么

（8：33 PM） **你** 想跟 **我** 聊？

（8：34 PM）是的

（8：34 PM）你想聊什么？

    汉克想聊什么。一分钟之前他感觉他有无数个问题要问康纳，但现在机会摆在眼前，他却头脑空白。

（8：35 PM）你今天干什么了

    当他写的时候这句话看起来就很智障，发出去以后还是那么智障。

（8：36 PM）我教书了

（8：36 PM）你想听这个？

    一开始汉克想着，不，肯定不是。康纳不能谈教书，因为他可能会谈到柯尔，然后那份尴尬感就可能又会钻出来。汉克不想要那个。他觉得那份尴尬感现在呆的地方就挺好，龟缩在哪个不知名的角落。

    但是教书是康纳的工作，他不能昧着良心说自己不觉得康纳身上耐心，善解人意的那部分特别迷人。康纳身上有着汉克永远不会有的特质，那份细心关怀是如此闪耀，能让一个照看小孩的普通人瞬间变得被人仰望。

（8：37 PM）对

（8：37 PM）所有该死的细节

（8：37 PM）讲吧

 

    康纳没喜欢过发短信，然后他开始想这是不是因为他没什么人可发短信。直到现在。

    一直黏在手机上很奇怪。马库斯甚至都注意到了并发表了他的看法；康纳撒谎说他发现了个喜欢的填字游戏app。“啊，好吧，”马库斯都没从电脑上抬头，“你的一个爱好。”

    任何认识康纳的人都不会说他没有自制力。他压抑自己的能力一直以来都是他的强项之一，没有理由让他现在对此产生怀疑。他已经控制住了和汉克的局势。如果事情变得不合适，他可以想停就停，但是它过去没有，现在没有，未来也不会有。

    他们不得不等这件事挺令人伤心，但是耐心乃是康纳之友，并且他可以等待。他们将会谈论教书、孩子、解谜以及汉克对于电影的怪异口味（“《橡皮头》①，你看过吗？”）来填补康纳生命中的死水一潭。他无论如何不会都不会想要进一步了解汉克。

    不，没什么可担心的。他们会没事的。七个月而已。甚至没到一年。

 

    “操他妈密歇根的冬天，”汉克咕哝着把除冰器扎进挡风玻璃。一簇碎冰崩了出来差点打着他眼睛。

    “我们要迟到了，”柯尔闷闷地说，“康纳老师不喜欢我们迟到。”他在汽车后座张望着，看着他老爹在埋头苦干。即使车里暖风已经开到了最大，汉克还是得花十五分钟来把他的雨刷器从冰里解救出来。

    “马上就好，柯尔。”他凿了半天终于把第二根雨刷器敲得松动了现在他就可以给它狠狠一拉然后——它弹了出来，伴随着一阵冰碴子。“行了！可以上路了！”

    抛开胜利不谈，他们还是迟到了。汉克还希望会是十或者十五分钟，然而车里的时钟显示差不多是四十五分钟。今天早上他真是当了个成功的爹。

    他停好车然后领着柯尔往里走，忍住没一把抄起他然后抱着他跑到教室，因为他的小短腿走得不够快。他们湿漉漉，沾满雪的鞋子在走廊的瓷砖地上吧唧作响；保安认出了汉克然后露出一丝微笑挥手让他们进去。这不是汉克第一次干这事了。

    “我会有麻烦吗？”柯尔在他们接近教室门时问道。已经很近了，汉克能听到屋里康纳的声音。

    “不，他知道这不是你的错。老爸可能会有麻烦但你不会。”

    柯尔点点头，松了口气。

    汉克打开教室门，瞬间二十个二年级学生和他们的老师直勾勾地向他投来目光。他把柯尔带进来。“抱歉了，康纳老师。”康纳面无表情了很久，然后他的嘴角扭动着。“祝你今天愉快，柯尔。”有几个孩子咯咯笑了起来，柯尔脱掉外套然后在座位上坐下。

    当汉克关上教室门时，他听到康纳说。“再见，副队长。”

    几个小时后，他正摆弄着桌上一个低脂的火鸡肉卷——医生的命令——然后他的手机叮的一响。

（12：11 PM）四十五分钟？

    汉克翻了个白眼，但他也咧开了嘴。

（12：11 PM）昨晚忘了把遮风板放在挡风玻璃上。

（12：12 PM）嗯……在学校给我发短信……违反规矩？

（12：12 PM）这是午休！

    那个感叹号让汉克大笑起来。

（12：12 PM）我们在教室里课间休息

（12：13 PM）我很高兴今早见到你

（12：13 PM）你愿意让我们再迟到几次吗

（12：13 PM）不了，但是谢谢你

    汉克嗤笑，然后盖文绕过他的电脑显示屏瞪着他。“你要一直这么傻乐？你听起来像个青春期小姑娘第一次给男生发短信。”

    汉克头也没抬地赏了盖文一根中指。“吃屎去，李德。”

（12：14 PM）什么时候我不用非得迟到才能看上你一眼就好了

（12：15 PM）我们马上要出游。我们要去水族馆然后我需要有个家长来陪

    自从他们开始短信聊天以来，这不是第一次康纳提出可以让汉克来陪同出游了。汉克越来越了解这孩子，知道这种重复是康纳在暗示他想要什么——他不说，不直说，他没这么坦率。他只是在谈话中捎带着提一句，一遍又一遍地提。

    但他所说的一切都没能改变汉克关于出游的决定。短信是一回事，但是一起参加学校出游，然后 _肩并肩_ 站着？这主意可不太好。康纳渴望和他共度时光这点让他心潮澎湃，但是汉克不想再把事情搞砸了。为了康纳，更重要的是，为了柯尔。

（12：16 PM）没得可能

（12：16 PM）抱歉，孩子

    他还没这么直白地拒绝过。他挠着胡子，等待着回复。

（12：19 PM）休息结束了。拜

    哦，很好。所以现在他们在吵架。

    汉克把手机扔在桌上，继续开始折腾那个肉卷。

    “什么情况，”盖文讥笑，“他不喜欢你？”

    “嘿，李德，你要自己滚还是怎么着？”

    盖文靠回椅子上窃笑着。“我愿意自己滚。”

 

    康纳没有失望。他没有。他为什么会失望？失望是在浪费感情。

    他坚决地没有失望，于是他在剩下的时间都没去想汉克。他在这周下班后有时会发短信，但今天没有。只是没心情。

    当他回家后，他把手机扔在卧室然后埋头开始备课，这消耗了他的傍晚时光。当他爬上床后他才看了眼手机。

（11：12 PM）不是说我不想见你

（11：12 PM）你明白，对吧

（11：12 PM）我当然想见你

    康纳读这些消息时胸口发紧。也许他还是有点失望的。

（11：19 PM）那就过来参加

（11：20 PM）你知道我不能去

（11：21 PM）为什么不？

（11：21 PM）得了吧孩子

（11：21 PM）我不明白

（11：22 PM）我在你边上根本他妈没法把持住

（11：22 PM）我在见了你两次后就给你打电话撒酒疯

（11：23 PM）你觉得我们在偷偷干这蠢事之后情况能好点

（11：23 PM）更 **糟** 了

    康纳闭上眼睛把手机放在一旁，他呆了一会儿，试图让自己平静。他仍然胸口疼然后现在嗓子也跟着阵阵刺痛。

    他有些费力地将其咽下。再次拿起手机。他收到了更多消息。

（11：24 PM）我把你在简介里的所有照片都存了

（11：24 PM）就像个老变态

（11：24 PM）我很抱歉但是

（11：24 PM）我整天都在看它们

（11：25 PM）我他妈要被搞疯了

（11：25 PM）被所有这些

    康纳倒在枕头堆里然后抱过一个。他能感觉自己在微笑，但他的嗓子还是疼。汉克到底是怎么做到的，让他又笑又疼？他是怎么生活在这种不和谐中的？

（11：27 PM）还是那六张？难道你现在不知道我长什么样吗？

（11：27 PM）对我知道

（11：28 PM）都要希望我不知道了

（11：28 PM）我还以为你对它们厌烦了

（11：29 PM）没

（11：29 PM）不过也不介意多几张作为收藏

    康纳打开手机的前置摄像头然后拍了张他现在的样子——戴着眼镜，穿着睡觉时的那件T恤，头发凌乱，脸一半被枕头遮住。

    无论如何，这都不算张出彩的照片。因为这点，他在发给汉克前犹豫了，但这是他现在的最佳选择了。

（11：31 PM）妈的 **我操**

（11：31 PM）你现在在床上？？？

（11：32 PM）对……怎么了，这很重要？

    一个省略号弹出来表明汉克在打字。他似乎打了很久的字。但当康纳终于收到消息的时候，它只是一条

（11：35 PM）没

（11：35 PM）我还可以给你发几张

（11：36 PM）行啊，你这么想要我的命的话

    康纳脸红了。他知道他看起来什么样子，他对有些人来说很有吸引力，但是已经有段时间没人让他感觉这样……漂亮？他不知道这词合不合适。

（11：37 PM）我能看看你的照片吗？

（11：37 PM）哈

（11：37 PM）开玩笑

（11：38 PM）不行？

（11：38 PM）拜托

    汉克几分钟都没回话。康纳继续发短信。

（11：42 PM）如果你不想发照片，至少跟我一起出游

（11：42 PM）你看了我我却不能看你，这不公平

（11：43 PM）老天

（11：43 PM）我真他妈希望我能拒绝你

（11：43 PM）再给我发张图我就去

（11：44 PM）等我一分钟

    康纳笑着在床上打了个滚，沉浸在突如其来的雀跃中。他仰面躺着，举起手机对着脸。他摘掉眼镜，又戴上，然后再次拿下来。他按下拍照键。

    挺接近，但还是——有点无聊。还需要点什么。

    他坐起来扭动身子甩掉衬衫。然后再次跌回枕头堆里。他举起手机。

    第二张照片好些了。他没多说就直接发了过去。

    他等着汉克回复，以为会看到一串脏话。但信息发过来——正在加载图片。康纳脑中警铃大作。他控制不住地想这是不是太快了，他没想让他们进展这么快。

    图片加载完成。很模糊，然后……然后似乎是汉克把脸埋进了沙发靠垫。

    康纳大笑。这让他吃惊——一开始他不知道为什么自己的肋骨在颤抖。

（11：47 PM）我不年轻了，康纳

（11：47 PM）我随时都可能犯心脏病

（11：48 PM）你就这么想让我死

    康纳忍不住爆发出一阵大笑。他忘了笑声也有这么大的力量。显然他也是能忘事的。

（11：49 PM）行了。你没那么老

（11：49 PM）对，对你来说够老了哈

（11：49 PM）是的，你说对了

（11：50 PM）你真的要来水族馆吗？

（11：51 PM）是啊好吧

（11：51 PM）你赢了

（11：51 PM）多谢(:

（11：52 PM）我要睡了

（11：52 PM）晚安孩子

（11：52 PM）好梦

    康纳便一夜好梦。

 

    “我想看刺鳐。”

    柯尔这周都在喋喋不休地谈论刺鳐。他有好几本关于海洋的书然后他像收集藏宝图一样收集它们；当他发现二年级的冬游是要去水族馆时，每次饭桌上的固定节目都是柯尔关于鱼类的演讲。

    “你要是被扎了怎么办？”汉克问。

    他喜欢看柯尔这么激动，激动得都坐不住，从巴士车窗往外搜寻着任何水族馆的标志。“除非我摸尾巴。”

    “所以……就是想搞明白，我摸刺鳐的时候，我 _应该_ 摸尾巴？”

    “不对，爸爸，你 _不要_ 摸尾巴！”

    汉克冲自己一笑。“啊。好啊。我想我明白了。”

    当你身高超过六英尺时你就会觉得小黄校车很小，想想吧，当他们终于到水族馆时汉克总算可以伸伸腿了。

    孩子们是真的很喜欢鱼，他们似乎有成千上万个——孩子们和鱼看起来都是。他自己有个负责照看的小组，包括柯尔。不知怎的他之前还觉得今天能当个休假，结果他最后在这水族馆里跑的比他过去五年办案加起来跑的都多，还只是为了跟上那几个七岁小朋友。

    除了在离开学校碰了次面，汉克还没见着康纳。他们俩可能就只有这么多见面时间了，或者其他什么原本计划着要有的。但是至少他能……看些鱼。这里有那些你可以走进去的巨大通道，四面环绕着玻璃和水。孩子们兴奋得不行。

    “安德森副队长。”

    老天，发短信的缺点就是听不见康纳的声音。他只能去想象，然后他想象力永远没那么丰富。肯定没丰富到重现这种声音。

    他转身，然后康纳站在那，等待着，看着他。“你的小组怎么样？”

    “很好。我们进行到，呃——”他眯着眼看着他们正在做的寻宝游戏，即使实际上是汉克一个人在做然后让孩子们把他的答案抄下来。“鲨鱼。我们现在在找鲨鱼。”他在指那些孩子，后者全都把脸贴在玻璃上。

    “噢，很好，”康纳说着垂下眼。汉克想抓住他的胳膊然后说， _嘿，别干奇怪的事。还有孩子和别的老师在。_ 但是康纳清楚这点，汉克只是——他只是觉得你一看他们说话的样子就能立马知道他手机里有两张康纳没穿上衣的照片。“我要去下洗手间。现在正好。有几个老师可以帮忙照看我的小组。”

    “好的，”汉克缓慢地说，他不太确定康纳想干什么，但感觉自己应该跟着。

    “好的，”康纳重复。他露出礼貌的微笑然后转身离开。汉克看着他走出通道。

    汉克找了个离他们组最近的老师。“嘿，呃，我需要——你能帮我看下我的组吗？我要接个工作上的电话所以这儿的活……”他无需多言，她已经点头了。

    他溜出通道然后跟随着标志进了男厕所，试图去甩掉那种他们正在越界的感觉。或者只是他误解了这个局面，康纳只是想上个厕所。

    厕所里装饰着各种各样的鱼类图案，然后味道就是那种典型的公共男厕。至少是空的——除了康纳正站在水池边洗手。汉克在门口犹豫着，然后拖着步子走到康纳旁边的水池。他甚至没拧开水龙头，他只是……站在那盯着镜子里自己的倒影，直到康纳关上水然后用一张纸巾擦手。

    汉克终于转身让自己看着康纳。他们沉默地注视着彼此，然后汉克能感觉到康纳在干跟自己一样的事——观察着对方，搜寻着照片无法提供的细节，只有当你站在离对方一英尺远并且光线很好的时候才能看到的事物。康纳细如繁星的黑痣以及他脸颊之下藏着的点点红光，类似这般的事物。当你近到触手可及时才能看到的事物。

    要是他们就这么一直站着什么也不说，那汉克整个人都会不好了，不管他俩有多互相看不够，但康纳开口了。

    “你玩得开心吗？”

    汉克强忍着没乐。“当然。看了些刺鳐。”

    “柯尔喜欢它们。”

    “所以你也注意到了？”

    康纳露出了那种真挚的微笑然后这——非常他妈可怕。可怕的是汉克在三个月抓心挠肺地想要离他这么近后现在正站在离康纳一英尺开外，可怕的是他什么也不该做。

    他不该。并不意味着他不会。

    汉克知道这会发生。知道他没法阻止自己。

    他稍稍往前迈了一步。正好能让他感觉康纳的呼吸扫过他的脖子，激起一阵麻痒。

    他从来没想过他第一次吻康纳是在一个水族馆的厕所里，然而现在机会送上门来，他肯定要抓住。他渴望着用他的手掌抚过康纳的脖颈。与他 _唇齿_ 相接。

    康纳的一只手滑上来抵住他的胸膛。那只手的重量持续了——甚至不到一秒，但已经足以让汉克记住这种滋味——然后康纳的手指拢着他的夹克。“你的领子只有一半立着。”他轻柔地拉了下帆布衣领，“这样，现在好了。”康纳轻捷地往后退了一小半步，离开了接吻的范围。

    “谢谢帮忙，”汉克嘟囔着，试图控制自己别被康纳脖子上的红晕撩得蠢蠢欲动。如果他脖子会变红，他可能其他地方，也会变红。

    妈的现在为啥只是十二月？

    “好好看刺鳐吧，”康纳的声音高到出奇。他与汉克擦肩而过然后离开了洗手间。

    徒留汉克的咕哝在瓷砖墙上回荡。“去他妈的刺鳐。”

 

    他们在水族馆的剩余时间都在躲避着对方，这可真是个大惊喜。汉克完全变得恼火以及后悔以及——以及 _脾气坏_ 。当他们上车回家时，他最终想好了他给康纳的短信开场白。

（3：19 PM）告诉了你这主意不怎么样

    他没期待能过一会儿就收到回复，显然康纳在忙，他只是得把话摆在那。康纳肯定会在车上看手机。

（3：34 PM）这并不糟

（3：35 PM）但是你不想要

（3：35 PM）场合不对

    这听起来——够合理。汉克把手机塞进兜里然后在路上剩下的时间一直和柯尔谈他今天最喜欢的部分。刺鳐出现了很多次。

    等到他回家，看着电视吃了他们买来的得来速晚餐，让柯尔上床睡觉，然后遛相扑，一切解决之后已经过了九点，接着他就要继续他和康纳的聊天。

（4：39 PM）你在生我的气？

    如果他能在五个小时前看到这条短信。

（9：12 PM）当然没有

（9：12 PM）你快把我逼疯了

（9：12 PM）但我还挺喜欢这样

（9：13 PM）我不想让你发疯

    康纳回复得就好像他一直都在盯着他的手机看，然后汉克不得不压下几分愧疚。

（9：13 PM）我不想让你难过

（9：14 PM）不管怎样我都会难过的，孩子

（9：15 PM）为什么？

 

    康纳喝干了杯里的红酒。这是个漫长的一天。

（9：15 PM）为什么？

（9：16 PM）因为我想要你

（9：16 PM）真的非常他妈的想要

（9：16 PM）你难道就一点都不难过

    他从手机上抬眼，发现自己正心不在焉地舔着嘴唇上的酒渍。“我要拿着红酒睡觉了，”他对厨房里的马库斯叫道。

    “现在还没到九点半？”

    “我累了。今天一整天都在带学生出去。”

    “懂了。”

    康纳逃进卧室，在身后锁上门。没必要这样畏手畏脚，但他控制不住。他把红酒和手机放在床头柜上然后把上班穿的衣服脱下来，但犹豫着要不要穿上睡衣，所以他只穿着内裤在房间里站了一会儿。他很难这样呆着，即使知道没人能看得见。他一屁股坐在被子上然后拿过手机。

（9：19 PM）我很难过

（9：19 PM）是吗？你没表现出来

（9：20 PM）你想让我表现出来？  
（9：20 PM）我该怎么做？

（9：21 PM）你不用

（9：21 PM）我们忘了这事，好吗？

（9：21 PM）然后别再跟我提什么出游了

    康纳冲手机皱眉然后不安地扭动着。他抓过红酒然后几口吞下半杯，酒液在他喉中烧灼，他皱起眉。

（9：22 PM）你现在在干什么？

（9：22 PM）？？

（9：22 PM）看电视

    谈论难过。康纳深吸口气。

（9：23 PM）柯尔睡着了，对吗？

（9：23 PM）对

（9：23 PM）你想干嘛？

    终于，得到了个好问题。康纳眼前清晰地出现了厕所里的那一刻，每一道瑟缩与叹息在他脑海中无比真切地重新奏响。他可以完全记起当汉克向他走来时他身体的震颤；他可以完全记起他的身体是怎样升腾起传遍四肢的热度。他脑子里瞬间出现数个场景——汉克温柔地亲吻他，汉克粗暴地亲吻他，汉克把他转过来然后一把将他按在水池上。

    他可以记起当他把手抵在汉克胸膛时对方的心脏微弱的搏动。

    康纳仰躺在床上。又一次深深吸气——他得提醒自己不要让呼吸变得太浅，不要让自己失控太多。因为他还能自制。他正在争取自己的目标，这没什么好失控的。

    他先拍了张自己的脸，然后翻转相机，所以它能拍到他的身体，他的胯部，他的腿。他让另一只手顺着腹部滑下。就在按快门之前，他用一根手指挑起内裤的松紧带，然后往里滑了一寸。 _咔哒。_

    他直起身把照片发给汉克，他的手在发抖。他好几年没干这事了，也从来没给没见过他那里长什么样的人发过。

（9：26 PM）哦

（9：26 PM） **这** 就是你想干的

    康纳咬住嘴唇。

（9：27 PM）然后……？

（9：27 PM）然后

（9：27 PM）这他妈还不够明显吗？

（9：27 PM）给我五分钟

 

 ①Eraserhead：1977年大卫·林奇执导的一部超现实主义恐怖电影


	4. 剃刀

（9：31 PM）在我们开始之前我有个要求

    汉克正试图将上楼和解腰带这两件事同时进行，然后他停下来读短信，然后他失去平衡，跌在扶手上。他不能这么急，不然他就会在通过iMessage操康纳前先把自己摔死，从此他就会变成世界上最欲求不满的鬼魂。

    他在解决了楼梯问题后回复。

（9：33 PM）说

（9：34 PM）我希望在我们做爱的时候你不要叫我“孩子”

（9：34 PM）我认为你在把我当小孩看

（9：35 PM）这很扫兴

（9：35 PM）我是个成年人

    汉克裤子脱了一半盯着这一串短信，他张着嘴。

（9：36 PM）遵命？

（9：36 PM）我看不出来你是在尝试制定原则还是你在骂我的时候会很兴奋

（9：37 PM）我觉得，二者都有

    “我的妈耶，”汉克冲一室黑暗嘀咕着。

（9：37 PM）那你得想出来你希望我怎么叫你

（9：38 PM）我喜欢“康纳”

（9：38 PM）这只是你的名字

（9：38 PM）我知道！

    汉克冷哼一声翻身上床。他现在穿着上衣，脱了裤子，还穿着裤衩。

（9：39 PM）好吧，康纳

（9：39 PM）柯尔在睡

（9：39 PM）狗在楼下的窝里

（9：39 PM）你让我躺在床上

（9：39 PM）门锁着

（9：40 PM）我能为你做点啥

    他往回翻出康纳发给他的照片，一张是他的脸还有 _另一张_ 。这张让他在上楼的时候就有点硬了。他的小兄弟能通过一张照片就抬头，他非常他妈为此感到骄傲，真的。即使现在看着它，研究着康纳的阴茎被他内裤勾勒出来的形状，他可能不需要康纳的帮助就能把自己撸出来。

    但是他又不是傻逼，所以他当然要全盘接受康纳接下来给他的帮助。

（9：41 PM）你不能为我做任何事因为你不在我这里

    汉克翻了个白眼。

（9：42 PM）哦所以我就该老老实实睡觉，哈

（9：42 PM）不

（9：42 PM）所以你想要什么

（9：43 PM）你说过你想要我

（9：43 PM）对我说了

（9：44 PM）你想要我什么？

（9：44 PM）你能告诉我吗？

（9：45 PM）嗯——

（9：45 PM）拜托。

（9：45 PM）这可是个神奇的词

    汉克正咧着嘴笑，但老实说，他从来没……做过这个。他能开黄腔，当然了，但他还没那么多时间或者机会在网上进行实战演习。

    把它打出来和说出来有什么区别吗？他不知道。他最乐观的想法就是如果他用下半身思考然后想说什么就说什么，那么就万事大吉。这一直是他过去在床上说下流话的经验之谈。

（9：46 PM）说实话我想操到你上不来气

（9：46 PM）但这是精简版，而且我感觉你不想听精简版

（9：46 PM）我不想

    康纳的下一条短信是张图片，然后汉克靠在枕头上注视着它加载。

    和之前一样的角度拍摄的他的胸口和胯部，但他的手又往内裤里滑了几寸。汉克再次翻了下眼睛，这次翻进了他的脑壳里。

（9：48 PM）详细版

（9：48 PM）你说多少我就给你发多少照片

（9：49 PM）这条件挺有意思

（9：49 PM）也许你也会给我发几张照片？

（9：50 PM）也许

（9：50 PM）你得自己争取

 

    康纳脑中不断回荡着一个问题，但随着他身体越来越热，他也越来越不想问自己他做这事是否正确。

（9：50 PM）你硬了吗

    他往下瞄了眼自己的身体，现在裤裆里明显撑起一块。他不用看都知道——他可以通过下腹的热度来感觉到——但是他这么做有种古怪的快感，灯亮着，他近乎赤裸，一手抓着手机然后清楚他即将要用另一只手来抚慰自己。他异常兴奋。他可以听到自己的心在耳朵里砰砰直跳。

（9：51 PM）是的

（9：51 PM）很好

（9：51 PM）我准备对它做点什么

（9：51 PM）可能把你撸出来

（9：51 PM）你愿意为我做这个？

（9：52 PM）是的。

（9：52 PM）得看到点证据

    康纳在床边的抽屉里翻出一瓶他基本没怎么用过的润滑液。如果他需要自慰他通常会尝试在洗澡的时候解决，事后清理起来更容易。他想这个方案在今晚可以放在一边了，但这同样以一种古怪的方式让他心满意足。

    他往手掌里挤了一点然后伸进内裤里。他一开始在布料下握住自己，然后他意识到他得拍张照。很可能，不止一张。

    所以他把内裤从胯部扯下来然后褪到腿间，把身体暴露在卧室里，他的性器在灯光下充血得让他脸红。他用一只手环住它，咬住嘴唇，然后把摄像头拉进。 _咔哒。_

    他在等待图片发送时给自己卖力、缓慢地来了一下。

（9：53 PM）靠

（9：53 PM）要是那是我的手你会觉得怎么样

    汉克的手。当他们握手时这是康纳首先关注到对方的其中一点——比康纳的大，手指更粗也更有力。想象着把自己那只手换成汉克的让他有点被唾沫呛到。他都没注意到自己开始流口水。康纳又撸动了几次，加快速度，用拇指给汉克打字。

（9：54 PM）很棒

（9：55 PM）你得用一只手来打字，哈

（9：55 PM）爽到这点时间都不浪费

（9：55 PM）真够淫荡的

（9：56 PM）猜你现在那玩意都在流水了

    康纳一抚到底然后用手指抹上龟头渗出的前液。他试着去像想象中汉克可能的方式来取悦自己，粗暴而又不知廉耻。

（9：56 PM）你最好慢点要不你会射得太快

（9：57 PM）不

（9：57 PM）还没操你呢

    康纳的喉间溢出一道声音。呻吟混杂着呜咽。

（9：56 PM）我觉得我想让你停

    康纳把手从他的老二上掰开，他现在硬得难受。他把手指在纸巾上擦了擦，所以他至少能打字了。

（9：57 PM）你可真残忍

（9：58 PM）你想停

（9：58 PM）？

（9：58 PM）不！

（9：59 PM）我能看看你的勃起吗？

（9：59 PM）你好像很确定我会有

    康纳对那条消息怒目而视。他又离近了些，拍了张又红又湿的阴茎支在他肚子上的照片然后发给汉克。

（10：00 PM）你没有？

（10：00 PM）艹我明白了

（10：00 PM）不能保证在你准备好被干之前会给你看

（10：01 PM）我们得先把你打开

（10：01 PM）够公平？

（10：01 PM）你现在如果在我床上也会这样戏弄我吗？

（10：02 PM）你愿意吗

（10：02 PM）因为现在我只知道你是真的很想要我的屌

（10：02 PM）我得为了它多赚点好处

    康纳舔了舔嘴唇；他尝到了些许红酒与盐的味道。

（10：03 PM）我接下来该做什么？

（10：03 PM）以为你永远都不会问

 

（10：01 PM）你现在如果在我床上也会这样戏弄我吗？

    汉克得翻回头重新读几遍这条短信。更好的问题是，他现在如果在康纳的床上他到底他妈 _干不出_ 什么？

    他还没碰自己，除了隔着裤衩捏了几把，这足以让他继续打字。这种感觉还不算最爽，但是嘿，康纳信息里渗透出的纯粹的饥渴与欲望从长远意义来看绝对具有相当重要的战略价值。

（10：04 PM）我现在要给你扩张

（10：04 PM）既然我用不了自己的那就得用你的手指

（10：04 PM）听起来不错？

    他在等待康纳回复时挠着胡子。他得自己填补这段空虚。

（10：05 PM）好

（10：06 PM）不太好拍照

（10：06 PM）没事

    这可能不算什么欺负人的角色，但汉克自己的欲壑需要得到满足。如果他不能看到康纳按照他的指挥用手指给自己扩张，妈的那他可能真的要死。

    康纳的图片发来了。汉克一开始以为会 _很糟_ ，不——一张清晰的，近距离的照片显示出康纳的中指插进他自己的后穴里，从双腿之间拍的。

    操。汉克再次隔着裤衩揉了一把。

（10：07 PM）噢，康（译注：Con）

（10：07 PM）我的手指比你粗

（10：07 PM）你得再加一根

（10：08 PM）我感觉有你两倍那么大

（10：08 PM）好

    除了他喜欢康纳的那些生活现实，当他们谈话，当他微笑，当他和柯尔在一起，他都喜欢——除了这些，他现在身处的场景里，当一个性感的漂亮基佬对他的要求照单全收，只为了满足汉克的性幻想时，那种感觉美妙到神魂颠倒。他要是能有机会提枪真干他不会坚持太久。

（10：09 PM）感觉怎么样

（10：10 PM）很棒

（10：10 PM）我想射句号

（10：11 PM）我现在在用语音打字句号

（10：11 PM）求你让我射汉克感叹号

    不笑是不可能的。他想象着康纳趴在床上，用手指扩张自己，为了不让他的室友听见冲手机呓语。

（10：12 PM）准备好被我的老二干了吗？

（10：12 PM）是的求你

（10：13 PM）我想要

（10：13 PM）我想要你的老二

（10：13 PM）再为我做件事

（10：13 PM）好

（10：14 PM）我要张你后背的照片

（10：14 PM）还有你的屁股

（10：14 PM）我要从后面上你

    当他写下这句话时还留有些笑意，这让一切看上去都更加荒谬。他不会去操康纳，因为他没在康纳身边，因为他不应该在。这些都是假的。康纳现在顶多离他几英里远，但他也有可能在地球的另一头。

    这是个悲伤的念头。他已经有段时间没让悲伤念头冲淡他对性爱快感的追寻了。他以最糟的方式感觉自己重返年少。

    他要求的图片来了。康纳以某种方式设法让他的屁股占领了大半镜头——如果汉克现在真的在康纳身后，如果他真的准备用力到把蛋蛋都挤进康纳的屁股，那他就会看到这幅光景。他苍白后背的流畅曲线是最让汉克今晚感到冲击的事物——他可以看到黑痣撒在他的肩胛骨和后颈上。他可以看到他后腰的凹陷。当他粗糙的，属于年长男人的手抚上康纳的肌肤时，他可以感受到怎样的光滑与坚韧，以及当他用指甲掐进去时会留下怎样的欢爱痕迹。或者——他 _几乎_ 可以感觉到。几乎。

    去他妈的悲伤。康纳喜欢他喜欢到去做—— _这个_ ，然后，靠，也许他们没真的在一起但如果他不知感恩的话那他可真他妈算个废物。

    他最终把他的性器从裤衩里释放出来。康纳肯定感觉到他们进行到这一步了。

（10：16 PM）我现在能看了吗？

（10：16 PM）能

    汉克不喜欢拍自己的照片，他尤其不喜欢为了让什么人性奋来拍自己的照片，因为这感觉就是在浪费照片。但他的老二是他身体上经常得到称赞的一部分，所以他咽下尴尬感然后拍了张他现在贲张的欲望。

（10：17 PM）噢汉克这可真够大的

    他又笑了。他笑了这么多次还硬得要命似乎挺不正常。

（10：17 PM）所以我说了

（10：17 PM）你想要吗？

（10：18 PM）是的求你

（10：18 PM）行

（10：18 PM）用你的手指把自己操到射出来

（10：19 PM）如果需要就撸几下

（10：19 PM）但把那些手指想象成是我的鸡巴插进你的屁股里

（10：19 PM）在操你

（10：20 PM）好

（10：20 PM）完事以后告诉我

（10：20 PM）附上证据

（10：21 PM）我会的

    汉克在等康纳完事的时候开始抚慰自己，虽然对他来说很明显在康纳射之前他是不会射的。

    图片弹出来的速度比他想得要快：海军蓝的布料上有一道白痕。一道热流笔直地涌向汉克的小腹，流向他的阴茎。

（10：24 PM）我做完了

（10：24 PM）你喜欢吗？

    他的手加快撸动的节奏。他翻回康纳屁股和后背的那张图然后试图让自己身临其境，试图让自己成为其中的主角之一。他沉浸在幻想中，幻想着康纳紧紧的吸着他的勃起，他将头部后仰呻吟出汉克的名字，汉克把他压在他那愚蠢的整洁教室里的愚蠢的整洁课桌上，把他操到意识模糊。

    毫不意外，这是他近几年以来给自己最刺激的高潮，如同在他脸上猛扇了一巴掌。他咬住嘴唇忍住了一声可怕的闷哼然后使劲把脑袋撞在床头板上，这二者都远远超出了他的控制范围。

    他在高潮余韵后身体发麻。他突然筋疲力尽，当然了。他伸手拽了张纸来擦自己黏糊糊的手。

    他的手机在震动；他在射的时候把它弄掉了。

（10：29 PM）汉克？

（10：29 PM）我在

    他迅速给他还没擦的手拍了张照，然后发给康纳。

（10：30 PM）我在忙

（10：31 PM）不，这很好

（10：31 PM）怎么样？

    他很高兴康纳看不到他脸上的表情。他可能理解错了，以为汉克在对这个问题生气。

（10：32 PM）爽翻了，康

（10：32 PM）都特么射爆了

（10：32 PM）啊

（10：33 PM）你在拿我开心。

（10：33 PM）有点

（10：33 PM）我发誓这是种表示喜欢的方式

（10：34 PM）我想，我能明白

（10：34 PM）你现在要开始叫我康了吗？

（10：34 PM）大概。你不喜欢？

（10：35 PM）不，这样就好

    汉克露出微笑。他把裤衩穿好，这样他就不用露着鸟坐在那。这让他感觉自己又有了点人样。

（10：35 PM）我能问你个问题吗？

    哦呦。从来不会是什么好话。

（10：35 PM）看你问什么了

（10：36 PM）我要问了。

（10：36 PM）你对我有爱慕的感情吗？

    这他妈算什么问题？汉克眯着眼睛盯着手机。他不知道该说什么，除了

（10：36 PM）嘿这他妈算什么问题

（10：37 PM）我们有了肉体上的交流。我想知道你是否也对我有爱慕的感情。

（10：37 PM）如果没有也没关系。

（10：37 PM）但是我也在爱情意义上的喜欢你。所以我想知道你的感受。

    那个，操。他们是怎么在十分钟内从互发色情短信升级到“我们的关系该如何发展”上的？

    二十五岁的汉克可能会对这种问题有着截然不同的回应。他可能会逃避这个对话，以某种方式，或者更糟的是，他可能会用谎言骗得真心。

    但是二十五岁的汉克死在了二十五年前，然后他在柯尔出生的时候又死了一次，当他妻子去世时他再次跟着死了一次。他已经很久，很久没做这样的人了。他已经很清楚不要对这种话撒谎。他已经清楚你不可能在失恋后还故作洒脱。如果你拖着不说只会伤得更深。

    几分钟之前，康纳问过如果汉克在康纳的床上他会做什么，他众多答案中的一个就是用胳膊环住那根牙签的身体然后只是——抱着他，待上一会儿。亲吻他的脸颊。将头发从他眼前拂开。

（10：40 PM）我不知道你想让我怎么说

（10：41 PM）随你喜欢。

（10：41 PM）但是拜托你对我说实话。

（10：42 PM）我想不到我怎么才能不喜欢你，康

（10：43 PM）噢。

（10：43 PM）这就表明你也对我怀有爱慕的感情。

（10：44 PM）似乎是这么回事

（10：45 PM）我希望我今天早些时候能让你亲我

（10：45 PM）对不起

    汉克闭了下眼。这还是有点痛

（10：45 PM）别担心了

（10：46 PM）我没在担心。我只是想知道亲你是什么感觉。

    汉克咬紧牙。他明白这种感受。似乎他们所做的一切都是出格的。

（10：46 PM）你真的想知道？

（10：47 PM）是的。

（10：47 PM）我想知道你的胡子扎不扎。

（10：47 PM）行吧

（10：48 PM）把你地址发我。

（10：48 PM）柯尔？

（10：48 PM）他在睡觉就15分钟没事的

（10：49 PM）不

（10：49 PM）康纳

（10：49 PM）我来找你

 

    “我以为你已经睡了。”

    马库斯的声音让康纳僵住了。他就差几步就能摸到公寓的门。他差一点就能无声无息地溜走。

    “不，”康纳简短地说。他想不出怎么成功地瞒过去。“我改主意了。”

    马库斯打量着他。他注意到了康纳手上的钥匙，以及康纳已经穿好了牛仔裤、T恤和外套。康纳精准地预测到了他的下一个问题会是：“你要去哪？”

    能够预测问题不代表他能够回答问题。他满脑子都是汉克，根本想不出别的。“外面，”康纳说。

    马库斯手里捧着一杯东西，似乎是薄荷茶，他睡前喜欢喝一杯。他若有所思地抿了一口。“你要去找乐子吗？”

    康纳只能用眼神给他答案。他思考着坦白真相，那就是他今晚已经找到了乐子，然后他即将要做的可能得用 _太多乐子_ 来形容。

    “好吧，”马库斯微笑着说，“玩得开心。路上小心，据说要下雪了。”他消失在房间里。康纳顿了一会儿，让他蹦到嗓子眼的心沉下去。他的嘴唇在哆嗦。

（11：01 PM）我在车里。

（11：01 PM）马上就到。

（11：02 PM）你知道要往哪走？

（11：02 PM）是的。

（11：02 PM）我通过柯尔的档案记住了。

（11：02 PM）会不会太奇怪？

（11：03 PM）不没什么

（11：03 PM）别按门铃，狗会叫

    路上很静。在城里没什么人这么晚还在外面晃。开到汉克家只花了他七分钟，并且他很熟悉这条路；他开始将它纳入了他日常的跑步路线里。

    他把车停到了汉克家对面然后一下车就扎进了一片积雪里。今晚很冷，天空阴云密布，沉重地酝酿着马库斯提到的大雪。康纳躲着路上的雪堆往门口走。眼前的屋子漆黑一片。

（11：10 PM）我在门外。

（11：11 PM）门没锁

    康纳把门打开一条缝钻进去。他甚至都没把手从门把手上拿下来，把重心部分倚在门上，因为他的膝盖此时并不怎么争气。他的眼睛适应了一会儿黑暗，但是他能看见汉克，穿着运动裤，从扶手椅上起身向他上前一步。

    在房间的某处传来了钟表的滴答声。狗的项圈隐约响了一阵，随后低了下去。除了这些，外面狂风大作，预示着风暴即将来袭，然后他们二者沉默不语。

    汉克将一根手指竖在嘴边然后指了指楼上。柯尔在那里熟睡。康纳点头。

    他看着汉克犹豫，叹气，然后向他走来。

    他停在康纳面前一英尺远，后者仍靠着门。和他们今天在水族馆一样的距离，康纳不会让汉克靠近的距离，虽然这事现在感觉恍如隔世。

    他现在任凭汉克靠近。他任凭汉克靠得比之前还要近，距离缩短到他能感知到一小时前还只能靠狂热想象出的事物：汉克的体型和他的对比，他高大宽阔的身体能完全把康纳笼罩在里面。他手臂坚实的分量，他将两只手分别抵在康纳耳旁，把他困在了门边。

    康纳想知道汉克是否也在思考相同的问题。他想着汉克是否，同样地，困惑着为何此刻光阴是这样永生难忘，他是否也在挣扎着理解贯穿他全身的灭顶快感，他是否也被他们唇齿间沉重的空气压得几乎无法喘息。他想着汉克是否知道为何即将发生的事感觉好似超出了一个亲吻，即使他们所能做的不过一个亲吻。康纳想问他，但他不想打破这片安静，然后他遗忘了该如何发声。

    汉克冲康纳低下头，然后他的嘴唇贴上了康纳的。他很温暖，尝起来也很好，如同薄荷，康纳意识到他可能为了这事特意刷了牙。康纳闭上眼然后就着汉克的嘴分开双唇。胡子确实扎，但是没有康纳想象的那么扎。亲身体验让他感到惊奇。

    汉克的舌头滑进他的嘴里——然后一股热流涌向他的小腹，然后再次稍稍下坠。啊。康纳用双臂缠上汉克的脖颈然后把他们拉得更近，他想让对方知道是的，这很棒，这就是他想要的。他们的腹部相抵，然后热流再次直冲进康纳的腹腔，然后他听见汉克发出了一个声响，似乎是一丝笑声，再轻不过。

    然后出现了另一个声音，不是汉克，也不是康纳，但是从楼上传来的。

    “爸爸？”

    汉克打断他们的亲吻然后从康纳的手臂间挣脱出来。“嘿。柯尔，嘿，怎么了？”

    柯尔出现在楼梯顶上，一阶一阶往下爬。他穿着印有恐龙的睡衣然后看起来刚从一个很不愉快的梦中醒来。康纳的胸口一疼。可能性很小，但柯尔还是有可能看到了他们刚才在干什么。“我做了个噩梦。”

    “这可不太好，小虫。”

    康纳愣在原地。他正通过汉克躲避柯尔的视线，但汉克上前冲柯尔伸出手，然后把他的儿子举了起来。

    康纳知道他会被看到。他只能尽量把脸部肌肉调整到某种类似微笑的，某种丝毫不流露出此时他有多么难受的表情。

    柯尔用胳膊挂着他老爸的脖子，然后他的目光落在了康纳身上。他问了一个任何二年级小学生看到他们的老师出现在家里时都会问的问题，那就是，“我犯错误了？”

    汉克说，“当然没有，小虫，”同时康纳说，“不，你没有。”

    汉克向康纳一笑。“康纳老师就是过来跟我打个招呼。”他似乎在等着康纳说点或者做点什么来帮他，但康纳只能向柯尔稍微挥下手。“跟我说说你的噩梦，”汉克说着把柯尔抱到沙发上，“你知道我们就是这么搞定噩梦的，如果你大声说出来，它们就会一点也不可怕。”

    柯尔点头，仿佛习以为常。康纳，仍然在门口动弹不得，看着汉克安慰着他的儿子。他不知道该怎么办，他是应该走，还是应该参与进这个对话，因为他，同样，是柯尔人生中的一个重要角色。但是没有一本参考书上会写如果你深夜去一个学生家里来和他的家长接吻会怎么样，所以他没法像过去处理那些棘手的学生问题时从研究或者经验里旁征博引。

    “我梦见我在医院里，”柯尔说。康纳看着汉克的微笑渐渐消失。“然后我迷路了。我找不到你和妈咪。”

    _妈咪_ 这个词让康纳感觉他的心好像直接从胸口里跳了出来，好像他应该一低头就能在地板上看到它。

    “哦，小虫，”汉克说着把柯尔拉入一个怀抱，“这很糟。我有时也做这种梦。”

    柯尔的声音里开始带上了哭腔。“我不知道你们在哪。我一直在找。”

    “嗯，你不应该担心，因为我会一直都在。”

    “好吧。”

    “你想让我给你读点什么来让你重新睡觉吗？”柯尔靠着汉克的肩膀点头，然后汉克再次把他抱起，往楼上走。“你想跟康纳老师说声晚安吗？”

    “晚安。”

    “晚安，柯尔，”康纳勉强开口，“好梦。”

    汉克在和他擦肩而过时说，“我想我们要上床睡觉了，康纳老师。你不用管锁门。”然后他用口型说， _对不起。_

康纳清了清嗓子。“不，没事。去吧。晚安。”

    他等到汉克和柯尔消失在楼梯尽头，然后离开，站在汉克家门口的台阶上。夜晚比他印象里要冷，然后开始下雪了。他不知道为何嗓子会阵阵刺痛，并且眼睛突然开始发痒，直到他意识到自己正在拼命忍住眼泪。

    他眨了眨眼然后感觉到一滴泪水顺着脸颊滑落。在寒冷，飘雪的空气里是那么刺骨，在他眼睛后留下一连串的异样感，直到他伸手抹掉。

    古怪。他想不到任何让他流泪的原因。先前激情留下的些许后劲，可能？或者是因为冷。

    总之，奥卡姆剃刀原则。最简单的解释往往是正确的。最好不要再多想，或者他最好不要再困惑。他讨厌困惑。

    他穿过马路往他的车走去，再次小心不让自己在冰上滑倒。


	5. 问题

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只是个提醒：本章有关于糟糕父亲和“老爸情结”（daddy issues）的讨论。
> 
> 译注：  
> daddy issue貌似国内还没有一个统一的翻译。这个跟恋父又不太一样，一个接受度较广的解释翻译过来就是“当某人在童年时和老爸有一段相当糟糕的关系，或者是单亲，导致此人在情感生活中会追求年长自己很多的男性。”

    学生们几个星期以来第一次迎来了户外休息，意味着康纳在午餐时间可以做他想做的，然后他想去图书馆。

    康纳知道图书馆不像看上去那样空无一人。他在屋子前面的桌上轻敲了一下。他喜欢图书馆——他喜欢看着墙上整齐贴着的海报然后回忆他第一次看那上面的书的情形，比如《千纸鹤》、《精灵鼠小弟》和《人行道的尽头》，这些书封摆在一系列借书规则旁边，场面颇为壮观。图书馆内排列的书架只有三英尺高，所以即便幼儿园小朋友也能够到，图书馆一角有一片区域，里面到处都是枕头和坐垫团，可以坐在那里看书。下课后，康纳最喜欢去学校的这里。

    其中一个书架后露出一个头顶，随后出现了一双冰蓝的眼睛。

    “你好。”

    “你怎么跪在地上，奈尔斯？”

    “一个一年级学生弄倒了一个图册书架。我在按字母重新排序。”

    康纳在读书角抓过一个坐垫然后坐得离奈尔斯近了些，后者正在码放书籍。“你怎么样？”

    奈尔斯冲他眨眼。他今天眼线画得比平时更重。意味着他心情不错，或者他今早起床时心情不错。“我很好，你知道。你只在自己出了什么事以后才过来问我怎么样。”

    “是吗？”康纳说，即便奈尔斯可能是对的。毕竟，他俩已经很熟了。奈尔斯有道理比别人更能看穿他的伪装。

    “是。你最好也告诉我怎么了。”

    “如果我知道的话。”

    “你不知道是什么在困扰你？”

    准确来讲是康纳不知道什么没在困扰他。他对眼下的事情更加苦恼。“我那天晚上哭了。”奈尔斯扬起一边眉毛，“我上次哭还是我十岁那年，你九岁，然后老爸在去迪士尼公园的路上把车停在路边来告诉我米老鼠是假的，并且永远不会跟我做朋友。”

    “我记得这事，”奈尔斯说，“我觉得很可笑。”

    “你是。”

    “老爸就是个蠢货。”

    “我不觉得这次有他什么事。”

    “一直都能有老爸什么事，”奈尔斯毫不掩饰声音里的厌恶。他一直都对他跟他们父亲的——问题很直率。比康纳允许他的更直率。“但你不知道现在的问题是什么。”

    “我觉得我有几个想法。”康纳越去琢磨这个问题——他过去几天都在干这事——他越意识到他正在感觉到某种他不知该如何命名的情绪。如果只是事后余兴未消或是寒冷让他在汉克家门口哭，那他现在早该好了，但他喉咙里的哽咽感还是不愿消散。“奈尔斯，”他问，“你知道学校有任何明文规定禁止家长与老师发展恋爱关系吗？”

    奈尔斯停下手头的事然后深深地，仔细地盯着康纳。康纳能感觉他的弟弟正在分析他，试图找出康纳问这个问题的原因。康纳的意思再明显不过：如果这个议题被摆到桌面上，这就很有可能事关康纳的生活。

    “这个，”奈尔斯缓慢地说，“会是校长的问题。”

    “如果我问她她就会知道这是个问题。”

    “那么如果她某一天发现这是个问题呢？”

    “我不会让这件事发生。”

    奈尔斯的嘴角翘起。“意思是比起你想不想，这更可能是她能发现的事？”

    康纳感觉脸变粉了，至少这回答了奈尔斯的问题。

    “听起来像是你自己挖坑往里跳，”奈尔斯检视着一本书的书脊。《爱心树》。“虽然我并不确定，我猜的。”

    “没那么严重，”康纳希望这事已经进展到他真的跟汉克睡了。这样他就能有一段完整精彩的关于事情经过的记忆。然而，只是一些短信、照片和一个吻。很难去指责。“没严重到能够解释我的——情感问题。”

    “不是吗？”

    “是——是吗？”

    奈尔斯耸了耸肩。“在我印象里你已经五年没跟人谈恋爱了，你把工作和学生们看得最重，并且是选择感情还是选择坚持你自己作为教育工作者的原则这个念头自然会造成你重大的情绪波动。特别是如果你还把那位家长看做成可能的终生伴侣。”

    “啊，”康纳说。他觉得有点眩晕。

    “然后，”奈尔斯继续，摇着头，“你还得考虑跟一个带着孩子的男人发展关系的后果。并且那孩子永远都会是你的学生，不管你等多久。你会不可避免地在那孩子的人生中扮演他的继父，如果这就是你想找的，据我所知你还没想好。”奈尔斯想起件事，“他不是已婚吧，对吗？”

    “ _不_ 。”

    “只是确认一下。总之，我不认为你已经准备好面对这种棘手的处境。”奈尔斯冲他微笑，“虽然，我已经准备好了。”

    康纳努力不去瞪他的弟弟。“是吗？”

    “是的。这就是我在你身上料到会出现的困境。基于你多愁善感的性格。”

    奈尔斯恐怕是唯一一个会说康纳有 _多愁善感性格_ 的人，可能奈尔斯只能跟自己的性格对比，但奈尔斯的话还是有一定道理的。关于距他上一次也是唯一一次真心的，成熟的恋爱到现在的漫长间隙；关于他有多看重自己的工作；关于想要和汉克在一起的纷乱纠结。

    “以及，”奈尔斯好像现在才想起来，“你非常孤独。”

    康纳对他的话不屑一顾。“我不孤独。”

    “你对养在班里的蜥蜴说话。”

    “因为是学生们让我说的。”

    “当孩子们不在边上时，那蜥蜴是不会在乎你跟不跟它说话的，康纳。”

    严格来说这是正确的，但康纳还是不懂什么叫过得孤独。只有对自己不满意的人才会孤独——康纳一直都喜欢这个定义。并且他喜欢跟蜥蜴说话。他们是朋友。

    但自从那晚的接吻后他还没回过汉克的短信，还没鼓起足够勇气，每当他想起在他生活中骤然降临的寂静时，他喉间都哽咽发疼。跟汉克聊天好像确实填补了一个……空缺。这和孤独一样吗？空缺？

    “这是个有趣的理论，”他跟奈尔斯说。他起身从地上站起。

    “一个理论，”奈尔斯重复，“当然。你知道我有多喜欢一个好理论。”

    “今年假期我们要做什么？”康纳问着，掸掉牛仔裤上粘的一些毛绒。

    “老规矩？”

    “我不知道，我想。” _老规矩_ 最近对康纳来说不是个吸引人的词。“我会去考虑的。”

 

###

 

    汉克在他们刺激经历后的早晨给康纳发了条短信。

（9：13 AM）没想到会那样结束但过程可真够棒的

    他没有收到回复。他把这个归结于康纳在学校很忙，即使汉克当晚上床时也依然没有回复。

    他还没敏感到因为一条没有回复的短信就生气。当然，他们通过互发色情短信忘我到约出来见面结果被他孩子打断这整件事给那天晚上画了个尴尬的句号，但他们还是对彼此有好感的。他们只是……需要更谨慎些。

    几天后，他再次给康纳发短信时已接近午夜，他正在床上看一个录像，它有一个创意性的标题名叫 **大屌肏小穴XXX舔肛射精秀** 。他有一个愚蠢的，下流的想法，那就是他想把这个分享给康纳，可能他也会和汉克一样喜欢欣赏这个。

（11：49 PM）我能给你发个东西吗？

    他等了五分钟，然后他猴急的手没绷住就把链接发过去了。如同一个特大号的傻逼。

    十分钟过去了。然后，二十分钟。他放弃了然后给自己悲伤乏味地撸了一炮，随后倒头就睡。

    第一条不回还没什么，但是这条不回——他第二天醒来感觉像吃了屎一样。

    第三次他给康纳发短信的时候，他已经怒了，然后也没期待回复。在黄片事件后已经过了好几天，他瞪着那堆短信，仍然没有回复，也不知道康纳看没看。

（1：12 PM）嘿我收到了那什么冬日庆典的邀请信然后柯尔想让我去所以我要去

（1：13 PM）你得准备好看见我这张脸

    汉克不知道什么叫 _冬日庆典_ ，但信上说他需要带一份烘焙糕点上面用标签写明里面的成分。他和柯尔准备了一盒布朗尼蛋糕然后汉克把营养成分表剪下来贴在塑料包装的顶上。

    “我们今晚要演戏，”柯尔说，汉克正帮他系安全带。

    “哦是吗？什么戏？”

    “《雪人来了》。我要演这个。”

    “你演什么角色？”

    “我是雪妖精。”

    汉克发动汽车，努力憋住笑。“雪妖精？所以你要在圣诞演出里面吓人？”

    “这不是圣诞演出，这是冬日演出！康纳老师说不要叫它圣诞演出，这很重要。”

    汉克通过后视镜瞥了眼柯尔。这听起来很康纳。“他为什么这么说？”

    “因为有的小朋友不过圣诞节，我们不想让他们伤心。”

    “这很贴心，柯尔，”汉克咧嘴笑了。他有个好孩子。

    汉克和柯尔到学校的时候里面充斥着欢声笑语。显然所有年级都要参加冬日庆典，因为有的一家子都来了，还有些领着三四个孩子。他们往里走的时候柯尔牵着汉克的手，然后汉克对此很感激。他有时会忘了当只有二人相处时，不是每个人都会像他们这样拉手的。

    他想着发给康纳那些石沉大海的短信。他们可能会享受二人时光享受很久，也许甚至是一辈子。

    主会场在自助食堂兼礼堂里，其实就是在自助食堂里搭了个舞台。校长是一位中年的黑人女性，汉克都没觉得自己跟她说过话，她上台让那些参加表演的学生去教室里做准备。所以汉克跟柯尔道别，然后他自己一个人站在茶点桌旁边，在纸杯里呷着温热的苹果酒。

    他瞟了眼面前的烘焙食品然后认出了那个侧脸，那男人正俯身细看着几块曲奇。康纳。他胃里翻腾着，然后他在能够阻止自己之前已经动了。

    “嘿——”

    那男人抬头，然后汉克猛地后退。

    “你的脸怎么了？”

    “ _你的_ 脸怎么了？”

    汉克意识到他正看着一双尖锐的蓝眼睛，而不是康纳的暖棕，并且当那男人站直身子时他比康纳高了几英寸。“你……不是康纳。”

    “我不是，说对了。”那男人温和地说，就好像他早已习惯了解释。他穿着一件印有死亡摇滚乐队名的T恤并且他的指甲染成了黑色。汉克不知道他到底怎么把这人看成康纳的，即使只有一瞬间，虽然他们看起来——他们的脸。他们的脸几乎一模一样。“我是奈尔斯，”那男人说，“你怎么认识我哥的？”他问，然后把一整块曲奇一口塞进了嘴里。明显不是康纳。

    “我的孩子在他班上。我是汉克·安德森。”汉克摇了摇头，“抱歉，你们俩是……双胞胎？”

    “不，但很多人都这么说。我比他小一岁。”

    一个更年轻，更高，更哥特风的康纳。什么鬼。“你在学校工作……？”    “我是图书管理员。你孩子叫什么？”

    “柯尔。”

    “啊。柯尔·安德森，”奈尔斯说，“阅读水平J。他可以读蓝思分级600L的书①。”

    汉克瞪着他。

    “意思是他的阅读水平已经相当于三年级。”

    “哦。 _噢。_ 这很棒，我很高兴听到这个。”

    奈尔斯点头然后又塞了一块曲奇。

    “呃，你介意我问下康纳在哪吗？”汉克问，“我希望今晚能抽空跟他聊聊。”

    奈尔斯的咀嚼速度放慢了。他伸长脖子，审视着汉克，审视着——他的手？他的左手？为啥？汉克把左手插进兜里。他不知道这什么意思，但他知道他并不喜欢。

    奈尔斯收回视线然后耸肩。“他正在排练冬日演出。你得之后找他。”他看汉克的眼神变了，然后汉克根本他妈不懂为什么。他只知道他突然对奈尔斯的目光感到不舒服。“妈啊，”奈尔斯终于移开眼，“你可真是他的菜。真有意思。”

    _老天。_ 康纳跟他的怪胎弟弟说了他们的——不管他们现在什么关系？

    然后奈尔斯用气音嘀咕着什么，汉克的心碎了一块。奈尔斯轻声说，“康纳的老爸情结又发作了。”

    汉克真的，真的希望他没听到。

 

 ①蓝思阅读测评体系Lexile：蓝思阅读测评体系是美国Metametircs教育公司受美国国家卫生研究院（National Institute of Health）资助，经过15年的研究开发出来的。蓝思阅读测评体系使用数字加字母“L”作为衡量难度的度量标尺，难度范围为0L~1700L，数字越小表示读物难度越低或读者阅读能力越低。

 

###

 

    康纳在整个演出进行时都在克制着在观众席里搜寻那张特别的脸的欲望。他应该关注孩子们和他们的演出，但是现在他没法控制台上的情况，并且他很——紧张。汉克最后一条短信的语气变得……不一样了。也许是康纳自己不回短信的错，但他只是需要些距离来思考。

    台下观众起身给学生们热烈鼓掌。康纳也鼓掌了。随着演出结束，整场庆典也落下帷幕——一些家长带着孩子们离开，另一些留在这讨论接下来的PTA会议以及玩伴聚会。康纳忙着打扫舞台，他背对着礼堂。

    “嘿，柯尔，”一个熟悉的声音说，“为什么不去跟你的朋友道个别？”

    康纳表情扭曲。他退到舞台侧面，这样在台下就基本看不到他，这样至少他和汉克的谈话就基本能不被打扰。他能听到身后的脚步声。他转身。

    汉克在那，如他所料，虽然他也就能料到这么多了。他一般来说能预测结果，但汉克很难捉摸。汉克喝醉了给他打电话耍酒疯，发给他黄片链接，还登台来跟他谈话。

    “嘿，”汉克说，“我们得谈谈。”

    “好的，”康纳说。他从来没有被这句话， _我们得谈谈_ ，弄得难过。“那就谈吧。”

    汉克深吸了口气，就好像他要宣布什么大事，但他只是吐了口气。“抱歉给你发了那个片子。”

    康纳没法看他的眼睛，他当然也没法承认他看了两遍那个片子。片中内容对他来说无关紧要——他更对汉克看了这个片感兴趣，把片中主角想象为他们二人，然后动情到想要与之分享。还有用舌头扩张。他喜欢那部分。

    康纳僵硬地一笑。“别担心了。”

    汉克点头，然后在那一刹那，康纳感觉可能他们的话聊完了。他放松下来。他都没注意自己在紧张。

    “这太扯淡了，”汉克半是对着他自己说道。

    啊。康纳又开始紧张了。“什么？”

    “ _这个_ 。”汉克在他们俩之间比划着，“我能不能就——我想你需要知道。我不是来帮你在我身上找回什么狗屁父爱的。”

    “什么？”康纳感觉他正在向舞台中下沉，“你为什么会这么想？”

    “我跟你弟弟聊了——” _奈尔斯。_ 康纳现在震惊到没工夫跟他生气；他一会儿再找他算账。汉克靠近一步，低下声音。“我没法把那老爸情结从你身上操出去。”

    “我也没叫你这么做，”康纳有意放轻声音，“我告诉过你，我对你有着爱慕的感情——”

    “然后你知道，我觉得你真的是这么想的。但是看清现实吧，孩子。”这个称呼的重新出现刺痛了他。“我比你大二十岁然后你不回我短信，下一秒你看起来就好像我们俩真的在一起了。”汉克正在指责他。康纳的大脑死机了。“你——你他妈 _就是个_ 孩子，好吗？随便你怎么叫自己成年人，但你不能接受我有孩子的事实，你不能接受我有过老婆的事实。你也不能接受我不是个你在那傻逼app上随便找的炮友的事实。”

    “这完全与我说的话相反，”康纳说，他胸口发紧，“你只是觉得不安全。”

    “所以如果我就是呢？”汉克反问，声音有点太大了，“我五十三了，我正在戒酒还有高胆固醇，然后我他妈也没钱。我当然觉得不安全。”他开始转身，把一只手胡乱插进发间，“我希望你能留我一个人处理这堆烂摊子。”

    “你要跟我分手吗？”康纳安静地问。

    “跟你分手？你认真的？”汉克目光转向他，皱起眉。“我们什么时候在——”他的话戛然而止，他盯着康纳身后的什么东西。

    康纳转身看见阿曼妲站在那，看着他们争吵。他震惊到都没法对事件进展感到不知所措了。似乎……就该这么发展。

    “阿曼妲校长，”他冷静地说。他想不出别的话。

    “我的天啊，”汉克嘟囔。

    “这里一切都好？”阿曼妲问，虽然康纳能通过她嘴巴紧绷的线条判断出她已经把该听的都听得差不多了。

    “我得走了，”汉克宣称，“柯尔在等我。”康纳希望他能说点什么——什么都好——来让汉克留下，但是他不能，阿曼妲还在这，并且他也不知道怎么用眼神乞求。

    阿曼妲点头。“慢走，安德森先生。”

    汉克一句话没说地离开了，留下康纳和他的校长站在原地。和他的上司。

    “我认为我们需要谈谈，”她说，“但我也知道现在不是个好的时间。”

    “也许不是，”康纳勉强开口，他无法对上她的目光。

    她向他点点头。“我会在下周抽时间找你。”他听着她的高跟鞋声渐渐远去。

    然后他动身去找奈尔斯。

 

###

 

    康纳在图书馆外的走廊锁定了他的弟弟，奈尔斯正在尝试把一张标明常见语法错误和解决方案的海报贴在墙上。

    “你 _说_ 什么了？”康纳质问，然后他开始抡起双手往奈尔斯小臂上砸。康纳下意识地就使用了他们孩提时期的打架方式。奈尔斯没有还手，只是往旁边躲。

    “我说什么了——”

    “跟汉克！你跟汉克说什么了！”

    “哦，你的爹地？”

    康纳用尽全力重重跺在奈尔斯脚上。

    “嘿， _嗷_ 。”

    “他因为你跟他说的话和我分手了，奈尔斯！”

    奈尔斯脸上的恼怒瞬间消散。“你在开玩笑。”

    “你就告诉我你跟他说什么了。”

    “我开了个玩笑。我想我的原话是，‘康纳的老爸情结又发作了’——”

    “噢，”康纳后退一步。难怪汉克说了这词。

    奈尔斯摇头。“很明显是个玩笑。如果他往心里去了，他肯定早就对你的感情心存疑惑。”

    “为什么他会有疑惑，我只是告诉了他我有多喜欢他？”

    奈尔斯耸了耸肩。他对康纳来说并不是讨论这个话题的最佳人选——他们两个人里，康纳应该是更懂人情世故的那一个。“很多人喜欢自作主张，即使事实已经摆在了他们眼皮底下。可能这就是人类的本性。”

    康纳不知怎么并不觉得告诉汉克他的行为 _有违事实_ 会改善这个局面。“我现在该做什么？”

    “反正，在我们之前的谈话里，我感觉你还没准备好跟他认真发展关系。”

    康纳不知道他是否已经进展到说自己“还没准备好”那步，但确实存在某种阻碍让他无法自如与汉克相处。在他们那晚接吻后有些东西 _的确_ 改变了。他有没考虑到的事情。

    但这并不能说明汉克就是对的。这并不能让康纳的感情和他们之间发生的事突然就变得分文不值。他依然如鲠在喉。

    “阿曼妲听见我们吵架了，”他告诉奈尔斯。

    “说好了‘我不会让这件事发生’呢？”

    “他自己过来跟我说话。我不知道该怎么阻止。”

    奈尔斯深深地看了他一眼。

    “怎么？”

    “哦，就是在想每次你总是觉得万无一失，然后不知怎的一个邋遢的老男人就能冲进你的生活然后毁掉你的全盘计划。”

    “他不邋遢，他就是粗鲁，”康纳说，虽然他已经不太想争辩了。奈尔斯翻了个白眼。“她不会解雇我的，对吗？”

    奈尔斯摇头。“可能不痛不痒地训你两句。但如果你坚持那就不好说了。”

    康纳虚弱地一笑。“我不觉得我需要担心这个。”

    “这样就好，”奈尔斯重新开始贴他的语法海报，“你真的要跟这种人在一起吗，他都不怎么喜欢他自己，又怎会相信你爱他？”

 

###

 

    在康纳和阿曼妲谈话的时候，他已经想明白发生了什么。

    “你明白这件事里最要紧的是柯尔·安德森，”她告诉他。

    “是。”他确实明白。他明白到都让他难受了。

    “对于孩子们来说看到与他们联系密切的成年人之间关系破裂是极难接受的，”她说，“因为你是柯尔人生里不可或缺的一部分，所以让他看到你与安德森先生分手就会相当于让他看到自己的父母离婚。你明白这个。”

    “是。”他想补充说柯尔没看到任何东西，柯尔都不知道，但是阿曼妲并没有指责他，他也不想给自己徒增罪名。

    “我说这个问题就是要给你打个预防针。你是个优秀的教师，康纳。这话本不该对你说。我相信我说的话你都知道，但我不喜欢看到你在如此基本的问题上失误，那就是你忘记去考虑学生的心理感受。”

    “是。”康纳再次说。他想让她住嘴。他感觉无比难堪，难堪到让他忘记了别的情感。去想他需要被提醒这些事——去想他让自己处在这样一个境地，他不得不去听他的上司来提醒他，即使他知道这些建议已经无关紧要了。即使他知道已经结束了。

    “很好。我相信你会在未来恪守这些准则。”阿曼妲伸手去拿她面前的一本记录簿，“你可以走了。”

    当他离开时，他想到自己与阿曼妲之间的对话本可以避免，如果汉克没在冬日庆典来找他。事实上，如果汉克一开始就没来找他，那什么事都不会发生。

    一种奇怪的感觉在康纳胃里鼓动；他过了片刻才想起来，这种炽烈的灼热感：名为愤怒。

 

###

 

    要说汉克什么时候真正享受过假期，这个想法本身就很可笑。

    现在他让自己的精力集中在给柯尔他想要的玩具，按照柯尔的要求装饰圣诞树，做柯尔觉得好吃的饭。把他儿子当做假期的焦点能帮助他忘记过去有人能帮他干这些事，并且他在手机上收到了三封未读语音留言，来自柯尔的校长，请他过去“谈谈”。

    他想着第二个圣诞节单拎出来看可能会比第一个好点，然后确实，但也就好一点。冬日庆典如挥之不去的阴云高悬头顶。他知道他最后能熬过去，他的心会自我修复或者做其他什么心脏自己能做的事，但他也知道再把这颗心交付他人不会那么容易。每次一颗心碎掉，它都会变得更脆弱，再把它向别人敞开也会变得更胆战心惊。

    平安夜当晚，柯尔在客厅里看《精灵总动员》，汉克正在尝试烤火鸡。一切都……还行。如果把它烤干，那至少能吃。他知道只要里面加了混着芝士和大蒜的土豆泥，那么柯尔就不会在乎火鸡是什么味。

    他的手机在厨房料理台上一亮，然后他扭过脖子去看提醒。他看到了一个几周没见的名字。是一条来自康纳的短信。

（5：47 PM）你在家吗？

    他希望他能无视，但这听起来不大可能。

（5：48 PM）在？

    两分钟之后门铃就他妈响了。什么他妈情况。

    康纳站在汉克家门口台阶上，在外套下穿着件圣诞毛衣。他在说话时呼出白雾，“你好。”

    汉克目瞪口呆地站在那，然后转头向沙发上的柯尔喊。“嘿，小虫，你能带相扑去后院吗？我觉得他该出去了。”

    柯尔点头然后追着小狗从厨房里跑了出去。

    “你来干什么，康？现在是平安夜。”

    “我知道。我不信教所以我不在乎。”

    汉克叹气。“你要进来吗？”

    “不。”

    “外面零下十度。”

    “不用管我。”

    至少不是找他约炮。汉克扬起眉毛然后等待康纳开口。

    “我们上周的对话结束得非常突然。我意识到我还有几句话想跟你说，汉克。”

    “哦，是吗？”汉克说，合着是要找他一对一决斗。他靠在门框上。

    “是。”康纳抬起下巴然后深吸口气，“我过来告诉你，你对我很不公平。你基于其他人对我们关系的看法来评价我，并且你有意误解了我的犹豫，而不是对我说出你的担忧。你擅自揣测了我与我父亲的关系，老实说，你根本就不了解所以你没资格来指指点点。你对我很过分。”

    汉克的嘴巴再次大张。

    康纳又吸了口气—— _还有？_ “我从未曲解过我对你的感情。你却选择只挑符合你心意的理解。我不知道你为何这么做，而不是接受我的感情，但我确实知道一点——这是你的错。我在乎你，而 _你_ 把事情都搞砸了。”

    而这句话冲垮了汉克最后一丝自以为是。“康纳，”他说，然后伸出手，但是康纳后退一步。

    “别碰我。”我去。 _操。_ “你伤我伤得很深，然后我也想让你体验一下。我希望你现在觉得疼了。”

    “哦，行了，你知道你这话威力多大。”

    康纳的眼睛阖了半秒。“很好。”他再次睁眼然后微笑。康纳有段时间没露出这么伤人的微笑了。“圣诞快乐，汉克。”

    然后他转身走了。汉克站在那里，门敞着，直到看着康纳的车远去，直到冷风飕飕往里灌。


	6. 再试一把

    新年携着更多寒冷的天气袭来。一个密歇根的冬天足以带走任何事物的温度，甚至包括汉克·安德森的怒火。

    现在他不生气了，他不知道除了伤心之外他该做点什么。他试图关注柯尔，关注柯尔的成绩和他的兴趣，尽可能让他的二年级生活美好快乐，就好像他老爸从来没去玩火自焚。

    他意识到他有点明白超忆症患者的感受了，因为他能记得康纳在平安夜跟他讲的每一个字。它们在他脑中形成了一曲不可动摇的旋律，那些话语，一遍又一遍地重复，直到他几乎习惯了它们，然后不去留意，然后它们消失了。接着他想， _哦，可算解脱了，_ 然后他知道他又意识到了它们的存在，现在他又开始想着那些话。

    汉克能够像个男人一样承认自己的错误。

    他知道他搞砸了。他并不太欣赏康纳指责他的那个突兀的时间地点，但他说的基本都是实话。汉克太鲁莽了，他在康纳工作的地方跟他吵架，还是基于一个根本没他什么事的人的嘲讽。他很轻易地就接受了这个事实。

    他更加挣扎着思考下一步该做什么。他胸口压着一座大山，他知道只有跟康纳谈话才能解决。但有个问题就是他是否值得一个谈话，甚至康纳是否愿意给他这个机会。他可能有点太婆婆妈妈了，对一个傻小子还要瞻前顾后。

    好吧，可能汉克还是有点生气的。他们之间没什么问题是不能用一瓶威士忌，几个避孕套，以及一个在酒店房间的漫长下午解决的。

    _不_ ，不要威士忌。就避孕套和开房。不要威士忌，这个真的不行。

    一封封关于课外出游，报告卡片，跨文化之夜说明的信寄到家里。有一封是关于期中家长会的。汉克盯了它好久。

    他们几天后在一家食品杂货店见到了康纳。这不是他自平安夜之后第一次见康纳了——他每次送柯尔到学校的时候都能瞟到几眼——但这是第一次他们要进行接触。然后他们肯定得进行接触，因为柯尔跟着他，然后他看到康纳站在麦片货架那里时就大呼小叫起来。

    “嗨，柯尔。”

    “你要把麦片拿到学校吃吗？”柯尔问着，放开了康纳的胳膊。

    “不，我要拿回家。”

    汉克知道康纳还没注意到他，所以他清了清嗓子说，“他不住在学校，柯尔，我跟你说过。”

    康纳抬眼然后看着他带着一手推车吃的站在那，脸上硬挤出来一个灿烂的傻笑。康纳快速眨着眼。他没有推车，只是胳膊上挂着个购物篮。汉克发现他买了一些吃起来脆脆的号称低脂其实卵用没有的即食麦片，汉克的医生会很乐意看到他吃这个。

    过去发生的事让他五味杂陈。康纳本可以……对他很好。

    柯尔的眼睛睁得大大的。“康纳老师，你也有房子吗？”

    “不，我有个公寓。”

    “那你出去玩在哪里啊？”

    汉克大笑，然后康纳也笑了。“我会找地方玩。”

    “你去过我家，”柯尔想起来了。

    汉克死了。有点。

    康纳仍在向柯尔微笑。“我去过，是的。”

    “你还要去吗？”

    “嘿，柯尔，”汉克打断他，“你要去看看汽水吗？我会给你买一瓶。”

    给他买甜水的承诺让柯尔不再审问康纳，然后他朝着最里面摆着一堆什么新品种葡萄味的货架冲去。

    不幸的是，柯尔的离开留下了汉克一个人跟康纳面面相觑。他一如既往地穿着毛衣，但是底下没有搭配带领衬衫和领带。衣服勾勒出他的身形曲线差点就让汉克原地去世。他手机里仍存着那些照片——他这种肮脏的老男人没法下手让自己去删掉——但是亲眼看到本人永远都会不一样。更糟。更恐怖。

    汉克脑中闪过一个场景：他把康纳顶在麦片货架上然后亲吻他；他跪下来恳求来让康纳知道他有多抱歉，他有多在乎并且他有多想要他；然后汉克就在这个食品架上操他，麦片盒飞得到处都是。在这个极端真实的画面里，汉克把康纳操到他们二人都忘记了之前的痛苦。汉克只是想再努力一把。他希望他可以说， _嘿，我知道我说过我没法把那老爸情结从你身上操出去，但是我可以试试。_

    “你收到家长会的通知了吗？”

    “嗯，”汉克说，努力不暴露出他刚刚在想把康纳推倒在食品架上。

    “所以我们那时候再见。不要忘了找个保姆。”

    汉克点了点头，虽然这动作挺敷衍。他感觉到愚蠢，无能。他想说的话一句都说不出来。康纳对他什么反应也没有，没有一丝情绪，甚至都没有愤怒。这看起来不对劲——他宁愿自己被瞪着。这样他至少知道自己处在什么境地。

    他们站在那无话可说，时间长到令人尴尬。汉克心不在焉地咂着舌然后康纳看起来似乎变得……疲惫了。这表情是这样的吗？汉克也说不上来，所以也可能就是面无表情。

    康纳张开嘴好像要说什么。汉克坐立不安，他的心狂跳着，他在想康纳可能还没完全跟他掰了，还没。

    但是康纳的嘴猛地闭上，然后他一语不发。他垂下头然后与汉克擦肩而过，离开了货架。汉克俯身撑着他的推车，使劲吸了口气，然后转身去找柯尔。

 

###

 

    康纳一直都很好。他跟问起他最近怎么样的人这么说—— _我很好，谢谢。_ 这是个礼貌的，语法上正确的回答方式。

    马库斯放假去陪他的父亲和同父异母的哥哥了，意味着康纳在整个假期的绝大多数时间都要一个人待在家里，除了有一天晚上他和奈尔斯一起下棋，喝红酒并且争论着伦纳德·伯恩斯坦①的作品内容。

    当奈尔斯走之后，他有话便会去和班上养的蜥蜴说。孩子们最终确定蜥蜴的名字叫做滑板·麦克堡垒。

    滑板·麦克堡垒听了很多有关汉克的事。康纳向滑板背诵了他的平安夜讲话。他寻找着他那天晚上的讲稿里出现的错误，任何用以表达他感受的言语。他想着，逻辑上来看，向汉克展示出他的怒火并且做个了断可以解决问题。也许他的愤怒不会消退，但是他至少不再感觉受到了欺骗，然后他的人生也可以继续。然而他现在变成了这样，还是与沮丧和孤独形影不离。事情没有改变，没有任何肉眼可见的改变迹象；他没有变难受，也没变幸福。他很好。他 _没事_ 。

    滑板没有给出任何见解。他运气好才能碰见她冲自己眨几下眼。然后他也不能去找奈尔斯，因为说实话他还没准备好跟奈尔斯谈论汉克。他一时半会都准备不好。

    康纳纠结着他那个在一个重要节日去找汉克发表演讲的绝妙主意可能效果适得其反。他纠结着那可能根本就不是一个绝妙的主意。他并不习惯犯错误——他甚至不怎么习惯承认犯错误。

    他几乎在食品杂货店要对汉克开口了。话语在他舌尖蓄势待发，但是却在将将出口时哑了火——他在脑中反复排练了他要讲的词，编排了一串加粗高亮的激进句子。他还没准备好那天在麦片货架那里见到汉克。他的想法还没组织好。

    家长会是另一件大事。

    康纳确定他把汉克安排在了当晚的最后一个，在九点。他不知道在他们见面过程中会发生什么并且他不想让别的家长在会上看到他心烦意乱的，情绪化的妥协一面。在他今晚与别的家长谈话时，他注意到他已经变得分心并且毫无效率，所以这可能是一个错误决定。他逐渐壮大的错误列表里又添了一笔。

    他在汉克来之前还有十五分钟，然后他自己便忙着为正在准备的课题剪彩纸。剪刀完美地顺着预先画好的形状剪下，这让他心情意外地安宁下来。在寂静的两分钟里，他忘记了他将要面对什么。

    教室门被敲响了。

    他能看见汉克在窗户后面向他张望。门把手在转动——上一个家长离开的时候肯定把自动门锁给按上了。康纳把剪子和纸片放在一旁，然后起身给汉克开门。

    “嘿，”汉克隔着一层玻璃说。

    他在那一刻没有犹豫，没有给自己机会来思考或感觉自己可能会后悔，他把门支开，然后径直返回自己的座位，没有看汉克的眼睛。他还没演练过他们之间没隔着桌子会是什么样，然后他不想移除这个至关重要的变量。

    他们重现了九月他们第二次见面时的场景。康纳坐在讲台后，双手在面前交叠，汉克坐在正对的椅子上。二月带来了改变：汉克的胡子刮了，并且他把头发梳到了脑后，理论上达到这样的效果会需要一些理发产品。康纳想着汉克为了准备家长会还特意抹了发胶，他努力忍住笑容。

    很长的，长到令人不安的一段时间里，没有人说话。康纳知道汉克正在观察他，正如他也在观察汉克。距冬日庆典已经过了六个星期，并且离平安夜也超过了一个月。他们最后一次单独相处还是亲吻那次，然后那个还被打断了。他们在屈指可数的几个二人时光里就发生了那么多事，这很令人惊奇——康纳意识到今晚，同样的，会非常关键。

    但是他们也有公事要做。“所以，柯尔，”康纳响亮地说。

    汉克点头。“柯尔。对。所以我才过来。”

    康纳开始谈起柯尔。他谈起柯尔的成绩，进步的方面，他来到新学校后的自我调整以及他很会交朋友，他的乘法表。他没有停下来让汉克插嘴，但汉克只是一直点头，因此他认为他们二人都只是想平安无事地度过这一环节。

    康纳说了一会儿之后，汉克说，“还有别的吗？”

    “没有了。”

    “好吧，”汉克摆弄着康纳给他的那份报告，“行。”

    “关于柯尔。我是说，关于柯尔的部分说完了，”康纳说。

    汉克放下那张纸。他脸上的表情——他表情扭曲，嘴角似笑非笑。这让康纳困惑。“我感觉你还有什么想对我说的。”

    康纳艰难地咽了一口。不管汉克在期待什么，他都希望他能够顺利表达——或者可能他不该想要取悦汉克，考虑到目前的局势。可能他应该关注自己需要说的然后，让汉克见鬼去吧！他以前做过一次，然后现在让他处在这个不得不收回自己之前那些话的困境。他不想要收回那些话。

    “事实上，我自己也有几句想在这说的，”汉克在康纳沉默时借机说，“你想先开始吗？”

    “是……我想我愿意。”

    康纳在害怕汉克会对他说什么——上次汉克跟他说完话，他感觉自己的心被猛揍了一拳。也许如果他先道歉，他就能劝汉克不要把话说得那么狠。

    “我想说我无意毁掉你的圣诞节。”康纳盯着桌子上的木头纹理，但是他听见汉克在叹气，“我不会为我的行为道歉，因为——你对我说的那些——非常伤人。但是我选择的那个时间地点，我之所以那么做是因为……”他设法抬眼看着汉克，“我想让你不好过。我教导过我的学生们两个错误并不代表着正确，然后我就犯下了第二个错误。”

    “嘿，你当然有资格冲我发飙。”

    康纳因为汉克说这话的强烈语气愣住了。他几乎——因为康纳在道歉而生气？“不应该在放假的时候，你儿子还在。”

    汉克往椅子上一靠，摇着头。“老实说，我真他妈不知道该怎么为自己开脱。”

    “但是还有柯尔。”

    “是，这倒是——真的，但是他得到了他一直想要的塑料卡车，所以他圣诞节过得不错。他不知道。”

    “这……我很高兴听到这个，”康纳说。

    汉克再次前倾身子。“到我了？”

    “嗯。”

    “我很抱歉，康纳。”他在说这话时直视着康纳的眼睛，目光的重量几近实体。如同橡胶胶水一样死死黏住了康纳的目光。“我很抱歉我冲你嚷嚷了。我很抱歉我居然听进去了你那傻逼弟弟开的傻逼弱智玩笑。我很抱歉我搅乱了你的工作。我很抱歉我傻到没发现能和你在一起是走了多大的好运。”

    康纳的手，同样地，被粘在原地动弹不得。他的四肢僵硬，沉重。

    汉克反之越说越激动。他在说话时挥舞着双手。“然后说真的，你跟我讲的那些，我得去听。你不是个孩子，你能够自己做决定。然后可能对我来说很难相信这点——像你这样的人会对我感兴趣，出于真心地对我感兴趣，但我本来他妈可以告诉你我也是这么想的，你懂吗？这不是个我跟你说那些话的借口。我根本找不到什么跟你说那些话的借口。”

    汉克得停下来喘口气；康纳找到了说话的机会。“我没有给你回短信是因为看到你和柯尔谈论你妻子时让我感到恐慌。”

    汉克冲他皱眉，突然的话题转换打断了他的滔滔不绝。“害怕……为什么？”

    “因为我看到了你们两个有多么爱她，然后你有多么想她，然后我不能……我不能在里面找到我的位置。”康纳把脑袋歪到一边，“以及与此同时，我能感觉到自己爱上你了。我没法想象你也会这样……回应我。”

    汉克沉重地叹息一声，然后用手抱着头。“康。”

    “我应该告诉你的。”

    “我真的希望你能告诉我，是啊。”

    “我很抱歉。”

    “我也很抱歉。我真的很他妈抱歉。”

    “我不知道那会……”康纳试图微笑，好像这样就能减轻汉克身上散发的痛苦。他现在意识到，害怕汉克可能会对他说什么这想法很愚蠢。也许汉克也会为他的未竟之词担惊受怕。康纳没法说完这句话，只能再次说着，“对不起。”

    “所以，”汉克粗哑地说着，抬起头来，“你有吗？”

    “我有吗……？”

    汉克倾身俯在康纳的桌上。又是那种目光，康纳没法不去看他。“你有爱上我吗？”

    康纳的心脏擂着他的胸膛。他没有说话，因为他忘记了言语，因为他知道爬上他脸颊的绯红将会代他给出答案。

    汉克咬紧牙关。他脖子上的肌肉抽搐着。“所以你爱着我，然后我跟你说了那些——屁话——然后彻底地，不可挽回地伤了你。这——”汉克把脑袋撞在桌上，“很棒，”他闷声说，“真他妈精彩绝伦。”

    汉克以那种样子呆了几秒，半瘫在康纳的桌上，胳膊绞在一起，露出一脑袋凌乱的灰毛。康纳的手自己动起来拨开一缕头发。他听着自己的声音虚弱而漂浮。“我认为彻底地不可挽回这话可能有些言过其实。”

    汉克缓慢地抬起头，好像他正在拼命理解刚才听到的话语。他的嘴巴再次大张，然后他现在顶着乱七八糟的头发显得他的样子……很蠢。康纳发现自己笑了。

    “有人跟你说过，”汉克说，“你真的很他妈不可思议吗？”

    康纳学着汉克的样子俯身向前。“没用你这句话。”

    汉克大笑，康纳仍在微笑。此刻，坐在这与汉克一起笑个不停，如同烈日下一捧凉水浇在康纳心头。突然之间一切就 _变好了_ 。

    他想要试着向汉克表达出这个感受。他试着，“我很想你。”

    在他说完这话后，康纳感觉到汉克在端详着他，但他想不出来原因。他不知道汉克的大脑是如何运转的，直到汉克俯身过来吻他。这时，他心里大概有数了。

    这是一个柔软的，温柔的，仅仅嘴唇相贴的亲吻，还由于他们之间隔了个巨大的讲台使得角度很别扭，并且一触即离。

    “可以吗？”汉克低声说。

    康纳回想起那晚他们的第一次亲吻，被抵在门上，感觉自己在对方的抚摸下浑身瘫软。他可能回忆了上千次那一刻，他得到了多少，他又有多想获得更多。“不，”他说。

    汉克睁大眼，但在他开口之前，在他道歉之前，康纳站起身——他爬过他们之间的讲台——他正在缩短他们之间的距离。他踩在纸片上滑了一下差点摔个狗啃泥，但他忽视了这个，他继续向前。汉克站了起来，这是当某人冲你冲过来时你的本能反应。他把康纳抱了个满怀，然后康纳的嘴唇寻上了汉克的，他一把扯过对方衬衫的领子然后用力吻下去。

    他将舌头伸进汉克嘴里，如同汉克在那晚第一次亲他时做的那样，然后他听见汉克呻吟出声，然后他感觉到结实的胳膊抱着他，将他按向汉克的身体。他感到汉克的手滑上他的后背，抚上他的肩胛骨之间，伸进他后脑的发丝。他想要汉克收紧手指然后去拽，但是他不知道怎么表达，目前还不知道。

    康纳直到吻到他们二人都缺氧才罢休，所以他们终于分开时都上气不接下气。康纳把脸埋在汉克肩膀上。

    “我的天啊，”汉克说着靠在康纳脖颈间。他呼吸扫过康纳的皮肤，让后者发出一声 _呜咽_ 。“我的 _天啊_ ，”汉克再次说。他的手摸上康纳的屁股然后捏了一把。一阵熟悉的热流涌向康纳的——四肢百骸，但是汇到了他的臀部。

    汉克扳过康纳的下巴然后再次亲吻他，撞得康纳失去平衡，所以他们两个人绊在桌子上发出嘎吱一声锐响。汉克抚摸着他，如同他无比渴求，如同他失之便再不复得，如同这是他数月以来梦寐以求的事物，因为他的确，并且康纳也是日思夜想。他抚上康纳的后背，他的手臂，他的胸膛。他的手掌滑到康纳的大腿上然后再次捏了把他的屁股。他的手回到康纳的胯部，然后开始解他的皮带。

    康纳已经半勃了，然后汉克的手指扫过他的牛仔裤裆时，他不行了，他已经完全硬了。汉克开始在他的脖颈上落下亲吻，然后康纳将头后仰，暴露出更多肌肤，请求汉克继续。他抓住讲台的边缘来站直身子。好像他们之间的层层高墙瞬间崩塌，然后现在已经没什么能阻止他们磁石般紧紧黏在一起了。这便是了：在一个月思而不得的忍耐后急切，贪婪，饥渴的爆发。他们之间的空隙被抽去空气，吸引着他们靠得更近。康纳身体的每一寸肌肤都因触碰而燃起火焰，但这并不疼痛，并不烧灼——这感觉很好。他感觉到了 _活着。_

    汉克再次摸索到康纳的嘴，轻浅地吻着他，然后抵着他的嘴唇呢喃。“天啊，康，请务必让我操你。”

    _让我操你。_ 老天，康纳想要这个，他发疯般地想要汉克，他等了这么久，然后现在他能感觉汉克的老二顶着他的大腿内侧，仅仅隔了几层布料，没了那些，他就能伸手抚上它，将它含进嘴里。没了那些，汉克就能把他操到双腿无力，第二天都没法走直线，就如同他几个月来狂热幻想的那样。

    他知道按理来说，这是个糟糕的主意。他脑后的确冒出一个声音尖叫着， _别犯傻了！_ 然后有很多原因，让汉克把他操到双腿无力第二天都没法走直线会有很多麻烦，他都无法在此刻解决。但是现在有一个突出的问题，理论上也是可以解决的。“别在这，”康纳憋出几个字，然后抽了口气，因为汉克解开了他的衬衫把手伸进衣服里开始拧康纳的乳头。“换个地儿。”

    “衣柜？”

    “不要在学校。拜托。”

    汉克放开他然后看着他的眼睛。他的嘴唇湿润红肿，然后他衬衫最上面的扣子开了，可能是康纳给扯掉的。“我的车停在外面。”

    他和汉克在汉克的车后座上。他跟汉克干的每件事都已经以其……出格的方式超过了之前他最疯狂的行为。并且还在一路狂飙。

    康纳深吸口气。“好。”

 

 ①犹太裔美国作曲家、指挥家、作家、音乐讲师和钢琴家，代表作《西区故事》、《天真汉》、《在小镇上》。

 

###

 

    当他提议去车上时，汉克有点想让他们立刻冲出去然后瞬间到达目的地，因此他心急火燎地等着康纳关灯锁门。他在去的路上也挺磨蹭，因为 _汉克撩得他_ 硬得不行都他妈走不动道，这很赞，然而他们已经等了好几个月，汉克多一秒都等不了。他认真考虑把康纳甩上肩膀然后扛着他去停车场，然而他们在一条充满监控的走廊里。他心不在焉地决定他总有一天，要做这个——把康纳扛上床。

    学校晚上九点半只有两辆车还在停车场里。一辆是汉克的，一辆是康纳的。汉克打开他SUV的后备箱然后把后座放下来。这不是张豪华大床，但也够用了。

    当汉克爬进前座打着火开空调时，康纳仍尴尬地站在车外。他敲了敲窗户来让康纳看他，然后在他动作时咧嘴一笑。汉克指了指车后座，让他上车。康纳点头。

    汉克从二十岁起就时刻在他车上驾驶座格子里备好避孕套和润滑液，虽然他过了很久之后才让它们派上用场。他属于那种年纪越大，状态越好的男人，或者其他什么。也可能是年纪越大， _技术_ 越好，随便吧。

    康纳坐进来，尝试着从车里把后备箱门关上；汉克爬过来帮他。车里还不算太暖，但比外面强。他们此时已经感觉不到外面的寒冷了。

    他们坐在车里呆了一会儿，看着彼此。汉克知道这种时间，当你突然想从客厅转移到卧室时你得在新的阵地重新酝酿氛围。他没法像在教室里那样看清康纳的脸——这里更黑，然后路灯的光隐隐约约地渗进车里——所以他不知道康纳是否还有兴趣。

    “你还好吗？“他问。

    “好。”

    “那就过来。”

    康纳向他爬过来，坐在他膝盖之间。汉克把康纳的外套从他肩膀上扒掉然后也甩掉了自己的派克大衣，让它落在身下，可能一会儿就能充当床垫。然后他以同样的动作脱掉了康纳的毛衣和衬衫。康纳苍白的肌肤在黑夜中发光。他感觉康纳在看着他，当他伸出手覆上康纳的胸口，从锁骨一路摸到下腹。他想着触碰康纳的肌肤会是什么感觉——他想了那么多次，然后现在他在自己车后座上，终于能切身体验一把。很柔软。康纳在腹部以下有几根稀疏的体毛，汉克在照片里没见过。

    汉克探头用嘴唇贴上康纳的锁骨，然后康纳发出一声极轻的尖叫。这鼓励着汉克继续，顺着他的胸口一路吻下，把他拉到自己大腿上。他在康纳胸口正中烙下一个吻痕，然后翻转体位，把康纳放倒在SUV的后座上。这样他就可以顺着康纳的身体一路向下，让他的亲吻也一路撒下。康纳的肚子在汉克的亲吻下颤抖——他怕痒——汉克贴着他的肌肤露齿一笑，然后继续开始扯康纳的牛仔裤。

    康纳穿着和他照片上一样的内裤。汉克得花点时间消化这个；他的血液全都涌向了他的阴茎。

    “怎么？”康纳低声问他，可能在纳闷为什么汉克脱他衣服脱到一半停下来盯着他的裤衩。

    “没什么。”

    他第一次含康纳老二的时候，必须要隔着内裤。必须。汉克已经想过了太多次，然后今晚，他们此刻所做的，便是美梦终于成真。所以汉克低下头用舌头顺着内裤勾勒出的形状舔上了康纳的性器。

    康纳惊喘一声。这是个诱人的声音。

    汉克的舌尖顺着布料游走。康纳甚至因这若即若离，暧昧的触碰而扭动着胯部躲避，然后他颤抖的呼吸带动他的肋骨颤抖起来——这让汉克想着如果他连这种隔靴搔痒的行为都反应这么强烈，那么当汉克真的插进去的时候他会是什么样。美妙至极，可能。

    汉克继续着嘴上的动作，用一只手上下抚摸着康纳的大腿内侧。汉克头顶窸窸窣窣地一阵动作，然后他抬眼。康纳用胳膊肘把自己上半身撑起来看汉克在做什么，他张着嘴，看着汉克用拇指勾住他的内裤松紧带然后往下一拉——仅仅往下一点，几寸，坏心眼地露出他盆骨的曲线。康纳动弹不得。

    汉克吻上康纳胯骨上的凹陷，一开始很温柔，然后他用牙齿轻轻咬了一口。康纳发出一个声音，汉克不能马上分辨出这意思是喜欢还是不喜欢，所以他再次抬眼。康纳的头发散乱，挡住了他的额头。他把头发从眼前甩开然后点头示意汉克继续。

    汉克不想再隔着内裤折腾了，他决定。他把康纳的老二从内裤里掏出来，然后把整条内裤从康纳的屁股拽到他的膝盖间，他直起身让康纳可以把它踢开。汉克停了一秒，俯在康纳修长，纤细的身体上，欣赏着他的杰作，一根湿漉漉的勃起，挺立在一具不着寸缕的躯体上，躺在汉克车的后座上，在一个天杀的小学停车场里。

    他又抚上了康纳大腿内侧光滑白皙的肌肤，手掌擦过每一个角落，停下来用拇指按上右腿内侧的那颗黑痣。他应该能料到康纳身上藏着更多平日里看不见的痣，但每发现一颗新的都如同挖出了一处埋藏许久的宝藏。康纳再次把头后仰，枕在汉克毛绒绒的大衣上，然后舒服地叹了口气。汉克知道这件大衣会有用。

    汉克不是世界知名口交大师，他只做过三次，但他知道当别人给他做的时候他有多喜欢，并且他希望康纳也会喜欢。车里的光线很暗，汉克没法看清楚，但他知道康纳的性器已经硬到充血变红，并且熟悉的红晕攀上了他的脸颊，脖颈和胸膛。

    汉克握住康纳阴茎的根部，然后俯身。他缓慢地从下到上舔了一口，他舌头尝到了相当分量的前液。他又重复了几次——最终他用舌头扫过康纳性器的底部，然后康纳嘶了一声。汉克又试了一次；康纳发出一个类似 _唔嗯嗯嗯_ 的声音。汉克在那一瞬间想着如果他忘了今晚的哪怕一个细节，他都永远不会原谅自己。他会努力把眼前的光景烙印在脑海中，那些细节，那些声音。康纳不会知道他有多幸运能在日后有更多机会与身下人一起，在此刻这般活色生香的夜晚纵情缠绵。

    他将康纳完全含入嘴里，然后吐出来。康纳并不太大，因此很容易就能整根吞下，汉克基本没呛到自己。他重复着这个动作——给康纳来一下深喉，然后缓慢地吐出，然后再次一吞到底。如果换做汉克被这么搞，这会把他逼疯，会让他骂出声。当汉克把那东西吐出来发出一声糟糕的，情色的 _哧溜_ ，他的最爱，他发现康纳粗重地喘着气，用胳膊肘挡着脸。

    汉克拨开康纳的膝盖。“还好吗？”

    “嗯……”康纳没动。

    汉克爬过去伏在康纳身上。康纳从手肘后偷偷看着他。汉克轻笑。

    他伸手扣住康纳的手；现在他可以把康纳的胳膊从脸上放下来，然后露出他的嘴，汉克亲了下去。他用牙齿研磨着康纳的下唇，然后听见自己在呼吸间闷哼。当他们分开时，康纳另一只手开始解汉克衬衫的扣子。汉克没法责备他——康纳已经一丝不挂，除了脚上还有双袜子，汉克依然一件都没脱，所以他们得让事情变得公平，公平一点。

    他坐起身半跪着来让康纳的动作更方便。康纳解开汉克的衬衫然后发现他里面还有一件，他脸上明显的恼怒让汉克大笑。汉克帮了把手，因为他姑且算是个好人，他甩掉衬衫然后开始脱套头衫。他由于身高原因并不适合在汽车后座宽衣解带，所以他在脱衣服的时候脑袋磕在了车顶上，然后康纳大笑。

    康纳的笑声让汉克——让一切在瞬间停了下来。汉克只能坐在那，光着膀子，盯着康纳脸上的笑容，看着他的嘴角渐渐拉下，困惑于为何汉克突然不动了。

    “怎么了？”康纳小声说。

    汉克使劲闭了下眼，然后摇头。“我只是——我觉得我都没听过你笑？”

    “噢。”他知道这并不能消除康纳的疑问。“我……抱歉。”

    “别说抱歉。没什么可抱歉的。”

    康纳虚弱地点点头，咬着嘴唇。

    汉克叹了口气，然后开始解腰带。“你笑得有点傻，你知道吗？”

    “傻……”

    “对，因为你就是个傻瓜。”

    康纳眯着眼盯了他很久，然后——他吐了吐舌头，汉克再次大笑。

    “你要不要脱袜子？”

    “不，”康纳噘嘴，“我不想让脚冷。”

    康纳直起身，仍然吐着舌头，然后在汉克胸膛正中印下一个亲吻。汉克——并不习惯被人亲胸口。一般没什么人会对他这个部位表达爱意，但康纳没有犹豫。康纳开始顺着汉克肚子的曲线抚摸，然后轻推了他一把，让他往后靠露出大腿。汉克照办了——他忙着给康纳口交，都忘了康纳肯定也会反过来为他效劳，然后妈耶，他现在想起来了。他有好几个关于康纳用嘴给他服务的春梦，画面极其生动香艳，然后其中之一——其中之一还就是发生在他车里？我的天啊。他现在真的字面意思上的活在梦里。

    在这个棒到他妈不行的角色互换中，康纳在动作时没有汉克那么多耐心。康纳甚至没脱汉克裤子；他拉开裤链，然后把汉克的裤衩拉下来露出他的老二。汉克已经硬了，虽然没硬到极点——没有康纳给他做完口活时他会变得那么硬，他想。

    康纳在看到汉克老二的瞬间满足地叹了口气，在汉克想象中，当他回家后发现房子已经被收拾干净，或者当一杯顶级红酒的滋味第一次在味蕾上绽开时他也会这样叹气。这让汉克想着过去几个月康纳在自慰时想象了多少次把汉克的鸡巴放进他的嘴里或者屁股里。他喜欢认为对方想了很多次，然后康纳的举动也有力地证明了他的观点。

    这又是一幅需要汉克铭记在心的光景：康纳，跪下来俯身用嘴唇凑近汉克的阴茎。他用舌尖碰上龟头然后——然后在汉克的马眼周围小心地划了一圈。一阵猛烈的快感瞬间涌向了汉克的性器。他闷哼一声，然后康纳抬眼看他，直视着他的眼睛。又表演了一遍。

    “操。”这个词如同离弦之箭击穿了空气。他看见康纳的嘴角翘起，让一切变得更糟，因为康纳是故意的。故意折磨他。他决定他真的很想去操康纳的嘴，或者至少噎他一下。他又硬了点，所以他真的可以付诸行动。

    康纳继续舔他的鸡巴，虽然他知道汉克有多想让他含住。汉克努力说服自己就这么他妈按照他的想法下手，也许甚至让对方以正确方法给他口交，也许甚至去抓对方的头发。汉克下体堆积的欲望需要找个发泄渠道。

    康纳翻着眼睛看汉克，后者都能听见自己在低声咆哮。也许康纳终于发现自己做得还不够，或者也许他决定不再戏弄汉克。汉克并不关心为什么康纳含住了他的阴茎，反正他这么干了。然后当他这么干的时候， _我的天啊。_ 他很热，很湿，很软，很滑。汉克的脑袋后仰。康纳的嘴唇顺着汉克的老二下滑，吞下了更多。他动作很慢，所以汉克努力忍住不去顶胯，但他很难抑制这个冲动。他们需要立马开搞，然后他们也需要搞上一会儿。

    康纳上下移动着头部，然后用力吮吸着。汉克的手摸上了康纳的头，现在，当他感觉到康纳在努力含下更多时他无法控制自己。他努力不去拽康纳的头发，虽然当他的手指拂过时他感觉到它们情不自禁地想要收紧。

    康纳的手瞬间覆上汉克的，迫使他攥拳然后——往上拉。康纳的嘴里被鸡巴塞得满满的所以他说不出话，但他希望汉克拽他的头发。

    汉克第二次用手指伸进康纳发间然后扯动时，康纳呻吟着，然后汉克放弃了不去顶他的反抗。他往前一挺然后他捅到了康纳的嗓子眼。康纳发出一道刺耳的干呕然后迅速吐出汉克的老二，然后汉克想， _坏了。_

“抱歉，操——”

    康纳捂着嘴然后垂着头，喘着粗气。

    “你还好吗？嘿，康？”

    “你如果要做这个得事先提醒我，”康纳挤出几个字。他清了清嗓子。“你太大了，我还不适应。”

    “对，我很抱歉。你要停吗？”

    “不，我现在好了。我想要你再来一次。”

    “老天，”汉克呻吟着。康纳已经重新含住了汉克的性器。

    康纳尽量不让自己窒息地含下了大半——然后他依然觉得如此美妙，他不知怎的觉得比之前做的还要好。康纳吞下了他能吞下的部分，他的热情冲垮了汉克残存的些许自我克制。汉克卖力地，稳稳地往康纳嗓子里顶了一下，然后康纳发出了比之前平缓许多的哽噎声，这样汉克就能毫无愧疚地享受这个声音。汉克从他嘴里拔出来，然后再次以相同的力道捅进去，没深到让康纳不舒服但深到能让他感觉到。康纳把汉克的手拉回他的头发里让他拽住。

    他觉得他大概可以按节奏就这么操康纳的嘴，扯住他的头发让他保持不动，但是当他顶了三下后意识到如果他这样继续他肯定会射。这感觉太爽了，太符合他的胃口了，然后可能——可能有朝一日。但是今晚他们还有别的事要做。

    汉克松开手，然后说，“转过去趴好。”

    汉克的老二从康纳嘴里滑出来，他神情恍惚，嘴角淌着唾液。汉克帮康纳摆好他想要的姿势：用膝盖和手肘撑着身子，他的屁股正对着汉克的脸。汉克得弓着身子找个舒服姿势跪着，但他怀疑当他插进康纳时他是否会注意到那一缕不安。汉克的脑子还没反应过来这跟他们在互发色情短信时他要求康纳的姿势一模一样——这可能就是他为什么第一个想到这个，因为他想做这个已经想了好几个月。他们总可以在中途换姿势；他想先从经典体位开始。

    汉克从他先前在小格子里拿出来的东西里挑了个避孕套和润滑液。康纳回头看着汉克撕开一个避孕套，把润滑液从他的后穴洒到了老二。汉克把套子戴在中指上，然后手指抵上了康纳紧致的入口。他开始一手按摩着小穴，另一只手去抚慰康纳的性器。

    “一切都还好？”

    “是。”

    汉克深吸一口气。他把手指推进康纳体内，感到一阵紧张，就好像他可能会搞砸，即使他以前操过屁股，其中几位甚至还能顶到前列腺。康纳在他身下扭动，然后汉克感觉到对方，同样地，深吸了口气。试图放松。

    汉克弯曲手指碾在康纳的前列腺上，然后他如饥似渴地听着康纳被顶出来的那声叹息。一个不错的序曲。他缓慢拔出手指，然后再次捅进去，更快更狠。

    “你的手指 _比_ 我的粗，”康纳呢喃着。汉克的阴茎愚蠢地，徒劳地抽搐着。他希望他能告诉自己的小兄弟给我他妈冷静一点，马上就能轮到你。

    “是吗？”汉克用手指快速抽插几次，看着康纳在底下哆嗦，“我猜它们是挺粗。”汉克加了一根，他的食指。他看着康纳抽了口气，胸膛颤抖着。“如果你连这个都受不了，你又怎么受得了我的鸡巴？”

    “我能受得了。”

    汉克知道这话大概是对的，康纳比他看起来得更坚强，但是他实在是很想试试他能忍到什么程度。他开始加大力度，将对方逐渐打开，扩张到直到他发出呜咽。汉克的老二一直都在抽搐着，然后他越来越等不及，是啊，但是用手指操康纳挺——有意思。他开始去想当康纳给自己扩张时会是什么样，然后康纳终于要被真家伙搞了。这是个双赢局面。

    汉克加了第三根手指然后开始以这个节奏，用他的手指干康纳的屁股，此时康纳乞求道，“我准备好了，我准备好了——求你。”

    这是目前为止康纳所说的话中最接近恳求的一句，然后这直冲向汉克的下体，冲向他已经很不舒服的勃起。他抽出手指然后把套子翻了个面。他得记得清理车后座上用过的避孕套，但这是未来汉克需要考虑的问题。

    当他把一个新的套子套在老二上时，他花了会儿时间在心中赞叹着康纳的后背。这是个不可思议的后背，一件真正的艺术品，然后他在康纳给他发的照片里知道它大概长什么样，但他从来没亲眼见过。他从来没见过康纳后腰上的那颗痣，他从来没有用他的手指从康纳的肋骨抚到他的屁股。他从来没见过当康纳回头看汉克时他的肩胛骨是怎样在肌肤下伸展的。汉克俯身吻上一侧肩胛骨，然后扭头去亲康纳的嘴。这是个甜蜜的亲吻，然后这也给了汉克机会将他梆硬的老二顶上康纳赤裸的屁股，一举两得。

    汉克从康纳身上起来，因后背一阵剧痛而呲牙，因为显然现在的他会有这种毛病。由于他们创意性的做爱地点，他猜他明天会疼得更厉害，然而他明白疼痛来了又走，与意中人的一晌贪欢可是千金难换。

    他分开康纳的臀瓣，好好捏了一把，然后对准康纳的入口。他把龟头抵上康纳紧致的小穴然后康纳全身绷紧，比汉克给他扩张时还紧张。

    汉克的手掌滑上康纳的后腰。“放松，”他说，声音低沉地在胸膛中滚动。他用拇指在康纳的皮肤上画着圈，直到感觉对方放松下来。

    他一得到机会便不再犹豫，不再给康纳时间胡思乱想然后再次畏缩起来，因为汉克很确定他就会这么做。想着明天，后天甚至当他们离开停车场会发生什么。想着那些现在来说无关紧要的事，特别是在他们终于要将几个月以来的愿望在此刻付诸行动。汉克发现这是他的工作，来让康纳从自己的思绪中分心，把他操到头脑一片空白，只留一阵充斥着极乐的白噪音，他只能感觉到自己，感觉到汉克，感觉到汉克想要他，因为其他一切都不值一提。反正，不在今晚。不在这辆车的后座上。

    汉克进入了康纳。他并没有一捅到底，让康纳适应着他的尺寸，因为对啊，他可比几根手指粗长多了，即使是他自己厚实的手指。康纳弓起后背然后把脑袋歪到一边。汉克又往里推了几寸，然后又是几寸，手底下一直漫不经心地抚着他的后腰。

    康纳抬起头然后回头看着汉克。他的头发现在乱成一团，多亏了汉克。“完了吗？”他上气不接下气地问。汉克没有回答，只是把最后一点顶了进去，胯骨撞在康纳的屁股上，然后他痛恨自己有多爱看康纳的脸被他操得扭曲起来。

    “感觉怎么样？”汉克问，因为虽然那表情很不错但他并不希望康纳真的不舒服，“你还好吗？”

    “嗯——”康纳挪了下屁股然后汉克通过他的老二感觉到了。妙不可言。“啊。很好。”汉克看着他咽了一口，“我一直很好。”

    汉克低下头吻住康纳的后颈。他轻轻顶了下胯，都不算是在往里捅，只是在测试动作幅度。汉克觉得很爽，然后根据康纳发出的呜咽来看，他也挺爽。

    汉克几乎将整根再次拔出，不紧不慢地，一寸一寸地——他没法保持这个速度，他真的得认真开工，但他们会进行到那一步的。当他再次插进去，比他第一次令人痛苦的缓慢速度快一些，但他还是没使什么劲。他反复抽插，每一次都快上一点，直到他感觉出康纳最后一丝僵硬分崩离析，直到他可以安心观赏从康纳嘴角开始流下的唾液。

    康纳在汉克加速时一直都很安静，直到汉克用力地，狠狠地撞了他一下，然后他发出一声拉长的，窒息的，“噢。”

    然后汉克想着， _行吧。_ 他忍不了了。

    他用手扶住康纳的屁股然后开始反复顶弄他，可能太快太狠但是这他妈就是他们今晚的目的。汉克忍了五个月火烧屁股的煎熬想要这个人，然后现在水烧开了，炉子疯狂地尖叫起来。他想把康纳操到只剩头脑发麻的快感，然后他觉得他可以做到，如果康纳被这阵狂风暴雨洗礼完的样子能佐以证明的话：康纳的脸埋在汉克的大衣里，口水流得到处都是，手指紧紧抓着布料，他在不停地不停地不停地喘气。

    汉克伸出手，抓住康纳的头发，然后把他的脑袋向上拉。这是个冒险，他不确定康纳是否还像他给汉克做口活时那么喜欢这个，但康纳哭喊着，“操！”这便给了汉克答案。

    “我去，你是真的很喜欢这个，嗯？”汉克气喘吁吁。

    “操，”康纳又说了一遍，声音放低成一声呜咽，汉克继续扯着。第一次听见康纳大笑，第一次听见康纳骂脏话，第一次听见康纳喘得像个该死的A片演员。今晚发生了很多第一次。

    汉克动作没停。他的胯骨一次次撞在康纳屁股上。他开始出汗了，即使现在是严寒的二月，然后康纳的后背上渗出了汗液。康纳在汉克干他并且还抓着他头发时伸手抓住驾驶座的头枕来让自己直起身。车窗玻璃蒙上了一层雾气。这能稍稍掩人耳目，然而如果任何晚归的人看到他们，那他们就死定了，因为很明显此时汉克的SUV里正在上演什么，即使离得远，即使不清楚里面色情的细节。他们也并没控制声音。

    汉克放开康纳的头发然后把他的脑袋按下去。他可以单手握住康纳的整个头骨。体型上的差距让他极其兴奋。他的手顺着康纳的后颈，脊柱曲线，一直滑到尾椎。康纳在他身下干着什么，然后过了一分钟汉克意识到他正在抚慰自己。

    这也太他妈爽了。汉克又使劲多给了他几下，来让他继续。康纳抬起头，张着嘴，他的头发乱七八糟，他的脸一片绯红。他被操翻了。汉克简直不能对自己更满意。

    他再次向康纳的头发伸手，但是康纳在那之前抓住了他的手腕。“汉克，”他说，咽了口唾沫，“停——”

    汉克脑子里闪过一丝恐慌，然后他停下来。“干吗？”

    “让我骑你。”

    “呃，好吧？”汉克知道他在拔出来的时候咧嘴笑了，然后康纳能注意到。

    “哦我的天啊，”康纳喘着粗气，推了把汉克的胸口让他们切换成新姿势。汉克躺着，然后康纳跨坐在他身上。

    汉克在看到康纳一脸刚被操完的表情后笑得像个大尾巴狼。头脑发麻的快感，耶。“你看起来挺享受。”

    “闭嘴，”康纳挤出这句话。他一边喘气一边笨拙地摸索着汉克的性器。

    “你刚才叫我闭嘴？我挺喜欢这——哦， _操。_ ”汉克话说到一半就被康纳一屁股骑上他老二的快感打断了。

    康纳呼吸着，胸膛跟着颤抖。他将脑袋后仰然后闭上眼，他的额头将将擦过车顶。他颈部的曲线，他的喉结，这——汉克不知道该用什么词来形容。他从来都不善言辞，然后在大多数时间都挣扎着表达自己的感受，但他知道这些画面已经刻在了他的心上。

    他用手扶住康纳的屁股然后向上顶胯，动作很小，试着让康纳自己开始动。他期待这个。

    康纳低头，看着汉克的眼睛。不知怎的他意识到了该怎么把嘴闭上。他开始动了，一开始很轻，然后开始上下起伏，汉克配合地向他顶胯，他的老二随着他的动作也上下颤动。康纳必须缩着身子才能不撞到车顶，然后汉克不知怎的觉得这场面很棒，狭小的空间里，康纳的体重一下一下地点在他身上，皮革的嘎吱声配上康纳的屁股紧紧吸着他的鸡巴。

    康纳抚摸着汉克的胸膛，这动作本身并不奇怪，但康纳的手指在他身上画着某种形状，汉克过了几分钟意识到康纳正在描摹他的纹身。他肯定垮下了脸，因为康纳的手放在了汉克的肚子上，那部位随着后者的动作也跟着一跳一跳。汉克真的不太懂他在干什么，但他在过去二十分钟把康纳全身每个部分都摸了一遍，所以他不觉得他能抱怨。康纳还不明白自己才是更漂亮的那个吗？

    康纳叹息一声然后俯身向前，将额头靠在汉克汗津津，毛茸茸的胸膛上。汉克的阴茎从他体内滑出，但他似乎并不在意，然后——汉克也不在意。仿佛一只蝴蝶落在了他的掌心：他感到某种超乎想象的美丽生灵正在触碰他，他生怕任何动作都会将它惊跑。时间如同被冻结了，过了半分钟，汉克开始抚摸康纳的肩膀。康纳小心翼翼地抬头看着他。

    “抱歉，”他含糊地说，“我只是想……”他将耳朵贴在汉克胸口，似乎在聆听他的心跳。

    “关于道歉我说什么来着？”

    康纳抿嘴一笑。

    汉克觉得骑乘已经骑得差不多了；康纳似乎在走神，然后汉克怀疑他的脑子又开始瞎转了。所以他们还只剩一件事。

    汉克坐起来，带着康纳一起。“嘿，你躺下。”他把康纳放平然后爬到他身上，“看，我现在就在这。把事情做完，好吗？”

    康纳点头。

    汉克直起身，调整了下套子，然后重新进入了康纳。像这样他们就可以一边搞一边亲吻。汉克充分利用了这个好处，弯腰将舌头滑进康纳嘴里。康纳把玩着他的胡子。这个角度能使上的力与后入又不一样，他每次顶进康纳体内都变得更慢，但力道也更足。之前是积压许久的浓厚爱意于一瞬间疯狂的爆发；现在不是这样。节奏不同，意义也不同。康纳用双臂环上汉克的脖子然后回吻着他，指甲掐进他的肩膀，直到他呜咽着想要抚慰自己。汉克起身操进康纳的身体，眼睛直直地盯着对方。

    这便是了，汉克意识到。因为他们能够凝视彼此，所以事情变得不同，然后他们在这个时候能做的就是——凝视彼此。汉克是如此喜爱注视着康纳，他只能想到他最喜欢的还是在操康纳的同时看到对方那张可爱的蠢脸，那张立马让他沦陷的脸。

    天啊，当他们见面的时候，他有过哪怕一秒的时间去想他们最后会变成这样吗？在一辆车里享受一场极致性爱？因为这是一场 _很好的_ 性爱。他没法解释为什么好，因为这需要描述，而他想不出什么好词，但是康纳能够做到。他就像汉克之前告诉过他的那样，非常他妈不可思议，不光是徒有其表。

    然后现在汉克要让他射，看着他射。他能看出来康纳快了，他的手加快撸动的节奏，他的呼吸变得轻浅。汉克甚至不知道这管不管用，但他努力给康纳服务，去榨出自己最后一分体力，因为，靠，他要没劲了。康纳发出一个声音， _嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！_ “嗯，”他一遍一遍地重复，他正在逐渐攀上顶峰。他闭上眼睛。当他分开双唇时，汉克就知道要发生什么了——康纳在射的时候尖叫了一声， _啊。_ 他伸手去摸汉克的脸，手指堪堪扫过汉克的脸颊，然后他全身瘫软下来。

    汉克停了一分钟，听着他们紊乱的呼吸声，看着康纳躺在汉克身下，肚子和胸口上飞溅着白浊的精液，紧绷的表情慢慢放松。 _给我记住这个，_ 汉克告诉他自己， _别他妈给我忘了。_ 他宁可忘了自己的社保号也不愿在眼前的光景中错过分毫。

    汉克准备好继续了，但当康纳这个样子的时候他可以等。

    又过了一分钟，康纳睁开眼。他吞了一口。

    “你要在我里面射吗？”他似乎只是在好奇，就好像他没想用这个问题就击垮汉克的全部自制力。

    “你想吗？”

    “是。”

    我去。他不能再使不上劲了。理论上高潮还没到，但汉克实在想象不到还有什么比看着康纳此时的样子更美好。虽然，是会很棒，而且他的阴茎的确在抽痛。他设法重新开始动作。康纳还是像之前那么紧，然后他在——微笑，在汉克操他的时候微笑。一个懒洋洋的傻笑，但就在那。他能感觉自己在看着康纳微笑时逐渐接近顶点。在他们第一次见面之后，他就坐在这个停车场的这辆车里，思考着康纳的笑容是怎么把他杀得丢盔卸甲。怎么 _把_ 他杀得丢盔卸甲。

    康纳伸手像之前那样抚摸着汉克的胸膛，然后很好，这很棒，很有帮助。汉克咕哝出他的感谢。康纳的另一只手抓住了他的手腕，迫使他迅速做出调整来保持动作平衡。结果汉克还不能生气，因为康纳只是想——吮吸他的食指和中指同时餍足地啧啧出声。“上帝啊，康纳，”汉克说，虽然这会儿肯定他妈没上帝什么事。

    把汉克推过边缘的……并不是以前那些把他推过边缘的东西，因此他有点感到惊讶。康纳在吸他的手指，抚摸他的胸口，然后满意地在他身下扭动着，所以这便是让他高潮的最佳催化剂，然后汉克开始变得欲求不满。他只是不知道什么东西才能在最后推他一把让他上天。

    康纳显然知道。他把自己的手指伸进嘴里和汉克的绞在一起，用唾液润湿，然后去轻柔地捏汉克的乳头。

    汉克的乳头以前从来没被拽起来过，然后他也不记得通过这种举动就能获得这般灭顶的快感。然而他发现自己因为这个射了，他很惊讶自己射了，这只让他射得更多。他的胯骨撞上康纳的屁股。这份高潮在他体内酝酿了近乎半个小时，但也酝酿了六个月，于是便演变成了如你所料的那种浑身战栗，几近窒息，遍体痉挛的释放。他的手指抠住康纳的嘴然后发出了——某种声音，大概，鬼他妈知道。他没法听见。他灵魂出窍了片刻。

    在他冷静下来时，他听见康纳说，“你似乎挺享受。”

    汉克不知道怎么回话。他把手指从康纳嘴里抽出来。他把老二从康纳后穴里拔出来，然后康纳在喉咙深处叹息一声。汉克摘下套子然后把它绑好但是在这之后，他只能翻身躺倒在康纳身边。他得等着身体恢复知觉，这样他就能估计一下腰肌劳损的程度。

    “操，”他基本上在对自己嘟囔，“操，这太刺激了。”

    他用眼角看到康纳侧过身子看他。“是吗？”

    汉克冷哼。“真逗。”

    “我以为我不擅长做爱。”

    汉克花了一秒意识到康纳没在开玩笑。“谁跟你说的？”康纳没有回答，意味着这事下回再议。汉克可能也觉得无所谓。“你很棒。都很棒。你……”他又不会说人话了。“嘿，过来。”然后他把康纳拽过来吻他。

    康纳肯定等了好久，因为他立刻就窝进汉克的胸口。他们亲吻了一会儿，温柔，缱绻而缠绵，康纳半伏在汉克身上，随着他的呼吸一起一落。月光穿过雾蒙蒙的玻璃。汽车在他们身下微微抖动，引擎仍在运转着散发出暖风。

    康纳分开他们的亲吻来跟汉克讲话，声音平淡，“你在高潮的时候发出的声音跟你打电话让我叫你名字时发出的声音非常相像。”

    汉克基本不记得了，然后他也肯定不记得自己发出了什么声音。“听起来挺符合我的作风。”

    康纳笑了。汉克永远都看不够。死都看不够。

    “嘿，”汉克低声说，他们的鼻尖堪堪相抵，“我本来之前想说的。”

    “嗯？”

    “我也爱你。”第一次说这话总是最难的，汉克明白，然后年纪越大也就变得越容易。尤其是当这是句真心话的时候。

    他向康纳微笑，但是康纳没有笑。笑容从他嘴角滑落。康纳的表情变得极其晦涩，然后在这个紧要关头，汉克的心砰砰直跳。

    康纳的下唇颤抖着，然后汉克意识到——这并不坏。可能只是康纳没怎么在他的人生中听过这句话。这让汉克也以另一种方式感到心痛。可能要比另一种情况要更痛。

    康纳用耳朵贴上汉克胸口。“你需要几点回去？”他问。

    “十一点。”汉克扭过身子看仪表盘上的时间，“我们还有半个小时。”

    康纳充满希冀地，如同孩子般地看着他。“你会陪我吗？”

    “当然了，康。尽我所能。”

    康纳喜不自胜地重新露出笑容，他的整张脸似乎都被阳光照亮了。“你知道，”他说，“我们可能不该做这事。”

    汉克把他拉过来亲了一口，咧嘴一笑。“哦，那是。重大错误。”


	7. 礼物

    康纳不会像一般人那样忘事，但是他会——分心。

    比如说，在他期中家长会和汉克在一起的那个晚上，他们在汉克的车后座上做爱了，然后康纳就不记得他回家时马库斯会带朋友过来。马库斯出于基本的室友礼仪在几周前告知了康纳这事，然后康纳不记得了，因为他——分心了。

    现在他戳在公寓门口，听着里面的谈笑声，然后试图找一些理由来解释为什么他看起来像刚在一辆SUV的后座上被搞得死去活来，而不是， _我刚在一辆SUV的后座上被搞得死去活来。_

    不幸的是，他认识马库斯的朋友们。他知道他们又年轻又聪明还能看出那种一脸事后余韵的表情。康纳用脑袋撞上门，吸了口气，然后用钥匙开门。

    康纳的客厅里有七八个人，都和他跟马库斯差不多大，或者更年轻，每个人都风华正茂，神采奕奕。马库斯似乎能吸引那些跟他同类的朋友。

    他进来问了一圈好然后脱掉外套和鞋子。赛门拿了个红酒杯过来给他倒酒。

    “你不是说你一小时之前就能回来吗？”马库斯问。

    “比我预想所花的时间要长。”

    “家长们能变得这么苛刻，”诺丝叹气。

    赛门没征求他意见走过来把红酒递给他，然后离近了细细观察康纳。他的眉毛蹿了上去。“你怎么了？”

    “你的衬衫只塞进去三分之一，”另一个人说——乔许，这是他的名字。

    “然后你头发一团糟。”赛门同意。

    诺丝脸上逐渐显示出恍然大悟。康纳两口灌了半杯红酒进去。

    “康纳，”她说，“我都不知道你又开始约会了。”

    赛门点头。“啊，是啊，”他向康纳的……整个人比划着，“就是这样。我不敢相信我没看出来。”

    “他做爱了，”乔许大声说。

    赛门瞪着他。“对，是啊，我 _现在_ 看出来了。”

    “你要跟我们讲讲他吗？”诺丝问，然后一堆人兴奋地低声表示赞同。康纳又灌了一口红酒。

    “他显然不想说，”马库斯为他打圆场，“让他一个人呆一会儿，让他去睡觉。”

    “你说得对，”赛门说，“他大概是累了。”

    马库斯冲康纳屋子的方向甩了下头，示意他赶紧逃跑。

    “晚安，各位，”康纳勉强说。

    他一头扎进屋子。他听见乔许在他身后说，“我好嫉妒。我也希望能多像这样回家几次。”

 

###

 

    第二天早上，康纳忍不住在吃早饭的时候打哈欠。昨夜的激情未褪叫他辗转难眠。

    当马库斯出现在厨房门口时他已经吃完了麦片。自从康纳昨晚逃向被窝后他俩还没见面。

    马库斯一开始没说话，给自己倒了杯咖啡然后坐在康纳对面。但是他没有去碰他们经常一起看的报纸，所以康纳知道他脑子里在盘算着什么。

    康纳等着他开口。马库斯向来有话直说。

    “你为什么不想告诉别人？”这便是他最终问的问题。

    康纳推开他的空碗。“我有合适的理由。”

    “你想告诉我吗？”

    “我告诉了奈尔斯，然而这是个错误。他没有把握好。”

    “我不是奈尔斯。”马库斯摇头。“一点都不是。天知道我是会变成什么样。”

    康纳看着他的室友，后者抿了一口咖啡，耐心地等待着。

    “一般来说当某人隐藏一段关系时，”马库斯说，“这不会对他们的幸福有帮助。你最近看起来……不太高兴。”

    “我没有不高兴，”康纳说，“我以前是。我现在不再难过了——或者，我不会说我自己难过。也许我现在是在担忧。但不是难过。我很高兴。我只是在发愁。”

    马库斯眨眼。“你想谈谈吗？”他给康纳的眼神暗示他相信他能得到 _肯定_ 的答案。

    仔细想想，康纳也想不出有什么理由要对马库斯隐瞒他和汉克的关系。马库斯不在学校上班，他也不认识其他在学校上班的人，然后他在过去十几年都一直是康纳的铁哥们。唯一阻止康纳的是……关于自己失职的尴尬感。昨夜便是这方面的一个重大疏忽。

    在朋友面前感到尴尬是一种愚蠢的行为。康纳第一次喝多的时候马库斯就在；当康纳上一段感情结束时他也在，那时康纳几天没有出门。

    “我在和我的一个学生家长约会。”

    马库斯微微扬起眉毛。这已经是他最惊讶的状态了，所以他着实挺惊讶。

    “事实上，我们不止在约会，”康纳继续，“我爱他，然后昨天晚上他告诉我他也爱我。”

    马库斯似乎在等着听没有后续，这对他来说是个明智的决定，因为康纳发现自己说个不停。

    “我们在学校活动上吵架了，然后校长听见了并给了我一个警告处分让我不去……继续和他发展关系。”康纳卷起嘴唇，“然后现在我们就睡了。”

    “根据你所说的，”马库斯缓慢地说，“听起来好像这事还会发生。”

    “我正在这么计划，是的。”真心地，缜密地，确实地在计划。

    “但你在担心你的上司会发现。”

    “是的。”

    马库斯靠回椅子上又抿了一口咖啡。他微笑着。“所以你揣着这个秘密揣了多久？”

    康纳试图思考一个具体时间，一切开始的日子，但是并没有一个他和汉克在一起的确切节点。相反的，他们这是个循序渐进的过程，经历了一打无关紧要的对话。他们从陌生人变成了陌生人的对立面，汉克变成了一个康纳很了解并且想要了解更多的人，然后这些变化都是在康纳无意识的状态下进行的，如同地球自转，而你从不自知。

    “我不确定，”康纳回答，“我想从我们见面那一刻起。几个月。九月开始。”

    马库斯皱眉。“他不是喝多了给我打电话找你的那个吧？”

    康纳歪着头。

    “哇哦，”马库斯把咖啡举到嘴边，“这份见面礼可够膈应人。”

    “他后来道歉了。”

    “我想也是。”马库斯抿了一口，“然后，十二月那会儿——你有一天晚上溜出去被我撞见了。你要去见他？”

    康纳点头。

    马库斯重重地叹了口气。“这很难，康纳。”

    “是的，”康纳说，虽然当他大声说出来时才意识到，“这局面很有挑战性。”这些话只得到了一句对方也觉得同情的感言，然后突然之间康纳能意识到他最近可能，只是一点点，在想让他们的关系正当化。这便是某种让他苦闷的原因。

    “你们俩决定好要怎么发展了吗？”

    “还没，不。”马库斯说得挺对：可能他和汉克可以一起想出来。康纳不确定他为什么没想到。马库斯现在正在为他打开一扇新世界的大门，然后他似乎也没有察觉。

    “当你决定好后随时可以告诉我，”马库斯提出，“或者你没决定好也行。我就在这。只要你还住在这个公寓，你就不必有什么事还要闷在心里。”

    康纳不知道该说什么——对马库斯而言，让康纳在家里畅所欲言似乎是个慷慨的举动，但如果他认真来想，这也 _是_ 康纳的家。“我会试着记住的，”康纳说，虽然他不是字面意思。他会记住马库斯的提议，他根本没法忘事；不过，他知道他大概会纠结着接受它。

    马库斯估计看出来他什么意思了——毕竟他们已经是老朋友。“请务必如此，”他说着站起身，“但你应该做让你自己开心的事。你应得的。”

    康纳微微点了点头。

    “这回答可不怎么让人信服，”马库斯点评道，端着咖啡回到厨房，“也许，努力去相信它？”

    “我会的。”

    “那我就静候佳音。祝你今天愉快，康纳。”

 

###

 

    即使在他结婚以后，汉克也讨厌情人节。即使现在他正在发展一段新感情，并对此感到激动，他还是讨厌情人节。那种虚情假意的腻歪总是让他反感——如果你爱某人，他解释道，你不会让那人一年只知道一次。

    他决定他不会跟康纳提这个“节日”，然后希望康纳也不要跟他提。自从他们的——老天，他一直绞尽脑汁地想怎么称呼然后总是回到 _惊天一搞_ ，虽然他知道不止这个——但是是啊，自从他们惊天一搞之后他们回到了每天发短信聊天的生活。这是那种漫无边际的，一直持续的扯闲篇，会间隔几个小时，然后当他们都能用手机时便接着再来，或者如果康纳没空，汉克会给他发一条更长的短信然后最后收到一条更长的回复。

    发短信很好，不错，但是现在他们已经不止短信意义上的在一起了，现在他们已经体验过了如果他们真正的，理直气壮的约会，会是什么样子。汉克没法让自己不想下一次。在情人节前夜，他给康纳发了条短信。

（7：34 PM）所以我什么时候才能再见你

（7：34 PM）我不确定

（7：35 PM）我们得想好如何进展

    如何进展？汉克想说他有几个关于这事的主意，关于他们的“进展”。但是他觉得他知道康纳想说什么。

（7：35 PM）你的意思是我们怎样进展才能不让你被炒鱿鱼？

（7：36 PM）是，我是这个意思。

（7：36 PM）我不太懂

（7：36 PM）这可不是一次随随便便的上床

（7：37 PM）我们可以等到告诉柯尔

（7：37 PM）谁还管你在业余生活能做什么

（7：38 PM）我们在学校做爱了

    康纳还觉得他需要提醒，汉克翻了个白眼。

（7：38 PM） **除了** 那部分

（7：39 PM）不会再发生了

（7：39 PM）不，不会

（7：40 PM）谢天谢地我们还能找到好多别的地方做爱，哈

（7：40 PM）我知道

（7：41 PM）我要走了。马库斯找我。

（7：41 PM）抱歉。

    汉克对着手机叹气。康纳并不擅长通过短信表达自己的情感，然后有时这让事情变得麻烦。汉克感觉如果他们面对面谈个二十分钟就能把这事搞定，但是如果发短信那可就要一个月。讽刺的是，他们搞不定的就是如何找机会见面。

    第二天早上下雪了。汉克送柯尔就迟到了，上班的时候迟到更久。

    操蛋的是他来这第一个听到的就是盖文的声音。

    “你干得比我想象中的要好啊，汉克。”

    “什么意——”然后汉克注意到他桌上巨大的花束。红玫瑰，二十四支。“我去。”

    只有一个人可能送他这个，但是汉克还是在找那张贺卡。他想知道康纳给他写了什么。

    “找这个？”盖文的语气很流氓，自己也像个臭流氓。

    当汉克抬眼，盖文正坐在汉克正对面的座位上。他靠着椅子然后把脚搭在桌上，晃着那张纸。

    “李德，你他妈现在看起来跟动画片的反派似的。”汉克伸手去抢那张纸然后盖文躲开了，“你听说过隐私这词吗？知道怎么写吗？”

    “谁是康纳？”

    “滚蛋。”

    汉克终于抓住他的手腕把那张卡片从他手里揪出来。他坐回自己椅子上，不断咽下想要往他搭档脸上狠揍一拳的冲动。他们的新上司可能不怎么喜欢这种行为。

    盖文像个神经病一样笑个不停。“你还是那么敏感，嗯？不想让任何人知道你喜欢——”

    “事实上我没有，”汉克厉声说，“我在跟一个三十多岁的黏人小美人约会。你的情感生活如何，盖夫？（译注：Gav）”

    盖文的傻笑瞬间蒸发。“他有兄弟吗？”

    “有，还是个王八蛋。我会把你号码给他。”

    盖文起身，灰溜溜地夹着尾巴去给自己倒咖啡，汉克开始看那张纸。

    _我希望明年我们可以一起度过这个日子。——康纳_

“真够伤感的，”他对那纸条说，就好像康纳能通过这个听到。他和花束一起照了张自拍，画面里90%是玫瑰10%是他的脸，然后发给康纳。

（9：24 AM）实话跟你说

（9：24 AM）我什么也没给你准备

（9：24 AM）我每年都会故意忘记这个日子……

    康纳没有立即回复所以汉克守着桌子上那束花尽可能开始工作。他几小时后查看手机然后看到了短信。

（10：13 AM）你已经给了我足够多。

 

###

 

    一学年仅仅几次的课外活动都会让康纳疲惫，然后情人节就是其中之一。他的学生们在这天极其活跃——成堆的糖，成堆的感情。在今天结束后，当终于只剩他一个人时，他喜欢翻阅那些学生们给他写的情人节贺卡，然后知道这样做就可以帮他压下那些难受的感觉，比如一看见巧克力就想吐。

    当他放学时他想着桌子上那些等着他的贺卡，他把学生们带到接送点来让他们坐公交或者等着家长来接。

    他一直都能一眼在接送车辆里认出汉克的车。在过去两周变得更糟了，因为现在他把这辆车和——某些事联系在了一起。那天，当他剪头时他看到一辆相同颜色型号的车停在外面，然后他脸红了。理发师问他出了什么事。

    然而，今天汉克的车没有加入到接孩子的队伍；它转而停进了访客停车场。康纳告诉自己要记得呼吸。

    汉克喘着粗气，终于一路小跑过来，康纳正带着柯尔和其他几个等着来接的孩子站在那。“嘿，”他对康纳说，然后对柯尔，“嘿，小虫。”他深吸口气，“康，你能帮我再看着他几分钟吗？我得进去。”

    “你要去？”康纳说，“为什么？”

    “我只是——我要见个人。”他肯定意识到这解释对康纳来说还不够，所以他小声加了句，“见阿曼妲校长。”

    “你……”

    “得走了，我不想迟到。”汉克亲昵地在他胳膊上拍了一巴掌然后小跑着进去。

    康纳站在那，石化了。

    “我爸爸去哪了？”柯尔扯着他的袖子。

    “他去跟校长说话。”

    “为什么？我犯错误了？”

    “你知道，我也不太确定。但是我知道你没犯错误。”

    康纳剩下的学生一个接一个地被他们的家长领走，直到只剩下康纳和柯尔。

    康纳向柯尔伸出手。“走吧，让我们进去等你爸爸。”柯尔点头。

    他没有把柯尔带到教室，而是去了学校主楼。还有一些负责行政工作的职工还在那忙活，为他们今天的工作收尾。康纳给柯尔找了个座位。

    “你可以在这里待一会儿吗，柯尔？我要去看看你爸爸在做什么。”

    “好吧……”

    他能听出柯尔在害怕，所以他蹲下来与后者平视。“我保证一切都好。我马上就回来。”他手心朝上，然后柯尔拍了上去。

    “击掌！”

    “干得好。”

    康纳离开柯尔然后绕过桌子和档案柜向主楼后面，校长办公室的方向走去。他能听见里面传出声音，但是他听不清汉克和阿曼妲在说什么。

    他咽下惶恐，轻轻敲了敲门。

    阿曼妲扬起声音，“请进。”

    康纳进屋。汉克正坐在阿曼妲对面两把椅子中的其中一把上。当他看见康纳，他用手抹了把脸。

    “康纳，”阿曼妲说，“我能帮你什么？”

    “我想确认安德森副队长是否一切都好。没有发生问题。”康纳意识到他在这种情况下最好说实话。“此外，我思考着如果你们正在谈论我想你们会谈论的话题，那么我应该加入。”

    阿曼妲看着他，然后看向汉克。“你对康纳加入我们有什么想法吗，副队长？”

    “我觉得不错。”

    康纳关上身后的门然后坐在汉克身边。

    阿曼妲对汉克说。“副队长，你愿意为康纳说明下他来之前发生的情况吗？”

    汉克换了个坐姿，然后点头。“我刚才在说……呃，我是柯尔的父亲，然后如果阿曼妲校长对我们俩——我和你，康纳——约会感到不舒服的原因是因为这可能会影响柯尔，这……这是我作为他父亲做出的决定。我不需要你们俩来帮我保护柯尔。”

    “噢，”康纳挤出这个字。

    “然后我还指出她不能管你在学校外私下里做什么，然后如果你凑巧偏要和我一起过，那也不应该影响到你的工作。”

    “噢，”康纳再次说。

    “ _然后_ 我又说如果不是我们俩都是男的我不觉得这会算什么大事——”

    “这点我强烈反对了，”阿曼妲说。

    “——然后你进来了。”

    “噢，”康纳说，他希望这是最后一次了。他希望他能很快说出点别的什么。

    汉克转向阿曼妲。他似乎已经下定决心。“我要说的就是，我知道如果我和康纳吵架或者分手或者其他什么会让柯尔很难过，但是——”

    “就像冬日庆典发生的那样，”阿曼妲指出，“我想让在座各位都明白：这在学校活动上是不可接受的。”

    “是，我们——”汉克看着康纳，后者正竭尽全力保持表情放松平静，“——我们知道。不会再发生了。而且是我的错，不是康纳的。”

    阿曼妲靠在椅子上，双手指尖相抵。“我不能限制你在学校外的行为，康纳，并且我知道我肯定也不能管你，副队长。我只能给你们我的建议，那就是当柯尔离开康纳的班级后再向他说明你们之间的关系。”

    “我一直都是这么打算的，”康纳说。汉克瞟了他一眼。可能康纳对他遗漏了这点。

    她倾身，手指仍然抵在一起。“在学校里，如果康纳表现出了过分的暧昧举止，我有权力来惩罚他。并且是因为这个特殊的情况——你是康纳的其中一个学生家长， _不是_ 因为你们都是男人——”她严厉地瞪了汉克一眼，后者正准备张嘴反驳，“——我会决定什么行为是不合适的。你不会想要柯尔的同学问他为什么他的父亲在亲他的老师。”

    “但是除此之外，”汉克眯着眼看她，“你的意思是这样可以？如果我们开始约会你不会炒了康纳？”

    “我不傻，副队长。我知道你们已经在约会了。”

    康纳脸变粉了，他盯着自己的大腿。他听见汉克在轻笑。这让他略微放松下来。

    “不过是的，”阿曼妲继续，“只要在学校里不越界，你们想做什么就可以做什么。”

    “在学校里不越界，”汉克重复，“听起来可行，不是吗，康？”

    康纳知道他脸红了并且在越来越红。他只能希望别人觉得这是 _尴尬_ 而不是 _羞耻_ ，虽然这其实是二者的结合。“非常可行。”他刚刚才开始意识到他该对此感到高兴。

    “如果我们同意了这些条件，那我认为我们已经达成了一致。”阿曼妲说。

    汉克起身与她握手。“祝你今天下午愉快，阿曼妲校长。”她挤出一个苦笑，然后点头。

    当阿曼妲办公室的门在他们身后关上时，他们便基本算是无人打扰了，然后他们只是——看着彼此。汉克咧嘴一笑，康纳试着去模仿他，或者表达出他此时的感觉，但在嘴巴开合几次后，他没法说出一句完整的表达或者语句。

    汉克低声笑着推了他肩膀一把。“你很棒。让我们去找柯尔，好吗？”

    他们回到汉克儿子身边，后者正在椅子上晃悠着哼歌。

    “看吧，柯尔？”康纳说，“一切都好，就像我说的。”

    汉克笑容满面。“我会说一切都很棒。”康纳不知道他以前有没有见过汉克这么开心。并且想着他正在为康纳而开心……康纳的肚子仿佛变成了一个气球，好像能够膨胀开来随时带着他飞走。他感觉自己都不再受重力摆布。

    他们一起离开教学楼，三个人一起。汉克牵着柯尔的手然后康纳的手在他身后紧紧握着。

    “我送你去车上，”康纳的声音在颤抖。他清了清嗓子，似乎这就能让他平静。

    他们走到停车场的半道上汉克靠向康纳然后嘟囔着，“我现在巨想亲你。”

    康纳把手指竖在唇边然后指着柯尔，后者正走在他们前面一点，仍然在哼着一首像是什么流行歌曲。

    “我知道，我知道，我就是想说说！”

    汉克帮柯尔钻进后座，看着他系好安全带，然后关上车门。

    “柯尔今晚有空手道班。”汉克说，然后咬着嘴唇。

    “时间够吗？”

    “总比没有强。”

    康纳点头。“我会发给你我家地址。”

    “不错，很好。”汉克长久地注视着他，然后低下头。“老天，行吧。操。我要走了，一会儿见。”

    他扳开驾驶席的门，然后再次深深地，咬紧牙关地看着康纳。

    “几个小时，”康纳提醒汉克。他不知道他哪来的自制力。他试图微笑，但表情还是跟之前一样惊慌不安。

    “几个小时，对。我可以等几个小时。”汉克爬进车里。“我他妈是成年人。我可以等几个小时。嘿，康纳，你能往后点吗？你出现在后视镜里让我有点受不了。”

    康纳开始大笑，用手捂住脸，接着从车边往后退，汉克发动引擎离开。

    既然康纳终于理解了该如何对此事露出笑容，他似乎就停不下来了。他回到他那堆贺卡边上，没法将那灿烂的笑从脸上抹去。

 

###

 

    汉克能回忆起一些漫长的时间——柯尔的出生，几个让他度日如年的监视——然后他又将要数着钟头在情人节那天等着见康纳。

    这很痛苦。他在痛苦。他尝试早点送柯尔去上课，但无论怎样他都要再忍十分钟所以他没法避免。

    上课的地方，不幸的是，离康纳的公寓开车要二十分钟。当导航app告诉他这点时他差点把手机从窗户里扔出去。二十分钟去二十分钟回意味着他只有十五分钟，可能二十分钟能和康纳在一起。不够好。他试着提醒自己他的后半生都要和这男人一起度过，但他的耐心还是在渐渐耗尽。

    他砸康纳的门砸得有些太重了；他后知后觉才意识到有门铃。

    门开了，康纳在那，他唯一能说出的话就是，“汉克——”然后汉克吻上他，一把将他举起来。康纳尖叫一声，这声音给予汉克的快感与听到对方在床上发出呻吟呜咽时不相上下。他们磕磕绊绊地进入房间，汉克用脚带上身后的门。汉克用手穿过康纳的发丝然后轻轻扯了一把，他能发誓他在过去的一周半每时每刻都在想这事，然后康纳再次尖叫一声，声音更大了。他按住汉克的胸口，把他推开。

    “汉克，”康纳喘着气说，“这是我的室友马库斯。”

    汉克抬眼然后对，有一位同志站在康纳的客厅里，脸上一幅刚看见他的室友在门口被人劈头盖脸一阵拥吻的表情。

    汉克伸手扶着腰然后微笑着。“马库斯。很高兴终于见到你。”他咽了一口——他有点喘不上气，“不好意思，”他说着，随意地在他和康纳之间比划了一下。

    “没事，”马库斯缓慢地说，“也很高兴见到你，汉克。我觉得我现在该去工作室了。”马库斯离开客厅。康纳看起来可能想为此感到愧疚，但是汉克知道该如何让他分心。

    马库斯一走，汉克就再次搂上康纳的腰。他把脸埋在康纳颈间然后吸气。康纳闻起来像是粉笔以及一种不知名品牌的香皂，带着淡淡的香气，这是汉克闻过的最好的味道。

    当康纳说话时他能感觉到对方的声带在他耳边震动。“谢谢你。”

    “为了？”

    “你今天所做的。”

    “一般来说在紧要关头都会掉链子，”汉克嘀咕着，然后搂紧康纳的腰。

    “这个没有。”

    “很好，”汉克说。他亲吻着康纳的脖子。康纳叹息。“所以，我们在十五分钟里能做什么？”


	8. 开灯

    当汉克离开公寓时他已经完全硬了，由于花了十五分钟约出来然后在康纳的沙发上滚作一团。对于汉克来说这个状态还得去开车接柯尔似乎挺残忍，所以在他离开时康纳主动提出帮他迅速解决一下，但是汉克摇了摇头。

    “我会在车里放几首蓝草①。听这个总能让我萎。”

    康纳大笑；汉克在道别时于康纳脸颊上落下一吻，然后当几分钟后当康纳在洗澡时抚慰自己他仍然能感觉到对方胡子的刺痒感。

    他在晚上睡觉时收到了汉克的短信。      

（11：12 PM）我们得计划点比这个更好的

（11：14 PM）我们该怎么计划？

（11：14 PM）你下礼拜六要做什么

（11：14 PM）礼拜六整天？

（11：15 PM）对礼拜六整天

    一整天和汉克在一起。一整天和汉克在一起可能会变成一整晚和汉克在一起，如果汉克能找到个愿意照顾柯尔的保姆的话。

（11：15 PM）我没事

（11：15 PM）你有什么想做的吗？

（11：16 PM）任何你愿意做的

（11：16 PM）有个博物馆我们该去瞧瞧

    康纳眨眼。他没料到汉克在他们第一次真正的约会时建议去博物馆。不是说他反对——他还是个小孩时他就喜欢博物馆——但是有一次汉克在短信里跟他提到他没法“欣赏艺术”，除了诺曼·洛克威尔②，他觉得这位的作品“还可以”。

（11：17 PM）我很愿意和你去博物馆

（11：17 PM）你确定吗？

（11：18 PM）对我们想去那想了好久

（11：18 PM）好吧

（11：18 PM）你要怎么跟柯尔说？

（11：19 PM）朋友要一起出去

（11：19 PM）好吧

    这不是谎话——他和汉克 _是_ 朋友，虽然他们也不止是朋友——然后也不像是柯尔会一直都在。他们可以简单解释几句然后在这天剩下的二人时光里把这事抛到脑后。

    他在周六上午晚些时候如约出现在汉克家门口。汉克猛地开门催他进来，把冷风关在外面。这跟上次康纳来拜访时情况截然相反。

    汉克冲楼上喊，“柯尔，你鞋穿好了吗？“

    “我们要带他去保姆家吗？”康纳问。

    “保姆？”

    康纳冲汉克眨眼然后汉克冲康纳眨眼。

    柯尔从楼梯上蹦蹦跳跳跑下来，大喊，“博物馆！博物馆！”

    “拜托你小点声然后别在楼梯上跑，”汉克说。

    “博物馆，”柯尔故意小声说，“嗨，康纳老师。你也要去博物馆吗？”

    “嗨，柯尔。”康纳瞟了眼汉克。他的喉咙收紧了，很难开口，“我要去。”

    “大家都要去吗？是学校出去玩吗？”

    “只有我们三个，小虫，”汉克告诉柯尔，“你鞋带有没有系两遍？”

    在车里，汉克宣布他们要去密歇根科学中心然后柯尔欢呼。这让康纳明白了几件事：为什么汉克会做出如此反常的提议，为什么他在说这个计划时用了 _我们。_

    康纳如果感到失望便会很丢脸，所以他觉得他不会这样。他喜欢汉克，他也喜欢柯尔，所以他没有理由不喜欢他们两个人在一起。可能他也愿意花些时间只跟汉克共处，但在未来机会多得是，康纳假设——或者，他希望。

    柯尔和汉克开始讨论柯尔想在科学中心看什么，康纳安静地听着。汉克在路上瞥了他好几眼，目光停留在他手上控制不住的零碎动作，那就是他用手指拨弄着外套的拉链，直到他从口袋里掏出一枚硬币然后在指关节间把玩。他的大脑里闪过数个他可能需要面对的情形——柯尔在想为什么他一个人过来，柯尔对一个陌生人提到他和他父亲以及老师一起出来。柯尔问起康纳任何那种一般来说会问家长的问题。

    他们到达博物馆然后汉克停好车。他们往入口走去时他让柯尔走在前面，这便给了他们私下交谈的时间。

    “你还好吗？”汉克问，用自己的胳膊肘拂过康纳的。

    “还好。”

    “你不说话。”

    “我有吗？”康纳无意沉默。

    “你有。你脑子里在想什么？”汉克抬起手好像要去拨康纳的头发，但是康纳躲开了。

    “柯尔在，”康纳嘟囔着来回答汉克脸上的困惑和不舒服。

    “他七岁，康纳。他不会在意这点事。”

    “他可能现在不会注意，但会留下持久的后患。”

    汉克用手抹了把脸。“你知道，你是真的挺懂该怎么破坏气氛。”

    他们在走到售票处时不再交谈，然后汉克准备给他们买票。康纳开始去掏钱包来付他自己那份，但是汉克摇了摇头，递给售票员他的信用卡。

    “千万别。”

    “我们应该分开付，”康纳坚持。

    “我请客。”

    康纳从钱包里抽出一张卡，试着塞给那个正在收钱的售票员。她来回看着他和汉克，努力忍住笑。

    “要不你请午饭怎么样？”汉克说。康纳犹豫着，然后收起卡。

    “好吧。”

    售票员接过汉克的卡然后微笑着给他们出票。“我跟我爸在一起时不管干什么我也是这样。”

    当她抬头看到他们的表情时她的笑容消失了。康纳双眼大睁，汉克咬牙咬到额头上青筋暴起。

    她把票从柜台那边推过来，如同扔掉一个炸弹。“在MiSci玩得开心。”

    “真他妈见了鬼了，”当他们离开售票处时汉克用气音说，“谁会这么以为？”

    康纳没有回答。光是想出个回答就让他几欲呕吐。

    汉克隔着一个硬币漏斗冲柯尔挥手，他正站在那看着人们的钢镚转着圈掉下去作为捐款被机器不断吃掉。汉克比康纳更会演，或许他只是练习了更多次该怎么笑和忍耐。当他对柯尔说话时他声音里的恼火已经一扫而空，“你准备好看点刺激东西了吗？”

    这 _是_ 个很不错的博物馆；康纳以前来过，几年前带着学生来这里出游。他大多数时间都退在一旁，让汉克和柯尔共同探索。汉克会抬头去看展品——巨大的静电球，麦基诺大桥的微缩模型，登月着陆舱和宇宙飞船的复制品——然后招呼康纳过来，但康纳每次只是露出微笑然后挥手。过了一会儿他的胃里平静下来，然后他可以欣赏柯尔看到每件展品时脸上真心的激动。他喜欢另辟蹊径地来学习，然后似乎把他看作自己最喜欢的学生这个想法不太好，但即使康纳不怎么认识汉克，他也会很喜爱柯尔。

    这种喜爱让他更难走到他们身边跪下来回答柯尔关于如何成为宇航员的问题。康纳不知道怎么一只脚站在老师与学生的关系领域里，然后另一只脚试探着伸进那个全新的另一位关键家长与孩子的关系领域。柯尔不会想这些所以康纳感觉到了自己的责任，那就是他需要对那个柯尔可能会把他当作 _继父_ 的未来负责。康纳没法让那个词在他脑中变得多好听，不管他有多努力。

    汉克是一个好父亲。他对柯尔很专心，他有耐心，他很实事求是并且善良。康纳是一个好老师，也许在这两个角色中有一些相似，但——当老师是他的工作。如果可以，他不会把这一面带回家。

    在营养学展区，他们三个站在一个庞大的垃圾食品展台前。柯尔指着眼前各色各样的东西。“我们吃这些。和这些。和这些。和这些。”

    汉克注意到康纳在向他皱眉。“嘿，”他对柯尔说，“你能不能说说我喂了你多少蔬菜吃？”

    “什么蔬菜？”

    汉克重重地叹了口气，然后柯尔不停地捶按钮来让不同的展品亮起灯来。

    康纳开始了，“过量食用加工食品——”

    “不好，我知道。”汉克放低声音，“你自打我们来这里就不太高兴。甚至在那女人以为我是你爸之前。”

    “我希望不要谈这个。”

    “你懂，我敢说以后还会经常有这事。老天。”

    “我不想谈这个，”康纳再次说。他并不太在意别人怎么看他们，但此刻他的头脑定格在那种错位感上。

    汉克皱眉。“我只是想听听你的烦心事。跟我说说？拜托？”

    康纳咬着嘴唇。柯尔跑过去看一个巨大的腹部模型，他们在后面跟着。

    “我以为今天只会有我们两个，”康纳轻声说。他们肩并肩站着，看着柯尔玩，但是康纳能感觉到汉克在用眼角瞟他。“我认为我还不能对……像这样在柯尔身边感到舒服。”

    “你在学校整天陪着他。”

    “不一样。”

    “为什么非得不一样？”

    汉克听起来——生气了。“这是我的工作，”康纳嘟囔着。康纳的胃又开始疼了。“你对我不高兴了？”

    “我不知道什么不高兴，但是……”汉克看着柯尔大声地给自己读一份展品说明，“你明白这是我们约好的一部分，对吗？柯尔有时会在。他大多数时间都会在。他是——他是我的孩子，我不知道该跟你说什么。”

    “我明白。”康纳又开始摆弄他的拉链。“我喜欢柯尔。不是说……”

    “如果你喜欢他那么问题出在哪？”

    “如果他不喜欢我呢？”

    汉克皱眉，然后一瞬间康纳确定他说错了话。他的脸在发烧。“柯尔爱你。他一直都在说起你。他说你可以指出所有行星到太阳的距离，就好像这是什么超能力。”

    康纳耸肩。“我可以做到。”

    “你是他最喜欢的老师，康纳。”

    “但是现在我不是他的老师。”康纳扯着他的毛衣领。他今天没戴领带。“现在，我是你的……”

    汉克抱起胳膊然后露出个期待的坏笑。“你是我的什么？”

    “男朋友？”康纳不确定地咕哝道。他不能理解为什么汉克在笑。

    汉克把头歪向康纳这边。“我就是喜欢听你说这个。放松。”康纳点头然后尝试接受他的建议。汉克的笑容失去了几分温度。“所以你在担心你不止是他的老师。”

    “孩子们普遍都会厌恶继父母，由于他们试图要替代——”

    “不好意思，你刚才说‘继父母’？”汉克摇了摇头然后用一只手安抚地扶着康纳的后腰。“你想的也太超前了。让我们慢点来。”

    “我对你非常认真，汉克。这会有意义的。”

    “不是否认它，我的意思就是不该让它来搞砸我们的第一次约会。”

    “我搞砸了？”康纳怯生生地问。这听起来不像是他会干的事。

    “不是你，是 _它。_ ‘它’就是……你老在用这件事自责。”汉克的手顺着康纳的脊椎上滑，歇在他的肩胛骨之间。康纳感觉到一阵温暖，虽然这可能只是因为他穿着外套。“我是说，我们现在一起在外面—— _我们_ 一起，这博物馆里也有几样好东西看起来挺合你胃口。柯尔八点睡觉。在那之后，我随你处置。”

   汉克的话语加上他的抚摸让康纳仿佛在阴冷天气里拨云见日。这份触感让他没太留意到汉克最后那句话暗含的深意。他大步走向汉克，一步，两步，直到他差不多——一头撞上对方的胸膛。

    “好吧，”汉克说，“正在进行中。”他用胳膊环住康纳然后回以拥抱，虽然康纳其实没怎么抱他，而是瘫在他身上。“这很好。我没什么意见。”

    “康纳老师怎么了？”柯尔小声问。

    “他就是需要抱抱。有的时候人们只需要一个抱抱。”

    康纳的腰被轻轻拽了下，然后他垂下眼看到柯尔也在努力拥抱他。

    “看吧，康纳，”汉克大笑，“你现在收到了一个安德森双层夹心抱。感觉怎么样？”

    康纳想说这毫无疑问是他人生中收到的最暖心的拥抱，但他的喉咙在刺痛，他害怕自己一开口就会哭出声。

    汉克在他耳边低语。“让我们高兴一点。”

    “好，”康纳哽咽许久之后勉强回答。

    “来吧，我会让你给我和柯尔买点宇航员冰激凌。”

 

① bluegrass：美国民间音乐的一种，同时也是乡村音乐的分支。

②美国在20世纪早期的重要画家和插画家，作品横跨商业宣传与美国文化。他一生中的绘画作品大都经由《星期六晚邮报》刊出，其中最知名的系列作品是在1940和50年代出现的。如《四大自由》与《女子铆钉工》。

 

###

 

    汉克在今天下午剩余时间偷偷观察康纳。他寻找着任何微笑或者大笑的痕迹，任何表明他努力使康纳从他过于活跃的思想中分心的成功迹象。

    午饭之后，当康纳对全神贯注的柯尔解释食物是如何脱水时，汉克觉得他看出来康纳开始放松了。

    这里有个手工区可以叠纸飞机并且试飞，然后康纳的飞得最远；当他打败汉克时，他把手举向半空，这个出格的庆祝动作（以康纳的标准来看）是如此吸引汉克，他都不能假装自己失望。

    康纳让柯尔坐下然后教他叠好纸飞机的诀窍。可能汉克也该听听，只是他看着康纳和柯尔挤在一张桌上，微笑着窃窃私语，这个画面让他怔怔出神——他耳朵嗡嗡作响，胸口发紧。他刚才还叫康纳慢慢来，现在自己又开始琢磨这些破事，显得他挺虚伪，对，是啊。但是在康纳提这件事之前，他还没过多地谋划将来，计划只截止到今晚要和康纳做什么——很显然他还没意识到他可能在后半生无需独自抚养孩子了。

    和康纳在一起是一回事；和他一起当家长又是一回事。至少他能自信地说他在这方面明白康纳是什么意思。

    博物馆五点关门。柯尔不想走，而且他累了，所以他在回停车场的路上开始闹小情绪。汉克只能把他抱起来然后塞进后座里，柯尔在他小腿上报复性地踹了几脚。

    他好不容易才把车门关上，随后他就立刻转头看向康纳。康纳眨眼。

    汉克在暗指开始在车里哭的柯尔。“不好意思……”

    “没事。”

    “等他累了他就不哭了。”

    “我知道。”

    是的。康纳和柯尔在一起的时间几乎和汉克一样多。他知道这种情况。

    当他们驶出停车场，柯尔的抽泣声渐渐止住，然后他开始玩iPad，就好像无事发生。小孩就是这样。

    “我在想晚饭吃中餐，”汉克对康纳说。当康纳没有回答时，他加了一句，“或者……吃点更健康的？”

    “回家的路上有超市吗？”

    “有，我觉得？”

    “在那停一下然后我去给你买些做晚饭的食材。”

    汉克想生气，他真的想，因为康纳甚至没考虑汉克的冰箱里有健康的食材能供他料理。但是想着康纳在他的厨房里，系着小围裙，为了晚饭忙前忙后，让汉克……有点想歪？这可挺怪。不过，他也不会抱怨。

    “行，我能办到。”

    这变成了一个正确的决定。康纳做饭的香味在整间屋里弥漫，然后在汉克看着康纳切菜时他开始流口水。他得从汉克那里借一条围裙。是那种上面印着露着肚皮穿着裤衩的卡通小熊的其中一条，跟汉克的幻想不太一样但还是非常赞。

    当他们吃饭时，柯尔在炒菜里挑出各种蔬菜，念出它们的名字然后放进嘴里。“西兰花。胡萝卜。”他眯起眼睛，“这是什么？”

    “这是花椰菜，”康纳说。

    “为什么它长这样？”

    “花椰菜就长这样，小虫，”汉克说着，忍住笑。

    柯尔把花椰菜放在盘子一边然后开始给自己盛面条。

    “没法十全十美，”汉克冲康纳嘀咕，后者笑了。

    妈的，他的笑，甚至现在都能让汉克心中一颤。然后他做饭的样子也像个天使。汉克发现自己今天第无数次地盯着康纳额前垂下的那一缕头发。即使汉克在看着他，康纳也在试图把那缕乱毛别回去。关于康纳的一切都是完美的，然而他身上总是有一些细节，一些他无法弥补的小小瑕疵。汉克爱着康纳那缕乱毛——他像个傻子一样地爱着它，胜过世上任何一份对于一缕属于他人的发丝应有的爱恋。

    他等着康纳嚼完，然后告诉柯尔，“如果你能闭眼十秒我就给你一美元。”

    “好的！”柯尔瞬间紧紧闭上眼睛。“我要数吗？”

    “对，数吧。”

    “一。”

    汉克用手勾上康纳的下巴，饶有兴趣地看着康纳嘴巴大张。

    “二。”

    他把康纳的脸拉过来。

    “三。”

    汉克咧嘴一笑然后俯身。康纳合上眼。

    “四。”

    他们接吻了。一开始是蜻蜓点水，直到汉克意识到他们有一周半没有亲了。

    “五。”

    汉克抵着康纳的嘴分开双唇，康纳也照做了。

    “六。”

    汉克用牙齿碾着康纳的下唇。

    “七。”

    康纳紧紧抓住汉克的脸然后用舌头伸进汉克嘴里。

    “八。”

    康纳放开他然后一屁股坐回椅子上。

    “九。”

    汉克抹了把嘴唇上的唾液。

    “十。”

    柯尔猛地睁开眼睛。汉克掏出钱包然后把一美元放进柯尔期待的小手里。“现在，”汉克说，“拜托你赶紧把饭吃完。”

 

###

 

    晚饭之后，汉克放了他在网飞上找到的第一个音乐动画电影，他们三个坐在沙发上一起看。柯尔坐在中间，他不假思索地就要求了这个位置——当康纳意识到他不能坐在汉克旁边时，他噘起了嘴，汉克没法不大笑。康纳显然没法发现柯尔有多困，不然他就会知道这情况持续不了多久。

    电影过了差不多二十分钟，柯尔的眼皮开始打架。过了半个小时，他倒在一边，脑袋枕在康纳胳膊上睡着了。康纳抬眼看着汉克，表情凝重，僵硬，然后汉克噗嗤一乐。

    _我带他去睡觉，_ 他用口型说，然后指着楼上。康纳点头。

    汉克在沙发上抄起柯尔然后抱着他上楼。他听见康纳在他身后关上电视。他轻轻摇醒柯尔叫他穿好睡衣然后刷牙，接着给他盖好被子。这孩子脑袋沾枕头就着，这回不用念《神奇树屋》了。

    当汉克下楼，康纳还坐在沙发上，但他一看见汉克就跳了起来。他又开始玩他的硬币，说明他在紧张。如果汉克这都看不出来那他就白当警察了。

    “你怎么样？”汉克问他。他们隔着大半个客厅看着彼此。

    “我一切都好。”康纳将硬币放回口袋。“我要走吗？”

    “走？”汉克重复。他不敢相信康纳刚在问他这话还真是这个意思。“不，康纳。别这样。拜托别走。”

    康纳张嘴酝酿了一拍才说话。他有这种习惯，然后汉克近乎有种条件反射的欲望，想要——把他嘴巴塞满。耶。“好吧，”康纳说，“但柯尔还在……”

    “我们会锁好门然后把动静弄小点。”

    康纳点了下头，开始向汉克走去——汉克的心提到了嗓子眼——然后康纳与他擦肩而过，向正门走去。

    “等会儿，康纳——你要去——”

    康纳停下来，手搭在门把手上。“我打包了一个过夜行李。在我的车上。”

    “哦。” _你他妈冷静点，汉克。_ “明白了。行，你去……拿吧。”

    康纳看了他一会儿，整理好语言。“你在担心我要走。”

    汉克耸了耸肩，挠着胡子。故作镇定。

    “你说了我们要计划点更好的，”康纳轻声说，“所以我计划了。”

    “是啊，不，这很好。干得好。”

    “谢谢。”

    这一秒很尴尬。很长的一秒。更像是三秒，真的。

    接着康纳露出微笑然后打开门，“我马上回来。”他从门缝里溜了出去。

    康纳一走汉克就踉跄了一步。如果他想把今晚，他和康纳第一次在一起完整度过的这个晚上变得最好，那他得镇定下来。

    他感觉自己需要做些什么，好像他不能就站在这等着康纳回来，所以他走进厨房然后开始洗碗。一分钟之后他听见前门开了又关。康纳在厨房找到了他。

    “我要帮忙吗？”

    “不用。做饭的人不需要洗碗。这是规矩。”

    “谁的规矩？你和你妻子的？”

    汉克握着海绵的手停下了。他看着手里拿着的盘子上冒出一个泡泡，然后爆开。他在说刚才那话的时候甚至都没想到她——这只是在他们生活中他觉得理所当然的规矩里的其中一条。“呃，是啊。我猜是这样。”

    康纳悄悄走到汉克身旁，接过他手里涮过的盘子放进洗碗机。汉克没法看他的眼睛。“抱歉，”康纳说，“你不怎么谈她。”

    汉克开始洗另一个脏盘子。他不想抬眼。“你说得对。我不怎么谈。”

    “我不该问她吗？”

    “不，不是说……这就是个让人难过的话题。我明白你为什么好奇。”

    “那么，你会在什么时候跟我讲讲她吗？”

    这个问题如此温柔，体贴。汉克不知道该如何拒绝。他终于抬起眼，看见康纳正在用又大又圆的眼睛凝视着他，乞求他同意。“对，我会。”康纳的嘴唇抽搐着，“如果，”汉克坚定地加了句，“你跟我讲你的父亲。”

    康纳的脸色变了。汉克感到些许担忧，好像他可能刚一脚踩中了地雷，它还要炸了。康纳清了清嗓子。“你为什么想知道？”

    “你为什么想知道我去世的妻子？”

    康纳迅速闭了下眼。“噢。好吧。”

    “顺便一提，”汉克递给康纳一个涮过的杯子，“我老爹也不怎么样。但是我比你多二十年能拿来搞定这事。我的意思只是，你可以跟我说。我会理解。”

    康纳没有回答。汉克用眼角瞟他，试图隐晦地读出对方的想法，但他面无表情，只是小心地把餐具尽力码放进洗碗机。

    汉克关上水龙头。碗还没洗完，但它们可以等。“我们换个话题怎么样？”

    “你想聊什么？”康纳问道，合上洗碗机。

    汉克擦了擦手把毛巾扔在一边。“康纳，你知道我爱跟你聊天，但我现在并不怎么对这事感兴趣。”

    汉克能真切地看到红晕在康纳脖颈上弥漫开，然后他对此感到自豪。“噢，”康纳在汉克靠近他时低下头。

    “行吗？”

    “柯尔在楼上。”

    汉克继续逼近，缩短他们之间的距离，直到康纳的后腰撞上料理台。“这让你不舒服？”

    康纳垂眼看着汉克的胸口，舔着嘴唇。“如果我们锁门——”

    “嗯。”

    “然后保持安静——”

    “我能做到。”

    “我……”康纳嘟囔着，汉克的嘴唇掠过他的脖子，“我不知道我行不行。”

    “老天。”汉克抵着康纳耳朵下面那片肌肤呢喃，“这可能是一条最没说服力的理由来阻止我操你。”

    “我认真的，汉克。”

    汉克从康纳颈间抬头，直视着他的眼睛。“那么我也能认真让你保持安静。这样如何？”

    康纳的目光飘向汉克的嘴。他点了点头。这足以成为落下亲吻的邀请。

    汉克粗暴地啃上康纳的嘴唇，把他顶在料理台上。康纳在他拥抱时发出一声极轻的尖叫，用手环上汉克的脖子，他的指尖掐进汉克的后颈。这个，加上康纳的舌头湿热地缠着他，以及他们的胯部紧紧贴在一起，已经足够让汉克的下半身慢慢抬头了。

    他的手开始在康纳全身游走，抚过他的肋骨与大腿，停在脖子后面。当他们在教室里接吻时，康纳是怎样在他的手掌下瘫软，这个画面在过去几周于他的脑中反复上演，然后这一次康纳的反应也没让他失望。他软绵绵地任由汉克摆布，只能发出呜咽与叹息。汉克捏了把他的裤裆时他惊喘一声，然后当汉克用力吮吸他的脖颈，研磨出一个吻痕时他再次抽气。这是个激动人心的前奏，本身就很不错，当汉克想着这只是他们夜晚的刚刚开始时甚至变得更棒了。

    汉克咬了口那个新鲜的吻痕，康纳在胸腔深处 _嗯_ 了一声，放开了撑着身子的手。他往下一滑然后手肘带翻了一个平底锅；它在料理台上当啷一响，远比汉克想的声音要大。他伸手去抓想把声音压下来，但太晚了，已经摔了。

    他们俩站在那愣了一分钟，一动不动，听着楼上任何细微的脚步声。

    “我觉得没事了，”汉克嘀咕着。他看着康纳用力吞咽时喉结上下颤动。“操，”汉克对自己说。他知道他该做什么了。

    他弯下腰，都不知道自己还有那么大劲，一把将康纳打横抱起。康纳尖叫一声搂紧他的脖子。

    “汉克！”

    “嘿，你该小点声。”

    “我可以走，”康纳悄声说。

    汉克轻笑着又把他往上抱了抱，收紧胳膊，然后开始往厨房外面走。“你不喜欢这个？”

    康纳不置可否地呜咽一声然后将头埋进汉克颈间。

    当他们要上楼时，康纳说，“别忘了我的包。”

    “我们完事以后你可以自己下来拿。”

    “不，里面有我需要的东西。”

    汉克不知道什么意思，但康纳为了做爱打包好了他“需要的东西”听起来很他妈诱人，所以他弯腰用另一只手拎起那个小行李袋，康纳吊着他的脖子。

    汉克上楼时，康纳的脸越来越红。

    “怎么了？”汉克问。

    “你非常强壮。”

    汉克忍不住：他露出个坏笑。“你这么觉得？”康纳点头。“你还有什么想夸我的吗？”

    “不，没什么。”

    汉克大笑，然而他们现在上楼上到一半，所以他只能无声地发笑。柯尔的屋子在走廊那头，至少还和主卧之间隔了一个厕所。主卧的门敞着，没开灯。汉克用后背顶开门。他在早上铺好了床，收拾了地板上乱扔的衣服，因为他知道晚上会有人来，但是他纠结着怎么合适地把康纳放在床上。最后比起 _放下_ 更像是 _扔下。_

    汉克站在他边上，喘着气。帆布袋从他肩膀滑落。他伸手去开夜灯，但是又重新考虑着。

    “开灯还是关灯？”他问康纳，后者正打量着他，嘴角噙着一抹笑。

    “开灯，我想。”康纳把脑袋歪向一旁，“我想要看着你。”

    汉克咧嘴一笑，把灯打开。


	9. 荒唐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
>  Anal rimming预警，注意避雷。

    “康纳，这太荒唐了。”

    “记录你的性健康并不荒唐，这个良好的习惯能有助于让你保持整体的健康生活习惯。”

    “不是说检测这部分，而是在我们上床之前你把你的检测报告给我看。”

    康纳低头看着他手里那张纸，他从他的行李包里掏出来递给汉克。然而汉克并不想要，所以他尴尬地站在床脚，抓紧了他清白的健康检测报告。“我以为，”康纳说，“这信息对你很重要。”

    汉克倚在床上，用胳膊肘支着身子。“是啊，但是你可以就……告诉我。我会相信你。”他抬起一边眉毛，“就是，你想要我嗖的一下从哪掏出来我上次的检测结果？”

    康纳环顾四周。汉克说的就好像这是个奇怪的要求——可能因为他们已经做过爱了？“你家里没有吗？”

    汉克闭上眼睛叹气。康纳很难感觉自己没做错事，但是他搞不清哪里做错了。他有极其明确的理由把他的检测结果带到卧室里确保汉克能看到。也许康纳只是……没有解释清楚。

    “汉克。”康纳缓慢而谨慎地说，“我想进行无防护性交。你明白吗？”

    汉克没有回答，只是嘴巴微微张大。

    “在你上次做爱和我们在车上之间那段时间你有做过检查吗？”

    汉克还是没说话。他挠着胡子，目光恍惚。

    “汉克？请跟我说实话？”

    康纳得向床边靠近一步来让对方惊醒。汉克清了清嗓子。“不好意思——”他指着那份检测报告，“是因为你想让我不戴套操你？”

    康纳眯细眼睛。他不确定他哪里没解释明白。“是，”他说，“不够清楚吗？”

    “呃。”汉克咳嗽一声坐起身。“不是——你知道，我现在懂了。”

    “你能保证安全吗？”康纳问道，压下交缠手指的渴望。

    “呃，可以，”汉克声音沙哑，“我准备好了。我能做。没问题。”

    康纳笑了。他感觉自己嘴角都要咧到了后脑勺，他的嘴唇承载着这份过量的喜悦而颤抖着。

    汉克盯着他，然后伸出一只手。“把那张纸搁一边然后过来。”

    康纳把检测结果塞回包里然后坐在床尾，扭过脸看汉克，后者看起来正在从震惊中缓过神来。

    “我真以为你要拿出个口球或者什么玩意，”他吐了口气。

    康纳无法辨明那声叹气是因为失望还是放松。“你希望我下次带一个来吗？”

    汉克眯着眼睛，移开目光。“你有……吗？”

    康纳耸了耸肩。他没有，但是如果汉克想要，他可以买一个。

    没有口球似乎并不是汉克此时关注的焦点，他从床那边爬过来，靠向康纳。“你，过来。”汉克捧着康纳的脸然后将他们的嘴唇贴在一起，狠狠亲下去，如同他们在厨房激烈一吻的延续。

    汉克非常擅长接吻。他知道如何吻得轻拢慢捻，深入浅出，但从不过分。他知道如何吻得温柔，如何吻得热烈。这个技巧很像是某种经验与天赋的结合，康纳在哪方面都无法胜过他，所以他发现自己只是在试着加以回应，或是至少跟上他，而不是单纯地在汉克臂弯里软成一滩水。

    但是随后汉克开始抚摸他，手指拂过他的大腿和屁股，解开他的衬衫，用一只大手覆住康纳的颈侧，手指缠着康纳的头发。他的手大到如果他双手扣住康纳的咽喉，他的手指肯定会叠在一起。这个想法让一股血液猛地冲向康纳的小腹。汉克所做的一切都将热流送向他的小腹，然后他想要——他想要让汉克变得如他一般情动。他想要对汉克好，变得主动而迷人，而不是软绵绵。

    他挣扎着。他挣扎着稳住身子，用一只手绕上汉克的脖子，另一只落在他的大腿上，那条腿肯定有康纳的两倍粗。他挣扎着去啃咬汉克的嘴唇，用他的手指绞着汉克的胡子，虽然没什么力气。

    汉克的吻落在康纳的脖子上。康纳感觉到汉克很喜欢他的脖子。康纳已经后悔让汉克烙下一个吻痕，并且预感到他会对烙下的另一个也感到后悔；至少其中一个可能会出现在领子上方，他在学校就会遇见一些棘手的问题。只可惜汉克吮吸他的脖子让他眼睛后翻，呼吸轻浅，使他暂时做不出任何可行的抵抗。

    汉克停下来抵着康纳的肌肤低语，“我天，你也太他妈辣了。”

    康纳张开嘴，发出一声，“嗯……”汉克的手钻进他的衬衫和毛衣之间，然后他将套头毛衣掀起并拽下来，扔在他身后，如果康纳在他们做完后忘了把它捡起来，它可能就会皱皱巴巴。但他不会忘的。

    汉克把他推倒在床上，爬到他身上开始解他衬衫的扣子。汉克的羽绒被闻起来就像他本人，如同超市洗衣液配上灰尘与松香，还有一些陈年烟味。这很……舒服。不像是跪在SUV的后座上，皮肤磨得生疼，脖子还抽筋。他当然也并不在乎，因为他想要汉克，汉克也想要他，他们那时只有那个选择。但让汉克压在他身上，顺着锁骨一路吻下也很不错，而且很舒服。当汉克抬眼看他时，他明亮的湛蓝眼睛叫康纳目眩神迷——那双眼睛很漂亮，增添了他灰白头发的光彩。

    理论上康纳知道汉克还没到头发全白的时候，所以造成该现象的原因肯定也不怎么好，然而康纳发现他喜欢对方这幅样子。这是他发现自己对汉克的爱慕中众多矛盾的其中之一。

    上次他们在赶时间，试图暂缓燃眉之急，试图在最短的时间给予对方最佳的体验。今晚的节奏不同：更慢，没有那样匆忙。汉克不紧不慢地解康纳衬衫的扣子。在他一路向下时将嘴唇印上裸露出的肌肤，停下来用舌头爱抚某个特定的点，然后在一两分钟之后康纳意识到汉克特意在选择他胸膛上那些明显的痣。康纳微笑着，闭上眼睛，尝试着去享受——在他童年时，他将这些痣与故事中女巫鼻子上的黑疣联系在一起，然后认为它们使他丑陋——即使在成人后，也没人像汉克一样对这些部分展现出这么大兴趣。

    汉克移到康纳肚子上，解完了他的扣子。他用手抚过康纳腹部苍白，光滑的肌肤，在喉咙深处呻吟一声。康纳因汉克的指尖和灼热的呼吸掠过他下腹卷曲的黑色毛发而颤抖。汉克的舌头舔上康纳裤裆正上方的肌肤，康纳的整个身体痉挛起来；汉克的舌尖顺着他的小腹下滑，濡湿了他的毛发，玩弄着那片极其敏感的肌肤，康纳咽下一声喘息。他难耐地扭动着，手指掐紧了羽绒被。汉克大笑，声音低沉，侵略而饱含欲望——这与汉克之前的舔舐一样点燃了康纳下腹的欲火。

    汉克的手紧紧捏了把康纳的屁股。他扶康纳坐起来脱掉衬衫，然后再次推他躺下。起初康纳顺从了，因为他还是骨头酥麻，浑身无力，对汉克肆意的进犯敞开大门。汉克对于如何享用康纳一事充满信心，而康纳对汉克也充满信心。

    康纳脑中闪过那道记忆，一如当晚那般清晰：汉克射在他体内，胯部撞在他屁股上，康纳被唾液浸湿的手指拧着他的乳头让他不能自已。这表明了汉克在他们做爱时会因康纳微小但是独特的主动之举体会到意外的快感。

    康纳想要对汉克好。如同汉克对他那般让他惊讶并且喜悦。

    汉克开始解康纳的皮带。他极其专注，因此在康纳突然坐起来去摸他的脸时他吓了一跳。

    康纳的嘴唇擦过汉克的。这比他预计地将汉克转换成另一个姿势要来得简单。汉克没怎么催他，可能被康纳播撒在他胡子和脖颈上的一系列细密亲吻搞得晕晕乎乎，他一屁股坐在床边。汉克看着康纳从床边退开，开始脱牛仔裤——裤子难脱得要命，当他绕过他那根碍事的勃起时皱起脸。

    康纳走到汉克双腿之间然后跪下来。汉克微笑，或者窃笑着，向康纳俯身，然后康纳——康纳隔着内裤抚慰自己，咬着嘴唇。

    “行吧，”汉克嘟囔着，然后开始解开自己的皮带裤链，“行吧。好，可以。”

    汉克稍稍起身把裤子脱下来，康纳试着去帮他。当汉克脱掉裤子时康纳才注意到他的腿——当他们在车里时汉克一直穿着裤子，所以这是康纳第一次看到他赤裸的双腿。它们毛茸茸的，木桶般结实，跟他身体其他部分一样，然后他一边大腿上有一个很大的纹身。当康纳给他口交时汉克大概可以用他的腿夹得康纳窒息，但康纳不确定该怎么向他开口，或者汉克是否会不太敢用他的腿或者其他什么让康纳窒息。所以这需要一步一步来。

    康纳迅速靠近他，向他裤衩下的勃起垂下头。康纳将手指滑进汉克内裤的松紧带里将其拉下，露出汉克硕大，充血，半勃的老二，同时吻上汉克的下腹。

    康纳舔了舔嘴唇，思索着接下来该如何行动。汉克脑袋后仰然后叹息着。上一次，他们只把口活当作前戏。康纳想要这次变得不一样。他想要对汉克好，比如 _真的_ 让他感觉好。

    汉克偷偷瞄了他一眼，抬起一边眉毛，困惑着为什么康纳花了十秒盯着他的阴茎然后……什么也不做。康纳迎上他的目光。蓝眼睛。

    他终于一手握住汉克性器的根部，另一只手包住他的睾丸。他还是没用嘴——而是用手指划过汉克可观的长度，抹上龟头的前液。他端详着食指与中指指腹的黏液，接着，没太多想，就把手指放进嘴里。

    味道不太好，但这不是重点。重点是在吮吸手指时抬眼看汉克，观察着对方瞳孔放大成两倍。令人满意。

    “康纳，”汉克咆哮着，“你到底要不要舔我的鸡巴？”

    康纳惩罚性地捏了把汉克的蛋蛋，作为回话。他觉得他更喜欢用嘴回答问题，但不是说话意义上的用嘴。

    他握住汉克老二根部然后将它送到唇边。他首先亲吻上前端，接着舔干净剩余那些前液。在他头顶，汉克再次叹息。康纳光是凭目光就能让汉克的阴茎硬起来，现在康纳开始抚摸他，那东西就完全站起来了。他性器上传来的热度奇怪地能安抚人心；康纳自下而上舔了一口然后让它戳着自己的脸，以此来感觉汉克的体温攀得多高。

    康纳倾向于认为汉克身体的灼热有部分是自己造成的，自己将他带到了这个境地，他们之间发生的便是肉体与情感的强烈交织。也可能是他太天真，汉克只跟康纳说过一次我爱你。话又说回来，康纳还从来没直接说过这话。双重标准——并不公平。

    他开始加快节奏，少了几分戏耍，多了几分渴求。汉克焦躁不安，急切地将手指插进康纳发间。

    康纳闭上眼。他用舌头扫过汉克性器的底部，感觉到汉克的手指揪紧了他的头发。康纳忍不住，他呻吟着，低沉而轻声；汉克扯着，他的声音大了些。

    “不要太大声，”汉克咕哝着，用手指卷着康纳的额发。他肯定知道他越是扯康纳的头发，康纳越难忍住呻吟——他声音里带着一丝笑意。康纳发出了另一声饥渴的呜咽，然后用嘴唇裹住了汉克的龟头。“让我们他妈走起，这就对了。”康纳又吞下几寸，“操，就这样。”

    汉克的手指缠着他的发丝，康纳努力保持着之前游刃有余的节奏。他含下更多，加快速度，紧紧吸着他的阴茎。他将东西整根吐出然后接着再来，咽下唾液和前液。他舌尖抵着汉克灼热的老二，让他头晕目眩；他感觉到胸口湿漉漉的，然后意识到他开始流口水，唾液顺着他的嘴唇滑落到下巴，滴在身上。他试图咽下时发出黏稠的水声，然后汉克说，“天啊，康纳。”

    他想要移动头部结果用力过猛，汉克的鸡巴戳到了他的嗓子眼呛到了他。他并不介意而且知道汉克也不介意，但是这不是他想要做的。“慢点来，”汉克说。他咽下多余的唾液以及失望感，康纳又试了一次，这次他掌握的节奏不错。汉克表扬地拉了把他的头发。

    康纳上下移动着头部，反复吞吐着汉克的老二，抬眼去看汉克的反应，但是汉克仰着头，康纳看不见他的表情。康纳自己很是受用，他手底下一直隔着内裤抚慰着自己。汉克终于垂下头，然后康纳能看到他迷蒙的眼神——很好——康纳再次故意在这个时间全部吞下，发出响亮的哽噎声。

    “操他妈的，”汉克闷哼一声。他向前顶胯，再次噎了康纳一下。

    康纳吐出汉克的性器。他有了个主意。“你想要操我的嘴吗？”

    汉克没有立刻回答。他有时得花些时间消化这种东西，康纳注意到，并且最好不要催他。康纳忙着抹掉嘴上的口水，隔着内裤揉自己的老二。

    汉克挤出一个字，“要。”康纳笑了。汉克缓慢起身，手仍然揪着康纳的头发。“含好，”他说。康纳听话地重新将汉克的阴茎送到嘴边。汉克轻轻顶了他一下。“行吗？”康纳没法说话或点头，所以他用没握着汉克蛋蛋的另一只手比了个大拇指。

    汉克再次顶了一下，然后又一下。他揪着康纳的头发固定住他的脑袋，快速操着康纳的嘴，没深到让他觉得疼，但快到康纳的舌头和嘴唇裹着他的性器肯定让他爽到飞起。汉克的勃起又硬了，不知怎么还又变烫了。不断撞击康纳口腔的温暖重量以及汉克在动作时发出的餍足叹息挤出了在今晚一直困扰康纳那份战栗的不安——当汉克扯着他头发，不停操他嘴巴的时候，他没法去想自己现在正在或是没在干什么。

    “操，”汉克喘着气，“操，我要射了。”他推开康纳的脑袋，松开手。

    “那就射吧。你可以射在我脸上。”

    “康纳，如果我现在射了我不知道我什么时候才能操你。”

    康纳噘起嘴。即使汉克在迟疑，他还是握着自己的老二撸动着。他显然想要高潮。“你该提前告诉我你有阳痿——有些药物可以帮助治疗——”

    “现在为了你这句话我也要射你一脸。”

    康纳的噘嘴绽开成一个大笑，汉克靠近康纳，手底下动作越来越快，咬紧牙关。康纳等待着，仔细观察着他。汉克的手大到衬得他的阴茎都变成了正常尺寸。康纳应该闭眼张嘴，最好是，但是他想要看，所以他只张开了嘴。他感觉自己有点像相扑，趴在地上伸着舌头，激动地看着汉克——汉克不会喜欢他这个想法。他会觉得很奇怪。不性感。

    “我的天，”汉克的呼吸轻浅，加重力道。他盯着康纳张大的嘴，鼻孔张开。“操——”他在高潮时呻吟着，大腿肌肉僵硬颤抖，攥紧了康纳的头发。他高大的身体一阵痉挛——他信守承诺，射在了康纳脸上，精液溅在他的额头，发丝以及——眼睛。

    哎呀。

    汉克在冷静下来时仍抓着康纳的头发，所以康纳得用一只手把他拨开，另一只手捂住眼睛。汉克跌在床上，还沉浸在先前的余韵中，无法留意到发生了什么，虽然他可能很难错过康纳向厕所奔去。

    “我马上回来，”康纳勉强开口，手仍然没从眼睛上放下。他只能摸索着开门，因为他只剩一只眼睛，丧失了立体感。

    他以相同的方式摸索着摘下隐形眼镜然后洗了把脸。他打开灯然后看着镜子：他的一只眼睛变得红肿，鼻涕也流了下来。

    这……可不性感。

    “康纳？”汉克在厕所门后问，“你还好吗？”

    康纳几乎要说实话了，那就是 _不好，_ 但这也许会吓到汉克。他不想让对方担忧。“好。”汉克半信半疑地嗯了一声，“你能把我的包拿来吗？”

    “可以，但是你能不能告诉我出什么事了？”      

    康纳冲镜子里一脸鼻涕眼泪的自己皱眉。他认为汉克总会看到的，并且他没法只戴一边隐形。康纳不情愿地走向门，稍稍打开让汉克能看到他的脸。

    汉克已经把老二揣回了裤衩里，站在那满脸通红，提着康纳的袋子。他看了一眼康纳然后说，“你 _没事_ 吧？”

    “你把精液弄到了我眼睛里。”

    汉克嘴巴大张。“操——真的？对不起，康。”

    “不是你的错，我应该闭眼的。”

    汉克推开门，康纳的视野变得摇晃起来。“我要进来了，”汉克已经进来了，“我怎么帮你？你要什么？”

    “我的隐形眼镜盒还有清洗液。以及我的眼镜。”

    “知道了。”

    汉克蹲下来，把康纳的包放在地上开始翻找。康纳一手指尖托着一个隐形，对着镜子摘下另一个。他现在几乎算个瞎子；他自己的倒影变成了模糊的光影和形状。

    “你先要什么？”

    “眼镜，拜托。”

    汉克起身——他也变成了一片模糊的色块，只不过体积大得多。他举着某种康纳猜测是他眼镜的东西。“呃……我要——”

    “你能帮我戴上吗？我两手都有东西，”康纳把脸转向汉克。他感到熟悉的触感擦过他的太阳穴然后——他可以看清汉克的脸了。“谢谢。”汉克看起来有点慌乱。

    “隐形眼镜盒长这样，对吗？”汉克举起一个塑料容器。康纳微笑。

    “是的。你能拧开盖子吗？”

    “我觉得可以？”

    汉克的加入让收起隐形的过程变得容易许多，如同在手术室有助手在一旁帮忙。“我很抱歉，”康纳合上眼镜盒。

    汉克一手搂上康纳的后腰。“事实上，是 _我_ 该道歉。我射到你眼睛里了，所以。”康纳萎了一点，但没全萎；汉克温暖的手掌覆上他后背赤裸的肌肤又让它抬头了。

    康纳抹掉他红肿眼睛流出的眼泪，对着镜子里戴着眼镜的自己叹气。他可以看到汉克盯着他的脖子。“我今晚不该再戴隐形了。”

    “哦是吗？”汉克站在康纳身后，胳膊环住他的身子。

    “我得戴眼镜了。”

    “哦不要，”汉克亲吻着康纳的后颈。他语气怪怪的。

    “可以吗？”

    汉克抬眼，在镜子里对上康纳的目光。“我在嘲讽你。”

    “噢。”康纳知道他认出了这种语调。他快速眨着眼，垂下目光。

    “你戴眼镜很性感，康纳。”汉克在说话时他抵着康纳后背的胸膛在震动，说话声音低沉而温柔。这让康纳没去细想汉克发现他的眼镜很 _性感_ 这一认知上的不和谐。“某种性感老师身上的关键元素。”

    康纳脸红了。“不要说‘性感老师’！”

    “但是我这么觉得。”

    康纳在汉克怀抱里扭动着，回身去看汉克。“能不能拜托你觉得康纳很性感？”

    汉克抵上他的额头。“你从哪看出来我不觉得康纳很性感？”

    康纳不知道该怎么回答这个问题，或者汉克是否真的想听他的答案。他推开汉克来擦掉另一串从他坏眼睛流下的眼泪——一个之前尴尬事件的提示。“不太适合现在的气氛，”他实事求是地说。

    汉克的表情变了。康纳没法读出汉克现在那幅表情的意思，但与他之前轻快的笑容不一样。他眯起眼，卷起嘴唇。康纳不知道这是什么但是——并不是快乐。康纳艰难地咽了一口。他估计汉克接下来会批评他，可能也是他自找的。

    但并不是这样。汉克只给了他一句，“让我们回床上去。”他退后一步，握住康纳的手。康纳盯着他们扣在一起的手指——他不知道他们有没有牵过手。他记不起来，那就是他们没有。“你还需要我抱你回去吗？”汉克问。

    “不用。”

    回到卧室，汉克告诉他。“躺下。到你了。”

    “你不需要我再帮你硬起来？”

    “不——我是说， _要，_ 但不是现在。”汉克拍着床垫，“上来。我还得过十分钟，先给你弄。”

    汉克似乎很确定。康纳不那么确定，但是他信任汉克，所以他按照要求在床上躺好。

    汉克站在他身边，一只手抚上他的腿。“这就对了。做得好，康纳。”

    康纳因这句赞扬以及胃里的奇妙感觉而温暖。汉克继续抚摸着他——他的小腿，膝盖，大腿——手指滑进他的内裤，捏了把他的屁股。康纳倒吸口气，手指绞着自己的头发。汉克仍然捏着他的屁股，俯身将舌尖舔上康纳内裤濡湿的前端，用湿热的布料揉着康纳滑腻的龟头，然后康纳得用手捂着嘴来遏制住一声尖叫。

    “我想你喜欢这个，”汉克喑哑地一笑，他的滚烫呼吸仍然吹拂着那片湿漉漉的地方。康纳想要他再做一次，然后他做了，因为他能明白。汉克说得也是对的：康纳很喜欢这个，并且他以某种奇怪的方式也喜欢汉克观察他。这意味着汉克在关注他，留意他的反应，并且调整自己的举动来迎合康纳的喜好；他很体贴。这也意味着汉克为知道只要自己想操就能操翻康纳这点而得意；他非常会做爱。

    康纳看向他的胸口，注视着汉克继续隔着内裤舔着他的阴茎。这几乎是个完美的场面，但还差一点。“汉克。”

    “嗯？”汉克的嘴巴正忙。

    “拜托你脱掉衬衫？好吗？”

    汉克停下了动作。他起身解扣子。他甩掉了外面那件，但犹豫着里面的T恤。“你想开灯。你可能就没法假装自己不在跟一个老男人上床了。”

    “你算中年，并且我不想假装。”汉克摇着头。“你不舒服吗？”康纳问。

    “没，就是想搞明白你是从我哪个黏糊糊的春梦里爬出来的。”

    汉克脱掉套头衬衫。他有点出汗，这让他的胸毛粘在了胸口上。他看起来还是一如既往地像是只要他愿意就能压瘪两个康纳。很难理解为何汉克认为这不吸引人。

    汉克急迫地回到了康纳现在湿成一团的内裤上。他隔着布料捏了把康纳的老二，然后康纳呜咽着。接着他——轻轻地，隔靴搔痒般地——用指甲描绘着康纳性器的形状。康纳的屁股瞬间顶进床垫，汉克大笑。当汉克开始逗弄他时康纳简直度日如年，因此当他终于拽下康纳的内裤，把他的勃起暴露在空气中时，康纳长舒一口气，同时心脏悬到了嗓子眼。

    颜射事件让他萎了一些，但是他现在已经完全硬了。汉克很是满意，他坏笑着拨弄了一下康纳的阴茎，看着它弹回原地。他起身在床头柜找润滑液，康纳趁机好好给自己撸了几把，只是为了在等待时维持他的勃起。他听着抽屉拉开，汉克在里面窸窸窣窣地翻找，他眼睛盯着天花板。他可能比实际情况要感觉更加脆弱，大字型躺在汉克床上，全身赤裸，性器挺立。从进化论角度来看，他已经将自己交付给死亡。但他们不是野生动物，他想着，这些跟进化论也没什么关系。

    汉克回到床上，爬到他身上半跪着。汉克能看出来他正在琢磨进化论吗？如果他能，那么他对此作何看法？他会看着康纳然后想， _奇怪的孩子，但是为什么不呢？_

    汉克将润滑液洒在康纳的老二上，缓慢撸着他。

    “汉克？”

    “嗯？”

    康纳梗起脖子去看汉克。他思索着如何问这个问题。没有任何合适的话语。康纳重新把脑袋放下。“没事。”

    汉克继续抚慰着康纳的阴茎。不紧不慢的动作将快感不断送入。汉克俯身看向康纳的眼睛。“你还好吗？”康纳点头。“行，那就帮我个忙。”汉克用另一只手捧着康纳的脸，“你知道我喜欢你那性感的聪明脑瓜，但是把它关一会儿好吗。”

    康纳张开嘴。他用舌头舔着嘴唇。

    “我是警察，康纳。我能看出来你分心。”汉克俯身吻上康纳胸口正中，“现在我想让你专心。回到我这里来。”

    康纳闭上眼。他试了，他真的试了，去清空头脑。但他只能想： _我做的不好。汉克不喜欢。我没有对他好。_

“康纳，”汉克低吼。他放开康纳的性器，嘴唇顺着康纳的身体曲线滑落，亲吻他的腹部。“你没在做。”

    “我在试，”康纳的声音破碎，“对不起。”

    康纳话语里的痛苦触动了汉克身上某个开关。他立刻爬到康纳身上，捧着他的脸，呢喃着安慰的话。“嘿，嘿。不是说你不好。你没犯错误。我只是想让你好好享受，明白吗？”

    “对不起。对不起。”

    “不要道歉，你什么也没做错。”汉克用力吻他；他的胡子扎着康纳的下巴，康纳的眼镜撞上了汉克的鼻梁。“你做的很他妈棒，你——你很他妈了不起。我只是想让你舒舒服服的，你应得的，好吗？康纳？”

    康纳紧闭双眼。他虚弱地点了点头。他想要相信汉克的话，想要相信那是实话。汉克不会对他说谎。

    但是那些话从他脑子飘过。他没法让它们固定下来。如果他表达清楚一些，那就是他在心理学方面接受的训练会告诉他一两句表扬无法颠覆长期负面强化所导致的根深蒂固观点。

    “我猜我得用行动来告诉你我什么意思。”汉克说。康纳睁开一只眼睛，看着汉克回到他的胯部。

    汉克一手握住康纳阴茎的根部。他的手指粗到光是这样就能盖住他的大半长度——这让康纳想起了几个月前，他们第一次互发那些愚蠢的色情短信时，康纳在抚慰自己时想象着是汉克的大手在握着他的老二。这个念头让他不再去想胸口那份无形的重担。

    汉克的手漫不经心地撸着康纳，他俯身用舌尖在他的龟头上打转，舔去前液。康纳颤抖地吐了口气，试图让自己专注，专注于这感受有多好而不是——而不是他对于这感受所作出的表现。汉克含住康纳的前端，吸吮着，是的，这有帮助，帮助他不再思考。当你挣扎着压下几乎要冲破喉咙的喘息时很难去思考。

    汉克手下动作不停，嘴里继续舔着性器的头部，直到他开始吞下更多部分，直到他没怎么费力就把康纳全部含在嘴里。当康纳没把持住渴求地稍微往前一顶时，他甚至都没噎到，而是用一只大手按住康纳的胯部。他就这么压着康纳，吮吸着康纳的老二，用鼻子呼吸，唾液滴到了康纳的睾丸上。

    康纳用一只手揪着自己的头发，另一只手拂过汉克的。他想要向汉克表达出他感觉有多好，裹着他的湿热高温让他神魂颠倒。他张开嘴，说出的只是，“嗯……”跟着一句，“汉克。”

    汉克吐出他的阴茎，发出哧溜一声。一只大手拉了把康纳的胯骨。每次汉克抚摸他时康纳都控制不住——他的大脑不断尖叫着 _好大，好大。_ “趴好。把你屁股露出来。”

    康纳转身时听见润滑液开盖的声音。

    手指掐了下他的臀瓣。他想要汉克的手指。他想要汉克插进来。他只想让汉克填满他。其余一切都不值一提。

    他的屁股又被掐了一下，不同的刺痛感。他过了会儿才意识到那是牙齿。

    康纳的大脑在毫秒之间尖叫着从 _好大，好大_ 切换成 _他要用嘴，他要用嘴。_

    汉克分开他的臀瓣，康纳能感受到汉克的呼吸吹拂着他的后穴。他唇间溢出一声更像是动物会发出的渴望哀鸣。汉克用手指揉着那片紧致的肌肉，康纳将双腿分得更开，鼓励他靠近，将嘴唇贴上。

    舌头第一次玩弄地轻扫过他。欺负着他。

    然而，康纳还是难耐地哭喊出声，如同某种发情的流浪猫。

    “声音，康纳，”汉克沙哑地耳语，“如果你没法安静我就不做了。”

    “不，我会安静。求你做，求你做，哦我的天啊。”

    “我想做。”汉克的手用力抓住康纳的大腿，把他拉得更近，“我想用舌头把你打开。”康纳的阴茎明显地抽搐起来，然后汉克肯定看到了，因为他轻笑着。“但是你不能叫。”

    “我不会叫，”康纳保证，把脸埋进被子里，闻着上面汉克独特的味道。康纳的眼镜硌得他鼻梁生疼，但是他不在乎。

    汉克将舌面贴上康纳的后穴。康纳不顾一切地希望自己能够信守承诺。

    他在自慰时想着汉克用舌头给他扩张大概想了有几百次，几乎和他想象汉克上他或者帮他撸出来的次数一样多。当汉克发给他那个愚蠢的，糟糕的黄片时，他看了两次，他想着汉克也在做里面那个A片演员所做的荒唐举动——他移开眼睛，只是听着声音，扩张自己，想象着汉克舌头的触感攀上了顶峰。

    然后现在就发生了。汉克用手指扒开康纳的小穴，用舌尖缓慢地沿着边缘走了一圈。

    “靠，”康纳低声说。他的手攥紧了被子。他不喜欢说脏话但是有的时候他只是——不知道该怎么用其他方式表达出他的感想。有时那些话自己就溜了出来。比如当汉克第一次把舌头探进康纳体内，康纳只能憋出一句，“哦，操。”

    汉克吮吸着康纳浑圆的臀瓣——第三个吻痕，如果他不用镜子都看不到——然后将手指顶进康纳的屁股。汉克的牙齿啃噬着他屁股上柔软，敏感的肌肤感觉很棒，但他更想要汉克用嘴而不是用手。

    心有灵犀般地，汉克用手指撑开康纳的紧致，然后将舌尖伸进那个小小缝隙中。康纳几乎要被压垮了，积极意义上的那种——他紧到没法同时容纳下舌头和手指，他的臀部颤抖着，这很 _棒，_ 完美到无与伦比。汉克的舌头钻进来，同时手指又往里捅了一寸，康纳颤抖着深深叹息。汉克深到可以碾到康纳的前列腺，一阵灼热的快感席卷全身，康纳的手立刻探向了他的老二。

    汉克抽出手指，只剩嘴巴贴在康纳的后穴，这就是康纳一直在等的，这就是他想要的。他的舌头仍然伸在里面，他贴上嘴唇然后用力吮吸。康纳喉间撕裂出一声呻吟——他用被子堵住嘴。他的膝盖几乎要软倒，他不会介意，真的，这样就能在汉克将他吃干抹净时用性器摩擦床垫。

    显然汉克也想让他的膝盖软倒，因为他收回舌头然后开始不断地舔康纳的后穴，用嘴和手指给他扩张。康纳瘫在床上，汉克仍在继续，他的胡子扎着康纳的屁股。这份粗糙结合上他的嘴不停地濡湿拓开康纳的后穴肯定会留下擦伤——这是康纳在所有幻想中都从未料到的结果。汉克用舌头操开他的物证。纪念品。

    康纳忍不住：他开始碾着被子。他硬到在做这事时会疼痛，他的眼睛也因过度刺激而开始流泪。汉克重新将手指插进康纳然后使劲按了下他的前列腺——康纳说，“操，”如果没有被子挡着声音肯定会大到不行。接着汉克就像他插进来那样快速将手指抽出。他戏谑地用中指和拇指撑开康纳的后穴，简直就像他在开玩笑。康纳的口水流了一床，他实在不能明白笑点在哪。

    汉克再次把康纳的胯部提起来。康纳被老二上骤然丧失的摩擦感折磨得不行，所以他伸出手，但是汉克抓住了他的手腕。“如果你给自己撸会发生什么，康纳？”

    康纳的大脑运转速度明显下降，因此他愣了一会儿才回答。“我会射。”他准备好了，他阴茎上的血管突突直跳，然后如果汉克再用嘴巴弄他一会儿，他用不了几下就会射。

    他感觉床垫往下一陷，汉克爬到他身上时他后背上多了一份重量。汉克俯身冲康纳呓语，指尖划过康纳的肋骨。“我想让你被我的鸡巴操射。”他张嘴亲了口康纳的脖子，“所以我不会让你碰自己。”

    “好，”康纳咕哝着。

    “你想被我操射，对吗？”

    “对。”

    汉克啃咬着他的耳朵。“很好。这很好，康纳。你做得很棒。”

    康纳呜咽着把脸埋进被子里。

    汉克的重量开始离开康纳的身体，挪回他的屁股那。汉克粗大的手指再次覆上他的臀瓣，其中一根的指腹沿着后穴边缘游走。康纳以为汉克不想再给他扩张了，但并不是这样：汉克的嘴巴再次抵上康纳的穴口，然后尽可能把舌头挤进去。仅仅几寸，但舌头与手指简直是天壤之别；汉克只需凭这几寸就能让康纳崩溃。

    _不要叫，_ 一个理智的声音在康纳脑中响起，他遵循了这点，只因他的声带立刻瘫痪，将一声歇斯底里的尖叫压抑成用气音无声的哭嚎。

    康纳的阴茎随着汉克舌头的每一下抽插而抽动痉挛着。他紧紧抓着被子来克制住摸自己的欲望。他脑中闪过一个画面，他的手腕被束缚着，捆在一起，所以即便他想他也没法去碰自己。这事日后再想，等到他恢复了思考能力。明天他就能回忆起这些然后明白汉克在干什么——把他逼到极限这样他就会开口求饶。汉克的策略有效到让康纳在此时都不知道他是故意的。

    汉克重复着之前的动作，交替使用手指和舌头，然后再双管齐下。康纳湿成一片：汗水，唾液以及因为刺激过头淌下的眼泪。

    汉克再次扫过康纳的前列腺——康纳已经神志不清到分不出手指和舌头了——康纳的性器涨得满满的，却无人理会，发疯般地颤抖着。“汉克，”康纳喘着气，“汉克，求你。”

    汉克直起身，用两根手指漫不经心地撑开康纳的后穴，如同康纳把玩他的硬币。“求我什么？”

    康纳呻吟着。“我想要……”

    “哦是吗？你想要什么？”

    康纳在某种程度上知道他该说什么，但是他只能挤出一个词，“老二。”

    汉克大笑，然后康纳发现自己也因为刺激过头以及硬得发疼而晕晕乎乎地笑了。“你想要老二？”

    康纳点头。他只能做到这个。

    汉克将手指从康纳后穴抽出。康纳支起身子，这样他就趴在床上，回头看着汉克。汉克拿过润滑液开始洒在康纳的穴口，然后是他的阴茎。显然他根本不怎么需要康纳来帮他硬起来了，或者当康纳在被用舌头扩张时把脸埋在床垫里抽噎，这份间接刺激就已经……足够了。

    当康纳盯着汉克的性器时，他意识到有什么不对，然后他发现：没戴套。“噢，”他重新面对床头板，“你要直接来。”

    “你要求的。你忘了？”

    “我分心了。”

    汉克轻笑，然后康纳感觉嘴唇吻上了他的后腰。他回头看着；他想要看着汉克进入他。他的后穴感觉如此——被操过，但也还根本没被操过，令人痛苦的空虚，唯一的解决方案便是汉克。

    汉克将龟头抵上康纳的屁股，康纳深深叹息一声。他弓起后颈，等待着强烈的撕裂感。

    结果汉克把老二往上一滑，用柱身摩挲着康纳极度敏感，极度饥渴的小穴。康纳的阴茎剧烈颤抖起来。

    “汉克，”他说着，更像是乞求。他现在就被逼到了这份上，要开口去求。

    汉克的手抚着他的侧胁，然后掠向他的腹部。“嗯。”

    “ _汉克。_ ”

    “你知道，我挺喜欢你叫我，但是你没说清楚你想要我什么。”

    康纳紧闭双眼。“我想让你操我。求你。”

    “哦，”汉克笑着说。康纳决定他要讨厌这个男人。讨厌他，以及他的大手，以及他那叫康纳欲仙欲死的粗大老二。他尤其讨厌仅仅十五分钟前自己还惶恐无力，泪盈于睫，汉克不知怎的就能让这份不安一扫而空，以及他所有这般戏弄是怎样让康纳感到极其安心。他感到安全。

    安全到让他说出这样的话，“求你用力操我。我想要你用力。”对，康纳只是——讨厌这个。

    “哦，操。当然了。”汉克的动作一滞，然后康纳感到某种有别于性爱快感的温暖涨满他的胸膛。汉克很好。

    汉克抓住他的大腿，把他拽到床边，这样他就能站着操康纳，后者伏在床上。当康纳挪动膝盖时床吱呀一响。 _安静。_ 康纳需要保持安静。

    这可不会简单。他在人生中从来没这么硬，这么急切地等着被干。康纳随时都能射，只要汉克让他抚慰自己。或者只要汉克决定自己来抚慰康纳。

    汉克的手放在康纳胯骨两侧。康纳感觉到了和之前一样的触感，汉克的前端抵上了他的后穴。这次没有滑走，而是径直插了进来。一般来说最开始总是对他最难，但今晚他自己主动往后蹭了几下。吞下更多。他迫不及待。

    “操，”汉克说。他的指甲掐进了康纳的屁股。“我还想着我们慢点来。留点纪念意义。”

       “你可真迂腐，”康纳嘟囔着，汉克又送进几寸，挤出了他肺里的空气。

       “我去，我就喜欢你跟我顶嘴。”汉克一下将老二整根没入。康纳张开嘴，张大嘴。喉咙深处溢出一声细小呻吟。“让我想要操坏你。”

       生理意义上这是不可能的，但康纳仿佛能在脑海中听到他性器血液沸腾的声音，“那就做啊。”

       汉克操了他两下，康纳就已经叫得像他被干了半个小时。“小点声，”汉克低吼，然后给了康纳第三下——康纳用手紧紧捂住嘴来压下他无法抑制的呻吟。“好孩子，”汉克说着，给他屁股赏了一巴掌。

    汉克做爱的技术和他接吻一样好，可能还要更好。自从在SUV——不， 自从他们在约炮软件上匹配起——康纳就在想汉克像操他一样操过多少投怀送抱的小基佬，他在床上这份娴熟可能表明了数量还不少，但相对来说他也刚刚丧妻还带着个孩子。所以也许这是天赋。

    无所谓；康纳仅仅是好奇，本能的好奇，并且如果他现在和汉克在一起，还相爱着彼此，那么他就不该在乎汉克以前的性生活。真正重要的是汉克无可挑剔的技术：他知道以怎样的角度撞进去能从康纳喉咙里拽出情色的呻吟。他动作还是很慢，但康纳已经为了抑制自己而咬破了手掌，口水流得一塌糊涂。康纳不知道如果汉克认真开始操他自己会变成什么样——他记得那时什么样，那时他没有现在这般疯狂。如此接近顶峰。高悬于欲壑之上。

    汉克的手落在康纳肩膀上然后把康纳整个人按向他的老二。康纳得用手擦掉床单上的唾液，然后他发出一声，“哦，操，汉克。”

    汉克满意地咕哝一声，俯身将胸膛贴在康纳后背上。他一只手搂住康纳，他的呼吸烫伤了康纳的后颈。“我说过我喜欢你叫我名字吗？”康纳呜咽着回应，“你第一次叫的时候——”汉克的胯部撞上康纳的屁股。康纳眼前闪过白热的火花。“——我就想让你叫成现在这样。”

    汉克几乎全部拔出然后呆了一会儿，康纳险些溺死在空虚中。

    汉克以一种折磨般的速度重新顶进来。真的，这就像折磨——康纳回手抓住汉克的胯，想要让他们靠近，但是汉克没有怜悯。

    不过他的确怜悯了康纳的阴茎——仿佛过了几个小时，汉克才第一次握住了康纳，然后撸动了一下，动作缓慢，从下到上。康纳叹息着——扬汤止沸总好过火上浇油。“感觉好吗？”汉克在康纳发间低语。

    “好，”康纳喘着气，“你能再来一次吗？”汉克照做了，手指动作慢得近乎无情。汉克抱起了康纳，所以康纳可以反手绞紧汉克的头发。汉克的牙齿擦过康纳的耳廓。“再来，拜托。”

    “不，”汉克轻柔地说，然后放开康纳的性器。“我觉得对现在来说够了。”他像之前一样彻底拔出，但是没有再继续那种痛苦的速度，而是猛地一下插了回来。

    然后他就不动了。

    康纳要死了。他要 _死了。_

“汉克，求你，操我。”

    “我在操你，康纳。”

    “ _使劲_ 操我。”

    汉克发出思考的声音。“好吧。”他松开手，康纳脸朝下摔在床垫里。康纳的眼镜掉了，他没法去找——现在他眼前只有床垫。

    汉克信守承诺：他开始使劲操康纳。

    事实上，他之前根本不算在字面意义上的操康纳。所有那些都是欺负人的前戏。现在，汉克反复地用力捣进他的身体，胯部撞上他的屁股——以康纳喜欢的方式扯着他的头发——康纳失控地在床垫里呻吟——他们一直都在等这个。在喘息之间，康纳呢喃着，重复着汉克的话语：“操坏我……”

    他没在对汉克说，但后者肯定不小心听见了，因为他呻吟着，“妈的要了命了，”就好像康纳做了什么神奇的事。

    康纳声音很大。他知道他声音很大。然而，在生活中，他并不怎么大声，他有时思索着他在做爱时的尖叫可能是一种宣泄——在这里，他 _可以_ 大声，他应该的。

    除了今晚，他不应该。不过这并不坏，他不介意。他和汉克比起什么都不做，这明显是个进步，他当然也不想给柯尔留下任何心理阴影。所以他努力着，拼尽全力。今晚他表现尚可，虽然现在他的老二可能轻轻一碰就要射。

    但是当汉克开始大力干他时，那些堆积的欲望需要发泄，需要被关照。如果汉克不让他射，他就要叫。还不是那种用手掌就能捂住的低声呻吟。

    那些声音不由自主地越攀越高。从他的手掌边，从他塞进嘴巴的拳头缝里溜出。每次汉克深埋进康纳体内时它们撕扯着他的喉咙，汉克还一次又一次地不断深入。

    汉克试图帮忙——他的手覆在康纳的上面，捂住他的嘴，这压住了大半声音。这起了片刻作用，但是汉克一直在操他，康纳的声音越来越大。他的性器也越来越硬，前液滴在汉克的床单上，他还没怎么碰。康纳当然会叫得很欢。

    汉克下身的动作停住了。他放开手。“康纳，这很辣，但是你得小点声，宝贝。”

    康纳吸了下鼻子。“帮我。”

    “好，怎么帮？”

    “枕头——”

    “哦，对。操，我反正也站累了。”汉克拔出来，单手一托康纳的胯部将他抄起，如同他有时抱柯尔那样，如同他只是一袋面粉，甚至还不是那种很沉的面粉。他把康纳放在更里面，递给他一个枕头，康纳抱着把脸扎进去。“你要眼镜吗？”汉克问。

    “我觉得我不需要看枕头看得多清楚。”

    “那我就放在床头柜上省得被我压坏。”

    汉克一把分开康纳双腿然后爬到他身上。康纳的阴茎现在能碰到床垫，这算个小小的宽慰，但仅凭这个不太可能让他射。以这个姿势他能更好地体会到汉克惊人的体型，笼罩着他，准备将他操进床垫里。

    汉克再次对准他的穴口然后把老二推进去，接着俯身。康纳能感觉到汉克肚子的曲线贴着他的后腰和屁股。即使他没戴眼镜，当他侧过头时他能看到汉克粗壮的胳膊，将他困在怀里。他的身型和他老二的大小叫康纳头晕目眩。他希望汉克在开始后能压上更多重量，真的把他钉进床里。

    他们再次开始做爱——汉克操进他体内的节奏。比先前他捂着康纳嘴时要慢，但比最开始的痛苦速度要快。可能汉克认为他该重新开始操翻康纳，然后他大概是……对的。康纳的阴茎支在肚子上，汉克每一次撞进他体内都能让它在床单上摩擦一两下，这很超过。汉克用手肘撑着身子，宽阔的胸膛歇在康纳的后背上，这也很超过。今晚所有一切都超乎想象。康纳有点惊讶自己还需要抚慰才能射，但他想他毕竟也不是十九岁了。

    汉克把脸埋在康纳颈部的曲线里，极深地顶了一下，呻吟着。汉克在做爱时声音会变低，康纳则会变高。汉克抬起头，康纳扭过脸，意识到他们可以这样接吻时汉克就已经亲了上来。由于角度原因以及康纳口水流得到处都是，导致他们的动作并不怎么优雅，但汉克进来得这么深，使得这个亲吻变得极为美妙。他们肌肤紧贴，抵死缠绵，如同要将对方拥进自己的身体。

    他不该让自己变得这样情绪化，但他的确喜欢这种感觉，喜欢与汉克亲密纠缠。现在，门锁着，窗外街道一片沉寂，唯有汉克小小的卧室里还亮着灯，他们或许也能暂享无人来扰，偷得片刻安宁。汉克的存在充斥了康纳的全部感官——汉克在他体内，汉克在他身上，汉克亲吻他的脖子。汉克在他耳中轻声说，“你感觉太他妈棒了，康。”他喉间送出的低语让康纳相信是的，他确实感觉很棒，他的后穴紧紧夹着汉克的阴茎可能会令他满足，他发出的声音大概很淫荡下流，蔓延在他全身的红晕也许是美丽的，某种意义上。

    耳鬓厮磨后，汉克再次加速，康纳把脸埋进枕头里来遏制他愈演愈烈的呻吟。“操，”汉克伏在他身上咕哝。康纳能感觉他的动作不那么规律，多了几分强烈。“操，对。”康纳的眼睛开始流泪。他忍不住扭动胯部，试图释放一些他老二的狂乱痛苦。以及那个枕头——他现在正在咬那个枕头。他的呻吟变得更加黏腻，他可以用牙齿将它们咬断。他不知道他还能坚持多久。他不知道汉克能让他坚持多久。

    “过来，”汉克喘着气说。床晃了一下，康纳感觉自己再次被挪动——翻了过来，他的一条腿架在汉克肩膀上。康纳的性器再次暴露在灯光下。欲望随目光水涨船高。他的弦绷得那么紧，肉眼可见。他可以看到，汉克可以看到。“要看着你射。”

    换了个姿势使得康纳没法抓到枕头，这导致了一个不幸的结果，当汉克握住他的老二时他哽咽着发出一声非人的嘶喊。康纳在脑后摸索着把枕头拽过来重新闷住脸。他现在只能做到这个。

    汉克开始抚摸他。一开始很慢，但这无关紧要。汉克仿佛一手探进了他体内握住了他的肺。康纳全身血脉贲张——汉克大概也通过他的老二感觉到。逐渐地，过了一两分钟，汉克手底下不再收敛速度。他仍然就着这个姿势撞进康纳的身体，然后有时他的顶弄配合着他撸动康纳性器的节奏。当他手上加速，越来越快，把康纳推向极乐时，他的下身跟不上了，他便换成了缓慢却渴求的节奏，每一下都撞得更深。充实感从康纳的后穴一路涨满他的胸膛。他把枕头一角塞进嘴里，只想被填得更满。

    康纳快了。推过边缘还是会带来灭顶的可怖快感，但今晚的某些东西加剧了这份极端。比康纳记忆里更糟；比他想象中更好。

    他全身绷紧，胯部猛地抽搐着——他说不出话，也无法喊叫，所以汉克得自己看出该如何使力。他的手速继续加快，将高潮从他体内拖出。

    康纳知道当它最终降临时会非常剧烈。如果他们做爱只是为了高潮，为了泄欲，那他几分钟之前就能完事，然后现在还能来第二轮，甚至可能在汉克操完他之后还可以再来。但射精在他们今晚发生的事情之间只能排第二：更加重要的是亲密，体贴与探索。为他们之后的日子开一个先河。不过，这依然是个 _很棒的_ 高潮。但也不只是高潮。

    所以当他终于射出来的时候，他料到了这份强烈，他射在了肚子和床单上，汉克停下来等他释放殆尽。但料到强烈只是其一，还有其二，那就是真正体验到它，以及它的程度，因为强烈这个词还够不上它的等级。然后这也……远远超出康纳预料的等级。几秒之间，他体会到了某种类似短路感：他的大脑过热，费力地空转着，他弓起后背再向前弯曲，他的血液沸腾，冷却，沸腾沸腾沸腾。他向汉克伸手，希望能稳下身子，因为他感觉有点像是刚刚被扔出悬崖，他想要能有人抓住他的手。

    他抓住了汉克的上臂。他的指甲深深掐进汉克的皮肤，然后他听见汉克在他头顶的什么地方呻吟。康纳什么也看不见——他不确定是因为没戴眼镜还是这份高潮真正地以其本身将他击垮。

    康纳开始冷静下来。即使很慢，感觉还是慢慢爬回了他的末梢。他感到枕头从他嘴里被扯出，然后汉克的手指勾上他的下巴。汉克亲吻他，舌头扫过康纳的嘴唇间。这很愉快，虽然康纳没怎么回应，因为他做不到。

    汉克放开手然后轻啄了一口他的太阳穴。“你可真射了不少，康纳。”

    “嗯……”深呼吸。康纳需要记得深呼吸。“你要做完吗？”

    “要，但是你看起来已经不行了。”

    “不，”康纳喘息着。他把手放到汉克胸口。“你可以做。”他并不在意承受不了——这会让他清醒，并且他希望汉克使用他。

    汉克叹了口气，从康纳体内抽出，后者呜咽着，想着可能汉克不想射在他里面，然后对此感到沮丧。

    但汉克只是调整了下他们的姿势。他让康纳继续侧身躺好，然后倒在他身后，如同他们要搂在一起，但他把康纳的屁股拽到他的下身边上然后用一只胳膊环住康纳，让康纳半压在他身上。康纳只能软绵绵地躺着，浑身无力，因为他全身都已经被抽走了骨头。

    汉克重新进入他。这的确会——承受不住，因为康纳刚刚才射得筋疲力尽，但是康纳瘫在汉克身上，任凭自己去承受。汉克伸手玩弄着康纳蔫头耷脑的老二，开始动作。

    康纳被这一系列行为包裹着，无法分辨汉克已经接近高潮，但汉克一加快速度，他就知道对方不会坚持多久。汉克快速操着他，低声闷哼着，揉捏着他的乳头。“康纳。”他在康纳发间沙哑地开口，“康纳，操。”他的动作没那么规律了。他动作忽快忽慢，反复尝试。他离顶点越近，就会把康纳抱得更紧。

    “啊，操——”汉克浑身僵硬，重重撞进康纳体内，一下，两下。他的胳膊箍住了康纳的身体。他现在发出的呻吟对康纳来说很熟悉，也让他笑了。他想起汉克之前说过，想让康纳叫他的名字，然后康纳意识到他自己也有类似的幻想。让汉克像刚才那样呻吟。他现在已经做了两次，每次都很好。康纳不知道他怎样才会感到厌倦。“靠，”汉克嘟囔着。他的身子放松下来。

    他们躺了一会儿，直到汉克抽出来，然后他们仰面朝天。屋中万籁寂静，只有他们粗重的呼吸声。

    康纳的眼皮耷拉下来。

    他闻了闻。他睁开眼。他从床头柜上抓起眼镜然后翻身去看汉克。“我们的味道很糟。”

    汉克冷哼。“我的味道一直都很糟。”

    “不是这样。”

    康纳继续盯着汉克，嘴角噙着一丝笑意。汉克用眼角瞥他，看到了他的表情，然后抱怨道。“我累了。可怜可怜这个老男人。”

    “你不想跟我一起洗澡？”

    汉克的目光滑到康纳赤裸的躯体上。“操。不是，我要。”

    在厕所里，康纳在镜子里看到了他的肚子和胸膛，然后他明白汉克那句 _真射了不少_ 是什么意思。他也在汉克拧开花洒时感到腿后一片潮湿，然后兴奋地意识到那是汉克的精液在缓缓滑落。

    “汉克，看。”康纳向对方炫耀，用手指抹开那片白浊。当他计划不戴套时他就期待着这个。

    汉克看起来有些被吓到了，可能也有点心动。“好吧，”他说，“去洗澡，你个怪胎。”

    _怪胎_ 这个词用作爱称挺奇怪，但是当汉克说出来时康纳只能从他的声音里听到爱意。

    他们面对面站在花洒下。汉克让康纳帮他洗头发，低头让他够到。汉克把精液从康纳的各个部分擦洗掉。康纳搂住汉克的脖子吻他，热水浇在他们肩膀上。汉克抵着他叹息。这很好。

    汉克放开他，但是手指还搭着康纳下巴。康纳的胳膊继续环着汉克的脖子。“我说了……一些话。在我们……你有没有觉得太过分了？”

    康纳谨慎措辞。“我不觉得。这是我体验过的最好的高潮。”

    汉克睁大眼。“你刚才说我是你体验过的最好的？”

    “我说的是 _高潮_ 是我体验过的最好的。”

    “那是我给你的高潮。”

    康纳耸耸肩。他不想让汉克满足，但汉克还是擅自接受了。

    汉克关上水，自得其乐地哼歌，“康纳体验过的最好的。”

 

###

 

    汉克要保持清醒。他要坚持住。

    在他们洗完澡后，康纳想在厕所换衣服，然后汉克也需要给自己找一条新内裤和睡衣。但是这只花了三十秒，他选择上床等就是个错误，意味着他现在必须——撑着眼皮直到康纳在厕所换完。

    但是他得坚持住！没问题。他还没 _那么_ 老。

    除了他记不起上次他一天两回是什么时候了。肯定在柯尔出生之前。可能是在他们准备怀孕的时候。

    汉克没法去想自己会是先睡过去的那个。他都洗完澡了，他可以再坚持十五分钟。康纳还那么年轻，靠，他估计都准备好再来一轮了。汉克没法给他这个，但是他不想让康纳知道这点。

    厕所门终于开了，康纳走出来——穿着配套的睡衣。条纹。

    汉克开始大笑。

    “怎么了？”康纳爬到他身边。

    “你 _穿的_ 是啥？”汉克自己的睡衣是一条裤衩和一件从长跑活动中领的T恤，他还没真的去跑。

    “睡衣。”康纳当然不会明白他看上去像个情景喜剧里五十多岁的老爸，“你不喜欢吗？我把它们带过来是因为我觉得这套不错。”

    汉克洋洋得意的傻笑没那么灿烂了。康纳垂下眼看他，戴着眼镜，穿着他愚蠢的睡衣，噘起嘴。操。

    “很可爱，”汉克承认。

    康纳笑了，心满意足地钻到被子里和汉克躺在一起。他把脑袋枕在汉克胸口。

    汉克发现唯一阻止自己昏过去的方法就是问出那个困扰他好几个星期的问题。“嘿，康纳？”

    “嗯哼？”

    “到底是谁说你不会做爱的？”

    康纳没有立刻回答，然后汉克从这个角度看不到他的表情，所以他担心自己可能越界了。接着康纳说，“我的前任。”

    “那么，他——或者她—— _TA_ 就在放屁。”

    康纳抬起脑袋轻蔑地看了汉克一眼。“他，汉克。我是gay。”

    “我不是在猜。我是那种都喜欢的，所以。”

    “双性恋？”

    “对，就是。”汉克知道这词，他就是不爱说。“然后我知道，你也懂，有时人们在——意识到之前就会约会。”

    康纳倒在枕头上。“我没有。”

    “你什么时候跟那家伙约会的？”

    “我们在我二十二岁的时候开始约会。”康纳犹豫着，“然后在我二十六岁时分手。”

    汉克脑中警钟大作。“你跟一个说你不会做爱的人处了 _四年_ ？”

    “我以为他希望我能进步。最后我发现我永远不会让他满意。”康纳说话的方式，如此平淡，盯着天花板……汉克的心为他碎了一点。不，很多。

    “去他妈的，真的。你在床上很棒，然后即使你不好——”汉克意识到康纳没有认真听他说话。这很愚蠢：如果康纳能进入汉克的大脑然后以他的视角看刚才那个小时发生的一切，他肯定就会理解。汉克想着他可能需要在做爱时少说话，但也可能恰恰相反，可能他需要多说话。或许他应该一直告诉康纳他感觉多好，他有多辣，他有多让汉克着迷。现在不是个开始的时机，虽然汉克一瞬间希望他能聚起一个超人勃起，然后再次把康纳推倒，只是向他展示他的前任错得多离谱。

    汉克捧起康纳的脸把他拽过来亲吻。这是最简单夺回他注意力的方式。“你不想谈这个，”他抵着康纳嘴唇说。

    “不。他对我很过分。我不愿意想他。”

    汉克再次轻吻了康纳一下。“好吧，那你可以问我一个私人的，比较冒犯的问题，因为你跟我说了这些。”

    康纳笑了，笑容稍纵即逝。他问的问题可没那么轻松。“你妻子是什么样的？”

    汉克仰面躺着，闭上眼。他明白康纳为什么想知道，他明白。老实说，他希望他不明白，这样他就能嘲笑着拒绝回答。“她……她性格很好。她和每个人都处得很好。甚至包括我。”一年前他还老在谈她，但毕竟是一年前。他得组织语言，搜寻记忆。“因为我喜欢她，所以我觉得她可比我他妈聪明太多了。”他瞥了眼康纳，后者微微一笑。

    “你觉得她会——支持我吗？”

    “支持，”汉克重复，忍住笑，“如果她还在，你就是睡了她老公的男人，所以。”

    “我的意思是理论上，作为你的伴侣。”

    理论上，意味着汉克得去想象她从她现在所在的地方看他——肯定在天上——然后看着他过去……两年都是什么样。到现在差不多两年。马上都到那个日子了。

    “她会喜欢你，”汉克说，希望他的声音还平静，“她肯定会喜欢你和柯尔怎么相处。他喜欢你，他不是每个老师都喜欢。而且，如果她还活着，你也还是柯尔的老师，她会嘲笑我对你一见钟情。她总是能看出来。”

    他能用余光看到康纳在向他微笑。这很好。康纳还没发现汉克说的这些不是他真正想说的。他还在酝酿，他还需要几秒。

    康纳悄悄靠近他。他的头发仍然是湿的，带着汉克的洗发水香味。他把脑袋靠在汉克的颈窝。

    汉克说，“在她走之前，她告诉我她并不难过，然后我就——我要疯了，所以我没明白。她说没有那么糟，因为她不是一个人。”他轻笑一声，知道接下来要说什么，话语出口时比他预计得还要哽咽，“然后她跟我说如果我一个人去死，她就会在天堂揍我一顿。”

    康纳支起身子去看汉克的脸，然后他瞪大眼睛。“你哭了。”

    汉克伸手抹掉一些眼泪。“嗯。”他看到康纳注视着他，下唇颤抖，“没关系，康纳。我没事。”

    “你听起来不像没事。”

    康纳很年轻，还看不出情感之间的差别，所以汉克不确定该如何对他解释。他叹了口气，抚摸着康纳脸颊；康纳依偎着他的手掌。“我之前那么久都没事，现在也没事，康。”康纳没有动。汉克张开手臂等待着。

    最终康纳接受了这个事实，就是他没法采取别的更优举动来让汉克感觉变好。他枕回了汉克的颈窝。“我爱你，”他小声说。

    汉克不知道为什么，并且他也希望康纳不要往心里去，但他笑了一声。也许只是因为现在他的生活就是这么荒唐。“我也爱你，康纳。”

    “我累了。”

    “ _你_ 累了？你三十一，你不准在做完爱以后喊累。”

    “做了很多爱！”

    “ _做了_ 很多爱，”汉克同意。他一直强忍的疲累卷土重来，铅一样灌进他的四肢。“我能关灯吗？”

    “能。”

    汉克摸到台灯，咔哒一声，他们陷入一片漆黑。他一手搂住康纳肩膀，康纳的胳膊搭在汉克胸口上。汉克进入梦乡，思索着康纳小声的优点vs康纳大声的优点，以及他不觉得他有的可选，即使这代表着一切。


	10. 家庭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 内容预警：每个人在本章都长虱子了，抱歉。

    康纳在六点整醒来，一如他过去二十年的每天清晨。

    他发现自己紧紧缠着汉克的一条胳膊，将其搂在胸口，好像孩童搂着自己最心爱的毛绒玩具。汉克仍在沉睡。他轻微地打着鼾，尽管康纳不喜欢在醒来后还在床上赖着，他还是躺在那听了一分钟对方愚蠢的呼噜声才爬起来。

    他摸黑穿好衣服，把东西装进行李袋中。他刷了牙，思考着，但还是决定不戴隐形——他的眼睛还没完全好。他希望等他完事后汉克会被惊醒，但当他回到卧室后呼噜变得更加响亮。很遗憾。康纳不喜欢叫醒他。

    康纳跪在床边推了推汉克肩膀，没有反应。只有戳他脸才终于让他闷哼一声醒来。汉克醒来时可不怎么优雅——他快速眨着眼，喷出一道声音讨厌的鼻息。

    “汉克，”康纳轻声说，“我走了。”

    “嗯…… ”汉克的手落在康纳头上，揉着他的头发。

    “我一会儿给你发短信。”

    “啥……但是早饭？”

    “我不认为柯尔需要知道我在这过夜了。”如果柯尔把这件事跟任何一个同学或者家长提了，就会毁掉汉克和康纳只是朋友的假象。

    汉克没清醒到能和他争论。他咕哝一声，然后康纳轻吻了下他的嘴唇。

    “回去睡吧。”

    “好。”

    汉克翻身继续睡。康纳蹑手蹑脚地进入走廊。

    当他下到楼梯最后一个台阶时，他想着他能成功溜走。他的手落在门把手上时听到了一个小声音。

    “康纳老师，我们能吃早饭吗？”

    康纳转身，柯尔正坐在沙发上。他穿着一件印着霸王龙的睡衣，iPad放在他的膝头。“嗨，柯尔，早上好。”康纳勉强开口。他放开门把手。

    “早上好。”柯尔悄悄说。康纳教导过他的学生在说正事之前先跟对方打招呼是很重要的，你应当礼貌地回答 _你好_ 或者 _早上好_ 。“爸爸醒了吗？”

    “没。没有，他还在睡。”

    “哦。我可以吃麦片吗？”

    康纳吸了口气。他的计划已经失败了，然后他刚刚还让汉克多睡会儿，所以他自找了一个代替汉克照顾柯尔的任务。所以……所以可能是时候该咽下他的犹豫然后搞清楚如果他没法在早上溜走，那他该怎么办。

    他把包放在门口，向柯尔伸出手。“可以。来吧。让我们做早饭。”

 

    汉克第二次醒来时，他以为自己可能在别人家，因为闻起来……很香。像是鸡蛋和咖啡。上次他在鸡蛋和咖啡的香味中苏醒——他都不记得了。好久以前。

    他把冷水泼在脸上，穿上一条运动裤然后下楼去看到底他妈什么情况。他注意到康纳的包放在门口，这就解释了在柯尔还没法煎面包时鸡蛋和咖啡是哪来的。康纳溜走的企图肯定不知怎么告吹了。汉克没法假装他对此感到不高兴。

    他进入厨房看到的场面让他一滞。柯尔坐在桌前大嚼着麦片，看着iPad上的动画片。康纳戴着眼镜，站在灶台前摆弄着煎锅。相扑卧在他们之间的地板上，爬起来迎接汉克，他的尾巴拍打着厨房料理台。

    他们看起来就像一家人。这很……呃。

    “嘿，伙计，”汉克蹲下来向狗打招呼。他的后背一阵剧痛，他起身时龇牙咧嘴——昨晚的证据，老天。“早啊，各位……”

    “早，”柯尔欢快地说。

    康纳紧张地冲他一笑。“早上好。”

    汉克靠近灶台。一整壶咖啡也在那里等待着他。“你不用做这些，”他向康纳嘀咕。

    “柯尔饿了，我也想做。你咖啡里要加什么？坐好，等你鸡蛋做完我就给你端过来。”

    汉克只是站在那咧嘴冲康纳笑。

    康纳终于发现了，然后移开眼。“怎么了？”

    “没啥，”汉克嘀咕。他确认柯尔没在看，然后迅速啄了口康纳的脸颊。

    “你怎么不去坐？”康纳小声问，转过身，脸上一抹粉色让汉克想起昨晚。

    “正准备去！”汉克在餐桌旁坐下。“奶油加两块糖，我的咖啡。”

    康纳半分钟后递给他一个马克杯。他小心地把装得满满的杯子放在汉克面前。汉克注意到这是他几年前在父亲节收到的那一个，上面用巨大的艺术字写着 **爹地** 。他眯着眼看康纳，后者回了他一个灿烂的笑，或者可能都算那种 _洋洋得意的坏笑，_ 接着忙不迭地回到灶台边。真逗。

    “你睡得怎么样，柯尔？”汉克问。

    柯尔比起他更对海绵宝宝感兴趣，大惊喜。“不错。”

    汉克决定闭上嘴好好喝咖啡——咖啡也不错。好得出奇？汉克用相同的咖啡粉在那壶里沏了几年的咖啡，不知怎的康纳做的就更好。或者可能他疯了，只是喝一口别人给他做的咖啡就觉得味道更好。这有可能发生。

    康纳端着两个盘子走向餐桌，举高不让相扑够到。汉克过了一秒意识到他的鸡蛋看起来——和他儿子的不一样。没那么黄。

    “这些是……”

    “蛋白在杂粮面包上，”康纳面不改色地说。

    汉克深吸一口气。他正在思考跟一个会毁掉鸡蛋的男人共度余生。

    这个念头如此轻易就掠过他的头脑，他都没立刻认出那份沉重感。他的余生。然后这不是第一次他把这个词和康纳联系在一起，不是吗？他告诉自己他没在思考未来，但是老天。如果这不算思考未来，那什么能算呢？

    汉克恼怒地把一些蛋白塞进嘴里。吃起来……还行。就像普通鸡蛋，稍微难吃一点。康纳在里面放了一些香料提味，然后他在观察汉克的反应，所以他决定不发表意见，把那些该死的蛋白吃完。

    “你感觉如何？”康纳问。

    “疼。”

    “我很抱歉听到这个，”康纳的语气过于无辜。汉克脑中冒出 _小坏蛋_ 这个词，他冷哼一声。

    “是吗？”

    “我不想让你伤到自己。”康纳的噘嘴似乎是真心的，但汉克忍不住翻了个白眼。

    “听着，这很值。非常值。”

    康纳嚼着鸡蛋笑了。

    “你不喝咖啡？”汉克问。“或者橙汁？冰箱里有。”

    “我尽量不喝果汁。含糖量很高。”康纳抿了一口水。“并且我也不喝咖啡。”

    “你在开玩笑。”

    “不。我喜欢在早上喝茶，但是我找不到。”

    对，这是汉克肯定 _没有_ 的一样东西，除了可能会有几包中餐外卖送的绿茶。“不敢信我不知道这个。”

    康纳耸肩。“这是我们在一起的第一个早晨。”他们在一起的第一个早晨，在你退我进互相周旋的几个月之后。他当然不会知道康纳比起咖啡更喜欢喝茶，他会做蛋白，以及他会因为果汁里有糖就不喝。

    汉克感到一丝来源古怪的怒火。这不公平。他们不该这般见不得光。

    但是，算了，他上了年纪，已经不想对这种事生气了。既然他们走到了这一步，最好去想自己能做什么。

    汉克清了清嗓子。“告诉我你喜欢喝什么茶，我下次给你准备。”

    “你不用做这个。”

    “我想。我想让你，你懂，待得舒服。”汉克伸手去摸康纳的手腕。康纳盯着他的手。

    “康纳老师还要来吃早饭吗？”柯尔从海绵宝宝中抬眼。他比汉克意识到的更关注这边。

    “对，有时。”汉克坏笑着，“当我们大人一起过夜时。”

    康纳径直瞪着他。

    _怎么了？_ 汉克用口型说，忍住笑。

    “我们大人一起过夜？”康纳面无表情地重复。

    “哦。”汉克向他儿子俯身，“不要告诉别人我和康纳老师一起过夜，好吗，小虫？”

    柯尔看起来有点怀疑。小机灵鬼。“为什么？”

    “因为如果别的家长知道了，他们就会生气，因为他们不能和康纳老师一起过夜。”

    康纳扔下叉子盯着天花板。汉克大笑，然后柯尔学着他的样子也笑了。

    “好吧，我不会。”柯尔说。他重新看起动画片。

    康纳捡起叉子开始继续吃东西，他目视前方，表情空白。

    “康纳，”汉克叹气，止不住笑。

    “如果暴露了，我们不能责怪柯尔。”

    “我不会说！”柯尔头也不抬地大叫。

    “我会负全责，”汉克轻声说，“因为我提了我们大人一起过夜。”康纳的表情还是很不满，但柔和到让汉克认为他缓和了眼前局面。“我们今天要做什么？我在想去狗狗乐园。”

    “狗狗乐园，”柯尔赞同地点头。

    康纳的目光扫过他们两个。“我在吃完早饭后得回家。我需要为明天备课。”

    “好吧，”汉克无法掩饰他的失望，“我能理解。”

    “我们还能去狗狗乐园吗？”柯尔问。

    “当然可以了，小虫。我们得教教相扑怎么交朋友。”

    汉克冲他的孩子微笑，然后对着康纳，后者正在咬嘴唇。

    “我在下周六也有时间，”康纳说，“然后几周后有一个聚会，我希望我们能去。一起去。”

    “聚会？学校那种？”

    “不，我的室友——马库斯，你见过他——”见过他或是由于在他的客厅和康纳激烈舌吻导致给他留下不可磨灭的心理创伤？“——他是个画家，他要在市中心一家美术馆办展。”康纳垂下眼，突然不好意思起来，“我怀疑柯尔会不会喜欢，但我在想我们可以去。”

    “这听起来挺……高级，”汉克说，如同康纳正在建议用一种他不会说的语言继续交谈。

    “有红酒奶酪茶会。”康纳继续盯着他的盘子，转着他的鸡蛋。“我们不用呆多久。”

    “只是说说啊，但是你确定你想让你那些时髦的搞艺术朋友来见你的，呃……”汉克搜索枯肠，寻找着不那么自我贬低，或是如果柯尔学他说话不会让他们陷入麻烦的表达自己的方式，“特别的老朋友？也是个条子？”

    “是的，并且，”康纳抬眼，歉意地一皱眉，“我还没告诉他们你是个警察。”

    汉克不知道该说什么好。他们……还没讨论过他的职业。他之前从来没想过原因，除了凶杀案并不怎么和浪漫一词沾边。

    “执法机构人员并不特别在我朋友中受欢迎，因为……”康纳瞟了眼柯尔，谨慎地选择用词，“关于该职业的问题。”

    康纳在对跟一个警察约会感到尴尬。汉克差点乐了。“你朋友知道这些屁事我也没法说什么。”康纳在汉克说脏话时瑟缩了一下。汉克在大部分时间也对自己是个条子感到尴尬。首先，他的搭档是盖文·狗日的·李德。“我会去，但是你不会要让我假装成一个会计或者其他什么吧？”

    “不。不，我相信你会……”汉克点头。康纳无需多言。“我只想让你知道。”

    “顾及我的感受。”汉克喝了一大口咖啡。关于艺术与政治的夜晚。这很赞，他像爱康纳一样爱着它。“我下周六也有空。我们下周六会找点事做。”

 

###

 

    他们下周六什么也没做。

    不是说汉克不想。好吧，那个，其实，他不是很想，但这是因为他很他妈痛苦，根本没法出家门。

（03：15 PM）我下一条短信是在开玩笑。别当真

（03：15 PM）我要因为你带进我家的玩意跟你分手

（03：16 PM）嘿

（03：16 PM）我也长虱子了

（03：16 PM）我们现在都长虱子了，汉克

（03：17 PM）柯尔今天哭了两个钟头因为我把他的所有毛绒玩具都放在垃圾袋里来干掉那些狗日的虫卵，他觉得它们被闷死了

（3：17 PM）他觉得他的所有泰迪熊都死了康纳

（3：18 PM）我该怎么办

（3：18 PM）给他买新的泰迪熊？

（3：18 PM）我想你了

（3：19 PM）你当钱是大风刮来的吗

（3：19 PM）我也想你

（3：19 PM）这也太他妈难受了

（3：20 PM）就几天

    就几天，悲惨，痛苦的几天，他和柯尔啥也干不了，只能坐在一起看电影，用药用香波洗头。他知道康纳也饱受折磨，然后他有点想要让他过来这样他们仨就能一起痛苦，但他也不想让康纳看到他屋子或者他头发的状况。

    汉克对着手机叹气。

（3：21 PM）几天没有你就够我受的了

    至少他很迷人，即使长着虱子。

（3：22 PM）这话很可爱，汉克

    “我不想再洗头了，”柯尔抱怨说，“我们一定要吗？它们还没死吗？”

    “抱歉，小虫，得确认才行。之后我们可以再看《魔发精灵》，好吗？”

    关于《魔发精灵》的保证说服了柯尔，但当他们终于抽出时间看电影时，他似乎更对iPad游戏感兴趣。汉克伸长脖子去看这游戏到底是什么。似乎跟数学有关。

    汉克·安德森的孩子把做数学当成娱乐。

    汉克靠回沙发里，注视着明亮的色彩配合着欢快的流行音乐一同旋转。柯尔人生中有一个能跟上他思维的人，这会对他很有利。有一个知道做一个聪明孩子是什么感受的人。

    他把柯尔湿漉漉的头发从额头拂开。“嘿，小虫。我能问个问题吗？”

    “嗯，”柯尔说。

    “你能边回答边玩你的游戏吗？”

    柯尔点头。

    “好。我在想你怎么看康纳老师和我呆在一起。”

    柯尔继续点着他的游戏。“康纳老师做饭好吃。”

    汉克用手挡住窃笑。“你喜欢他在这吗？”

    “喜欢。”

    “你也喜欢在学校看见他吗？”

    “他在学校不一样。我们得在那看书写字，但是他在这的时候，他不检查我的作业。”

    汉克的笑容颤动着。“你知道，小虫，几个月后他就不再是你的老师了。然后他可以随时和我们一起出来。”

    柯尔从游戏中抬头，表情困惑。“可以吗？”

    “对。我觉得他可能会留下来呆一会儿。”

    “他还要检查我的作业吗？”

    “也许。但就像我检查你作业一样。”

    “哦。好吧。”

    汉克不知道他为什么要紧张。这说不通。柯尔不知道要发生什么——谁知道他还会不会记住这个？但是康纳总爱说孩子会怎么记住各种各样的破事，他让汉克对做这事是否正确感到担忧。“如果他有一天搬过来和我们一起住，你觉得怎么样？”

    “比如……永远？”

    “对，比如永远。”

    “这会很棒，”柯尔确信地说，“这样他就能做早饭，而不是你。”

    汉克冷哼，揉乱柯尔的湿头发。“行吧，坏小子。”康纳和柯尔会没事的。我去，他们很可能会变得很好。比起康纳，汉克更需要担心自己照看儿子的技术。

    抛开虱子不谈，汉克现在……那词怎么说来着？幸福？

    对，这就是。他很他妈 _幸福。_

    六个月前柯尔是他唯一的生活动力，然后现在——即使倘若命运多舛，他与康纳无法携手白头——他知道还有更多日子值得去活。他祈祷康纳能一直牵着他的手。他祈祷他们能走到他再度与希望聚首。

 

###

 

    康纳在五年的教学生涯中只缺席了四天。他对此感到羞愧——四年中有一天还是因为他上个冬天得了流感。

    奈尔斯过来帮他拿东西；他一只脚踏进康纳的公寓然后说，“你疯了。”

    所有的家具都裹在塑料布里，小地毯被卷起来装在袋子里，康纳戴着浴帽和塑料手套。马库斯逃到朋友家。康纳痛恨关于这件事中有哪一点是 _疯狂_ 的观念。“我不喜欢虱子。”

    “你的态度可以理解，”奈尔斯说，“我不太明白为什么这件事不能通过发邮件解决。”

    “因为那个模型。”康纳在指那个摆放在他茶几上二乘二英尺的，做工精巧的雨林模型。

    “康纳……你 _知道_ 我骑摩托车。”

    “我会付你坐出租车到学校往返的钱。所以你可以回来取你的自行车。”

    “你也知道这不是自行车。”

    康纳摆弄着其中一棵模型树然后嘟囔着，“它有两个轮子。就是摩托自行车。”

    他听到奈尔斯在他身后什么地方叹气。康纳在过去几个月坚决忽视任何一丝出现在他和他弟弟之间紧张的迹象。就在那，他知道就在那，但是只要他们不谈汉克，问题就不会浮现，他们可以假装无事发生。这是某种默契，他们都偏爱以自家方法处理矛盾。

    “我这个月没怎么听到你的消息，”奈尔斯随意地说，“我们该吃个晚饭。”

    康纳不置可否地应了一声。

    奈尔斯再次叹气，声音更大。他一屁股坐在沙发上，让塑料套嘎吱作响。

    康纳坐在那，翘着二郎腿，没有从模型中抬头。

    “跟我说吧。我最后总会发现。”

    古怪的感觉挤压着康纳的喉咙。他得在说话之前咳嗽一声。“你不会想听的。”奈尔斯在某种程度上是对的。真相总会大白。但是康纳享受着他那份恋情的新鲜感，然后他正在寻求方式让自己在其中沉浸得更久一些。他害怕告诉奈尔斯会——不，他只是……害怕告诉奈尔斯。

    “我想让你别再躲我。”

    “我没有在躲你。”

    “你要让我猜吗？我不想去猜，康纳。”

    康纳抬起下巴端详着他的弟弟，皱起眉。他知道他看起来很傻，在大中午穿着睡衣戴着浴帽坐在客厅里。这不会让他即将出口的话语变得更加体面。“我……我们复合了。”

    奈尔斯扬起一边眉毛。“你们复合了——你和戴维？”

    “不，不是戴维！”康纳因这份联想而瑟缩，“我四年没跟戴维说话了。我在每种联络渠道都把他屏蔽了。”

    “原谅我，但是你跟 _一个_ 人约会了，我不知道还有谁——”奈尔斯突然想起了一件事。他迅速明白了。“哦我的天。老爸情结？”

    “不许这么叫他！”康纳把一块硬纸板碎片扔向奈尔斯，后者闪身躲开。“他的名字叫 _汉克。_ ”

    “妈呀，这倒是。我完全忘了汉克。”

    康纳咬住嘴唇才能不噘嘴。这就是为什么他不想告诉奈尔斯。

    奈尔斯摇着头。“但是阿曼妲怎么办？还有那学生。柯尔·安德森，对吗？”奈尔斯双眼大睁。“柯尔·安德森要当我的侄子了？我要有 _侄子_ 了？”

    “我不知道，还没到一个月，”康纳厉声说。答案是 _对的，有可能，_ 但奈尔斯说话的声音语气让他不想这么说。“并且阿曼妲那边我们已经谈好了。只有柯尔还不知道，我们准备六月告诉他。”

    奈尔斯坐回去，消化着信息。“我想还会有更糟的领养人选。你知道那个三年级的亨特吗？他就是个噩梦……总是到处吐痰。他会是个烦人的侄子。”

    “我不是要领养他，”康纳简短地说。“就是——我还没想好。”除了他每天晚上睡觉之前都要想很多。他两天之前做了个梦，梦见柯尔不断地长虱子，汉克没在那帮康纳照顾他。康纳浑身冷汗地惊醒。过了一个半小时还没睡着觉。

    他能感觉到奈尔斯好奇地看着他。这很讨厌。

    “不要心理分析我。”

    “对不起。不是故意的。只是……”奈尔斯倾身，迫使康纳看着他的眼睛。“我以为在戴维之后你想找个不一样的。跟你一样大。结果你甚至选了个更老的，还更像老爸——我的意思是，一个单身父亲？你知道你自己在做什么吗？”

    这就是所谓不心理分析他。“我所做的就是找一个在乎我，能好好对我的人，”康纳坚定地说，“汉克一点都不像老爸。”奈尔斯翻了个白眼，然后康纳加了句，“你不了解他，奈尔斯。”

    “我知道他因为 _我_ 说的话就在大庭广众下把你甩了。”

    “他真心道歉了。你根本就不懂。”

    “那么我就真心不理解了，”奈尔斯起身。他扭头看康纳。“是因为性吗？你喜欢跟老男人做？”

    “ _不是，_ 闭嘴。”这个问题格外让他恼火，这让他觉得可能跟性有点关系。但是他对汉克的感觉是真的。“你为什么就不能相信我的眼光呢？”

    奈尔斯脸上闪过一丝讥笑。“因为我相信你关于戴维的眼光，然后看看你现在是什么下场。”

    康纳也站了起来。他没在生气。他不允许自己生气。“我宁可放手爱完再受伤，也不愿缩在壳里，回绝任何别人好意伸出的橄榄枝。”奈尔斯的讥笑消失了。“因为这就是你想让我做的，不是吗？因为老爸伤了我，戴维伤了我，你就期望我能像你一样拒人千里之外。我明白这对你来说有用，没人能再让你痛苦了，但是——但是有时你得允许自己迎接可能的痛苦，才能感觉到痛苦之外的东西。”

    奈尔斯大笑——声音凉薄，毫无笑意——然后移开眼。“怎么又开始说起我了？”

    “总是跟你有关！你一直想把我和汉克约会跟老爸联系在一起，因为 _你_ 没法阻止你和他之间的矛盾影响你的情感生活。”康纳的心砰砰直跳，他喘不过气，但是， _操，_ 大声说出来感觉真好。

    “可能我不想让你被操坏了脑子，”奈尔斯厉声说。他伸手去拿外套。

    “不是这样，不是——”康纳伸手想拢头发但他还戴着浴帽。他声音里的火气没那么大了。“我不会质疑你对我的关心。”

    “听起来你就是这个意思！”

    “奈尔斯，我爱他。”

    奈尔斯伸出的胳膊僵住了。

    “你是我唯一的家人。”康纳不知道是长虱子的紧张感，或是他对于缺勤工作的烦躁，还是他们两个从来没这么吵过，但是他在说话时声音破碎，“我想让你给他个机会。真正的机会。拜托。”

    奈尔斯眯起眼，把一只胳膊套进大衣。“如果我说我会考虑呢？”

    “我知道你固执到不通情理，所以我会认为这是我的胜利。”

    “不通情理，”奈尔斯重复道，撇着嘴。“好吧。你赢了。我会努力开明一点，但是有个条件。”

    “什么？”

    奈尔斯指着那个模型。“你把那件破烂搬到出租车上。”

 

###

 

    过了整整三周，虱子终于死绝了。柯尔和康纳几天后回到学校，但是汉克还是得在每天用湿梳子检查柯尔和他的头发。最后一天的虱子检查与马库斯的美术馆展览……什么晚会在一起。

    汉克身上已经没虱子了，但这也没让他准备好面对那些人，他在几周里都把他们都想象成赫赫有名的权威人士。他洗了澡，抹了些发胶，刮了胡子——和鼻孔，以及耳朵，因为他现在他妈上岁数了。他在某种程度上知道该怎么把自己打扮得像点样，但还有个问题。汉克站在衣柜前，手里拿着电话，表情阴沉。

（05：56 PM）康纳

（05：56 PM）你现在有空吗

（6：01 PM）刚吃完晚饭。怎么了？

（6：01 PM）你想不想早点来

（6：02 PM）我可以。你还好吗？

（6：03 PM）还好

（6：03 PM）其实不好

（6：03 PM）没什么大事但是

（6：04 PM）我需要你帮忙

（6：05 PM）帮什么？

（6：06 PM）呃

（6：06 PM）我知道我不管怎么说也他妈算个成年人但是

（6：07 PM）我需要你

（6：07 PM）给我搭衣服


	11. 正中红心

    在美术馆之夜前夕，康纳到达汉克家时外面是零上两度——对于密歇根三月中旬来说已经算气温怡人了。春天已经不远，接下来就是夏天。但是康纳试图不让自己被温暖天气分心：今晚汉克将要去认识马库斯和奈尔斯，然后第一次见康纳其余那些朋友。今晚可能带来的焦躁感已经让康纳的大脑超负荷运转；他不能再去想遥远的将来了。

    他在六点半左右到汉克家，为了回应那句可怜巴巴的请求。 _我需要你给我搭衣服。_ 起初，康纳试图说服汉克他平时的穿着选择就很合适——说实话，康纳喜欢汉克自己的穿衣风格。看起来有点和他本人不搭，但这也很吸引人。以及他在过去几周明显注意到汉克逐渐开始在意自己的仪表。

    每次康纳看到汉克，汉克看起来，都似乎……更好了。可能这不是个合适的词——康纳一直都喜欢汉克的外表，自从第一次见面就在性方面对他有好感——但汉克的举止曾经表明他并不在乎自己的模样。因为他之前把自己与 _不安全_ 一词联系在一起，并且他最喜欢用 _老_ 这个词来进行自我贬低，所以康纳直觉认为汉克可能不认为他的身体值得保养。他最近关注的事情比如 _刮胡子_ 和 _洗澡_ 和 _修眉毛_ 很可能是为了康纳，即使康纳希望他们的性关系能够给汉克灌输全新的自信，或者至少让他对自己产生价值感，就如同康纳感觉到的那样。

    说来说去，康纳从未对汉克的穿衣选择有什么不满，不像他对汉克的自我贬低那样。他尽可能对汉克解释了，然而，汉克还是坚持。

（6：10 PM）如果我给你挑衣服会让你更自信吗？

（6：11 PM）会

（6：11 PM）靠当然了

（6：11 PM）你真的知道怎么让我觉得自己看起来好

（6：12 PM）你看起来就是很好，汉克

（6：12 PM）拜托

（6：12 PM） **拜托**

    康纳按了汉克家的门铃。他想着三个月之前自己站在同样的地方，准备对汉克慷慨陈词。现在感觉像是别人的回忆。

    汉克猛地打开门然后他——没全裸，但只穿着裤衩，已经足以让康纳环顾四周确保没有吓到邻居或者路人。

    “我操终于，”汉克以此来替代问候，“快点进来。”

    “柯尔还在吗？”

    “不，不在，我已经把他送到别人家过夜了。”汉克开始上楼，“再问一遍，这事什么时候开始？我们一定要准时吗？”

    康纳噘着嘴在门口站了片刻才跟着汉克上楼。“七点开始，我希望在八点之前到。”汉克没有向他打招呼，这让他失望，虽然很明显汉克在烦别的事。

    康纳走进主卧，他自从他们上一晚之后就再没来过。看到汉克的羽绒被让他脖颈温暖——那份布料摩挲肌肤的触感陪他度过许多长着虱子的寂寞夜晚。

    “当你看到这衣柜时你就有的可乐了。”汉克的声音隔着敞开的厕所门飘进来。康纳把脑袋探进厕所，然后看向衣柜，汉克正站在一片狼藉之中。他显然试了半个衣柜的衣服，然后都放弃了，成堆的裤子和衬衫扔在地上。衣橱里的每个抽屉都被拉开，衣服被胡乱塞在里面。还挂着的也都皱皱巴巴，从衣架上慢慢下滑。

    康纳闭上眼睛深吸了口气。他离开衣柜，回到厕所。他注视着镜子里的倒影。试图去想美好的事物：新纸，白葡萄酒，汉克的胡子扎着他的下巴。

    “康纳……？”汉克出现在走廊里，有些难为情。“这让你不高兴了？”他指着他身后的混乱。

    “对。你的衣柜非常可怕。你是个成年人，”康纳说着，有些受伤。

    “是。”汉克插着腰，“这……不怎么样。”

    “然后你也没给我见面吻。”

    康纳看着汉克的表情从尴尬瞬间切换成自责。“操。好吧，对，抱歉。”他拉过康纳的手上前一步，捧着他的脸，轻轻落下一吻。胡子带来的刺痒捏紧了康纳胸膛。“我今晚有点那啥，康。”

    “你看起来心烦意乱。”康纳抚过汉克胸口的毛发。说起烦躁感。

    “就是那个词，”汉克叹气，仍然捧着康纳的脸。

    “你会如何描述你此时的感受？”

    “我会描述为，‘不想让我年轻性感的男朋友在他所有时髦朋友面前丢脸。’”

    康纳眨眼。接着眨眼。然后紧紧把眼睛闭了很久。“什么？”

    “就是，你懂。”汉克冲自己比划。

    “你怎么会让我丢脸？”

    “因为——又老又不性感也不酷还有——”汉克后退一步，摇着头。“我不知道该怎么谈论艺术，孩子。我会丢人现眼的。你邀请我这很棒但是如果你愿意你也可以就之后再过来，你懂吗？我不会介意。”

    “我想让你见我的朋友。”康纳拧起眉，噘着嘴，努力控制自己不一拳揍向汉克赤裸的胸膛。“我以为你也愿意见他们。”

    “当然——我是说，我确实想去，我只是有种感觉，我不是他们想从你这看到的，然后，呃——”汉克轻柔地抚摸着康纳的手肘，他皱起脸，“我猜，这不会让一个人对自己感觉良好。我就想说这个。用我自己的狗屎表达方式。”

    康纳的胃以一种可怖的方式狂暴地翻江倒海起来。汉克手指扫过他手臂的感觉让他还能勉强冷静，但这不是他想展开的谈话，之后那件事已经让他压力够大的了。“你就是 _我_ 想要的。”汉克嘴角扬起一抹笑，“我当然在乎他们的感受。他们是好人，这也意味着他们知道像是年龄或者衣着这种东西都无所谓，也不会以貌取人。他们会喜欢你，就像我喜欢你那样，因为你很聪明，善良并且有趣。”康纳尖锐地抽了口气，“而且，别再说你不够性感。我不开心。我认为你很有魅力。”

    康纳继续皱眉，抬起下巴，坚守阵地。他准备好了争论。

    汉克只是咧嘴冲他灿烂一笑，然后靠近他，然后吻上康纳的嘴。他用赤裸的手臂环住康纳将他抱紧。康纳能闻到他沐浴过后身上清新的气味，以及在他唇齿间尝到牙膏的薄荷味。他们的穿着截然相反——汉克几乎光着，康纳还穿着大衣——当汉克加深亲吻，舔过他的口腔，让康纳全身的热度不断疯长。汉克慢慢拉开康纳大衣的拉锁然后将一只手滑进去，抚过康纳的腹部和胸膛。汉克几周没碰康纳了，然后他的手——它们还是那么大，厚实得惊人。汉克咬着康纳的下唇，然后偏过头冲康纳耳朵低语。“我们在聚会之前还有多长时间？”

    康纳的关注点——关于他们的争论，关于聚餐——都不翼而飞。他挣扎着整理思绪，同时压下渐渐抬头的勃起，如果汉克不停地抚摸他的肚子，亲吻他的颈部，这个任务将会难如登天。

    _逃避。_ 嗯。

    康纳抓住汉克的手腕强迫把他从——前戏中拉开。“不够做这事。然后你在干扰我。”

    “我，干扰你？”汉克假装无辜，他演技还不行。“我去， _你_ 刚说了你有多喜欢我——”

    “你不能用上床来不去晚会。”

    汉克仰天长叹。

    由于汉克的帮助以及开到最大档的暖气，康纳热得不舒服，然后他在说话时脱掉外套。“在床上坐好然后我会给你挑几件衣服。”他把外套挂在厕所墙的挂钩上等着汉克听话，但是汉克没动。他盯着康纳，嘴巴大张。“怎么了？”

    “你……你就穿这个去？”

    康纳低头看着自己。他穿着一件跟平时一样的白衬衫以及裤子，但是他把毛衣换成了吊袜带，以及他那双棕色低帮的翼形饰孔皮靴。比他平时穿的更时尚些，但他知道他的朋友们都会穿什么，他想要融入气氛。他重新看向汉克，后者的表情扭曲，如同在忍受痛苦。“你不喜欢？”

    “呃——”汉克转身，“很可爱。”他消失在卧室里。康纳不确定刚刚发生了什么，但至少汉克听从了他的要求。

    康纳回到汉克堪称战场的衣柜，抗拒着立刻开始清理的冲动。他转而在衣服堆里挑挑拣拣，拎出一两件能看的。好不容易才找出几件没有破洞和污点的。康纳对此感觉挺伤心——显然汉克有好几年没给自己买新衣服了。但是也许过段时间康纳可以弥补这份空缺。

    他抱着东西回到卧室。汉克正坐在床尾，用手肘撑着身子。当他看见康纳时他直起身来。康纳感觉到汉克的视线顺着他的脸一路向下，然后再次扫回来。他重复了好几次，康纳把衣服放在他边上，开始给他配衣服。

    “这裤子不适合你，康。”

    “你什么意思？它很舒服。”

    “是啊，但你的屁股，呃……”汉克伸出手，但被康纳推开，后者努力忍住笑。“我只是说啊，很难 _不去_ 看它。”

    “你就没想过我想要被人看吗？”

    汉克扯着胡子，眼神茫然。“所以你想让每个在美术馆的人都盯着你的屁股？”

    “不，我想让 _你_ 盯着我的屁股。”康纳微笑着把一件衬衫仍在汉克大腿上。“我不在乎别人会不会瞄到。”

    汉克润湿嘴唇。然后嘴角翘起勾出一个坏笑。“要知道，现在没人在家，我可以想怎么让你叫就怎么让你叫。”

    康纳的笑容颤动着。他很难忽视脖子上攀升的热度；他试图将其甩开。“把衬衫穿上，汉克。”

    汉克咕哝一声——他们现在陷入一种古怪的僵局，康纳尝试让汉克穿衣服，汉克则建议把康纳的脱掉。“得了吧，康纳。”他说，声音变得低沉柔和，“你宁可聊两小时的天也不愿意做？我能把你操开。可能我甚至会射在你里面。”

    汉克很擅长开黄腔，擅长到能让康纳一滞。关于他上次在这卧室里的记忆没帮上什么忙。汉克向前倾身，让他裤衩里老二的形状变得更加明显。

    好在康纳是对的，他也知道自己是对的。他向汉克忽闪着睫毛，对方立刻绷不住了。他用手捂着脸。“老天。操。我以为要成了。”

    “我比你心理素质更强，汉克。把衬衫穿上。”

    “行吧，行吧，我把这件狗娘养的衬衫穿上。天啊。”他把胳膊套进袖子里然后把亨利衫套在头上。“现在我要一直裤裆发紧了。甚至 _更_ 紧。”

    “你在试图勾引我的时候就该想到这个。”

    “对，好吧，‘我想让你看我的屁股’先生。”汉克瞪着自己的衣服。“你就想让我穿这个……长袖内衣？”

    “这是亨利衫。它很潮。”

    “我以前冰钓的时候穿这个当内衣。“

    康纳把一条牛仔裤塞到他眼前。“真迷人。接下来穿这个。”

    汉克接过裤子，大笑。“你今晚精神头很足。”

    “我以为你喜欢这个。”

    “我是，”汉克说着起身。康纳得别开眼来避免自己因为汉克压迫的身高而动摇。“然后你看，我还没说这有多让我想操你。我现在就把裤子穿上，按照你的要求。”

    康纳转过头来让汉克能看到他翻白眼。汉克在窃笑。

    “你的搭配很可爱，康，但我想还少了点什么。”

    他的这句话让康纳猝不及防——康纳，这样一个在意细节的人，因 _少了点什么_ 这个念头而发抖。“少什么？”

    汉克提上牛仔裤拉上拉链。“你把你的小过夜袋落在哪了，对吗？你应该穿这身衣服再戴上你的眼镜。绝配。”

    康纳伸手去推鼻梁上的眼镜，忘记了他没戴。他确实记得汉克发现它们很 _辣，_ 但他很难分辨出原因。“当我穿正装时我一般不会戴它们。”

    “只是说说，如果真的想让我发疯的话。”汉克指着床上剩下那堆衣服。“就这些，还是你还有其他给我准备的？”

    “不是，是，我——”康纳从床上扯出一件暗灰色夹克塞给汉克。“这件。我再给你拿鞋。”

    最后一件衣服搭得也不错，在康纳看来。亨利衫是浅褐色的，康纳解开上面两颗扣子来露出一点胸毛。这比汉克习惯的宽松衬衫更加贴身，但是他穿上夹克衫似乎也很舒服。牛仔裤是深色的，康纳给他挑了一双没那么破的正装鞋。

    汉克站在大门的镜子前端详自己，康纳在楼下的厕所里换下隐形眼镜。

    “嘿，康，”他叫道，“你有多能确定我看起来不像个傻逼？”

    “百分百确定，”康纳走进客厅，戴着眼镜。

    汉克深深地，饥渴地看了他一眼。康纳压下一股不安。“我去。”

    “有什么不对吗？”

    “没，”汉克抓起钥匙，“就是‘我去，你看起来很棒，孩子。’让我们出门闪瞎他们的眼。”

 

###

 

    汉克开了车。他现在已经默认当司机了，但是康纳提了一家酒吧，汉克从没见康纳喝过，所以他无论如何也会主动提议。康纳说他计划最多喝两杯红酒，“绝对不超过五杯，不然我就没法同意。”

    “同意？”汉克问，把车并入高速。他感觉康纳在漆黑的车里斜了他一眼。“哦，你说上床。同意上床。行，明白了。别担心，我会在你喝晕之前阻止你。”

    “谢谢。”

    马库斯的展览在一家旧仓库里，后来改建成了高端商铺和公寓。他们走进一间宽广的画廊，然后就像汉克害怕的那样，走在一群嬉皮士和中产阶级中间。汉克对哪边都不太舒服。

    他确实感觉自己格格不入，但是不到一分钟他看见了个只有他一半年纪的人也穿了件亨利，然后他想， _谢天谢地还有康纳。_ 如果他们要做这种破事——然后也许他们要做，也许这就是和康纳在一起的一部分——至少他还有康纳在。

    “我们应该去找马库斯，”康纳说。

    “嗯哼。”汉克跟着他，在一群穿着讲究，抿着红酒谈笑的人里钻过。汉克知道有画，但是还有什么就看不出来了。他们走得太快，都没法让他好好看一眼。

    康纳的手攥着他的手腕，把他猛地拉向几个人。汉克认出了马库斯——他们的第一次见面虽短暂但难忘。

    “你好，”康纳大声说，“嗨，大家。”他放开汉克来拥抱马库斯。“祝贺你。”

    汉克站在他朋友围成的小圈外面。他看着那些朋友。那些朋友也看着他。这并不…… _并不_ 尴尬。

    康纳一放开马库斯，汉克就窜过去跟马库斯握手。“很高兴再见到你。以正确方式。”

    至少马库斯被逗乐了。“你也是。感谢你来参加。”

    “这是汉克·安德森，”康纳宣布。他的声音平淡而怪异，但汉克猜测这些人很了解康纳，能明白他在紧张。“汉克，这是诺丝，赛门，和乔许。”

    “很高兴见到你们，诺丝，赛门和乔许。”

    除了康纳的每个人都在微笑，前者转向汉克匆匆说，“我想喝红酒。”

    “哦是吗？”

    “我要去拿几杯。”

    “你愿意的话我可以给你拿。”

    “不，我不会让你去。我来。”

    汉克给康纳让路。他告诉那些朋友，“我不久之前戒酒了。”

    “对你有好处，”赛门说。

    “不敢相信我们终于见到你了，”乔许说，“康纳对你守口如瓶。”

    汉克想象着康纳拒绝回答他朋友关于他新恋情的问题，忍住笑。可怜的孩子。“我们开始得很艰难，我不会怪他。”

    “我得搞清楚这话什么意思，”诺丝轻笑着说。

    “我想我会让他来说，找个时间？”

    乔许看上去极其失望。“至少跟我们说说你自己。我们甚至都不知道你是干什么的。”

    汉克回头看了一眼。他能差不多通过人群看到吧台，但看不到康纳。很难说他是否在往回走，而且汉克不知道该怎么支开这个问题。“我，呃。”他转回康纳的朋友，“我是个调查谋杀案的警探。”

    四个人盯着他看了片刻。

    赛门开始笑。“什么，像 _CSI_ ？”

    “我是说，是也不是。要花几周时间进行指纹检测，还有DNA，这他妈就是种煎熬——”

    “你是个警察，”马库斯说，就好像他的头脑刚刚才接收到这个信息。  
    汉克在说话时声音里有一丝歉意，“啊，对啊。”

    “我今晚的一件展品是我在去年为了纪念1967年底特律骚乱①十五周年而作的。我很愿意带你看看并且听听你的想法，然后可能选取一些作为我正在创作的作品参考。”

    汉克只能听出马库斯很想跟他聊。他很惊讶，这跟康纳说得不太一样。“呃。我觉得行？”

    诺丝在他胳膊上搭上一只手。“如果你愿意跟他聊，你今晚就不用干别的了。”

    “听起来也不错，”汉克大笑。如果有什么是能让他畅所欲言的，那就是警察工作。

    乔许说，“如果你什么时候烦他了，打个信号我们就来救你。”

    马库斯正在示意汉克跟他去看几幅画。汉克再次去找康纳——他能看到他正往这边走来，端着红酒。他开始跟着马库斯离开。“你们告诉康纳我一会儿回来。”

    “我们肯定会照顾好他的，”诺丝说着向他们挥手，“去敞开了聊吧。”

 

  * 1967年底特律骚乱，又称为“第十二街骚乱”，发生于美国密歇根州底特律，这场骚乱于1967年7月23日星期日早上开始，当时警方扫荡一间位于第十二街和克莱尔蒙特街交界的无牌照酒吧，支持者及旁观市民与警方发生冲突，并进一步演变成美国历史上最多人死亡的暴动事件之一。



 

###

 

    康纳一听说马库斯把汉克勾走去聊政治，他就接受了他至少一个小时和他重要的另一半说不上话这件事。在某种方式上，这让他庆幸：只要马库斯和汉克呆在一起，康纳就不必担心未知的变数。

    他远远地看着他的室友和他的男朋友在一起交谈，看起来绝大部分都进行得一帆风顺。他眼前便是这幅画面：汉克，站在一幅杰作前，穿着一套康纳为他选的衣服，和康纳认识最久的朋友之一谈论种族与法律。康纳用手指滑动着红酒杯边缘。他很高兴他带汉克过来，即使当汉克隔着屋子冲他微笑时他的脸染上了酡红。

    康纳让自己稍稍放松。继续去喝他的第二杯红酒。回答更多诺丝赛门和乔许问的关于汉克的问题，虽然主要都是诺丝和乔许在问。他们的问题不是无聊就是充满暗示——他们正式在一起了多久，还有 _你懂得那事_ 在那晚有多棒——康纳回答一些，拒绝一些。至于汉克有个儿子，他儿子还是康纳的学生，康纳在这事上含糊其辞。他声称他们在约炮软件上认识的。这也算是实话。

    他离开片刻去找餐桌，上面摆着小蔬菜卷。

    “康纳老师？”

    他没认出这个声音，当他转头时，他嘴里满满塞着小蔬菜卷。他向那个喊他的女人眨眼——她的脸似曾相识，他肯定认识她，他能确定。

    她把一只手放在胸口。“我是艾玛的妈妈？艾玛·菲利普斯——”

    “对！对。抱歉。”第二杯红酒。他本该立刻反应过来。“你的名字是卡洛琳？”

    “对，我是。你是马库斯·曼菲尔德作品的爱好者？”

    “其实，他是我的一个老朋友——”

    一只胳膊绕上了康纳的肩膀。他永远都会认出那份厚实和重量。他转身，汉克突然间离他非常近，向他耳中低语。“嘿，对不起晾了你一会儿，宝贝。马库斯去找一个经销商还是什么人谈话，所以我觉得我这会儿有空了。”

    卡洛琳·菲利普斯探着脑袋，看着汉克。“你看起来极其眼熟。我们见过吗？”

    汉克眯着眼看她。“呃，可能吧……”

    “我的女儿艾玛在康纳的班上。”汉克的脸垮下的同时卡洛琳眼睛一亮，想了起来。“哦，你是柯尔·安德森的爸爸！”

    “是，是啊——汉克。”

    他们三人沉默着面面相觑。汉克慢慢把胳膊从康纳肩上放下来，试图做得轻松随意。但是并没有，他用来显示他与康纳之间是纯洁友谊而退开的那一小步也没起什么作用。卡洛琳·菲利普斯来回扫视着他们俩，微微睁大眼睛，嘴角保持着礼貌的微笑。

    康纳想着，也许，他的胃已经不想再为今晚而抗议了。但是即使现在它更加剧烈地闹腾起来，翻涌着，因为红酒，因为这件事有多么——愚蠢得不幸。

    “柯尔是个很好的孩子，”卡洛琳以一种咄咄逼人的亢奋语气说着。

    “他，呃——”汉克瞟了眼康纳。康纳只能盯着自己的脚。“他对艾玛称赞有加。”

    “我丈夫和我对她非常骄傲。”卡洛琳清了清嗓子，“即使她不是老师的最爱。”

    汉克说，“呃。嗯。”这一连串声音也称不上是一句话。但是康纳无法责怪他；他自己也没法做得更好。

    “你们二位今晚过得愉快，”卡洛琳说，她说话的声调暗示她宁愿他俩出门就被车撞死。她抓了一个小蔬菜卷然后消失在人群中。

    她一离开视线范围外汉克就抱住他。“嘿。嘿。别慌成这样。”

    “太迟了。”康纳把脸埋进汉克肩膀，“我需要再喝一杯红酒。”

    “也许我们该走了？”

    “不，不可以，我们还没跟奈尔斯打招呼！”

    “你真的想在这事之后跟奈尔斯说话？”康纳扇了汉克胳膊一巴掌。“好吧！好吧，行，你去。再拿一杯红酒然后我去找你弟弟，行吗？”

    康纳点头，但是他没有挣脱汉克的怀抱。他能感觉到汉克的心跳，比他自己的更稳定，然后他根据这个来调整呼吸。肯定有一个对于此时场景的合理回应，他们能够做的。恐慌无法解决任何事，也无法帮到任何人。

    汉克捏了把康纳的手。他嘟囔着，“你还好吗？”

    康纳吐了口气。“还好。”他直起身从汉克身边离开。“红酒，奈尔斯。我要走了。”

 

###

 

    汉克看着康纳走开。他的屁股只能更让汉克把持不住。

    很难想象在卡洛琳·菲利普斯之后这个晚上还能变得更糟，但是不得不亲自接近并且跟康纳的弟弟问好可能也是魔鬼本人为汉克·安德森量身定制的酷刑。

    他看到奈尔斯打量着一幅画，但是等了一分钟才去找他。他们上一次的谈话……不怎么样。汉克得在他展开另一个与对方面对面交谈之前下定决心永远不再让奈尔斯主动见他。奈尔斯不喜欢他，可能永远都不会喜欢他，然后他们总得他妈达成个共识。这就是生活，这就是家庭。

    他活动了下脖子。是时候上了。

    “奈尔斯。”

    奈尔斯审视着他。对他怒目而视。“你来了。”

    “对。你今晚过得怎么样？”

    奈尔斯继续瞪着他，一语不发。

    汉克叹了口气然后环顾四周，希望能看到康纳从吧台向这里走来，但是没什么戏。“康纳想要打招呼。”

    “那么康纳在哪？”

    “在我们走之前再喝一杯。”

    “啊，”奈尔斯说着转身去看画。他也端着酒，看起来像是苏格兰威士忌。汉克感觉到一阵嫉妒。“把他灌醉？”

    “我想事实上可能因为刚才撞见了他班上的另一个家长。她认出我了。”

    奈尔斯皱眉。“她知道吗？”

    “似乎大概知道，对。”

    “这很不幸。”

    “这不太妙。我觉得这事搅坏了你哥的心情。”

    奈尔斯痛饮一口。他继续盯着画开口，“不管发生了什么都是你的错。你有扭转局势的力量。如果你在他受伤之前对他放手一切都不会发生。”

    _他永远都不会喜欢你。_ 告诉他自己这点能更容易理解为什么奈尔斯要说这些屁话。跟汉克无关，跟康纳也没什么关系。“你很在乎你哥，对吗，奈尔斯？”奈尔斯卷起嘴唇。“我能跟你说句悄悄话吗？”这句话引起了奈尔斯的注意。汉克神神秘秘地向他靠过来。“我也在乎他。说实话，我在想我要跟那孩子结婚。然后你就得永远跟我打交道，所以你可能要从现在起别再跟我摆这张臭脸。”

    奈尔斯终于正脸对着汉克。他的酒液在杯中激荡。“如果你敢伤他我就亲手把你喉管扯出来。”

    “哦，威胁我，嗯？”汉克冷哼。

    “你要赏我枪子吃吗，警官？”

    康纳的声音挤进他们俩中间：“停。”他新拿的红酒已经一半下去了，他的脸颊绯红。“表现不好！你们两个。 _表现不好。_ 不许打架。”

    汉克认出来这种声音，康纳一般都用来训学生，然后强忍住不大笑出声。奈尔斯继续冷着脸。

    康纳向他弟弟说，“我们要走了，但是我想先说句你好。”

    “你好，”奈尔斯的声音毫无起伏。

    “你好，”汉克重复。他友好地推了把奈尔斯的胳膊。如果目光能够杀人。

    康纳三大口喝干了杯中酒，剩下俩人站在那看着。他喝完了，然后是一片紧张的沉默。接着他打了个嗝。

    微醺的康纳扯着汉克领口。“我想回家。”

    “回你家？”汉克笑着问。

    “不！回 _你_ 家。我想要——”康纳似乎想起来他弟弟还站在他旁边。“抱歉，奈尔斯。”

    “没事，我就是要吐了。”奈尔斯边走边冲他们挥手，“请你们路上小心，千万别告诉我后续。”

    “怎么样？”汉克问着，一只手扶着康纳后腰。

    “不错。很好。”康纳再次抓住他领口。“你呢？你过得开心吗？除了卡洛琳。和奈尔斯。和马库斯。对你来说还能接受吗？”

    “其实，我喜欢跟马库斯说话。他人不错。我们聊得挺尽兴。他的观点……”汉克意识到康纳没在听他。他更对别有用心地用手上下抚摸汉克胸膛感兴趣。汉克考虑着捏他屁股——他目前为止已经被剥夺了几个小时这份殊荣——但他们还在公共场合。“让我们出去，”他说着放低声音，“我们可以明天再说，或者当你酒醒了。”

    康纳因为暗示他此时可能不清醒而后退。“我完全没事，副队长。”

    “你刚刚叫我副队长？”汉克没憋住笑。

    “我只是在兴奋，我现在想说什么就能说什么，我的一切机能——不好意思，我的感官——都能正常运转。”

    “哦是吗？”

    “是！ _对啊。_ ”

    “你知道有种状态在‘醉到没法谈论大事’和‘醉到没法做决定’之间，对吗？”

    康纳眨眼。他舔了舔嘴唇。他再次向汉克上前一步，然后轻声说。“我还能同意做爱吗？”

    汉克摸着康纳的头揉乱他的头发。“能啊，你可以。”

    “那么我就同意我们应该等等再说其他的。等到明天。或者永不。”康纳故意一耸肩，好像在说， _看我在乎吗。我不在乎。你看我有多不在乎。_

正中汉克红心。

    康纳猛地把手戳进汉克掌心。“备好我的战车。起驾打道回府。”

    汉克搂住康纳的腰推他往门口走。“你他妈就是个怪胎。”

    康纳露齿一笑——巨大的，灿烂的，明媚的表情捏紧了汉克胸口。“你喜欢我这点。你觉得很可爱。”

    汉克想着他之前脱口而出的那句话，他用来激怒奈尔斯的那句话。 _说实话，我在想我要跟那孩子结婚。_ 康纳现在脸上的笑容，对着他，对着汉克·安德森笑，他想着这话可能离成真不远了。

    这份无上荣誉。他没有赢得。他不应得。

    “你可能说中了，”他说，然后他们启程回家。


	12. 尽我所能

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
>  女装康，anal rimming预警，注意避雷

    汉克吸了口气，冷冽的晚风扫过他的肺部，刺激得让他精神一振。他咳嗽了一下，声音刺耳，十五年每天抽半包烟的后遗症。在他订婚那天他戒了烟——翻过沉重的一页，开始人生的新阶段——但身体既有的损伤可没法说改就改。

    相扑在后院里溜达，给每丛灌木都赏了几滴尿，磨磨蹭蹭地，仿佛知道自家主人有人在等。“快点，老哥，”汉克叹气，瞟了眼房子。他能看到楼上走廊亮着灯。

    康纳可能已经知道汉克以前抽烟。他一向能察觉到这种破事，极其敏感，有的时候比汉克这个以观察力为生的人还敏感。可是，如果汉克不抽空把事情挑明，他就会有罪恶感。如果汉克不在……不在随便什么之前向康纳呈现一份他过去完整罪行的清单，他将会有罪恶感。他不知道他该进行些什么。今晚早些时候汉克说了 _结婚_ ，这个词仍然卡在他的嗓子里。

    他一直试图想起上一次他说出这个词时是什么感受，但是现在一切都不同了。有了柯尔，以及——他一直管这个叫“gay那事”但这听起来并不对劲。汉克甚至不知道在密歇根这事现在合不合法。并且他只跟康纳约会了，那啥，几个月？如果换成别的朋友像他这样，他会告诉他们这也太快了，他们得放慢速度。结果他自己现在就像个傻逼一样在考虑这些事。但是当他们在一起时，这看起来——理所当然。水到渠成。

    汉克得记着这些事落在笔头上时什么样子。也许今晚他就该告诉康纳他抽烟。可能他得列出所有的伤疤，疾病以及无法痊愈的心理创伤，就像写说唱歌词一样：烟龄十五年，在微积分考试里作弊，三十多岁时挣扎着摆脱巨额信用卡账单，给超过三分之一政党的总统竞选人投过票，曾经喝多了在公园里随地小便被抓，只被警告了一下就完事了因为他恰好带着他的警徽。在他大四下学期找了个可爱的新生给他口，然后直到毕业都对那孩子不理不睬——他的第一次和同性做爱的经历，跟一个讨人喜欢的炮友，搞了一段堪称范例的回忆。

    你在有人爱上你之前不用先接受面试，这挺可惜。他大概能够省下康纳很多时间和经历。并且——汉克不知道他能否对康纳说出他的真实感受。汉克不知道他是否敢豁出去试试。

    相扑终于冲他蹦跶过来，然后他们回屋。汉克喂了狗然后把他领回到他的窝里，他立刻瘫在那然后开始打呼噜。

    汉克在楼梯底下站了几秒然后开始上楼，试图去——试图去甩掉那些自从美术馆之后就阴魂不散的想法。关于未来，他的失败以及康纳有多好的想法。对汉克来说太好了。汉克不得不咽下那份可怕的感受，那就是他在占康纳便宜，以某种方式，霸占了他的青春，天真与脆弱。因为康纳不是个孩子，不，然后汉克一直都在当一个自负的混蛋，假装康纳不知道自己和汉克在一起会陷入怎样的麻烦。康纳看过他的衣柜了。他该有个主意。

    康纳在他的屋里等，或者他可能还在厕所——他说了他需要 _准备好_ ，然后汉克也没问他。他不记得上次康纳需要 _准备好_ 是什么情况，但是他总要带狗出去所以他没有多嘴。

    他爬上楼梯，脚步沉重。操，在整个晚会上他都满脑子黄色思想，然后现在他真的要上楼去卧室里找康纳，他没法不去想那些扫兴的破事。康纳在他们开车回家时借着酒劲喋喋不休的说话很迷人，很美，然后汉克那时和现在都被康纳撩得不行。但是有个问题。

    _你有扭转局势的力量。_

操他妈的奈尔斯。汉克告诉过自己他不会再着了那鬼鬼祟祟的哥特混蛋的道，结果现在那句警告在他耳中不断回响。

    _如果你在他受伤之前对他放手一切都不会发生。_

汉克理性的一面告诉自己奈尔斯把汉克对于康纳的兴趣诬蔑成自私与不对等，而不是成人间相互给予的爱恋。奈尔斯在展现他的控制欲——他不能跟康纳说这些，所以他试图把矛头对准汉克。

    老实说，这主意不赖。有点管用。

    汉克的屋门敞着，然后他把脑袋探进去。他能听到康纳在厕所里动作。康纳没在床上张开双腿，等着被鸡巴操，他因此松了口气似乎不太对，但康纳现在只会对汉克失望。汉克叹了口气，脱掉夹克衫，然后坐在床尾。

    “你在里面没事吧？”厕所里又窸窸窣窣了一分钟，然后他叫道。

    康纳沉默片刻。“我可能做了什么蠢事。”

    汉克对自己笑了。“什么？”

    厕所门推开一条缝然后康纳向外窥探。他皱起鼻子。“你得保证不笑。”不幸的是，汉克已经笑了。“我不给你看了，”康纳宣布，然后关上门。

    “不，”汉克说，他的肚子仍笑得发颤，“拜托。出来。我想看你做的蠢事。我喜欢蠢事。求你，宝贝。”

    “不，太晚了。我要脱下来。”

    汉克竖起耳朵。他不笑了。“不好意思，你穿了什么？我必须得看一眼。”

    “很傻……”

    “那么我就帮你脱下来。”

    门一次又一次打开，康纳露出脸，这次使劲噘着嘴。“当我们长虱子时我很无聊很孤独然后我网购了一下。如果你不喜欢，就直说，因为——”

    “康纳。”汉克举起一只手。他勾了勾两根手指。

    康纳引人遐想地呜咽一声，从厕所里走出来。第一眼看上去汉克没发现什么不同。康纳戴着他的眼镜，穿着之前的系扣白衬衫。他脱掉了裤子，衬衫下摆扫到了大腿上。没有什么惊喜。

    但他没光着腿。上面有一层黑丝。

    “你穿了丝袜，”汉克声音平板。愚蠢。老天，操，他的声音在他脑子里听起来是那么愚蠢。

    康纳点头。他摸索着从上往下解扣子。他解着，然后汉克突然发现……还有。除了丝袜还有。衣服底下也有什么。

    康纳开始慢慢向床走来，他穿着丝袜的脚每迈一步，就解开一颗扣子。他双眼大睁，眼神紧张，但他嘴巴抿成一条坚定的线。他的衬衫越敞越开，汉克能看到他苍白的身板，能看到他左胸正中的那颗痣，能看到他胸部和腰部的蕾丝边。

    汉克的吞咽能力突然不怎么好使——原因正是因为他刚刚开始像个神经病一样流口水。五分钟前他还在担心自己能不能硬起来，然后康纳向他走来，准备向他展示他收到过的最他妈辣的一份 _礼物。_

康纳停在距床边一步之遥，马上就要站在汉克膝盖间。他解开最后一颗扣子然后任其从他的肩膀滑落。衬衫在他脚边堆成一团。他这次没有像平常那样因为褶皱而难受。

    康纳穿着一件漂亮的海军蓝胸罩，上面有一层浅蓝色的蕾丝。罩杯在他单薄的胸膛上架出空隙。很可爱，有点滑稽；真正的好戏还在下面。细细的丝绸带子连着康纳的丝袜和一条配套的深蓝女式内裤，刚好提到胯骨上，内裤边齐在他的小腹下面，能看到黑色，卷曲的毛发。蓝色蕾丝轻薄的下摆全部搭在丝袜吊带上，根本没挡住康纳阴茎在内裤里撑起的形状，因为那条内裤不是给男人穿的。

    内衣带勒在他的胸和腰上。透过内裤的花边可以看到他胯上的一颗痣。深蓝色把他苍白的肌肤衬得愈发显眼——蓝色很适合他。锦上添花。

    康纳别开眼，压低下巴。他站得并不像知道自己看起来是多么令人惊叹，但是操，他应该这样。可能汉克是偏爱他，肯定的，随便吧——因为这个美好的人为了他做了这样美好的事，为了他们，因为他在看见康纳穿着衬衫或者带着领带或者只是穿着普通衣服就能勃起所以妈的他当然在看到眼前这些也会这样——但是有一部分的他能够明白这个客观事实，那就是在世界上会有各种变态（以及可能是普通人，以及可能任何他妈有正常性欲的人）会不惜一切代价来坐在汉克现在坐的位置。

    但是康纳没有对任何人做这事。他为了汉克做，为了他自己做，为了以这种方式来和汉克度过。

    汉克是 _那么_ 他妈的想碰他，但是他动不了。这感觉不对。他不配拥有这种殊荣。他突然之间感到作呕。

    他脸上肯定表现出来了，因为康纳问，“你还好吗？你不喜欢？”

    “不，不是这样。”汉克确保自己坚决迅速地说出来。他不想让康纳误解。“你太他妈美了。”汉克弯着腰，用手捂着脸。他的胃里翻腾着。“你很美，我他妈不知道你在这做什么，跟——操。”

    他之前在康纳面前哭过，但是这次不一样。并不带有安详，平静，幸福的情绪。他的身体想要抽泣或是呕吐，他宁愿抽泣，但是依然，很糟。他不断不断不断地往下咽，试图拼命忍住他喉咙里的压力。别哭别哭别哭（他已经哭了）。汉克颤抖着吸了口气，感觉到康纳的手落在他的肩上。

    康纳跪下来，挑起汉克的下巴，不让他的脸继续藏在手后面。康纳表情隐忍，微微蹙眉。如果他注意到任何眼泪，他都没有做出反应。“我来这是为了和我男朋友做爱。”

    汉克抹了把眼睛。“你他妈现在对这事感觉怎么样？”

    “如果他还有心情，我依旧愿意。在他告诉我出什么问题之后。“

    汉克湿漉漉地嗤笑一声，毫无笑意。康纳一手搭在他胳膊上，顺着他的大臂绕圈。“假如他意识到他配不上你。”康纳抬起眼帘。“假如他意识到，他配不上你，因为你很完美。你身上唯一不完美的就是你看不到这个糟老头有多配不上你。可能他能看到他在阻止你遇到那个人——那个在未来——配得上你的人。”

    康纳若有所思地哼了一声。他垂下眼来对上汉克眼睛。他没有笑。“我会说我已经找到了那个人。以及……他只有一个小小的缺点，那就是他看不到自己有多完美。还有我有多么期待我们在一起的未来。”康纳倾身低语，“虽然，这是两个了。但是别告诉他我没数对。”

    汉克咬着嘴唇。他握着康纳的手。他必须仔细思索该说什么，因为康纳所有的话听起来都是真心的，甚至没有一丝天真。难以置信。“我知道你在期待。我知道。”

    “但是你不觉得我应该期待。”

    “你知道，我抽了很久的烟。”汉克清了清嗓子，“天知道我什么时候会嗝屁。我吃得不对，也不锻炼，所以——”

    “我们会解决这些，”康纳说得就好像他已经把这些加入了他的计划。汉克轻声笑着。

    “我只是说说啊。你到了我这个岁数时，我都八十了。好好算算吧，康纳。”

    康纳动人的棕眼睛剐了他一眼。“别跟我扯算数。”

    汉克再次笑了，声音大了些。“这不对，不是吗。”

    “是。我们差了二十岁，不是三十。”

    汉克的眼睛干了。他叹了口气。“我不想留你一个人，康。”

    康纳捏紧他的手。“那就陪着我。”

    “那好吧，但是还会有别人——”

    “不！”康纳——他 _厉声说。_ “没有别人了，汉克。”自从平安夜后汉克还没听到过他这么声嘶力竭。“我不想让你似乎很确信存在的这个假想中更好的人等着去追我。在你之前我好几年没跟人谈恋爱。如果你想让我爱更好的人，你就只需要做自己最好的一面。”康纳抓住汉克的下巴，或是他的胡子，然后把他的脑袋猛拉起来，迫使汉克直视着他眯细的双眼，“比如，做一个在我穿女式内衣时不用逼我说这些话的人。”

    康纳的手死死地钳着他的胡子，汉克不得不直面康纳固执拧起的眉毛以及不依不饶噘着的嘴。“你 _比_ 我更坚强，”汉克低声说。康纳的嘴角哆嗦着。他似乎可以随心所欲地告诫康纳，然后再全身而退。汉克很难接受康纳话语里流露出的那个事实，那就是这是自从……他上次，灾难性的恋爱之后康纳第一次和别人在一起。他被这一点冲击得跌跌撞撞，跌倒在地。他不知道该说什么。他哑口无言。

    康纳比汉克更聪明，也许他是对的。靠，他可能是对的，汉克对过去他们争论是什么结果心知肚明。但这并不是最容易接受的事实。汉克试着进行一系列自我对话，开始是， _我配得上康纳。_ 然后他嘲笑自己。这还不管用，一时半会都不管用。他得以另一套言辞暂时说服自己。 _我会努力配得上康纳。_

烟不能不抽，酒不能不喝。但是也有汉克能够做到的事情。比如在他看到自己漂亮到不可思议的男朋友穿着蕾丝内衣时不嚎啕大哭。

    “你赢了，”汉克嘟囔着。他松开手然后抚上康纳的身体，抚上他肋骨的曲线。康纳脸上的怒火渐渐消融。汉克一开始只用指尖触碰康纳，用他拇指和食指的指腹。他从康纳的肋骨一路扫到他的下腹，动作轻到只惊动了最纤细的毛发末梢。

    康纳尖锐地抽了口气，他的胸腔深处低吟着。“很好。”

    汉克的手滑上康纳的胯骨，轻轻拽了一把，将他拉过来。康纳没有因这份邀请表现地太主动；他先前的满腔热血都冷却成战栗的不安。汉克抬起眼微笑。

    “这看起来太他妈惊人了，”他轻声说，贴着康纳的腹部，近到他知道康纳能感觉到温暖，刺痒的呼吸吹拂着他的肌肤。

    “谢谢。”汉克看着康纳艰难地咽了一口，他的喉结上下颤动。

    汉克俯向康纳的肚子。他的嘴离它只有毫厘之距。“让我真的很想摸你。”

    “那就摸我。求你。”

    “嗯……”汉克用喉咙深处说。他能感到声音的震颤如水波传遍康纳全身。他拉近了自己嘴巴与康纳腹部的距离，将嘴唇印在康纳肚脐旁边。当他用鼻子呼气时，空气升腾再滚下，吹拂着康纳盆骨正中一路向下的浓密毛发。康纳颤抖着叹息。他将手放在汉克肩头，将他拉得更近。

    汉克让自己的手滑到康纳腿上，他的嘴仍然吻着康纳腹部的柔软，用舌头画着圈。他将手掌贴在康纳大腿内侧，反复上下抚摸，担心着会把丝袜划破。他的手攀上时，他会让他的手指拂过内裤的褶边，但稍纵即逝，一触即离。根据康纳抓紧了他的衬衫来看，这个把戏挺有效。

    汉克咧嘴一笑，试着将牙齿咬上康纳的肚子。他得到一声呜咽，一个美妙的，因惊奇与快感而发出的小声音。秉着相同的心思，他将一根手指滑入康纳腿后连着内裤和丝袜的吊带；汉克拉起吊带然后让它猛地弹回康纳的肌肤；康纳瑟缩着， _惊喘一声。_

他的声音不小。汉克都要责怪他了，直到他想起：他们不用小声。

    康纳垂眼看着他，脸颊绯红，双眼大睁。

    汉克的下巴歇在康纳腹部。“你喜欢吗？”

    “啊……我想我喜欢。”

    “我想你也喜欢。”

    汉克再次弹了下吊带，得到了来自康纳相同的诱人反应。这次汉克看着他惊讶地张圆了嘴。

    汉克没法不坏笑。“你知道你要一直穿着这玩意，对吗？”

    “但是……”康纳看着那条内裤，皱起眉，“你要怎么……”

    “意志力，宝贝。”他抓住康纳的髋部用力将对方向自己拉过来，比今晚之前任何一次都用力。“坐在我大腿上你觉得如何？”

    康纳比起回答问题，径直跌在他的大腿上。他动作不太协调，太过急切，但是他们最终调整了一个舒服的姿势，康纳跪在床上，跨坐在汉克胯上。

    汉克用一只手勾住康纳的后颈将他拽过来亲吻。康纳的双臂环住汉克的脖子。汉克扬起下巴给康纳一个更好的角度，因为这次他让康纳掌控节奏，然后康纳希望慢一些。他想要用舌头扫过汉克的上牙膛，让汉克胳膊上的汗毛竖起。他以一种平稳却饥渴的节奏研磨着汉克的嘴，深吻浅啄，温柔奔放，进进出出。动作谨慎，可能甚至称得上精心策划，至少经过了计算。你不会觉得这有效，你会觉得这个吻有些勉强，失去了热度。但是康纳花了几周时间为他下一次舌吻汉克而谋划，如果说没引起汉克的剧烈反应，那就是在扯淡。他的老二已经开始展现生命力了，但是当康纳啃咬着汉克的下唇时，它抽搐着，完全蓄势待发。

    他在康纳亲吻他时抚摸着康纳，探索着康纳展现自己的新方式。他掐着康纳大腿上的丝袜，将手指滑进蕾丝边和细小吊带底下。他的手将将能挤进薄薄的蕾丝裙摆和丝绸内裤之间，但是它们确实能挤进去，所以汉克能在扣住康纳屁股的同时也扯的蕾丝把康纳半勃的性器勒得更紧。汉克在捏他屁股时康纳的亲吻一滞，溢出一声呜咽。汉克抓住机会开始亲吻他的脖子，颈部优美的线条，以及下巴上的一点胡茬。康纳的回答就是碾着汉克的大腿，抵着他贲张的勃起。汉克呻吟一声，牙齿陷进康纳耳朵下的肌肤。

    说起完美，康纳在他的裤裆上扭动，纤长白皙的手指缠绕这汉克的头发，攀住汉克的脖颈，力道凶狠，带着或是渴求或是喜爱或是包含两者的情绪——此时堪称完美。汉克只需要康纳发出声音，任何声音，来表现他也陶醉其中。

    接着康纳的胯部一沉，他掩在丝绸内裤里的勃起摩挲着汉克牛仔裤裆撑起的小帐篷，然后他呻吟着。如同几周前汉克干他时他在枕头里呻吟，只是这次没有东西堵着他的嘴。他在发声的同时全身颤栗，只要康纳还张着嘴，汉克耳中就一直回荡着这个声音，然后康纳还一直张着嘴。

    汉克从蕾丝裙摆下抽出手覆上康纳的后背。“那个，操，康。现在我怎么才能 _不_ 操你？”

    康纳纤长的手指从汉克发间滑落到他的胸膛。“你不操我永远不会使等式成立。”他的手指掠向汉克的裤裆，逗留片刻，刚好悬在他的勃起上方。汉克冲康纳抬起一边眉毛。眼镜配上女式内衣本该不会有那么大的冲击力，结果它们还真他妈有——很难讲汉克是被爱情冲昏了头脑还只是客观事实，但是感觉像是客观事实。康纳的手指终于碰上了汉克的裤裆，一簇微弱的压力使汉克脑袋后仰。“你硬得厉害，汉克。”

    “嗯，是啊，你他妈没看看自己？”

    “我知道我看起来什么样，我知道。”康纳把脑袋歪到一边，垂眼看着汉克。“我不明白你为什么还没有占有我。”

    “占有你，”汉克重复，突然之间喘不上气。

    “是。如果你想要我，你应该占有我。”

    汉克不知道该说什么；他口干舌燥。令他极其，极其，恐慌般失望的是，康纳从他的腿上下来。他动作迅速，汉克发现自己兴奋到头脑空白，都没法抱怨出口。康纳轻快地走向放在角落扶手椅上的袋子；他从里面翻出一个小东西，然后背着手回到汉克身边。他把那东西递给汉克。

    是一条带子。领带。康纳其中一条领带。它在汉克手心展开，他盯着它。

    他抬头想对康纳抱怨，因为他们正在做爱然后康纳站起身决定他需要，干啥，向汉克展示他新买的东西？但是就在他抬头的时候，康纳伸出胳膊，手腕并在一起。等待着。

    “康纳，”汉克说。气喘吁吁。

    康纳再次说，“占有我。”他的声音自信。并没有泄露他表情里的一丝恐慌，颤抖的嘴角以及快速的眨眼。“我想要你做。”

    “你想要我……把你绑起来？”

    “手腕就行。我在上次想过了。”康纳舔着下唇。“当你……不让我抚慰自己时。”

    他在上次想过了。“嗯。”上次他们做爱时，康纳想着汉克把他捆起来。“呃。”当汉克操他时，康纳想要被捆起来，然后他提前策划了。“那个。”汉克突然想起件事。他指着那条领带。“你还要再戴这个去上班吗？就是，心理上有没有？”

    “我不确定。但是我们可以把它留着下次用，如果你愿意。”

    _如果你愿意。_ 他不想让自己被这个压倒，不是在康纳主动——操。“我们还是担心你会不会喜欢吧。”

    “考虑到这是我最切实际的幻想，我很难想象我会不喜欢。”

    汉克目瞪口呆。这话里有太多深意。太多？太多。

    康纳微笑着，眯起眼睛，看起来不可思议的俏皮。他向汉克俯身。“我喜欢在性爱中作为服从的一方。你没注意到？”

    汉克的尴尬盖过了他的震惊。他感觉自己被痛骂了一番，有些脸红。“行吧。过来，你个傻子。”康纳再次伸出手腕，然后汉克开始用领带把它们捆起来。过程艰辛，他挣扎着不捆得紧到让人不舒服但也不松到可能在……剧烈运动中挣开。“我们需要，像是，安全词吗？是这么说吗？”  
    “比如，‘这不再算是情趣，我想解开。’”

    “可以，但是你最好能说出原话。”

    “我不觉得我们这次的性爱会比上次粗暴很多。我不认为我们会需要它。”康纳，手腕被捆着，好奇地敛着眼看他。“你以前从没做过这个。”

    “没，”汉克说，他不想停留在他过去有没有在床上干过这事的话题上，特别是现在他怀疑康纳可能……在瞎想。他拍了下康纳的手腕。“你为什么不想比上次更粗暴？”

    康纳抬眼，分开双唇。“想要感受到我完全属于你。”

    汉克的心漏跳了一拍。“好吧。”他清了清嗓子然后伸向康纳的屁股。 _完全属于你。_ 傻子。“先是你的衣服，然后是这个，我感觉你 _想_ 让我犯心脏病。”

    “我没有，”康纳说，他说话的腔调里带着中可爱的防备。汉克掐了把他的屁股然后他尖叫道。“疼！”

    “什么，你喜欢这个——”汉克弹了下康纳腿后的吊带。“——但是不喜欢轻轻在屁股上掐一下？”他再次去掐康纳然后康纳闪身，躲到他够不到的地方。

    他们看着彼此，空气中沉重的压力一触即发。

    康纳团起身子，汉克感觉到自己脸上绽开一个巨大的坏笑。

    汉克不比康纳快，但他体型更大，当汉克向床上扑过来时康纳无处可逃。汉克抱住康纳的腰把他提溜起来，康纳吓得尖叫，汉克也配合着喊了两嗓子逗他。康纳微弱地反抗着，用捆在一起的拳头捶汉克的肩膀，汉克不断笑着，把脸埋在康纳胸罩半空的罩杯之间。

    “不许掐，”康纳尖声地说。

    “不掐，宝贝。我保证。”汉克迅速给他们调了个，康纳徒劳地靠着他扭动，然后他们回到床上。他把康纳扔在床上，看着他仰面躺倒，双腿大张，眼镜歪斜，手腕举在头顶。他的头发凌乱，散落在额头，那一缕乱毛落进他的眼中。他喘着气，脸颊通红。他的一根胸罩带子从肩上滑脱。

    汉克意识到他可能今晚要一直这么傻乐。他没法把这欠揍的表情从脸上抹掉。汉克用一只大手勾住康纳的膝盖把他拖到床边，这样他就能搞他。

    康纳大腿精致的肌肤被吊带抽得有些变粉；汉克用手掌来回抚摸。康纳扭着胯侧过身，让他动作更方便，当汉克抬眼时，康纳咬着嘴唇。

    汉克的笑容不减。他照着康纳赤裸的大腿狠狠，用力地来了一巴掌，直视着康纳的眼睛。观察着他。

    当他巴掌落下时康纳脸上的表情……是那种可以并且即将能让汉克就着它撸上几个星期的表情，是那种让他希望自己能把这玩意录下来的表情。康纳的嘴巴大张，带着惊讶，被冒犯，与兴奋。他轻浅快速地用喉咙深处抽了口气。

    “你喜欢这个？”汉克嘀咕着，用手掌抚摸着那片红痕。

    康纳的声音微弱：“喜欢。”

    汉克再次拍了他一下，打在相同的地方，然后康纳在床上扭动。“老天，你可真够浪的，康纳。”汉克一边摸着那片发红的肌肤一边用另一只手去摸康纳的裤裆。“看看你变得多硬。”确实——康纳的勃起涨到内裤已经包不住了，充血湿润的龟头从内裤的花边下探出来。这很——嗯——汉克咬住嘴唇。他的牛仔裤渐渐变得不舒服起来。

    他冒出个主意，灵光一闪。内衣的蕾丝罩裙勒着康纳抬头的小兄弟。汉克用拇指揉着抵着康纳阴茎前端的蕾丝——然后同时再次给了他大腿后面一下，因为为什么不呢？

    “哦，操，”康纳把头用力压进床垫。汉克碾着康纳龟头上的蕾丝边，缓慢而细致地打着转。“啊，”康纳说。他双眼紧闭。在他吸气时他全身都在颤抖。汉克的拇指再次使劲压上前端。“ _啊——_ ”

    可能是因为红酒，可能是因为他们好不容易无人打扰，因为康纳似乎今晚叫得更多，甚至比他们那次车震还多。汉克得不停告诉自己，让自己专心：他今晚有任务，就是要像康纳对他一样对康纳好。他没法穿女式内衣或者绑着手腕然后他看起来也不像是个基佬模特。但是他可以把康纳操得舒舒服服，以对方应得的方式，以对方将他所有富有创意的小点子付诸实践后在他眼前出现要求被操的方式。汉克可以做到——他只是需要专心。

    康纳的声音搅得他心神不宁导致他有点忘记自己正在进行这件事。如果他不全神贯注，声音可能会停下，然后就会带来目前为止最糟的结果。

    “好吧，”汉克说，把康纳翻了个面。“让我们看看老二。”他掀起蕾丝罩裙然后扯下内裤，从丝绸里解放出康纳的勃起。康纳轻轻在侧面踢了脚汉克。

    “小心点，都是新的！”

    “是啊，它们只是布料而已。可能会撕破的，康。”汉克不准备表现得像他有那个耐心在他给康纳口之前去小心翼翼地用他粗大笨拙的手指剥下那层薄得令人发指的蕾丝。

    康纳准备抱起胳膊，结果他忘了他的手腕被绑着，因此他最终晃悠着手臂然后瞪着汉克。遗憾的是，这很可爱。

    “我会努力不弄坏你的花哨内衣，这样我就能让你穿着它们被我干。”汉克爬过床去拿床头柜的润滑。“虽然我认为这只是一半目的。”

    “你不想让我下次还能穿吗？”

    汉克瞥了眼康纳，大字型躺在床上，露着性器，捆着手。“你说得太对了。”他把润滑液扔在床上他能够迅速且轻易得到的地方。他有种预感，他对于内裤的不耐烦也许会在今晚蔓延到对其他东西的不耐烦上。

    汉克回到床边，站在康纳面前，后者张着嘴看着他，如同奚落。康纳不认为这是奚落，他甚至没意识到他在做这个，但汉克是这么感觉的——如同康纳无法忍耐，他为汉克都准备好了，汉克正在弥补耽搁的时间。

    汉克的老二痛苦地顶着他的裤裆，所以他花了点时间解开扣子，拉开拉链，观察着康纳专心致志地盯着他裤衩撑起的小帐篷。康纳注意到了他的视线——他忽闪着眼睛对上汉克的。然后他别开眼，脸颊绯红。汉克大笑，声音低沉而愉悦，从腹腔传出。

    汉克开始隔着衬衫出汗，并且他知道这样看起来不好，所以他脱下来把它扔在一边。感觉好点了，然后他可以从康纳舔嘴唇的方式看出可能看起来也不赖。他把康纳又往床边拽了几寸然后跪下来。康纳硬了——没硬到极限，没硬到他即将变得那么硬——但是已经硬到汉克围着他露出来的性器打转然后什么都不做时肯定会让他有点上火。他可爱的小兄弟上一侧有一颗痣。汉克能记起在康纳第一次给他发的照片上看到一颗痣，然后他放大照片，只是为了确认这不是他的想象，看到他想要看的东西。

    康纳在他头顶叹气，扭动着把胯部蹭下来，接近汉克在他膝盖处游移的地方。他 _非常_ 想要——汉克窃笑着润湿嘴唇。他抬起康纳的一条腿架在肩膀上，把姿势调整完美，找到真正适合他的角度。裹在康纳腿间那条轻薄的内裤薄到可以被拉到一边。很好。

    汉克本能地想要一下把康纳的老二全含住。他知道自己能做到因为他以前做过；这快速而有效，能让康纳硬，也能让汉克离插入康纳更进一步。

    但这不是汉克对于下一步举动的最佳版本。汉克的最佳版本是拖延时间——就像他在车里欺负对方一样。磨磨蹭蹭。慢慢进展到主题。也许让康纳求他。

    汉克对自己叹气。他马上就要展现自己最好的一面，他也会喜欢的。他只是——不耐烦。

    他以手指开始，仅仅用一只手的指腹来触碰康纳的阴茎。若即若离，但是康纳做出回应，大声喘气，在床上如坐针毡。汉克用拇指扫过龟头然后把玩着潮湿的前端，将前液涂抹在柱身和他的手指间。他的另一只手徘徊着。掠过康纳大腿赤裸的表面，手指绕着一根吊带。徘徊在康纳的腿间，他的勃起下，去扫过包着康纳睾丸的绸缎小鼓包。逡巡而上，划过内衣，配合着汉克抚慰他的指尖动作及时拂过了康纳肚子上的赤裸肌肤。

    康纳粗重地呼吸着。另一方面，他似乎在控制自己的声音。但是汉克还没给他能尖叫的机会。还没。

    他在康纳大腿肌肤上吧唧亲了一口，刚好亲在内裤边上。他停在那里，亲吻吮吸，给他相应留下个充满爱意的齿痕，只有康纳和汉克会知道那里有个痕迹。接着他顺着向上，吻上康纳的阴茎。当他动作时他看到康纳抬起头然后饱含期待地垂眼。汉克迎上他的目光，露出微笑。康纳犹豫地回以微笑。

    他的手指握上根部，汉克舔上康纳的龟头下方。康纳紧锁眉头，张开嘴，仰着头。

    “我跟你说过你长了个可爱的小兄弟吗？”汉克漫不经心地问，嘴唇仅仅离前端有几寸。他摸索着用另一只手去抓润滑液同时也在掩饰自己的急迫举动。要潇洒，冷静，自信，即使他马上往两只手掌心挤了润滑液因为他差点就要空手给康纳撸。

    “你没说过，”康纳嘟囔着。他的声音涣散，可能甚至称得上疲惫。汉克咬住嘴唇。

    “不过，你确实有。”汉克再次握上康纳的根部，然后一把撸到头，动作过程中也拖出了对方一声叹息。甜蜜，餍足的声音，但并不渴求。汉克想要他渴求。“很可爱。长度刚刚好。”他的手指松松地环住前端然后旋转手指，如同转陀螺，然后康纳扭动着，这是个好迹象。汉克重复了一遍，两遍，舌尖舔上另一边的痣。

    他这次得到了一声真正的喘息。“哦，啊……”好些了，但还不够好。

    汉克有了个加大筹码的想法。他放开康纳的老二接着再次往手指上抹了一些润滑，因为他马上就要发现这个穿着内衣的局面到底会怎么进行了。

    当康纳一觉察到汉克把他的内裤扒开，他就紧张在他身边地扭动起来。感谢他妈的上苍，这些布拨到一边刚好够露出康纳的后穴，虽然可能在汉克干事的时候他得一直拨着它。但这个想法本身就很难受。

    汉克用他湿漉漉，黏糊糊的指腹抵着康纳的穴口——只是个测试，只是个问询。康纳的腿哆嗦着，脚跟重重砸上汉克的肩膀。

    “你那儿怎么样？”汉克问到一半轻吻了口康纳的大腿。

    “很好。我很好。”

    “你要一直这么踹我？”

    “对不起，我——我很激动。”

    “噢，宝贝。”汉克按摩着那片紧致的肌肉。他俯身向前，这样康纳就能感受到他灼热的呼吸，这样他就能知道即将到来的是什么。“我也很激动。”

    由于有望做康纳最喜欢的运动（以及这算什么话），汉克肩膀上的腿下滑了几寸。放松几分。给了他些许空间。

    汉克亲吻着康纳的穴口。只是个轻吻，一个浅啄，跟着是舌头快速地一扫。他用眼角可以看到康纳在床上扭动，试图稳住身子，为即将到来的做好准备。汉克再次把指腹贴在康纳的后穴然后推了进去，动作缓慢温柔。康纳完美地含住了那根手指——他能完美地含住任何东西，但他似乎对手指没什么特别反应。直到，就是，汉克深到能按到他的前列腺。这让汉克听到了康纳舌尖的一声轻弹，接着是一声缓慢的叹息。

    汉克小心地抽出手指，然后用舌头伸了进去。在把康纳扒开，同时用舌头给他扩张，同时不让他愚蠢的内裤碍事，这可不是件容易事，但是汉克做到了。没有什么比康纳的反应更加振奋人心，因为老天，他喜欢被这样弄——他的腿缠住汉克的肩膀，把他拉得更近，然后他上气不接下气。“汉克……”汉克的舌头猛地一插然后康纳咽下了一声呻吟。他绞着汉克的头发，这是他用捆住的手腕能做到的全部了。汉克抽出舌头，继续把康纳打开，然后用舌头沿他的穴口走圈。“噢，”康纳小声说，“噢。”

    汉克在第二轮的时候手指稍稍用了些力，也快了些，然后当他手指滑进去时他给康纳大腿好好来了一下。他微微起身，甩掉肩膀上的腿和发间的手指，打算重新照顾康纳的阴茎，只是他被康纳的表情打断了。他双目迷离，嘴巴大张，即使他一直努力想要闭上然后咽下唾沫。他的手腕无力地搭在头顶。汉克站在他身边，手指进得更深，撞在康纳的前列腺上，注意到他的腿是如何相应地抽搐着，扫过整张床。还不够饥渴，但快了。

    汉克俯身，手指还留在康纳体内，配合着开始弄康纳的勃起。起初他用的是手，随着手指的一进一出抚过柱身。接着他用上了嘴：他舔上康纳的龟头，他的痣，然后整根吞下，另一只手的指尖不停揉着他的前列腺。

    汉克终于得到了他一直想要的反应。他的嘴唇裹住康纳的老二，手指插进他的屁股，然后康纳发出一声美妙的呻吟，半呛着，从肺部深处挤出。康纳纤细的躯体在床垫上弓起，膝盖颤抖着。汉克吸着康纳的性器，缓慢吐出，然后用力吮着他的前端，这让康纳再次往他侧身踢了一脚，但是到了这个份上汉克也不在意了。他不会介意明天照镜子的时候看到淤青，知道这些是因为他给了别人一次好口活；很明显他技术越来越好了。

    他开始上下移动头部。他可以一下几乎整根含住，意味着他确实可以用嘴唇和舌头把康纳口出来。他也再往康纳后穴里加了一根手指，因为他能够感觉到康纳愈发激动，呼吸沉重，难耐地扭动着。汉克想要壮大这份欲望，看其生长并熊熊燃烧。

    这是个成功之举。他晃着头，手指碾着康纳的前列腺，然后康纳开始说话。或是，半是说话，半是喘息。“操，汉克。哈啊——汉克。哦，操，对。啊。对。 _操。_ ”如果汉克不在忙着舔遍康纳的老二，他肯定会再次坏笑。“哦我的——操，那里。 _哈啊。_ ”

    汉克空闲的那只手抚摸着康纳的肚子。他继续动作，康纳继续说着。汉克拔出手指然后撑开然后康纳说，“靠。”汉克大声吮吸着康纳的阴茎然后康纳说，“我要射了。”

    血液猛地涌向汉克的性器，让他感觉他刚刚被人在肚子上狠揍了一拳，但是无所谓，甚至可能还不错。他含下康纳的全部长度接着吐出来，他的下唇和康纳的龟头之间连着一根银丝。他的嘴巴一离开，手就覆了上去。汉克坐起身来方便干活，他的手指干着康纳的后穴，手掌撸着他。“这很棒，宝贝，”他说；他没想到他的声音听起来会这么粗哑淫靡。

    “嗯，”康纳抽噎着。他双眼紧闭，他把眼镜推到额头。“哦，操，汉克。”

    汉克加快节奏。“你这样看起来很好。很可爱。”康纳把脸埋在手肘间开始向汉克手里顶胯。他从头红到肚子。“漂亮，”汉克说，也是这个意思。可能康纳需要听到这个，但这并不会减少话语里的任何诚意。

    “我要——我——”康纳瞬间睁开眼睛，然后垂下眼——这也在示意汉克垂下眼，看着自己的撸动和扩张让对方爆发。“操 _他妈的，_ ”康纳的声音尖到让汉克想起当他真的生气时他说话声音是什么样的。他再次从床上起身片刻，射在了汉克的手腕和胳膊上，也射在汉克的腹部，还有一点溅在了他曾经崭新的内衣上。他看起来几乎对自己激烈的反应感到惊讶。当汉克拍他屁股的时候相同的表情。真逗。

    康纳一完事，就重新倒进床垫里。眼皮耷拉下来。汉克放开他的老二然后把手指从他屁股里抽出来。眼前的场景非常他妈惊艳，他在康纳调整呼吸的时候想着。如果你看不出这有多他妈惊艳，那你肯定傻逼到一定份上了。

    现在可不是个让汉克去想上一个这么碰过康纳的人的好时候。现在可不是个让他去生气，生气到发狂的好时候，关于康纳身上曾经发生过的事情以及这有多么让他冲昏头脑——不，不是他，只是他对自己的看法。这不是个让汉克感受这些情绪的好时候，因为他甚至不愿让对于那人的厌恶破坏他们此时的风情。他的愤怒不会帮助康纳疗伤，不是现在。

    汉克俯身，爬到康纳身上，然后亲吻他的脖颈。他时不时地分神去想康纳应得的是什么，将他自己与只存在他头脑里的理想型对比。 _我会努力配得上康纳。_ 至少他在努力。至少他知道他需要努力。

    他的嘴唇悬在康纳耳边。“这很迷人。”亲吻他的下颌。“你可以再做一次吗？”

    “操当然了，”康纳叹气。这是汉克第一次听到他张嘴就骂，然后这让汉克大笑。

    “是吗？”他在说话时声音里还带着笑，“你想要我的鸡巴？”所以他可能冲淡了这句话的撩人程度。

    他感到手指微微扯着他裤衩的松紧带。“嗯。”

    汉克的心擂着他的胸膛。他抵着康纳的颈部低沉开口。“我想听你说出来。”当康纳吞咽时，汉克能听到他喉咙动作的艰涩。

    “我想要你的鸡巴，汉克。”     

    “真乖。”汉克笑着迅速亲了下康纳的脸蛋，然后重新倒在床上。他把胳膊在牛仔裤上擦了擦然后希望他能记得把它们扔进洗衣篮——他很清楚自己在早上会有多不清醒，他会看也不看就猛地提上这条裤子，直到上班中午才注意到大腿上结块的精液。

    他一把拽下牛仔裤和内裤然后冷哼一声，因为康纳一看到汉克的老二眼睛就睁得又圆又大，就好像他从来没见过，用嘴巴和屁股都含过似的。就好像他手机里没这东西的照片似的。“你好像很感兴趣，”汉克说，把牛仔裤和内裤踢开。

    康纳若有所思地歪着头。“嗯……”

    “过来。”

    康纳缓慢起身，接着跪着爬向汉克，他的手绑在一起导致动作有点挑战性。汉克在床尾等着，懒洋洋地撸着自己。他已经硬到可以了，除了他裤衩的摩擦之外再得到点刺激也不错。然后康纳张着嘴，一如既往。但是汉克也知道他不想在这上面花费太多时间——用手指扩张康纳让汉克想要插他更深，让他感到被填满。

    康纳肯定也差不多读出他的意思了，因为他立刻就用嘴巴含上了汉克的阴茎，没有扭扭捏捏地先舔几下或者假装亲上两口。汉克在床边站直这样康纳就能不拧着脖子给他口交。康纳用捆在一起的手腕支撑着他整个身体的重量，显然他没法在给人做口活时维持平衡。“我懂了，宝贝，”汉克嘟囔着，把康纳从他性器上稍微推开。他坐在床边然后往后靠，给康纳敞开大腿上的全部空间，康纳感激地点了点头。他扶了下眼镜然后伏在汉克的勃起前。

    目前为止康纳给他口了好几次，有一次甚至吸到他射，所以他知道汉克会是什么样。他知道，比如说，尽可能地吞下然后大声地发出哽咽。他知道要去呻吟，或者也许他呻吟只是因为他喜欢——不过汉克也喜欢，所以这没关系。同样的，汉克知道要把手伸进康纳发丝里；康纳第一次吞下然后呛到时，汉克用力扯了他一把，接着他含着老二呻吟出声然后再次哽咽。汉克的另一只手揉着康纳肩膀，但是当康纳移动起头部—— _操，_ 他很擅长——汉克意识到他可以摸到康纳大腿。

    所以他伸出手， _啪_ 的一掌拍在赤裸的肌肤上。康纳惊讶地吐出汉克的阴茎来喘息。但是他立即重新用那张灵巧下流的小嘴含住他。无论平时他怎么经常张着他，他正在 _炫技，_ 炫耀他的舌头是怎样火辣黏腻地缠着他的鸡巴，炫耀他是怎样动作，呻吟，然后翻着那双棕色的大眼睛看着你的同时把你吸到口干舌燥。他们的目光对上了，康纳没法微笑，他嘴巴占得满满的，但他可以抛媚眼，他就这么做了。汉克用手指绞紧康纳的头发然后一拉。

    康纳再次吞下他的全部长度来作为回答，他一做完深喉汉克就说，“行了，够了。躺好。”

    康纳让他从自己嘴里滑出，然后用手背抹掉一大滴唾液。“躺好，”他重复着，呼吸急促，神情恍惚，服从要求。汉克再次起身，向床脚逼近。

    汉克 _准备_ 好了，当他看见康纳躺在床上，双腿张开，手腕捆着，嘴唇红肿，他的不耐烦再次卷土重来。他粗暴地抓住康纳的大腿然后拖过对方让他们的胯顶在一起。给康纳的性器简单撸了几把；他在口交之后再次半勃了。润滑，他们需要更多润滑——汉克摸索着，往手上挤了过多的分量，但是他想要这次爽上天并且他们需要做得舒服。接着还有那件狗娘养的内衣，在挡他的路。汉克把它拨开然后感到那些线随时可能断开，但康纳什么也没说，只是继续躺在那，合着眼。他可能在沉思。

    汉克将一根手指推进康纳体内，然后想着他可能打扰了对方的沉思，因为康纳的眉头皱在一起。汉克迅速抽出手指，如他将其插进去一样。他今晚不想再用手指搞了，他只是想确保康纳仍然为了他保持着柔软放松，除了轻微的蹙眉以外他似乎不为所动。

    汉克深吸了几口气，再撸几把他现在跳动的勃起，他对准入口然后往康纳屁股里顶了一寸。

    这让他从康纳处获得了不止是 _轻微蹙眉_ 的反应。汉克再往里进了一寸然后他翻着眼睛。又是一寸，他仰着头，脖颈弓起一个美妙的弧度。

    汉克倾身把康纳困在他手臂之间。他亲吻着那颗康纳胸口正中的痣。他挺身一下将剩下的全送了进去，看着对方猛地抽了口气。“如果我占有你，康纳，这会让你属于我吗？”康纳半睁着眼，目光上移。汉克顶着康纳的屁股晃着胯，康纳用力甩过头，发出一声呜咽。“你现在是我的吗？”

    “是！”

    “嗯。”汉克缓慢向外拔出，直到他的龟头。“我想听你说出来。”他迅速撞了回去。康纳再次把头甩到床垫里，眼睛紧闭。脸颊一片艳红。

    “啊，操！”

    汉克重复着相同的动作：缓慢抽出全部，然后用力而快速地顶回去。“你是我的吗，康纳？”

    “我是你的， _操。_ ”

    汉克咧嘴一笑，伸手握住康纳的阴茎，配合着顶胯用力给他撸了一把。“好孩子。”他一插到底然后碾着康纳的屁股，希望能刺激到他的前列腺。似乎起效了，因为康纳嘶的一声然后揪着他的头发，手肘落在耳旁。“你喜欢这根鸡巴？”汉克说着，努力平复呼吸，“你想要我操你？”康纳正在点头，“你想得不行？”

    “求你，哦天啊。”

    “我知道你就喜欢这样。”汉克迅速抽出来然后以一种欺负人的节奏推回去。他捋了几下康纳的老二——它已经重新硬了。“我知道你受得了所以我不会克制。听起来怎么样？”

    “求你操我，”康纳……他 _乞求着。_ 不过一声呓语。“求你，汉克，使劲操我，哦我的老天。”对。就是在乞求。

    汉克内心狂喜，如同在庆典上赢了套环游戏。鸣笛，响铃，大奖从天而降。

    乞求很棒，但汉克极易妥协。只要他没法拒绝，他就毫无招架之力。

    他开始一次又一次，一遍又一遍地撞进康纳体内。他不知道在这破事上他哪来的那么大精力，能搞成这样——和康纳在一起某种程度让他感觉重返年少，就好像他还能随时随地发情，就好像他胆固醇也不高，后背也没毛病。可能他被夺舍了，有个魔鬼或是外星人或是鬼魂当前正在占领他的身体然后干着康纳，深到他们二人的肉体能够承载的极限，但并不是说他变成了别人。渴望还是他的渴望。他想要康纳，想要康纳能唤起他一度拥有，但早已遗忘的力量。

    康纳呻吟着。他以前也会呻吟，但不像这次。这是多种元素的集合体，可能——酒精松懈了他的拘谨，在他多次被刺激过的前列腺上继续不停的刺激，将他们护在其中的绝对私密。汉克的胯每一次压上来，他就发出一个声音。以 _啊_ 和 _呃_ 为主，偶尔掺杂着一声更长的 _噢。_ 最悦耳的一声开头低沉结尾攀到顶峰，或者有时则是反过来，康纳的声音如过山车般俯冲下一个八度。

    当汉克反复冲进他的身体时，他发出的那些声音配合上他做出的表情，然后这便是——最好。汉克希望他能产生出关于其更多诗情画意的想法。但是那些声音，那些因飘然快感而扭曲的表情以及康纳的屁股吸着他的勃起，一窝蜂地涌进汉克大脑，他只能思索着 _用力用力用力_ 以及 _操这就对了_ 以及 _这便是最好。_ “操这就对了，”他听见自己嘟囔。他用嘴巴扫过康纳的锁骨，让对方感觉到牙齿的轻咬。

    当汉克开搞时他把自己架在康纳身上，斜在床尾上方，他的胳膊酸疼。并不太舒服，特别是当他不得不感觉像是第八十次把康纳的内裤拨开。接着，当然，他的老二滑了出来。“操，”他咕哝着。康纳抽了口气然后用他捆在一起的派不上什么用场的手伸下去，好像他想要把汉克的鸡巴塞回自己体内。

    不管汉克在他们上床时有多喜欢看康纳的脸，他都知道他没法像这样保持这个节奏和别扭的姿势。“翻过来，”他告诉康纳，后者呜咽着照做了。他向汉克展示出他的屁股，他愚蠢完美的翘臀，在今晚早些时候隔着屋子把汉克搞得险些绷不住。汉克把内裤扒开，然后那些吊带比他之前做的时候变形更多。汉克能听到什么地方传来布料撕裂的声音，虽然他看不到。“哦，靠——”

    “别——管了，”康纳喘息着，“直接进来。”

    “操，行吧。”汉克把着康纳的胯把他拖到身前，然后按照要求重新插进康纳的屁股。他抓住康纳肩膀，稳稳扶着他，给他好好地，结结实实地来了一下。他也伸手检查了下康纳的阴茎，来确认他还硬着。

    他没什么可担心的：康纳硬得跟石头似的，然后当汉克撸动他时喘息着。“哦我的天啊。”汉克开始顶胯时也在抚慰他，但是他远远没准备好让康纳再次高潮，所以他放开对方的性器然后扯住康纳的头发，开始他青睐的持续节奏。他手里还有润滑，可能还有些残留的精液，让康纳被汗打湿的头发变得硬邦邦，乱糟糟的。他用手指绞紧那些卷发。

    汉克下身的动作，用个词来形容，那就是激烈。他每次 _邦邦_ 地撞进去时，康纳都会相应地 _啊啊_ 地哭喊。一手攥着康纳头发一手捏着他肩膀给了汉克更多的控制力。他开始一阵阵地发力——快速而轻浅，缓慢而深入。很难讲他更喜欢哪种，因为都是 _最好_ ，全部都是最好。当他快速而轻浅时他知道他在狠狠碾康纳的前列腺，然后他喜欢康纳的后穴是怎么裹着他的龟头。当他缓慢而深入时他从康纳胸膛伸出拖拽出那些低沉黏腻的呻吟，感觉到臀部的曲线贴着他的骨盆——他们在此时格外接近彼此。

    汉克一直能听见自己在说话，虽然他没想说话。大多数情况都是在嘟囔着比如，“操这就对了。”有时候，“你感觉太他妈棒了。”偶尔只是，“噢，康纳。”

    当康纳在他没呻吟到话都说不出的时候，如果他没有在一直抽泣，他可能会对于说这么多感到尴尬。大部分都是在爆粗口，以及，“哦我的天对就是那操对，”等等。他一度上气不接下气地说，“哦，对，汉克，操我。” _这到底是怎么发生的？_ 汉克操着他，想着。 _我是怎么走了这份好运？_ 他拍了一下康纳的大腿，然后弹了一下吊带。康纳身体里紧绷的弦全都松懈下来——除了他的老二——然后陷进床垫里。当他动作时汉克的阴茎滑了出来，但汉克追随着他屁股下沉的动作，重新推回去，他的肚子贴着康纳的后背，他们的腿交缠在一起。

    汉克汗如雨下，康纳也是。汉克的胸毛粘着康纳赤裸的肌肤。汉克舔去顺着康纳发际线，他的后颈下滑的汗珠，因为这已经很恶心了所以管他妈的。他把康纳钉进床垫，把他的胯捣进床里，希望每一次的撞入都能让对方的勃起在床单上磨一下。愿上帝保佑康纳性感的小脑瓜，说真的，因为他懂得不去抑制他的呻吟。每次汉克以为他累了，那些呻吟都如一股肾上腺素在全身过电。

    声音开始越攀越高，如同上次康纳射的时候，仅仅是更加狂乱、急促和破碎。“我要……”康纳开口，当汉克把他的胯从床上拎起来时没了后半句。他需要能摸到康纳的老二，这样他就能合着下半身的节奏用手把他推到顶峰。言语从康纳唇间溢出，不假思索。“汉克，对，求你。哦汉克，操我，占有我——我是你的。”

    汉克的手加快了速度。“老天，康纳。”在汉克顶弄他时康纳的胯部抽搐痉挛着。快了。

    “你的，”康纳再次发出一声哽咽。汉克唯一后悔的就是他现在看不见康纳的脸。

    “来吧，宝贝。你可以射。”康纳开始微弱地向汉克手心顶胯接着被汉克的性器操到浑身发软，发泄了出来。这时他什么也没说，只是在哭喊——就像真的在哭喊，一瞬间汉克都担心邻居会抱怨听到一个年轻男人显然由于痛苦而发出哭声。当康纳高潮时汉克不再操他，大部分是因为康纳紧紧吸着他的老二，这几乎足以能让汉克自己射出来，但这也能让他第二次把康纳撸出来。“这就对了，”汉克低声说，“好孩子。”康纳射在了床单上。又要洗了。

    汉克退出来让康纳平复，抚摸着他的后腰。他们像这样坐了半分钟，康纳脸朝下撅着屁股，顺着他的呼吸；汉克一手抚着康纳后背另一只手握着自己湿漉漉的阴茎。

    最终康纳说。“抱歉。”

    “康纳，你——这很他妈厉害。”

    “你射了吗？”他虚弱地问，他的脸仍然埋在床单里。汉克往下瞟了眼他的勃起。

    “还没。”

    “我想让你射在我里面。”

    “我懂，宝贝。我不确定你能——”

    “我能，”康纳喘息着起身，“我能做。让我骑你。我能做。”

    汉克几乎要拒绝了，因为他不知道康纳在一个小时经历两次高潮之后怎么还能再把一根鸡巴放进他的屁股里，以及他觉得康纳也不知道。

    但是康纳比他更坚强。即使他的手还捆着，他还是爬向汉克然后推他躺下。汉克顺从了。开黄腔是一码事，他并不希望伤害康纳。至少他离完事也不远了。

    康纳抓起润滑然后重新涂在汉克的性器上，接着叉开腿坐在汉克胯上。他摸索着寻找汉克的老二直到汉克帮他对齐。汉克很高兴能再次看到他的脸——这应该能加快事情的进展。现在康纳胸罩两边的肩带都从他肩膀上滑脱，他从头到脚都笼罩在一片绯红中。他一下就骑上汉克的阴茎，没有浪费时间，但是他肯定没准备好这会是什么感觉。他的头后仰然后他尖叫着，“靠！”汉克爱死了这个，不过他摸着良心觉得这样不好。

    “你准备好了，康？”他问，手掌抚过康纳的大腿。他只有这样才能不马上扶住康纳的胯然后开始上下颠他。“你需要我温柔吗？”

    康纳垂下头然后冷静地直视进汉克双眼。“如果你温柔，你还能射吗？”汉克犹豫了，这便足以回答。“那就不要温柔。我能受得了。”康纳没他妈在含糊其辞。他更小声地加了句，“我可能会叫。”

    “我觉得我能对付这个，”汉克说，就好像这不是他听过的最好的消息似的。

   汉克用手扣住康纳的窄臀然后把康纳向下按，把他钉在自己性器上。康纳的头再次后仰——这似乎要变成个主题曲了——然后呻吟着。汉克轻轻把他抬起来，减轻压力，接着把他按回来，比第一次更快。康纳深吸一口气。他把手腕搭在汉克肚子的曲线上，汉克可以感觉到那条领带是湿的，可能是汗和唾液，也许还有些润滑和精液。不管是什么，都让汉克古怪地欲火中烧，然后他觉得他就要这么继续下去。康纳可以承受。他告诉自己，汉克已经学到了对方比他看起来更坚强。

    所以汉克扶着康纳在他的老二上颠起来。用康纳的后穴让自己高潮，这感觉超乎想象。他就在这张床上做过好几次，某种程度上，假装自己的手也像康纳现在一样又热又紧又湿。把真家伙存在他的记忆里能够帮助他度过未来的孤单夜晚，他想。康纳真的骑在他身上让他幻想中的情景蒙上一层羞耻。在他的幻想中，比如，康纳没有哭喊着，“哦我的天，哦我的天，哦我的天，哦靠，”一遍又一遍，因为在他的幻想里康纳一般没有在两次高潮后还决定含下汉克的阴茎。汉克猜他在未来还会回顾几次这些细节。

    最终他不再需要颠康纳，因为康纳自己开始动起来，真的在骑他。汉克差不多坚持了一分半，康纳吸着他，把他推向极乐的同时尖叫着，尖叫着，因为，“你好大，哦，操，这太多了。”

    汉克想着可能他也在说话，但是他不知道自己到底说了什么。“骑我，”这话不知道飘到了哪里，他肯定又拍了几巴掌康纳大腿。他甚至不知道自己沉迷其中。康纳试图用手捂住自己通红的脸，汉克把它们拨开。他必须要看到。

    康纳呢喃着，说着这样的话，“操我，汉克，”以及，“我想要你的鸡巴，汉克，”他说，“我爱你，汉克。”他合着眼，他的眼镜从鼻梁上滑落，然后他用汉克的老二操着自己，然后说，“我爱你。”

    汉克射了，猛地往上一顶，闷哼着在床上弓起身子。他蜷起脚趾，指甲掐进康纳大腿美丽的肌肤中，那里将会留下几点淤青。他眼前发白。一个很棒，很剧烈的高潮，但这在他下半身酝酿许久所以他早该料到。 _我爱你，汉克。我爱你。_ 真他妈傻，这便是他的感想，但他现在上岁数了，他想着，比起性爱，他更渴望不再孤独。然后不知怎的他命中注定的伴侣便是世界上最完美的人。那个世界上最完美的人爱着汉克。所以，汉克射了。

    他操进康纳的身体直至筋疲力尽，然后瘫在床上。康纳马上从他身上滚下来，脸朝下摔进去。在这几分钟只有他们的呼吸声以及从在身体上盘旋升起的水汽。和他们上次一起睡时的气氛不同。更加紧张。汉克在害怕开口，以免他——怎么，从梦中苏醒？就是这种感觉。好像他一说话就能惊散一切美好。

    他听到身旁的一个微弱声音。他过了片刻察觉到那是一声抽泣。

    “嘿。”汉克翻身去碰康纳的肩膀，“嘿，嘿。怎么了？”

    康纳在哭。悄无声息，但是他确实在哭。“我想，”他沙哑地说，“我有点感觉刺激过度了。”

    汉克一把将他抱个满怀，虽然他们光着身子，很恶心，可能这帮不上什么忙。他帮对方解开手腕。康纳依偎在汉克胸口流泪，汉克吻上他的太阳穴，“我怎么帮你？”

    “我不知道。我……我想洗一下。”

    “对，当然。”汉克帮他坐起来。“去冲个澡。我一会儿就来，好吗？我去给咱们弄点吃的。”

    康纳点头，哭到累到没法去想这是什么意思，皱着眉晃进厕所。汉克从地板上捞起他的牛仔裤，翻找着手机。

 

###

 

    “如果你问的话，”康纳在四十五分钟后告诉汉克，“我会说不要披萨。”

    “所以我没问。”

    康纳瞪着他，但他只是回以大笑。披萨闻起来确实不错，并且康纳感觉好多了，他洗完澡，穿好睡衣，坐在汉克的沙发上，即将接过盛在纸盘里的一块披萨作为夜宵。事实上，坐下来这部分还不太舒服，但这就是为什么他们选择了沙发。

    “披萨是夜宵外卖唯一的选择。”汉克递给他那一块。康纳接过来，依然噘着嘴，“要么这个，要么中餐。”

    “我喜欢中餐。”

    “是啊，不是这个中餐。没人喜欢这个中餐。”

    康纳大笑。他试探性地咬了口他的披萨。油乎乎的，但是并不赖。“酱很好吃。”

    “那当然了，”汉克嚼着披萨说。他一屁股坐在康纳旁边。康纳舔了舔他的牙齿，接着把他穿着袜子的脚荡到汉克腿上。他思考着这是否会变得奇怪，汉克是否会看他，但对方亲昵地拍了拍他的脚踝。

    康纳冲他的披萨微笑。他又咬了一口。

    “所以让我问你点事情，”汉克说。康纳眯起眼睛。“你对我很认真。”

    “我已经表明了许多次。”

    “然后你把我介绍给了你的朋友。甘愿为我冒着被炒的风险。我懂。”汉克好奇地注视着康纳，嘴里叼着披萨。“你公寓的租期什么时候截止？”汉克咬了一大口。

    租期。至少康纳不明白问这个有什么用。“八月，”他回答，皱起眉。

    “你觉得马库斯对于一个人住会怎么想？或者再找个室友？”

    康纳快速眨着眼。“我不知道。我需要问他。”

    汉克点头。“我是说，如果你准备好了，我想要你去。”

    “如果我准备好了，”康纳重复。

    “去搬过来跟我和柯尔一起。”

    康纳松开了他的披萨差点掉在他的大腿上，在最后一秒接住了它。跟汉克一起住。跟汉克和柯尔一起住。

    “我知道柯尔对你算个大事，”汉克谨慎地说，“而且如果你不喜欢这个房子——”

    “不，我喜欢这个房子！”康纳没想反应这么大，他尴尬地缩了一下。汉克在笑。

    “好吧。所以这个房子。”

    “我能想想吗？”

    “当然，宝贝。”汉克捏了捏他的腿肚子。“想想这事。八月还远。我们时间还长。”

    康纳勉强点头。他环视汉克的客厅，除了时钟在滴答作响之外一片安静。这是他第一次吻汉克的地方。他第二次来时注意到了摆在茶几上的家人照片，但他现在只瞄到了一张柯尔和一个女人在一起的照片，后者肯定是他的母亲。“你想让我和你一起住。真的？”

    “要知道，”汉克轻飘飘地说，看着他的披萨，“几小时前你不得不说服我让我觉得我配得上和你共度余生。”他抬起眼，扬起一边眉毛，“努力半天之后，你还没明白？”

    “明白什么？”

    “呃，我他妈被你迷得不行不行的？”康纳对着自己微笑。一个微小的，欢欣的窃笑。在他回答之前，汉克没停。“以及，我他妈 _对天_ 发誓你在床上很棒。”康纳的微笑消失了，他瞠目结舌。汉克十分激动，看起来有点恼火。“我没想挖你黑历史，但是你——你说了那些话。你就说什么，‘用你的大鸡巴操我，汉克’以及——”汉克用一根手指戳了戳康纳脸蛋，“——以及当我像刚才那样重复这些话给你时，你 _脸红了_ ，就像你现在这样。”康纳伸手去碰自己的脸。他确实感觉到了热度。汉克坐起身，摇着头。“难以置信。真他妈难以置信。”

    “你也说浑话了，”康纳有些戒备与惊慌地嘟囔着。

    “是啊，但是我是个老流氓。然后你是……”他向康纳比划着，“这个。”

    “我不懂你什么意思，”康纳生硬地回答。

    “对，你是 _那个。_ 这就是我想说的。”

    康纳觉得很怪，然后意识到他喉咙里滚出一声轻笑。他让自己大笑出声，因为汉克也在笑，并且在对他好，用他自己奇怪的，明显是汉克的方式。

    汉克把剩下的披萨塞进嘴里然后嚼了一会儿。他咽了一口。“在你前任之后我是跟你在一起的第一个吗？”

    康纳的胃口无影无踪。他把吃了一半的披萨放在一旁。“是。”汉克点头。他点个不停，眼神恍惚。康纳抓住机会问出他惦记了好几周的问题。“你睡过很多人？”

    汉克被他最后一块披萨呛到大声咳嗽起来。他得捶着胸口来顺下气。康纳有种感觉，他问的问题可能不太合适，他的眼睛死死盯着他的大腿。“我，呃，”汉克说，“就是在我……全部人生里？”他清了清嗓子。“什么叫很多人？这个，呃，得相对来说。”

    康纳抬起头。他决定直说。他比较擅长直说。“我睡过三个。”

    “三个，不包括我？”

    “包括你。”

    汉克面无表情。“行吧。”他挠着胡子。“行吧。比三个多。”

    “比三个多很多？”

    汉克拉下脸。“我五十三了。我直到四十多岁才结婚。”

    “你的意思是对，比三个多很多。”

    “你介意我问问你为什么想知道吗？”汉克声音里的怒火让这话听起来接近谴责。康纳把腿从汉克身上放下来然后规矩地摆好。现在汉克在瞪他。“康纳。”

    康纳盯着他的膝盖。

    _“康纳。”_

直说。直说更简单。“有时当我们做爱时，我在想在我之前和你在一起的那些人。你是怎么对他们的。和你的妻子，以及……”康纳偏过头，依然凝视着他的膝头。“我不知道原因。”

    康纳没明白，但汉克似乎明白了。他张开手臂然后示意康纳向他这边的沙发靠过来。康纳听话地靠着汉克。汉克胳膊环在他肩膀上的分量驱散了他这段时间脑中不安的挣扎。“我会告诉你，”汉克说，“我接触过的老二 _没有_ 比三个多很多。”

    “嗯……”康纳把耳朵贴在汉克胸口然后微笑，“你很擅长这个。”

    “谢了。我就是想听你夸我。”

    汉克在他身边像个巨大的，可以抱住的火炉，康纳的眼皮耷拉下来。

    “嘿。”汉克的声音就在康纳耳旁。他能感觉到那份震动。“别枕着我睡在沙发上。如果你累了，我们就上楼。”

    康纳 _是_ 累了 _，_ 但他不愿直面该去睡觉这个念头。他花了些工夫才明白为什么。去睡觉意味着醒来，他们一旦醒来，他们一起共度的时间就已接近尾声。他还没准备好。还没准备好让今夜从指间溜走。

    所以康纳说，“不。陪我再待一会儿。拜托。”

    “当然了，宝贝。尽我所能。”他伸手去拿遥控器，“让我们看点什么。你看过《橡皮头》吗？”


	13. 四月 五月 六月

    这不是康纳需要一口气清理的最多的亮片，但也差不了多少了。今天最后一节课要做家族树，学生们求着用亮片，康纳课堂上禁止用这东西。他网开了一面因为他今天心情格外得好——昨晚他和汉克快乐地发了半天短信最后还更快乐地打了通电话。就在放学之前，一座巨大的银色亮片山在教室地板上赫然矗立，康纳明知罪魁祸首就混在里面，也不得不放走所有人。

    康纳在五年的教学生涯里还没留下过这么大的烂摊子，他也不想开这个先河，所以他接受了这个现实，那就是他可能今晚要呆到很晚，然后开始用扫帚和簸箕清扫，他很快就发现这不是个清扫亮片的理想方式。不知怎的似乎还越扫越多，并且他知道直到下个月落在自己头发里的亮片都摘不完。明天起，亮片将被永远禁止，他决定。

    他趴在地上，在教室地毯上爬来爬去，这时有人敲了敲敞开的门。他抬起眼，阿曼妲站在那里，冲他空洞地一笑。

    “这对你来说可真是份不同寻常的狼狈，康纳。”

    教室整洁 _是_ 康纳的特长之一。更多经验丰富的老师都得向二十多个七岁孩子本能的惹事能力低头，但康纳总是坚守让事情井井有条的原则。他想要他的学生在最后能明白没人会为他们擦屁股。

    “我们出了件事，”他告诉阿曼妲，站起身，“我明天首先就要说明这点。”

    “我不会怀疑。”阿曼妲踏入教室，她的目光扫过一系列自豪陈列出来的栖息地模型。“我来这不是谈论这片混乱的。我们需要探讨个问题。”

    康纳清了清嗓子，试图甩掉他毛衣上的亮片，然而失败了。“当然。你想要坐吗？”

    “我不用，但是你需要。”

    康纳决定不要让头脑里警钟大作。他移到他的桌子后面然后落座。阿曼妲在说话时围着他的教室转圈。“在你接近六年的在校任期中，我从未接到过一起有关你行为的投诉。”噢。“直到这周。”

    康纳感觉他的眼睛变得大睁茫然。 _一起关于你行为的投诉。_ 他一动不动，手叠在他的桌上。

    阿曼妲观察着一棵在窗沿上晾干的家族树半成品。“你知道这位家长和你的问题吗？”

    “你得说得具体一些，”康纳说，即使这只可能是一位家长。万一他错了，有别的家长对他积怨已久，他不想让阿曼妲介入这个——问题。

    “我指的是卡洛琳·菲利普斯。艾玛的母亲。她也提了她的丈夫，但我只跟她有过联络。”

    康纳强迫自己露出一个微笑。“菲利普斯夫人和我的问题是什么？”美术馆晚会之后已经过了三个星期，然后他愚蠢地想着，他已经逃离了卡洛琳·菲利普斯和她凶猛无情的魔爪。

    “偏爱。就是说你一直给予你班上一名学生过量的关照，由于你与该学生家长的关系。”阿曼妲转向他然后叹气，“我确定你知道她指的是哪名学生。”

    康纳的眼睛漂向柯尔的座位。“是。”

    “你认为她的投诉有任何合理性吗？你可以诚实回答。我不会责备你。”

“我认为……”每个老师都有偏爱，不可能没有偏爱。关键不是 _拥有_ 偏爱。“我尽我最大努力根据需要给予我所有学生平等的个人关照。并且我也认为——”康纳倾身，将他硬挤出来的笑容转向阿曼妲。“——我有意识地 _不去_ 在班上偏爱柯尔·安德森，因为我一直都在担心我会潜意识地对他有所优待。总之，他可能得到的关照比他应得的还少。考虑到他是一个聪明的学生。”

    阿曼妲的头偏到一旁。她的嘴角上翘。“我想问题可能就出在这。”

    康纳的微笑消失不见。他现在没法假装他不生气。“她想要什么？她想要你做什么？”

    “她要求解雇你并且立刻找人把你替换。”

    康纳的胃剧烈地翻腾起来。他一推桌子直起身，低着头。

    “我告知她你有无可挑剔的工作履历，我所能做的最多是在这一学年暂时把你停职。”

    这仍然很糟。停职——他念书时都没接受过留校处罚，然后现在他作为一名教师，接受了停职。

    “然而，如果你愿意听听我的真实意见，”阿曼妲说，“菲利普斯夫人是一名恐同者，认为她可以用强硬手段使我解雇你，因为你作为一名同性恋者竟然胆敢教书育人。”

    康纳坐起身。他瞪着阿曼妲，他的上司，那名可能是他认识的意志最为坚定的人之一。她正在摇头。

    “我很犹豫要不要给你任何处罚，康纳，但是如果这个女人觉得我忽视了她的投诉，她可能会去找主管，我没法保证他会像我一样理解这个局势。”

    “我明白了，”康纳声音沙哑地说，“我……我该做什么？”

    “我将会给你一个警告处罚。我向你道歉，但我相信这是必要的。”康纳的心在下沉。这对于他无可挑剔的工作履历来说已经够多了。“并且我将在下两个月给你分配一名助教，直到学年结束。我认为这能满足菲利普斯夫人。”

    “好的。好的。我接受。”事实上，一名助教听起来并不坏。多一把手，多一个踏实的成年人声音永远不会对课堂管理造成什么损害。

    “很好。那么我便相信我们知道该怎么进行了。”阿曼妲迈过那片亮片狼藉。“我会让你解决你自己的事情。”

    阿曼妲动身离开，然后康纳知道他该说什么。那句话在他嗓子里卡了片刻。他站起身。“阿曼妲。”她停在门口。“谢谢你。”

    她没有笑，没有点头。如果他不了解，他会说她不为所动，但他怀疑事实并不是这样。阿曼妲只是喜欢在工作场合保持正式。康纳也是如此——他们总是能在这点相互理解。

    “不用客气，康纳。”她平缓地说。“感谢你一直以来完美的工作。我期待着能在日后从你身上看到更多。”

 

###

 

    “她到底说了 _啥_ ？”

    “她的原话是……”康纳清了清嗓子。他也模仿了阿曼妲的声音和语气。“ _菲利普斯夫人是一名恐同者，认为她可以用强硬手段使我解雇你，因为你作为一名同性恋者竟然胆敢教书育人。_ ”康纳超忆症带来的好处之一：他无需用自己的话阐释。

    汉克仰过头然后大笑着，吓跑了周围一些鸟。他们——汉克，康纳，柯尔，以及相扑——正在汉克家附近的一个公园享受着四月首个温暖的周六。柯尔到处乱跑着，牵得相扑跟着他也一通狂奔，留下汉克和康纳面对面坐在一张野餐桌旁，享用着康纳带来的装在保温杯里的热苹果酒。“你学她学得挺像，我可真没想到，”汉克说。康纳耸了耸肩；他擅长模仿声音。“老天，我就知道我喜欢她。”

    “她是个好上司。”康纳看着白烟从他的杯子上袅袅升起。 _首个温暖的周六_ 意味着首个在零度以上的周六，所以气温并不太怡人。“他们要在今年剩下的日子里给我安排个助教。我认为目的应该是确保所有的学生都能得到适度的关照。”汉克点头，虽然他的表情也在扭曲。“以及我——我会收到一个正式的违纪警告。这相对来说没有意义，因为我的其他履历都没有污点。”

    汉克瞟了他一眼，皱着眉。“你讨厌这个，不是吗？他们夺走了你的完美履历。”

    “我什么也没做错。阿曼妲自己说这也只是做做样子，所以卡洛琳就会感觉她——得到了回应。”

    “恶心的是我们得活在这个能让恐同者得到回应的世界上。”

    “这个，这——不公平——”康纳听见自己在声嘶力竭，然后停下来。他摇着头。

    汉克正在看着他，赞同地拧着眉。“你可以生气。”

    “这并不会改变什么。”

    “可能这次不会，但总比你假装自己不烦这事要好。”

    康纳怀疑地轻哼了一声。他的目光越过汉克的肩膀，可以看见相扑找到了一根棍，或者可能是一根小树杈，柯尔追着他跑。

    康纳呼出一口白雾。“如果我没有……努力 _不_ 偏爱柯尔，我就不会生气。我知道我实际做的和菲利普斯夫人声称我做的不是一回事，因为我恰恰反其道而行之。”

    这激起了汉克的兴趣。“你有吗？”

    “有。我不想让我们在课堂外的关系影响到我作为一名教育工作者对待他的方式。”

    “那个，是啊，你当然不想让我们那些事去——”

    “不是 _我们的_ 关系，”康纳说。“柯尔和我的关系。在我作为他的老师和他相处和在我作为你的人和他相处之间有一道界线。我对你的感觉显然影响了我对柯尔的感觉，因为他是你的儿子。但是我们之间也有独立的关系。”

    汉克好奇地开口。“这关系是什么样的？”

    “它是积极的！”有时当汉克想弄清局势时，他就会切换到审讯犯人的模式。他一个接一个地问问题，还让人看不出来他为什么想知道。康纳会提起防备。“我认为我们有着积极的关系。我喜欢柯尔。我们是朋友。”

    汉克感觉到他追问得够多了。他轻拍着他装着苹果酒的马克杯。“这很好。积极很好。”

    “真的？”康纳面无表情。

    “对，行吧，嘲笑我。我自找的。”汉克吸气，鼓起腮帮子。“我猜我想说的是……看到你在对他努力，这意味着什么。不只是你的学生，因为你总会这么做。但是作为他的——为了我，我想。看到你为了我在努力，这很了不起。”

    汉克给了康纳一个柔和的微笑，康纳不得不扭开脸。他胸口不舒服地捏成一团。“我希望这就够了。”

    “努力就够了。相信我。”汉克把手插进发间。“我的意思是，这都是未知的领域。”

    “对我来说，”康纳同意。汉克已经当了七年柯尔的爸爸。柯尔曾一度被两位家长抚养。康纳是缺乏经验的一方。

    “对于我们所有人来说，”汉克纠正他。“我以前从没做过这个。我根本不知道我现在在做什么。我们三个只是要一步接一步然后……”汉克心不在焉地挥手，“组成一个奇怪的小家，我想。”

    康纳微笑着，但很难不去想汉克是在美化了这个局面。康纳给自己倒了更多的苹果酒。在远处，柯尔正冲相扑大喊着不要“跑进泥巴里，”然后汉克居然看起来丝毫不关心他的狗正在惹乱子。他更关心康纳。

    汉克向前坐了坐。“你不相信。”

    “我……”康纳坐立不安，“我最后会的。我不确定这会简单。很快我们就得告诉柯尔，然后我……”他的思绪中断了。不，他没有——他希望他能够中断思绪。“我不想让他失望。或者让你。”

    汉克伸向康纳的胳膊，松开了他握着马克杯的一只手，这样他就能握住康纳。“你没有让任何人失望。我发誓。特别是我。”

    康纳轻轻捏了把汉克的手指。“我不确定柯尔能像你一样把我和他的妈妈区分开。”他料到提起柯尔的妈妈会让汉克失神。康纳通常来说避免将她带入话题，但他想着她——可能想得太多了。特别是前几个星期，自从他开始在汉克家里度过更多时光，里面到处都是她的痕迹。他知道汉克不会选择的家具，印着陌生字母的纸巾，相册。他从未提起其中任何之一，只是把它加入他记忆深处一直保存的列表中。

    然而，汉克对这话很平静。他继续推进话题。“你知道，你是对的，他可能没法做到。但是孩子有成堆弄不懂的事，唯一让他们开始明白的方式就是你去试着解释。”康纳能认出他自己的教育观念正在被拿来教育他自己。他眯起眼睛。“所以我们会努力做到最好。我们只能做这么多，我很确定。这就是活着，康纳。”

    康纳沉默片刻。汉克……大概没人可以真正纠正这种局面，但是汉克说出了重点。柯尔总是会给康纳机会，尽一个七岁孩子所能，唯一公平的就是他也礼尚往来。他现在没法把柯尔看做汉克的儿子，他的学生之外的什么人，但是这并不意味着他们两个永远不会变成父子。家庭可以发展，可以改变。他没法预想自己像块遗失许久的拼图碎片一样把汉克和柯尔的生活空隙填补圆满。事情不是这样进行的。

    汉克拍着康纳的手背，将他从沉思中拽出。“会顺利的，宝贝。”

    “我知道。”康纳捏了捏他眼镜下的鼻梁。当他知道他能见汉克时，他开始在课余时间更多地佩戴眼镜。

    “过不了多久我们就可以告诉柯尔到底在发生什么，”汉克说，看着他的儿子试图把狗从泥潭里拖出来。

    “你确定他现在还不知道？”汉克拉下脸，然后康纳解释道，“你正握着我的手，他显然能看到。”

    汉克冲他们扣在一起的手指眨眼，然后松开手。“我以为当我做这种傻事时你会教训我。”

    他没说错。几个月之前，当柯尔在场时康纳不会让汉克碰他。但是越来越明显的是当康纳不再是柯尔的老师时他们的关系还会继续。在学期结束时，柯尔就会知道康纳过一阵子都会不止是他的老师。康纳想着在马库斯的聚会上，卡洛琳·菲利普斯对他露出的那个可怕而残忍的微笑。“我想我厌倦了遮遮掩掩。”

    汉克咧嘴一笑。他再次抄起康纳的手握住。“我喜欢听你说这个。”汉克瞥见了康纳身后的什么东西。他放开康纳的手然后站起身。“啊，我去，相扑，从泥巴里滚出来！”

 

###

 

    汉克能记起在学校里的那些日子，感觉每周过得都慢得像蜗牛——九月到六月之间那段时间度日如年，仿佛永恒。他在第一学期还在抽大麻，第二学期就开始玩哥特了。

    现在他上了岁数，他感觉闭眼还在二月，一睁眼就五月了。这一年的部分时光很独特——跟康纳分开或者争吵几乎把他折腾死——但是他一跟康纳在一起时间又开始马不停蹄。他们会在汉克周六轮班之前匆匆吃些早餐，然后他们两个星期没见了。如果没有现代科技的奇迹能让他们在不能碰面时还能聊聊天（以及其他），时间可能还不会过得这么快，但在他们的时间表能对上的那些罕有的，神圣的日子间，他们已经有了足够的交流机会能帮他们挺过眼前的苟且。

（7：19 PM）你知道，学期一结束，我就能闲下来

（7：20 PM）操我忘了你有暑假

（7：20 PM）有什么好主意？

（7：21 PM）有

（7：21 PM）我计划着每天晚上在你的床上等你

（7：22 PM）以及一些下午

    汉克对他的手机轻笑。康纳变得越来越有趣，越来越直言不讳。他与汉克相处得很舒服，汉克也很高兴能哄这么一个放荡轻松的人。他们过得很快活。

（7：24 PM）我他妈都等不及了

（7：24 PM）只有四周

（7：25 PM）讲真？？

（7：25 PM）谁敢信啊

（7：26 PM）我得回复那个关于家长会时间的邮件对吗

（7：27 PM）是，但我想在提醒你之前先捧你几句

（7：28 PM）你玩弄我感情的时候可真够辣的宝贝

    今年最后一次家长会——今年他们最后一次坐在桌子两头开家长会。想想他们另外两次 _开会_ 的时候感觉很怪。第一次给了他们第一次完整谈话的机会，然后第二次他们第一次……做了很多其他事。第二次将会很难超越。

    汉克脑海里也徘徊着学年末的野餐聚会，柯尔整个年级和他们的家长将都会聚在草地上，做郊游该做的事以及吃热狗。郊游和热狗都可以，无所谓。汉克更担心再次看到卡洛琳·菲利普斯——不是因为他怕她，而是因为他怕自己在她周围会做出什么。如果他能管住自己的嘴巴。如果她开始谈论康纳该怎么办？如果她无理取闹呢？

    汉克很难想象如果真的发生了什么他不会去骂卡洛琳·菲利普斯。他可以保持冷静，当然了，他只是没法管住嘴。他不在乎卡洛琳的感受，但是他在乎康纳，外加康纳的工作和他的名声。卡洛琳·菲利普斯是活该，但不值得为了她危及到康纳。

    因为他骂她什么都是她活该。他为了那女人准备了些难听话，每个字都是她自找的。

    汉克把愤怒的念头从头脑中甩开，重新关注他和康纳的聊天。他正坐在厨房里歇着，碗洗到一半。

（7：30 PM）我该带点什么去野餐

（7：31 PM）你没看邮件？里面给所有家长都分配了任务

（7：31 PM）邮件很长……

（7：32 PM）重点？？

（7：32 PM）我不会给你重复邮件内容

（7：33 PM）但如果我能收到一份私人定制版对我来说就会更容易

（7：33 PM）去看邮件

（7：34 PM）如果我跟老师约会还得看邮件那么这事还有什么意义

（7：34 PM）我不会用回答你来增进我们的感情

（7：35 PM）去看邮件，汉克

    汉克屈服了然后匆匆扫完邮件全文。他的任务是 _布朗尼蛋糕（盒装混合版）。_ 他翻了个白眼。

（7：37 PM）真逗

（7：38 PM）我不想让你负担过重

    野餐开始时已经是五月中旬，气温从勉强没冻死人磨磨蹭蹭地过渡到了可以只穿毛衣不穿外套，中午时分甚至还有点暖和。孩子们放了半天假，家长应该再下午出现，意味着汉克在快到中午就要请假。

    “如果我需要你呢？”盖文在汉克关掉电脑时问。

    “你，需要我？别小瞧自己，李德。”

    “我只是说说，西格曼的逮捕令在今天随时可能下来。”

    “如果真的来了，”汉克说着穿上大衣，“我会……给我个电话然后我会想办法，行吗？”

    “我们需要马上执行逮捕令。”盖文在瞪他。他似乎反常地热衷于工作，然后现在这个正在阻止汉克做自己想做的事。“你最好盯紧点你的电话。”

    “我当然会。只为了你，老弟。”

    “我他妈没那么好打发。如果有必要我会去你小孩的学校把你拽出来。”

    汉克看着盖文抿了口咖啡，发现太烫，然后呛到。“对，行吧。李德。就这么着。”西格曼不是什么危险人物，所以他不确定盖文是想要侮辱他还是想要打探他的生活。不管哪样，如果或者当事情冒头时汉克都会解决。

    汉克和他的盒装布朗尼蛋糕离开警区前往学校。当他停车时，他能看到草地上都是人，围着长桌打转还有在运动场上排队。

    他一过来就开始找康纳，很难不去做这事，特别是他还需要找康纳的班级。他们在草地上立起了自己的横幅——汉克隔着老远就瞄到了，接着看到柯尔跳上跳下，向他挥手。他在运动衫外面套了个红背心。

    “你准备好赛跑了吗，老爸？”

    “ _我_ 去赛跑？”

    “不，我要去！”

    “哦，是啊，我准备好了。”汉克牵着柯尔的手然后环顾四周。“赛跑什么时候开始，小虫？”

    “如果你去跑你就会得到丝带，”柯尔兴奋地说。可能就不该期待能从他那里得到真正的答案。

    “十分钟后开始，”另一个声音传来。汉克转过身，康纳站在那，看上去——古怪得不像康纳，穿着运动短裤和一件印着学校吉祥物猫头鹰的T恤。他穿着运动鞋。汉克甚至不知道康纳有运动鞋。

    “谢谢你，康纳老师，”汉克努力忍住笑。他有段时间不用在康纳名字后加一个老师头衔，每一次都变得更加荒唐。

    康纳给了他一个不安的微笑。汉克能看出来他在扫视周围，试图判断他们看起来有多么正常，在一群家长孩子谈话时做着同样的事。汉克跟随着康纳的目光看向那一大堆人，他认出了卡洛琳·菲利普斯。

    一个肯定是菲利普斯先生的男人搂着她。她转过头然后盯着汉克。他微微向她挥手。她没有回应，嘴巴抿成一条刻薄的线。

    “真迷人，”汉克用气音嘟囔，“她跟你说什么了吗？”

    “只是问好。没别的。”康纳搓着他光溜溜的胳膊。

    “你冷吗？你要我的外套吗？”

    柯尔抬头看着汉克。“你的外套给康纳不合身。”

    “没关系，它也能让他暖和。”汉克摸着柯尔的头发，“然后你要叫他 _康纳老师_ ，小虫。”

    “但是你没有。”

    康纳对汉克抬起一边眉毛，后者窃笑着。“他不是我的老师。他在学校就是康纳老师，好吗？”

    柯尔眯起眼，怀疑地来回看着汉克和康纳，接着耸耸肩。

    “我书包里有件毛衣，不过谢谢你，汉克，”康纳说着，给了汉克一眼，用眼神问他， _你是不是傻？_ 可能在公共场合分享衣服并不怎么能显示他们是纯洁友谊，但汉克只是想要康纳暖和。以及可爱。可爱和暖和。“在跑完步后我们就能暖和，对吗，柯尔？”

    柯尔急切地点头。“我们要努力跑得越快越好。”

    “你要跟一群孩子赛跑？”汉克问康纳，咬着嘴唇。

    “是接力赛。老师跑第一棒，学生们跑后三棒。”

    “我喜欢这个，”汉克说。他知道他在胡说八道，康纳微微吐出舌头对他这个玩笑表示反对。

    事实上看康纳跑步并没有汉克想象中的那么好玩。他很擅长这个，并且他在进入状态时看起来很性感。汉克发现他身后几个妈妈在看康纳拉伸然后咯咯笑着，决定他需要听一听，因为他怎么能错过呢？

    “真可爱，”其中一位嘀咕着。

    “还没结婚。真不敢相信，”另一位说。

    “如果我还单身，”头一位回答。她们又开始傻笑。

    汉克不知道恰当的感想是什么，但是他得用手捂住自己的坏笑。柯尔过了会儿接过了下一棒，然后汉克便专心给他加油。

    康纳的班级得了第二名，虽然柯尔对他收到的丝带开心得不行，他可能第一名也能得到这玩意。他立刻跑过来然后自豪地向汉克展示，后者跟他击掌然后给了他拥抱。

    更多的活动与更多的丝带在下午接踵而至。看康纳在足球比赛中射门几乎和听那些站在他身后观战的年轻妈妈叽叽喳喳一样有趣—— _我能说说吗？不是想要冒犯，但他屁股真可爱。_ 汉克得意得尾巴都要翘到天上了。

    康纳在大多数时间都没特意关注汉克，因为他不能也不该。当他可以，如果他可以，他就会找汉克，汉克想——当康纳忙于工作时，他不止想要这些就会显得很自私。汉克确实远远看见了阿曼妲然后对其挥手，她回以点头。他希望她能在他竖起的大拇指中体会到 _感谢。_

在野餐兼郊游活动接近尾声时康纳悄悄走到汉克身边，递给他一个面包夹肠。

    “你怂恿我吃这个？”汉克已经咬了一口。

    “这是野餐。比起红肉我更愿意你吃白肉。”

    康纳捧着一杯热饮。茶或者果酒，汉克猜。他们两个注视着柯尔完成最后一项比赛，两人三脚。

    “你知不知道，”汉克用眼角瞥着那些妈妈，那些人正在尽最大努力让她们看起来没在向康纳暗送秋波。“好多妈妈喜欢你？”

    “喜欢我？”康纳打量着她们，后者不约而同地看向她们的手机。“你确定？”

    “对啊。一下午都在听她们议论。那些姑娘想要你这屁股，康。”汉克故意地盯着操场——他不用看都知道康纳脸红了。汉克此时无比意识到他们之间的距离，当他们肩并肩站着的时候，手臂之间只有一步之遥。“然后我是唯一一个能摸的。”

    “闭嘴，”康纳嘟囔，声音隐着笑意。

    “嘿，至少我知道了我和你班上的其他家长一个共同点。我们都沉迷于老师。”

    康纳半真半假地推了他一把。“没羞没臊，”他小声说。

    汉克轻笑。他看了眼柯尔的比赛进度，然后在操场对面捕捉到一双瞪着他们的冰冷眼睛。“瞧瞧那个。菲利普斯夫人正在监视我们。”

    康纳随着汉克的目光看到卡洛琳毫不掩饰地怒视着他们。他脸上的微笑被皱眉取代。

    “我很惊讶她没告诉她认识的人，”汉克咕哝着，然后咬了一大口香肠。

    “可能她没能让我下岗所以她很尴尬，”康纳心不在焉地说。他说话时迎着卡洛琳的目光。

    “可能，”汉克嚼着东西说。

    康纳伸出手抚摸汉克的胳膊。他转身向汉克微笑，笑容出奇地可怕。汉克咽了一口。卡洛琳还在盯着他们。“如果，”康纳说，“我现在亲你呢？”

    这份情绪，这份勇于打破陈规，让那自诩性向正常的人好看的念头卷起炽热冲刷进汉克胸膛。有那么一秒他想着， _妈的当然了，_ 然后他想象着他们在所有人面前公开关系。

    但仅仅一秒。“别，康纳。”

    “我想让她看。”

    “你能这么说真的辣得要死，但我不想让你丢了饭碗。”

    康纳的眉拧在一起。他放开汉克的胳膊。“好吧。但我要做这个——”康纳向汉克的脸伸手然后，在汉克能躲开之前，把一缕碎发别在汉克耳后。“这里。”他转头然后隔着操场冲卡洛琳挤了挤眼。

    汉克没有说话。他不知道该说什么。他想他可能在跟什么幻想或者神话中的生物约会。康纳变成的那个人，那个眨眼的人——他一直都是这个人，可能，但他极少表现出来——永远那样惊人。康纳一直都在汉克眼中光彩夺目，但当汉克现在看着他，那光芒更盛了几分。

    “康纳和汉克。汉克和康纳。”一个像康纳，又不太像的声音从他们身后传来。他们一同转身，奈尔斯站在那，和——一脸火大的盖文。

    汉克掏出手机。 _6个未接来电（G·李德警探）。_ 哎呦。

    “你说了你会接电话，”盖文恼怒地说，“我都——”

    “这东西在停车场堵住我，问汉克·安德森副队长，”奈尔斯开口打断盖文就好像后者根本就没说过话。

    “汉克，这位是谁？”康纳问，对盖文微笑着。老天，汉克根本没想过要提醒康纳他的搭档。他只希望他们永远不要碰面。

    “呃，这是盖文·李德警探。李德，这是——”汉克皱起脸，“这是康纳。”

    盖文嘴巴大张。“ _你是_ 康纳？送花那个？”

    “嘿，李德，”汉克挡在他和康纳之间，“要是你来这了我就假设你想要执行逮捕令，所以为什么你不在车里等我？”

    “你给他送花了？”奈尔斯对康纳说，“是不是有点老土？”

    “玫瑰不老土，是传统。”康纳扯着汉克袖子，“你要走吗？”

    “我想是，对啊。我要跟柯尔道个别。我要跟我孩子道个别，李德，我会去车里找你。”汉克撵走盖文，后者迟疑着拖着步子去停车场。

    “你要去逮捕什么人？”奈尔斯问。他语气是真的好奇。“杀人犯？”真是个怪胎。

    “对，也许，”汉克瞪了奈尔斯一眼。他抻着脖子去看柯尔和比赛进展到哪步了——比赛完了，汉克错过了结尾，该死。看起来像是他们正在发丝带。

    “汉克，”康纳说话了，声音安静而严肃，抓住了汉克的注意力。“你该走了。我会告诉柯尔发生了什么。”

    汉克猝不及防。“你确定？”他不确定他有没有听过康纳本人主动像这样提出要照看柯尔。

    “确定。”康纳眼中闪动着笑意，“我可以在野餐结束后开车带他回家然后和他一起等你回来。抓坏人去吧。”

    汉克捏了捏康纳肩膀。他在此时只能想到用这种方法伪装他的感情。“如果可以我会亲你的。”他——他得控制自己。以某种方式。

    “呕，”奈尔斯说，检视着他的指甲。

    几分钟之后，汉克爬进盖文待的车里，你可能会觉得后者想要马上大谈特谈案情。

    盖文说的第一句话反而是，“那就是那个弟弟。”就好像他过去五分钟一直都憋着这个，就等汉克回答。

    汉克叹气。“啥？”

    “那人。带我找你的那人。他长得像康纳，他们是兄弟吗？”

    “对，警探。那个王八蛋弟弟，奈尔斯。”

    “奈尔斯，”盖文重复，发动汽车，“对，奈尔斯。”

 

###

 

    康纳把跟汉克的家长会安排在他这一晚，也是他这一年的最后一个。九点。和他们二月份开家长会相同的时间。

    天气暖和到康纳打开一扇窗户让春天的夜晚能够探进头来。挂在桌子上方的海报在风中抖动。他支开教室门然后坐在讲台后。他在汉克来之间有很多事情能够打发时间——期末报告卡面，一堆没判的拼写卷子，他的自我评估——但他哪个都没法集中注意力。他的胃和胸口在体内扭动。他强迫症一样地反复捋平领带。

    他不知道自己为什么紧张。因为他 _在_ 紧张，不同寻常地紧张。也在激动，能看到汉克，以及夏天指日可待。但是紧张。他感觉自己处身于某巨物的顶点，好似他正在悬崖边缘试探。在悬崖底部是一个湖——如果他纵身一跳，他就会投入水中，它会散开然后冰冷地将他拥入怀中，兜头吞没。

    但无论如何，轻快的焦躁感也找上门来。有时人类的大脑会反抗逻辑。它会一直在不必要时送上警报信息。它不断地问， _你确定？你真的确定？_

“康纳老师。”

    康纳惊醒。汉克站在门口，眯着眼，微笑着。“嗨。你好。”

    “我能进来吗？”

    “可以。请进。”

    康纳站起身示意着他桌子对面的椅子。汉克进屋落座。似曾相识的感觉扑面而来。他们第一次见面时都说了什么？

    _“那只小狗。是种什么狗？”_

_“圣伯纳犬。”_

    _“一种非常大的狗，”_ 康纳说过。

    一个愚蠢，俗套的回答，康纳现在感觉。他试图展开对话。甚至那时他都对汉克有好感。

    “好吧，”汉克说，“你想谈谈柯尔？”

    “所以我们才在这，是的。”他们第二次见面时也说过类似的话。“学习上，他很优秀。他对于学习有着真心兴趣，特别是在数学与科学上，我会推荐你在课外也加以培养。”汉克点头，嘴角噙着微笑，“他的阅读水平可以进入三年级。”

    “所以你不会让他留级？”

    “不，副队长。我不会让他留级。”

    汉克胜利地挥舞拳头，康纳咽下一声笑。“人际关系上，在新学校的第一年会很难，但我认为柯尔做得很好。他很友善并且富有同理心。他也会激动，但在他这个年龄段并不少见。”

    “对，当然。”

    “我列出了几个小小的语言问题让你多加留意。你可以在他报告卡片的详述部分找到。”康纳清了清嗓子，手指敲着桌子，“然后我——你有什么问题问我吗，副队长？”

    “哇哦，”汉克靠在椅子上，“问你的问题？老天，让我想想。”

    “关于 _柯尔_ 的问题。”

    “哦，关于柯尔？不，我没有什么关于柯尔的问题。”

    康纳等了片刻，不确定他是否想要开始把汉克在比喻意义上藏在背后的东西引入话题。汉克的眼睛戏谑地眯起。“你……”康纳叹气，“你有没有要问我的无关柯尔的问题？”

    “还以为你永远都不会问。”汉克往前坐了坐，“我的确有些问题。”

    “好的。对我问吧，副队长。”

    “你对于结婚感觉如何？”汉克歪着头问，“作为一项制度来讲？”

    康纳感觉到红晕染上他的脸颊。他还没正面回答汉克对于他们八月份住在一起的建议，除了保证马库斯不会介意。“作为一项制度来讲，”康纳说，“我认为它能够对于一些夫妻有效。”

    “你愿意做吗？”

    康纳艰难地咽了一口。他不知道自己的脸除了在变红以外还在干什么。

    “假如说，”汉克加了一句。他温柔的蓝眼睛点亮了他的面庞和整间屋子。”如果你就是，你懂，遇到了那个对的人。”

    “我——我会认真考虑。”康纳艰难地吞咽着。“为了那个对的人。”

    “嗯，所以，如果那个对的人出门扔了半个月工资买戒指因为他没法不去想你，你会对他生气吗？如果他是那个对的人。”

    康纳坐在那，张口结舌，他的心擂着他的胸膛。他的手在颤抖。

    汉克注意到了他在哆嗦然后皱眉。“太快了？”

    “没，”康纳勉强说，“我只是——你。”如果他还能说完这句话，当康纳的舌头变得千斤沉时它都哑在了嗓子里，因为汉克的手伸进了他的口袋。

    “行吧，”汉克说，“去他妈的，我想。”他打开戒指盒然后摆在康纳面前的桌上。“没必要让我单膝跪地，我不是那个意思。尤其是如果你不想或者还没准备好……但是我不想藏着它们不给你看——康纳，你还好吗？”

    戒指是纯银色的指环。婚戒，不是订婚戒。那种你每天都要带的，一种爱与承诺的大张旗鼓的展示。康纳的脸完全麻木，很可能这就是为什么汉克问他怎么样。他得把自己的声音挖出来。他的心跳声在耳中嘶吼，模糊了他的言语。“我没事。”

    汉克在戒指上挥了挥手。“你讨厌这个？”

    康纳缓慢地从那个小天鹅绒盒子和里面惊世骇俗的内容上抬眼。“不，我不讨厌。”

    “是吗？这个震惊的沉默是……积极的回应？”

    悬崖下的湖在呼唤着康纳，水拍击着湖岸。他的脚趾踏上边缘。他只需一跃而下。

    康纳站起身。他突然，用力地起身，然后他的椅子从桌后翻倒，然后汉克从桌边跳开。“是！”

    “老天！”

    “我想做。我想结婚。我想和你住在一起。”

    “你，呃，踢翻了你的椅子？”

    康纳一把从桌上夺过一个戒指然后套在左手无名指上。他的心一沉。“太大了，”他说，在指关节上转动着金属环。

    “我们可以调整尺寸。你的手指又细又小。”

    “好吧。”康纳不情愿地把戒指放回盒里，他的下巴在颤抖。

    汉克的惊讶变成了好笑，可能是喜悦。不，绝对是喜悦。康纳从没见过他笑得这么欢。“嘿，康？”

    康纳咽了几次，压下对于戒指的失望，压下关于——关于一切的眼泪。他摆好椅子然后走向桌子然后端正地坐好。当他称呼汉克时，他切换回工作模式。或者，努力着。他的下巴仍在颤动。“嗯，副队长？”

    “你要过来吗？”

    “要，我愿意。非常。我愿意。”

    汉克大笑，把脸埋进手掌。“天啊，行吧。”汉克站起来。他收起戒指。

    康纳被一阵强烈的回忆击中，心血来潮地向桌子对面伸出手，让汉克跟他握手。

    他感觉这个姿势让汉克困惑。这可以理解——性以及/或恋爱中的伴侣一般不会握手。但这也是种惯例，男人在签订合约的开始与最后会握手。

    汉克把手塞过来然后用力一握。“谢谢你，副队长，”康纳说。头衔的使用能帮助汉克理解他们为什么要做这个。他微微点头。

    在他离开时，他停下来，手搭在门把手上。“要知道，这个——”他对他们俩比划，“——本该是个错误。你还记得吗？”

    “每个人都会犯错，汉克。”康纳分开双唇。他抛了个媚眼。“除了我。”

    汉克大笑，摇着头。“对，好吧，机灵鬼。我们在家碰面？”

    “对。我们在家碰面。”这个词在康纳脑中回荡。他要回家了， _回家，回家。_

康纳独自坐了很久，他的头脑在悬崖下的湖中畅游。他用手指扫过他的衣领，检查着领结的松紧。他开始解开。他把领带从领口抽出，整齐叠好，塞进抽屉里。

    接着他收拾好东西，向家， _家，家_ 走去。


End file.
